


Драко Малфой и рабыни Хогвартса (Draco Malfoy and the slavegirls of Hogwarts)

by Blazzze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Foursome, Gang Rape, Genital Piercing, Lingerie, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Partial Mind Control, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Watersports, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazzze/pseuds/Blazzze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за странного контракта Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли становятся рабынями худшего врага, Драко Малфоя. Драко превращает Гермиону и Джинни в свои секс-игрушки и принуждает заниматься проституцией, планируя сделать их шлюхами всего Хогвартса. Тем временем Гарри и Рон тоже ищут сексуальных приключений... Порно, ещё раз порно, много натуралистичных описаний извращённого секса; никакой романтики, но довольно много сюжета (по меркам PWP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Как сбылись влажные фантазии Драко, или Это не любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер:  
> Гарри Поттера и его мир придумала Дж. Роулинг. Я просто играюсь с персонажами, не извлекая коммерческой выгоды. Фанфик содержит детально описанные сцены сцены сексуального насилия. Автор всячески осуждает такое насилие в реальной жизни и призывает не уподобляться героям фанфика.
> 
> Если вы уже когда-то читали "Рабынь", то это новая версия, где сильно переделаны первые четыре главы.

 

**К читателю (сонет)**

**Читатель! Я зову вас прогуляться**  
**По длинной как хуй Поттера тропе**  
**Меж строк шедевра в жанре ПэВэПэ,**  
**Где Гермиону с Джинни раз сто двадцать**

**Снасильничают разные мерзавцы,**  
**Поскольку в этом фике по ГэПэ**  
**Они рабыни Драко, и теперь**  
**Наполнены их дни стыдом и блядством.**

**Все блудодеи алчут их ебать,**  
**Ведь Герми (как и Джинни) - нынче блядь,**  
**Срамная блядь, раба в силках разврата.**

**Ужель всю жизнь теперь им подставлять**  
**Рабочую пизду и крепкий зад?**  
**На Малфоя найдётся ли расплата?**

ххх

_Твоя подруга из-за красной занавески_  
_Ко мне идёт, и на ней лишь подвязки и подвески._  
_Я как собаке ей кидаю палки._  
_Конкуренты отсосали, как князья при Калке._  
Oxxxymiron, «Я хейтер»

_Уничтожая траву и коньяк,_  
_Идёт очень-очень сексуальный маньяк._  
Bazement Boyz, «Мы - это (часть 1)»

Нос Гермионы Грейнджер то судорожно втягивал воздух, то зарывался в клок светлых волос на лобке Драко Малфоя. Сам Малфой руками больно вцепился в каштановые кудри гриффиндорки, насаживая за них её бедный рот на свой член. С каждым движением он проталкивал свои 18 сантиметров глубоко в горло Гермионы, заставляя девушку давиться и пытаться вдохнуть. Драко прислонился к стене дома, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь всем.

\- Честно говоря, грязнокровка, соска из тебя так себе, - лениво сказал он, - с Пэнси несравнимо. Но не расстраивайся - ты скоро научишься . Тренировки у тебя будут часто, обещаю… Нет, но ты оцени ситуацию, Грейнджер: ты, подруга Поттера и девушка Уизела, делаешь мне маленькое удовольствие ротиком... Могла бы ты в такое поверить?

Драко подумал, что это лучший день в его жизни. Потом передумал: лучшим будет день, когда он выебет во все три дырки и Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, а Поттер с Уизелом будет знать об этом, смотреть на это, но ничего не смогут сделать…

Справа от него вскрикнула другая девушка, а низкий голос парня гаркнул:  
\- Получай, блядь!

Послышались шлепки тела о тело, вскрики, охи и вздохи. Значит, Грег Гойл всерьёз занялся рыжей Джинни Уизли.

\- А твоя подруга попала, Грейнджер, - сказал Драко. - У Грега хуй как у гиппогрифа, он вывернет пизду Уизлетты наизнанку. Впрочем, ты скоро тоже окажешься на её месте... Грег, давай потише! Нам не надо, чтобы кто-нибудь в Косом переулке услышал стоны и крики из этого двора.

Драко не хотел, чтобы прямо сейчас вся Англия узнала, как он опустил Грейнджер и Уизлетту. Сначала он поиздевается над ними, он проведёт их по шести кругам ада. А потом настанет время седьмого круга - когда Грейнджер и Уизлетта прославятся как бляди на всю страну.

Драко взглянул снизу вверх на Гермиону и сказал с довольной улыбкой:  
\- Кстати, смотри на меня, грязнокровка, я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, пока твой рот привыкает к своему новому назначению…

Гермиона подняла на него округлившиеся, выпученные, умоляющие глаза, но её вид только больше завёл Малфоя. Она стояла на коленях прямо на жёстком булыжнике, напротив спущенных штанин Малфоя, и раскрасневшееся лицо Гермионы блестело от влаги: пот выступил на лбу, слёзы из заплаканных глаз сбегали к подбородку.

Слюна блестела на всей длине стоящего колом члена Малфоя, который безжалостно трахал ротик Гермионы: его член то выскальзывал из алых губок по самую головку, то врывался внутрь так, что яйца Малфоя почти хлопали по подбородку несчастной гриффиндорки. Подбородок блестел от слёз и слюны: Гермиона давилась, кашляла, судорожно вдыхала, слюна стекала из уголков терпящего насилие рта и с подбородка капала на белую блузку, туго обтягивавшую пышную грудь Гермионы. Драко мог рассмотреть под прилипшей к коже блузкой светло-серый бюстгальтер.

Прицелившись, Малфой смачно харкнул: плевок угодил Гермионе прямо между глаз. Она попыталась отстраниться, но Малфой ещё крепче вцепился в её локоны, дёрнул на себя и насадил её тёплый мягкий рот и глубокую глотку на свой член. Гермиона замычала и опять стала давиться.

\- Я не говорил тебе, Грейнджер, что у меня неплохие успехи в прорицании? - спросил Малфой. - Кажется, нет. Так вот, моё внутреннее око подсказывает мне, что тебе не очень нравится мой хуй у тебя во рту.

Гермиона промычала что-то негодующее. В её глазах по очереди мелькали то ярость, то отвращение, то страх.

\- Ладно, передохни, - сказал Малфой, вытащив член изо рта Гермионы. Гриффиндорка отстранилась, сплюнула и стала судорожно вдыхать воздух.

\- Кстати, ещё моё внутреннее око подсказывает мне, что тебе сейчас прилетит харчок в рот, - проинформировал Малфой.

Гермиона дёрнулась, и плевок Малфоя угодил ей не в рот, а прямо в глаз.

\- Так не годится, леди, - сказал Драко. - Держи голову ровно и рот не закрывай.

От ярости на скулах Гермионы заиграли желваки, но ей пришлось открыть рот, в который Малфой незамедлительно плюнул. И ещё раз. Третий плевок пришёлся мимо и угодил Гермионе на щёку.

\- А мокрое лицо тебе идёт. Ты даже кажешься не такой страшной, Грейнджер, - сказал Малфой. - Может, мне поссать на тебя?

Теперь в глазах Гермионы плескалась паника.

\- Да расслабься, это не мой фетиш, - утешил её Малфой. - Вот тётя Белла такие штуки любит... Ладно, соси дальше, - сказал Драко, и Гермиона снова - медленно и с отвращением - обхватила губами его член и стала обсасывать.

Малфой действительно не собирался настолько унижать Грейнджер… по крайней мере, сегодня. У него впереди будет ещё много дней и ночей, когда он с друзьями и всеми желающими сможет развлекаться с грязнокровкой и рыжей предательницей крови, насиловать их и в рот, и в пизду, и в жопу всеми возможными способами.

Ещё недавно - до получения письма от отца - Драко и не мог представить, что его тайные влажные фантазии о грязнокровке воплотятся в жизнь. Он снова прикрыл глаза и вернулся мыслями на час назад, с гордостью вспомнив план Люциуса Малфоя. Безумный план, который сработал - или, вернее сказать, сработает - и превратил Гермиону Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли в рабынь испорченного, больного воображения Драко…

ххх

Драко Малфой дрочил.

Собственно, более осмысленного занятия он не мог придумать. После того, как Гарри Поттер в битве за Хогвартс победил Волан-де-Морта, для Драко Малфоя настали плохие времена. Его, правда, не посадили в Азкабан - простили по молодости и только оштрафовали.

Но его отец Люциус за все преступления сел на двадцать лет вместе с тётей Драко Беллатрисой Лейстрендж, которую в последней битве победила Нимфадора Тонкс. Нарцисса Малфой поспешила уехать из Англии «поправить здоровье». Драко остался один в своём поместье, где он целыми днями слонялся по комнатам, заливался вискарём с такими же неудачниками-слизеринцами и строил планы мести - один несбыточней другого.

Конечно, он хотел отомстить Поттеру и Рону Уизли, которые теперь встречались с Джинни Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер. Драко знал, что увидит их осенью: даже тем, кто закончил в прошлом году Хогвартс, надо было повторить последний учебный год из-за того, что война помешала нормальной учёбе.

Но даже Поттер не занимал в его мыслях столько места, сколько та, на фантазии о которой он дрочил сейчас. Сжав кулак, он быстро и часто надрачивал свой бледный, длинный и тонкий член, и образ Гермионы Грейнджер стоял перед его глазами.

Голая Грейнджер, которая трясёт перед ним своими большими сиськами и виляет крепкой попой.

Голая Грейнджер, которая призывно разводит перед ним ноги, выставляя напоказ узенькую алую щёлку и девственный анус.

Голая Грейнджер, которая натирает свою текущую вагину, умоляя Драко трахнуть её как шлюху - немедленно, грубо и сильно, любым угодным ему способом.

Голая Грейнджер, которая визжит и стонет, когда хуй Малфоя то врывается в её жаркую тесную пизду, то разрывает её ещё более тесную жопу.

Голая Грейнджер...

В окно постучали. За стеклом сидел большой чёрный филин.

Драко выругался - он был на грани оргазма, когда его прервали. Малфой взглянул на календарь и на часы - 30 августа, 17:30 вечера. Кто и зачем прислал письмо?

Он впустил филина, забрал конверт и разорвал его. Выпали два листа пергамента. Драко взял первый и сразу узнал почерк отца:  
«Сын, тюремщик любезно позволил мне отправить тебе это послание - в Азкабане некоторое послабление режима. Это самое важное письмо, которое мне довелось писать в своей жизни. Будь внимателен.

Ты знаешь, что сейчас для чистокровных - для нас в том числе - настали очень тяжёлые времена. Магглолюбцы и грязнокровки празднуют победу. Но они глупы - чистая кровь не может проиграть, иначе всё существование человечества было бы бессмысленно. Теперь время для Малфоев отомстить своим врагам - если ты не подведёшь, это будет неслыханная месть. Я объясню подробнее.

Возможно, ты знаешь, что в прошлом маги иногда заключали магические контракты, которые делали одного мага полным рабом другого. Такие контракты не в ходу уже шесть сотен лет, и предатели старых традиций забыли об их существовании. В своей глупости они даже забыли по закону запретить подобные документы - мы всё ещё можем заключить такой контракт.

А теперь главное. Мне некоторым образом удалось заполучить контракт с подписями поттеровских шлюх - грязнокровки Грейнджер и рыжей Уизли. Да, это так. Контракт перед тобой. Единственная проблема - я осуждённый, я лишён гражданских прав и по закону не могу заключать такие сделки. Поэтому я доверяю это тебе».

Драко торопливо поднял второй кусок пергамента. Он был совсем небольшой, и написанные на нём немногочисленные строчки теснились на листе:  
«Сим документом Гермиона Грейнджер, дочь Дэна Грейнджера, и Джиневра Уизли, дочь Артура Уизли, передаются в рабство Драко Малфою согласно закону от 1012 года. Подписи рабынь: (тут были подписи Гермионы и Джинни да ещё маленькая клякса). Подпись владельца: … (пропуск)».

Малфой недоверчиво осмотрел пергамент и вернулся к письму:  
«Драко, как ты можешь догадаться, тебе надо поставить свою роспись после слов «подпись владельца». После этого девки станут твоими. Тебе наверняка интересно, как я заполучил их подписи под документом. Полагаю, твоих новых рабынь этот вопрос заинтересует ещё больше.

Тут нет никакого обмана, никаких империусов и обливэйтов. Контракт действительно подписан Грейнджер и Уизли, подписан ими в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти - иначе он был бы недействительным. Но при этом они понятия не имеют, что подписали его. Заинтригован, Драко? Здесь мудрость. Не буду держать тебя в неведении. Как ты знаешь, у меня есть пара контактов в Отделе Тайн...»

И далее Люциус описывал хитрость, с помощью которой он отдал жизни и судьбы Гермионы и Джинни в руки своего сына. Драко трижды перечитал письмо, и к третьему разу он уже не мог устоять на месте, слегка пританцовывая от восторга. Заканчивал своё послание Люциус коротким наставлением:  
«В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты и твои друзья сломали девок и использовали как шлюх. Впрочем, такие как они и есть шлюхи. Но постарайся, чтобы об их рабстве узнали пока только несколько человек - время огласки настанет чуть позже. Я думаю, рабыни помогут мне выбраться из Азкабана и восстановить имя Малфоев во всём уважении и могуществе. Подробности потом. Пользуйся подарком, удачи, твой отец».

Рот Драко расплылся в мерзкой ухмылке. Он схватил перо, поставил размашистую подпись. Тут же его будто дёрнуло электричеством - мощная, пьянящая магия прошла по телу.

Малфой не мог ждать - нетерпение испытать свою власть просто сжирало его. Он задумался, где может найти Грейнджер и Уизлетту, и вдруг понял, что уверен - они в Косом переулке.

«Откуда я это знаю? - подумал Драко. - Похоже, это всё магия контракта. Эта штука начинает мне нравиться всё больше с каждой секундой!»

Он быстро прошёл по коридору своего поместья и зашёл в одну из комнат для гостей. Его друг Грегори Гойл сидел мрачный с флаконом антипохмельного зелья.

\- Пойдём, Грег, у нас великие дела, - встав в картинную позу, призвал Драко.

\- Чё? - туповато переспросил Гойл - здоровенный амбал.

\- Хуй Мерлина в плечо! Все 33 его сантиметра, - рассмеялся Малфой. - Я тебе по дороге расскажу.

\- У Мерлина чё, был хуй 33 сантиметра? - спросил Гойл.

\- Так говорят, - пожал плечами Драко. - Сам знаешь, он был слизеринец, а слизеринцев размером природа никогда не обделяет, - он гордо похлопал по своей промежности. - Кстати, ты ведь по пьяни рассказывал, что хочешь выебать рыжую Уизли?

\- Ну типа того, - смутился Гойл. - Не, она, конечно, с Поттером, но какая у неё жопа…

\- Ну ты скоро сможешь проверить, какая, - улыбнулся Малфой.

ххх

Гермиона и Джинни шли по Косому переулку и болтали о своих парнях.

\- И как у вас с Роном в интимной жизни? - спросила Джинни шёпотом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - смущённо переспросила Гермиона.

\- Я имею в виду интимную жизнь, - пояснила Джинни. - Ну знаешь - обычный перечень: петтинг, минет, или, может, вы просто трахаетесь как кролики...

\- Джиневра Уизли! - воскликнула Гермиона. - Что бы сделала твоя мать, если бы услышала тебя сейчас!

\- Полагаю, всыпала бы так, что я бы ещё неделю спала только на животе, - честно сказала Джинни, - но ведь её здесь нет? О, да брось, Гермиона. Ты не боялась воевать с Волан-де-Мортом, - закатила глаза Джинни, - но боишься поговорить с подругой о мальчиках.

\- Джинни! - возмутилась Гермиона. - Знаешь, о некоторых вещах просто так вслух не говорят.

\- Значит, было о чём не говорить, - довольно кивнула Джинни.

\- Было, - буркнула Гермиона. - Если тебе интересно, было всё из твоего перечня, хотя до последнего пункта мы доходим редко - мне кажется, и я и Рон не совсем к этому готовы. Хотя я соскучилась по нему за эту неделю...

Всё семейство Уизли уже неделю как уехало отдохнуть - к Биллу в джунгли Бразилии, так что в Норе остались только Гермиона и Джинни. Гарри с Роном должны были вернуться сегодня - к началу учебного года.

Некоторое время подруги шли молча.

\- Знаешь, Джинни, есть такой принцип - откровенность за откровенность, - нарушила молчание Гермиона.

\- Ой, даже у мисс Грейнджер есть любопытство, - усмехнулась Джинни.

\- И что такого? К тому же я и тебе, и Гарри не чужой человек, - пожала плечами Гермиона. - Так что пройдись сама по своему перечню... или у вас с Гарри было и что-то более экзотическое?

\- Не-а, - мотнула головой Джинни. - На самом деле у нас с Гарри та же ситуация, что у тебя с Роном - много предварительных ласк, но до последнего пункта доходит нечасто. Правда, - подмигнула Джинни Гермионе, - Гарри очень нравится оральный секс, а у меня хорошо получается его делать, вот только я не сглатываю... Ты, наверно, тоже, Гермиона?

\- Джиневра Молли Уизли! - опять возмутилась Гермиона.

\- Надо сказать, для конченых шлюх вы весьма неопытны, леди, - вдруг окликнул их подошедший сзади Малфой.

\- Чего ты сказал, хорёк? - сразу завелась Джинни, готовясь бросить проклятье. Гермиона промолчала, но схватилась за палочку.

\- Не смейте меня атаковать! Идите за мной! - приказал Драко.

Девушки почувствовали что-то странное: совершенно неожиданно для себя они убрали палочки и пошли за Малфоем. Какая-то сила заставила их подчиниться. Свернув в подворотню, гриффиндорки оказались в маленьком дворике позади дома. Двор со всех сторон был ограждён глухими стенами, к одной из которых прислонился Грегори Гойл и изучал Гермиону и Джинни жадным раздевающим взглядом.

\- Зачем мы пришли сюда? - удивлённо спросила Джинни.

\- Это Малфой что-то сделал, - прошипела Гермиона. - Слушай, хорёк, если ты... - она опять начала угрожать ему палочкой.

\- Заткнись, шлюха, - сказал Малфой.

\- Левикорп... - Гермиона осеклась. Как она не тужилась, она не могла выдавить из себя ни звука, а рука упорно отказывалась наводить палочку на Малфоя.

\- Разучилась колдовать, Грейнджер? - усмехнулся Малфой. - Тогда тебе и палочка ни к чему. Засунь-ка её себе в трусы, да так, чтоб чувствовать дерево пиздой.

Руки Гермионы сами потянулись вниз, к кромке юбки.

«Я же не сумасшедшая? Конечно, я не сделаю этого», - лихорадочно пронеслось у Гермионы в голове. Но руки задрожали, и тут же дрожь распространилась на всё тело. Выполнить приказ Малфоя для Гермионы было так же необходимо, как дышать: ей казалось, будто она задержала дыхание, и с каждой секундой ей всё нестерпимей хочется вдохнуть.

Неожиданно Гермиона неуверенной рукой стыдливо задрала юбку, показав Малфою и Гойлу стройные ноги и скромные светло-серые трусы. Левой рукой она оттянула резинку трусов, правой запихнула внутрь палочку и почувствовала, как шершавое дерево коснулось нежной кожи между ног. Она тут же опустила юбку. «Что я делаю?» - кричала она про себя. Её щёки пылали от стыда.

\- Гы-гы-гы ёпт. Ты делай так же, Уизлетта, - скомандовал Гойл.

\- Да я тебя... - крикнула Джинни.

\- Стой! - скомандовал Малфой. - Уизли и Грейнджер, вы будете выполнять все приказы Грега, кроме тех, что противоречат моим или могут нанести мне вред. А теперь делай как сказано!

Джинни повторила всё за Гермионой. Правда, она смогла сопротивляться ещё меньше времени, прежде чем задрала юбку и засунула палочку спереди в ярко-красные трусики. Джинни содрогнулась, когда слегка шершавая палочка легла в щёлку между её нежных половых губок.

\- Красное! Реально бельё шлюхи, - расхохотался Гойл. Щёки Джинни стали ещё более пунцовыми, чем у Гермионы.

\- Грейнджер, Уизлетта, я давно знал, что вы нимфоманки и бляди, которые просто стесняются проявить свою натуру, - начал Малфой. - Но теперь я смогу помочь вам принять свою судьбу и стать шлюхами. Вы знаете, что такое рабский контракт? Даже если нет, неважно. Читайте! - он кинул Гермионе пергамент с контрактом.

Гермиона проглядела его и изумленно посмотрела на свою подпись с маленькой кляксой.

\- Что это за ерунда? - спросила она.

\- Я думал, ты умеешь читать, Грейнджер, - сказал Драко. - Или ты все эти годы ошивалась в библиотеке из-за неразделённой любви к мадам Пинс? Как несложно заметить, это контракт, по которому вы - мои полные рабыни!

Джинни выхватила пергамент у Гермионы, прочитала и чуть не лопнула от возмущения:  
\- Я этого не подписывала! Я не твоя рабыня, и иди ты на... - тут Джинни выдала закрученную тираду, где часто упоминались Мерлин, Моргана и Драко Малфой с родителями в различных сочетаниях со словами «блядь», «ебать» и «хуй».

Все уставились на Джинни с изумлением, а Гойл так даже с любопытством.

\- Нихуясе, - сказал он. - Я таких матюков и не знал.

\- И похер мне на эту писульку! - Джинни закончила тираду и порвала контракт пополам. Обрывки с хлопком исчезли из её рук, и новый целый контракт появился в руках Малфоя.

\- Его не уничтожить, - ехидно улыбнулся он. - А чтобы ты убедилась в его силе… Уизлетта, что бы тебе такое предложить... Засунь руку в трусы и потри ей между булок!

Джинни посмотрела на него с ненавистью, но была вынуждена подчиниться: она задрала юбку уже сзади и запустила руку под красную ткань между ягодиц. Слизеринцы и Гермиона видели, как ткань трусиков натянулась, когда Джинни стала шариться в них ладонью сзади, и под тканью чётче проступила засунутая спереди палочка.

\- Три лучше. Целители советуют следить за гигиеной и тщательно подтирать жопу, - скомандовал Малфой.

«Заткнись! - про себя умоляла его Джинни. - Заткнись и отвернись! Я не могу делать такое на глазах у тебя или Гермионы». Но ей пришлось начать тереть с силой, одновременно судорожно вспоминая, насколько хорошо она подтёрлась в последнее посещение туалета. Шершавая палочка царапала снаружи половые губки Джинни, а ладонь ходила в жаркой влажной впадине между ягодиц, иногда касаясь колечка ануса.

\- Достань руку, обнюхай пальцы, - сказал Драко. - Чувствуешь запашок? От предательницы крови и должно пахнуть грязью.

Джинни поднесла пальцы правой руки к сморщенному носику и вдохнула. Мерзкий запах чувствовался, но, к счастью, не сильно.

\- Оближи.

Джинни робко облизнула средний и указательный палец и скривилась от горького привкуса. Рыжая гриффиндорка пыталась сопротивляться, но ей пришлось тщательно обсосать все пальцы, стерев языком с них все маленькие коричневые пятнышки.

\- Босс, а может, выебем их уже? - не утерпел Гойл.

\- Грег, ты дикарь, я тебе показал такое шоу, - сказал Малфой, который любовался унижением Джинни. - Ладно. Грязнокровка - на колени передо мной. Уизлетта - слушайся Гойла.

Гермиона робко опустилась перед Малфоем, почувствовав коленями холодный камень. Малфой задрал мантию, спустил штаны и показал ей выпуклость в чёрных шёлковых трусах.

\- Да, грязнокровка, у чистокровных магов длинные хуи, хотя к твоему Рону это не относится. Смотри, что ты сейчас возьмёшь в рот, - он спустил трусы, и его длинный тонкий член закачался перед лицом Гермионы. Она в отвращении отодвинулась.

\- Соси, - выплюнул Малфой. - Сделай и запомни свой первый шаг по дороге блядства, Грейнджер.

Гермиона дрожащими пальцами взялась за тёплый член, отодвинула крайнюю плоть и медленно обхватила головку губами. Драко зажмурился от удовольствия, почувствовав её тёплое дыхание и влажные губы. Гермиона нервно сглотнула, и её передёрнуло от мерзкого солоноватого привкуса. Она выплюнула член.

\- Забыл сказать, - рассмеялся Малфой. - Я вчера ебал пару подружек, и так и не помылся после этого. Впрочем, для грязнокровки вроде тебя великая честь попробовать даже немытый член у благородного мага. Так что ты почистишь мой хуй своим своим ротиком - привыкай, тебе это придётся часто делать.

«Чем скорее он кончит, тем скорее отпустит меня», - лихорадочно подумала Гермиона. Стараясь не вдыхать и не сглатывать, она взяла в рот сразу десять сантиметров члена Драко и начала сосать, ритмично впуская-выпуская его в свой рот, иногда пробегая языком по члену как по леденцу. Она чувствовала тонкие пульсирующие жилки под горячей кожей.

Как Гермиона не старалась, неприятный вкус члена Драко - вкус засохшей спермы и выделений других женщин - заполнил её рот, заставив морщиться. Только через пару минут он прошёл, когда она слизала и проглотила все выделения. В принципе, сосать Драко было не сложнее чем Рону - член Рона был только чуть-чуть меньше. К несчастью для Гермионы, Малфой не планировал обойтись с ней мягко.

\- Леди, я уверен, что вы полюбите, когда вас ебут больно и грубо, - сказал Драко. - Но сначала придётся потерпеть и привыкнуть. Ничего, тяжело в учении - легко в бою. Гойл, покажем шлюхам, как с ними будут обращаться.

\- Ага, ебать так ебать! - крикнул Гойл, перекрикивая визги Джинни Уизли. Гермиона скосила глаза и увидела, что Гойл схватил Джинни сзади, прижав её спину к своему мускулистому торсу. Он уже расстегнул её мантию и задрал джемпер, и теперь стянул к шее красный лифчик, грубо лапая маленькие белые упругие груди Джинни. Он мял её сиськи в больших ладонях, оставляя на нежной коже красные пятна. Вдруг Гойл сильно щипнул Джинни за твёрдые торчащие соски, и она взвизгнула как сирена.

Гермиона почувствовала, как Малфой запустил пальцы в её густые волосы. В следующую секунду он дёрнул её голову и насадил Гермиону на хуй по самые яйца. Головка с выступившими каплями предсемени проскочила в горло, Гермиона попыталась отпрянуть, но Драко не дал ей отстраниться. Голо гриффиндорки сводил рвотный рефлекс, на глазах навернулись слёзы от грубого орального вторжения и боли в выдернутых волосах.

Драко ослабил хватку, позволив блестящему от слюны члену наполовину выскользнуть из бедного ротика Гермионы, а потом насадил её горло на свой длинный член ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё раз, едва оставляя Гермионе времени вдохнуть, заставляя её давиться хуем, заставляя покрытые светлыми волосиками яйца хлопать по её мокрому подбородку.

ххх

\- Ладно, соси дальше, - сказал Драко, и Гермиона снова - медленно и с отвращением - обхватила губами его член и стала обсасывать.

Заплевав лицо Гермионы, Малфой позволил ей немного отдохнуть и перестал совсем уж грубо трахать её рот.

\- Грейнджер, дрочи себе тоже, - сказал он. - Не стесняйся, будь блядью.

Меньше всего Гермиона хотела сейчас поласкать себя. Но сопротивляться приказу было невозможно.

Не выпуская члена изо рта, Гермиона просунула руку в трусы. Пальцы пробежали вдоль щёлки между ног, чуть раздвинули губки у её вершины и нашли маленький клитор гриффиндорки, который и начали осторожно натирать. Всё это время Гермиона продолжала сосать твёрдый член Драко, причмокивая, всхлипывая и шмыгая носом. Наверно, она уже умоляла бы его о пощаде, если бы ей не мешал хуй во рту.

Джинни Уизли визжала в стороне, иногда срываясь на стон. Драко обернулся и довольно улыбнулся: Гойл не терял времени даром.

Грег давно стянул с Джинни мантию и джемпер, а теперь сделал то же и с красным нижним бельём - вся одежда валялась измятой на булыжнике двора. На эту груду одежды Гойл бросил почти голую Джинни - на ней остались только носки с чулками. Девушка стыдливо обхватила колени руками, а Гойл быстро скинул штаны с труселями. Его член был короче члена Драко - 16 сантиметров, но гораздо толще. Джинни с ужасом и ненавистью глядела на пенис слизеринца, зная, куда он скоро войдёт.

\- Шлюха! На спину! Подними ноги к плечам и покажи свою пизду, - скомандовал Гойл.

\- Грег, не ори так, - сказал Малфой, - а то нас услышат.

Гермиона и Джинни в ужасе переглянулись и посмотрели в сторону подворотни, через которую они прошли. Они поняли, что кто угодно может зайти в этот двор и увидеть сосущую Малфою Гермиону и Джинни, разлегшуюся на земле в позе «выеби меня».

Джинни помялась, судорожно дёрнулась и подчинилась приказу, выставив себя напоказ: подняла ноги к плечам и взялась за них руками. Теперь все могли видеть не только её белое тело и маленькую грудь с веснушками, но и всё между растопыренных ног - аккуратно подстриженную полоску рыжих волос, а под ней бледно-алую щель меж чуть приоткрытых половых губок и ещё ниже чёрную дырочку ануса. Джинни отвернула горящее от стыда лицо и прикрыла его прядями рыжих волос.

Гойл грубо навалился на неё сверху, обдав запахом пота и перегара, вдавив девушку в жёсткий камень. Он раздвинул пальцами влагалище рыжей гриффиндорки, открыв его как рваную рану, пристроился и уверенным толчком загнал в Джинни первые сантиметры своего члена. Стон вырвался у Джинни между плотно сжатых губ.

Джинни закрыла глаза, но чувствовала каждым клочком нежной кожи своего влагалища, как Гойл выждал немного, чуть вышел из неё и снова вставил, уже на пару сантиметров глубже. Он медленными, но резкими толчками насаживал её на хуй, будто вбивал клин между двух поленьев, и наслаждался паузами, в которые Джинни ожидала нового болезненного толчка в свою вагину. Её пизда была тугой, почти девственной, и Гойлу было больновато втискивать в неё свой толстый член. А Джинни судорожно выдыхала, когда Гойл подавался назад, и издавала какие-то хрюкающие звуки, когда он врывался в неё.

Гойл уже загнал хуй до упора в рыжую рабыню: волосатые яйца хлопнули по промежности Джинни. Но очевидно, ему самому не нравилось драть гриффиндорку на сухую с такими усилиями. Поэтому он снова начал щипать и мучать твёрдые соски Джинни, а ещё сказал:  
\- Расслабься, шлюха, и представь, будто тебе очень нравится, когда тебя так ебут. В твоей пизде просто потоп от моего хуя.

\- Урод, - прошептала Джинни, но невольно ещё шире раздвинула ноги, подчиняясь приказу. Она презирала себя за это, но чувствовала, как её вагина расслабляется, расширяется и течёт смазкой от того, что толстый член Гойла безжалостно её насилует.

Джинни всхлипывала и стонала, но не могла запретить себе возбуждаться. Теперь хуй Гойла натягивал её мокрую пизду с громким хлюпаньем. Джинни и не представляла раньше, что её влагалище может настолько растягиваться - член Гарри был не короче гойловского, но заметно тоньше.

«Хоть бы Гарри об этом никогда не узнал», - с отчаяньем подумала Джинни.

ххх

Тем временем Малфой возбудился до предела, наблюдая за изнасилованием Джинни. Гермиона продолжала покорно сосать ему, и Драко почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Он резко оттолкнул от себя Гермиону.

«Неужели всё?» - подумала Гермиона, но Драко тут же сказал:  
\- Снимай трусы, грязнокровка. Да и юбку тоже.

Гермиона машинально скинула юбку. Но подцепив резинку трусов, она остановилась.

«Не хочу. Не буду. Я лучшая ученица в Хогвартсе за 50 лет. Я не спала ни с кем, кроме Рона, и я не позволю этому уроду поиметь меня! Надо быть сильной и бороться», - в панике думала гриффиндорка.

Ей удалось бороться секунд 20, но с каждым мигом зуд и томление в теле прирастали всё быстрее. Гермиона обхватила себя руками, покачалась на носках ног, жалобно взвизгнула - и резко стянула трусики, кинув их к ногам Малфоя вместе с застрявшей в них палочкой. Драко осмотрел добычу: лобок Гермионы был хуже ухожен, чем у Джинни - пизда была не совсем волосатая, но порядком заросшая каштановыми волосами. Драко схватил Гермиону за плечи, развернул и вжал спиной в стену дома.

\- А за пиздой надо следить, Грейнджер - что за заросли. Хотя оставь - мне этот бобёр нравится. А теперь обхвати мою талию ногами, - прошипел Малфой в ухо девушке.

Гермиона смогла выполнить приказ только со второй попытки, когда Драко помог, поддержав её за ягодицы. Впрочем, «поддержав» - мягко сказано, он впился пальцами в её пышную попку, и Гермиона почувствовала нежной кожей девичьих ягодиц его довольно длинные ногти. Теперь Гермиона повисла на Малфое - её длинные ноги обхватили его туловище над бёдрами, руки обвили шею, а спина была прижата к каменной стене.

Драко посмотрел в расширенные глаза гриффиндорки и сказал:  
\- А теперь, Грейнджер, встречай мой член. Попроси выебать тебя - попроси так грязно, как умеешь.

Гермиона всхлипнула, отрицательно мотнула головой и плотно сжала губы. Она отчаянно корчилась, борясь с враждебной магией, пока против воли слова не стали просачиваться между её губ:  
\- Малфой... Драко... займись со мной сексом. Трахни меня. Выеби... выеби меня, мою грязную вагину - дырку - пизду... - говорила Гермиона. - Выеби своим могучим хуем мою грязную блядскую пиздень так, чтоб я потом не смогла ровно ходить! - Гермиона сорвалась на крик, она выплёвывала слова, не контролируя себя и не понимая значения своих фраз.

\- Ну раз вы просите, леди, - кивнул Малфой.

Он приставил головку члена меж половых губок - к узкой щёлке Гермионы, и засадил в неё свой член так же резко, как до этого засаживал его в рот девушки. Первыми движениями приспособился к необычной позе и стал методично долбить, замирая от удовольствия, когда его хуй проскальзывал в тугую пиздёнку гриффиндорки.

Гермиона ойкнула, когда Малфой проник в неё, но в целом ей было не больно - член Малфоя был тонким, хорошо смазанным слюной самой Гермионы, да и она сама порядком возбудилась, пока мастурбировала по приказу Малфоя. Ей было стыдно признать, но ей даже понемногу нравился этот секс… если бы она была в позе удобней, может, она смогла бы кончить. Сейчас она больше старалась удержаться на Малфое, который бешено вбивал свой хуй в неё.

Фрикция, ещё одна, ещё одна... Гермионе казалось, будто член Малфоя снова и снова вторгается в её влагалище целую вечность - хотя прошло от силы минут двадцать. Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, Гермиона не могла не признать качества Малфоя как любовника - он поддерживал быстрый темп, трахая Гермиону глубокими быстрыми движениями.

«Он когда-нибудь кончит? - мелькнула мысль в том бурном урагане эмоций и мыслей, который сейчас бушевал в голове Гермионы. - Только бы не кончить, пока он меня имеет... не дать им с Гойлом повода посмеяться. Гойл... ой, Джинни, что же он с тобой делает!»

Поверх плеча Малфоя Гермиона посмотрела на Гойла и Джинни. Джинни слезящимися, широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела в небо и тихо постанывала, но, кажется, не от боли. Ягодицы Гойла часто-часто дёргались вверх-вниз между расставленных бёдер Джинни - похоже, он смог выйти на нормальный темп, потому что Джинни тоже расслабилась.

Действительно, Джинни было противно так думать, но боль почти ушла, и она даже начала немножко чувствовать болезненное удовольствие, когда хуй Гойла входил в её влагалище. Теперь Гойл ебал Джинни не редкими рывками - его толстый член сновал в вагине гриффиндорки туда-сюда как смазанный поршень. Гойл издавал низкие кряхтящие звуки, и Джинни поймала себя на том, что сама постанывает, и яростно стиснула губы.

Малфой заметил, куда смотрит Гермиона, и тоже взглянул на Гойла и Джинни. Зрелище рыжей гриффиндорки, переживающей первое в жизни изнасилование, завело Малфоя. Он был готов кончить. Драко испытал это мучительно-приятное ощущение - когда ты вот-вот спустишь, остаётся несколько движений, и удовольствие от максимального напряжения может быть и побольше самого оргазма.

В эти секунды Малфой кайфовал и от трения узенькой пиздёнки Грейнджер вокруг его члена, и от зрелища Грега, который грубо трахал беспомощную Джинни. Но больше всего - от знания того, что в ближайшие недели он выебет гриффиндорок много-много раз, и секс будет на порядок жёстче и извращённей, чем сейчас. Драко представил, что только может сделать со своими рабынями - и, не выдержав, начал спускать внутрь влагалища Гермионы.

Гойл тоже был готов - Джинни почувствовала растянутой вагиной, что его толчки стали более глубокими и беспорядочными.

\- Ёбаный Мерлин! - крикнул Гойл и проник особенно глубоко, снова причинив Джинни боль. Тут же она почувствовала, как в её влагалище ударили тёплые струи спермы, заполняя её до краёв. Гойл дёрнулся несколько раз и остановился. Его блестящий от спермы член выскользнул из Джинни.

Малфой тоже излился в Гермиону и отпустил её. Гермиона встала на ноги и тут же пошатнулась как пьяная, схватившись за стену, чтобы не упасть. Малфой поднял её серые трусики и стёр ими сперму со своего длинного члена. Гойл увидел это и так же обтёр свой хуй, использовав красные трусики Джинни. Рыжая гриффиндорка с трудом встала и заглянула себе между ног.

Из её натёртой вагины, между раздвинутых половых губок струйками вниз по ноге стекала сперма Гойла. Джинни посмотрела на Гермиону - та стояла, обессилено прислонившись к стене, и из её оттраханной пизды вниз по бёдрам тоже ползли мутно-белые капли спермы Драко Малфоя.

Драко подтянул штаны, застегнул их и весело сказал Гойлу:  
\- Как впечатления, Грег?

\- Знаешь чё, босс? - ответил амбал. - Я ж на эту Уизлетту дрочил и в школе, и на каникулах, в душе, в спальне, в...

\- Я понял, Гойл, ближе к делу, - прервал его Малфой.

\- Ну то есть... - сказал Гойл. - Я думал - выебу рыжую блядь и всё пройдёт. Но сейчас я её выеб - и наоборот хочу ещё, дать ей и в рот, и в зад, и в пизду...

Джинни испуганно отползла подальше от Гойла.

\- Забавно, Грег, у меня тот же случай, - сказал Малфой. - Я о том, чтоб завалить Грейнджер, мечтал с тех пор, как узнал, зачем мальчикам члены. И вот сейчас завалил - и у меня сразу появилось столько новых идей, как можно ещё с ней потрахаться. Не могу дождаться первого сентября! - потёр руки Малфой.

\- Как мило, - презрительно сказала Гермиона. - Чистокровный отморозок и Пожиратель смерти онанирует на магглорождённую в своих фантазиях. Ты жалок, Малфой.

\- Ты упустила важный момент, Грейнджер, - бодро сказал Малфой. - Я уже не дрочу на тебя, я натянул тебя в две дырки по самые яйца... и не планирую на этом останавливаться. Так что, грязнокровка и предательница крови, добро пожаловать в удивительный мир секса! Вы в ближайшее время узнаете на себе много нового о траханьи... но на этом пути необходимы некоторые предосторожности. Поэтому я запрещаю вам беременеть от кого угодно до тех пор, пока я не отменю этот приказ.

\- Ты идиот. По-твоему, такой приказ сработает? - устало спросила Гермиона, которая даже в такой момент оставалась немного всезнайкой и хотела знать как можно больше обо всём.

\- Сработает, - улыбнулся Драко. - Ваша биология теперь тоже подчиняется мне - если я прикажу вам не дышать, вы задохнётесь. А сейчас я приостанавливаю ваши женские процессы - у вас пока не будет критических дней, чтоб вам ничто не мешало работать своими пёздами, - он подумал, что ещё можно приказать рабыням, и усмехнулся парочке идей. - Кстати, я запрещаю вам сообщать о нашей сегодняшней встрече и о контракте кому-нибудь ещё. Вы не будете говорить о том, что вы мои рабыни ни с кем, кроме тех, кто и так это знает.

Малфой задумался и добавил:  
\- И ещё. В Хогвартсе вас ожидает очень насыщенная половая жизнь... поэтому вашим дыркам и рукам надо отдохнуть перед учебным годом. Так что я запрещаю вам давать Поттеру и Ронни Уизелу - пускай потерпят. Ни секса, ни дрочки, ни петтинга. Наврите им что хотите, если они спросят, почему вы с ними больше не трахаетесь.

\- Малфой, - умоляюще начала Джинни.

\- Молчать! И последнее - я запрещаю вам смывать или счищать нашу сперму с ваших тел и из ваших дырок.

\- Малфой, это мерзко! - крикнула Гермиона.

\- Мерзко. Но ты и сама мерзость, ошибка природы. Привыкай, грязнокровка, тебе часто придётся ходить со спермой парней на теле, - ответил Драко. - впрочем, раз вам не нравится ходить обкончанными, могу предложить выход - вы уберёте сперму своими пальцами и отправите её себе во рты. Леди, привыкайте ко вкусу спермы чистокровных магов - съедайте её всю! Ладно, я всё сказал - дам вам время подумать о вашей новой жизни и смириться с вашей судьбой дешёвых блядин. Увидимся в Хогвартсе! И не вздумайте прогулять школу - жду вас первого сентября в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Учёба в этом году будет очень необычной… Пошли, Гойл!

Слизеринцы трансгрессировали, оставив гриффиндорок полуголыми во дворе у Косого переулка.

ххх

Какое-то время девушки сидели на земле и молчали, пытаясь понять, что же с ними произошло.

Джинни закрыла глаза и обхватила себя руками, будто пытаясь спрятаться от мира. Рыжей гриффиндорке казалось, что она в кошмарном сне, который вот-вот закончится. Джинни слышала, как рядом плачет Гермиона - ей очень хотелось обнять и утешить подругу, но было стыдно посмотреть Гермионе в глаза, стыдно хоть что-то сказать и сделать.

Наконец Гермиона стала быстро напяливать одежду. Джинни последовала её примеру.

\- Гермиона, - тихо позвала Джинни.

\- Да? - так же тихо ответила Гермиона.

\- Что будем делать? - спросила Джинни, надевая красные трусики прямо на испачканный спермой лобок.

\- Никому ничего не скажем, - ответила Гермиона. - Хотя мы и так ничего не сможем сказать, этот урод нам запретил… Мы не подписывали этот контракт, надо выяснить, как там появились наши подписи и опротестовать его. Иначе... - её голос сорвался.

Джинни подошла к подруге.

\- Ты справишься с этим, - мягко сказала она.

\- Я знаю, - пожала плечами Гермиона, к которой потихоньку возвращалось самообладание. - Когда меня пытала Лестрейндж, было хуже... Теперь у меня есть ещё одно мерзкое воспоминание, но и с ним я справлюсь.

«Я больше боюсь за тебя, Джинни. Справишься ли ты, если этот ужас повторится?» - добавила она про себя.

\- Пошли отсюда быстрее. Надеюсь, нас никто не видел, - сказала Джинни. - Хочу залезть в горячую ванну и смыть с себя всю эту... грязь.

И девушки почти бегом скрылись с места, где их изнасиловали двое заклятых врагов. Им оставалось надеяться, что это был первый и последний раз, когда Малфою удалось надругаться над ними.


	2. Казнь Попенгагена - реальный баттхёрт, или Запах женщины

_Лизать без передышки,_  
 _и слизь глотать до появления отрыжки._  
Даниил Хармс, «Ты шьёшь. Но это ерунда...»

_В этой песне не будет привычных слов банальных,_  
 _А лишь картины счастья, где Свету карают анально._  
 _И не умелый любовник в роскошной спальне_  
 _А шесть белых негров в помещеньи подвальном._  
Bazement Boyz, «Света»

Гермиона Грейнджер, девушка Рона Уизли и лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера, и Джинни Уизли, девушка Гарри и сестра Рона, закрылись в ванной дома Уизли «Нора», где Гермиона гостила.

Сейчас обе девушки сидели рядом на бортике большой ванны, широко расставив ноги и откинув полы халатиков. Рыжие волосы на лобке Джинни были коротко выбриты, в отличие от каштанового кустика на лобке Гермионы, но пёзды девушек были похожи: припухшие, покрасневшие, замаранные белыми пятнами засохшей спермы. Обе гриффиндорки занимались странным делом: ноготками соскребали эту сперму и отправляли в рот, облизывая пальцы.

\- Меня стошнит, - жалобно сказала Джинни, проглотив очередную дозу кончи. - А тебя, Гермиона?

Гермиона слегка позеленела.

\- И не спрашивай, - ответила она. - Мне противен даже не сам вкус, а сам факт, что нам приходится делать такую мерзость…

У девушек действительно не было выбора: сегодня днём Драко Малфой и Грегори Гойл предъявили им магический контракт, по которому девушки становились рабынями Малфоя и вынуждены были исполнять все его приказы. На контракте были подписи Гермионы и Джинни, хотя обе не знали, откуда они там взялись. Но магия контракта действовала: девушки не могли сопротивляться. Гермионе пришлось терпеть, когда Драко грубо оттрахал её в рот, а потом изнасиловал. В паре метров от них Гойл ещё грубее изнасиловал Джинни - и всё это произошло в каком-то дворе рядом с магической улицей - Косым переулком, где кто угодно мог увидеть и услышать их.

Под конец Малфой запретил гриффиндоркам рассказывать кому-нибудь о случившемся, запретил заниматься любовью с их парнями - Гарри и Роном, и под конец запретил смывать сперму с тел (оба парня кончили внутрь девушек). Он разрешил им только собрать её своими пальцами и съесть. Этим и объяснялась та дегустация кончи, которую сейчас нехотя производили Гермиона и Джинни.

\- Так что мы будем делать? - спросила Джинни. - Надо быстрее разорвать контракт. Ты наверняка знаешь из своих книг что-нибудь полезное, Гермиона, - с надеждой спросила она.

\- Ничего не приходит на ум, - хмуро сказала Гермиона. - И не могу ни с кем посоветоваться... все твои, Джинни, уехали в Бразилию, да и ублюдок Малфой всё равно запретил нам рассказывать о том, что сделал. Послезавтра нам в Хогвартс. Пороюсь там в библиотеке - наверняка что-то должно найтись... Всё образуется, Джинни.

Оптимистичные слова Гермионы плохо соответствовали её действиям: пальцами левой руки она разводила побаливающие половые губки, а указательным пальцем правой руки залезала в глубину своего влагалища и скребла, кривя лицо. Малфой обильно кончил в Гермиону, и ей приходилось долго очищаться пальцами.

\- Ты понимаешь, что в Хогвартсе мы постоянно будем рядом с Малфоем? - с дрожью в голосе спросила Джинни. - Да он снова изнасилует нас ещё до того, как Хогвартс-экспресс довезёт нас до школы!

\- Я понимаю, но я не вижу другого выхода, - печально произнесла Гермиона. - Мы должны быть сильными и верить в лучшее.

Настало молчание, и тишину нарушали только сосущие звуки, когда гриффиндорки снова и снова облизывали сперму слизеринцев на своих пальцах.

ххх

Наконец Гермиона встала и скинула халатик:  
\- Неужели всё счистила... хорёк кончает как конь. Не знаю, как тебе, Джинни, а мне просто необходима горячая ванна. Акваменти калидус!

Гермиона наполнила ванну почти до краёв и немедленно залезла в горячую воду. От тепла сразу же больно защипало в натёртой промежности, но Гермиона всё равно была рада очиститься по-настоящему.

Джинни слизнула последнюю каплю спермы и тоже перелезла через бортик ванны, опустившись в воду. Гермиона удивлённо на неё посмотрела:  
\- Могла бы и подождать. Я быстро.

\- Не могу, - сказала Джинни, тоже вздрагивая от касания горячей воды к истерзанной Гойлом вагине. - Чувствую себя такой грязной, хочется поскорей смыть с себя всё это... Не возражаешь?

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на подругу, отметив подтянутое тело Джинни, её небольшую, но крепкую грудь, россыпи веснушек на нежной коже... Откровенно говоря, Гермионе было неловко купаться голой вместе с другой девушкой - тем более вполне созревшей.

«С другой стороны, - печально подумала Гермиона, - нас только что поимели на глазах друг у друга. Что уж тут стесняться?»

Джинни заметила, как лицо Гермионы омрачила печаль, и сама чуть не заплакала от жалости к себе и к подруге.

\- Не грусти, - сказала Джинни вслух. - Вот, лови!

Она из палочки выпустила в Гермиону струю воды и мыльной пены, угодив подруге прямо в высокую грудь.

\- Ах ты... Ну, держись! - рассмеялась Гермиона и выпустила в Джинни такой же фонтанчик. Рыжая гриффиндорка со смехом пригнулась, и пена разбрызгалась по её гладкой как бархат спине и пухлым ягодицам.

\- Это война! - хихикнула Джинни, пуская струю пены Гермионе в живот.

\- Ты первая начала! - хмыкнула Гермиона и облила Джинни ещё одним водяным залпом.

Так, пересмеиваясь, они обдавали голые тела друг друга густой пеной и тёплой водой, на время забыв про недавний ужас.

\- Сдаюсь! - повеселевшая Гермиона отложила палочку. Чуть привстав в ванне, она выгнула спину и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла и чистоты. Джинни с невольной завистью разглядывала подругу: большие упругие груди Гермионы блестели от воды, струйки пены сползали по стройному животику вниз к лобку...

Внезапно Джинни подалась вперёд и обняла Гермиону.

Гермиона смутилась, почувствовав мокрую кожу Джинни на своём обнажённом теле, почувствовав даже, как в её грудь упираются острые соски Джинни, но не отстранилась.

\- Всё будет хорошо, потому что по-другому и не может быть, - горячо прошептала Джинни. - Правда, Гермиона?

Вдруг с нижнего этажа раздались голоса.

\- Угадайте, кто вернулся из солнечной Бразилии? - кричал Гарри.

\- Гермиона, Джинни, вы дома? - вторил Рон.

Джинни и Гермиона вздохнули. Он были очень рады увидеть своих парней, но теперь им предстояло делать вид, что ничего не случилось, а потом по приказу Малфоя под любым предлогом отказать парням в любой сексуальной разрядке.

На мгновенье гриффиндоркам показалось, будто чёрный силуэт Драко Малфоя встал между ними и дверью.

ххх

1 сентября Гермиона, Джинни, Гарри и Рон прибыли на платформу 9 и 3/4, чтобы оттуда уехать в Хогвартс. Настроение у всей четвёрки было не лучшим.

\- Гермиона, ну чего ты ломаешься, - ныл Рон. - Не подумай, что я озабоченный, но нас с Гарри неделю не было, я... соскучился. А теперь я приехал, и ты в отказ...

\- У меня болит голова, - неловко ответила Гермиона.

\- Третий день подряд? - возмутился Рон.

\- Причём третий день подряд на пару с Джинни. Джин, ты обиделась за что-то на меня? - добавил Гарри. - Честно, я не пойму, за что. Если ты можешь объяснить...

Джинни и Гермиона грустно посмотрели на парней. Они и были не прочь заняться с ними любовью, да приказ Малфоя запрещал, так что приходилось придумывать отговорки.

Кстати о Малфое - он как раз приблизился к четвёрке и услышал последние фразы.

\- Уизел, Потный, вам даже эти больше не дают? - рассмеялся Драко, показав на девушек. - Похоже, вашим подружкам кто-то рассказал, что ваши члены в шесть сантиметров - не предел женских мечтаний.

\- У Гарри не шесть сантиметров! - вырвалось у Джинни.

\- Знаю, что меньше, - кивнул Драко. - Я имел в виду шесть сантиметров у Поттера и у Уизела вместе взятых.

\- Отвали, Малфой! - крикнул Рон и попытался набросится на Драко с кулаками. Гарри его удержал: Малфой был не один. Как всегда, сбоку у Драко маячил его телохранитель Грегори Гойл, а сзади выглядывали две их подруги-слизеринки - Пэнси Паркинсон и Миллисента Булстроуд. Пэнси была довольно красивой брюнеткой, которую портил приплюснутый как у мопса нос. Милли тоже была брюнеткой, полноватой и с грубыми чертами лица.

\- Три сантиметра? Неудивительно, что Грейнджер с Уизлеттой теперь дают не им, а кому-то, кто их может удовлетворить, - хихикнула Пэнси, тоже показав на девушек. Гермионе и Джинни очень не понравилось, как Пэнси и Милли на них смотрели - будто Малфой рассказал им о рабском контракте.

\- Сама даёшь всем подряд, Паркинсон! - ответил Рон.

Пока парни переругивались с Малфоем и Пэнси, Миллисента зашла за спину Джинни. Гриффиндорка почувствовала, как ей сзади под юбку залезла довольно крупная женская рука и засунула какую-то бумажку и два холодных продолговатых предмета под резинку трусиков. Остальные ничего не заметили.

\- Ладно, пойдём, - скомандовал Малфой своей банде. - Скоро увидимся! - он издевательски помахал гриффиндорцам. - Грейнджер, Уизлетта - обращайтесь, если захотите настоящего секса. Чиркану вам письмецо - обязательно прочтите.

\- Вот урод, - сплюнул Гарри.

\- Да ладно, забудь про него, - сказала Гермиона, хотя ей было очень неспокойно.

Четвёрка забралась в поезд.

\- Гермиона, зайдём в туалет? - предложила Джинни, подмигнув подруге.

\- Давай, - неуверенно сказала Гермиона. - Мальчики, займите пока купе.

В туалете Джинни достала из трусов бумажку - это была записка от Малфоя:  
«Шлюхи, засуньте разрушители себе до упора в анусы. Через полчаса приходите в шестое купе. Никому не говорите, куда идёте».

\- Неужели он посмеет отыметь нас прямо в поезде? - в ужасе спросила Джинни, показывая Гермионе послание.

\- Он - посмеет, - вздохнула Гермиона. Ей было тошно от того, что через полчаса придётся опять раздвинуть ноги перед Малфоем, но она не могла найти альтернативы. - Что за разрушители?

\- Вот, - Джинни протянула на ладони два чёрных металлических стержня. Толщина их окружности была меньше сантиметра, длина - сантиметров десять. Стержни были густо покрыты смазкой, а на одном конце у них были широкие окружности. - Нам надо засунуть их… туда? - недоверчиво спросила она.

Гермиона прислушалась к себе. В груди нарастало знакомое невыносимое томление, руки так и тянулись сами к стержням.

\- Чувствуешь? - вздохнула Гермиона. - Придётся.

Она взяла стержень и медленно ввела его в задний проход, вздрогнув от прикосновения холодного металла к нежной коже. Узкий и скользкий предмет проскользнул через сфинктер легко, окружность на конце не давала ему провалиться вовнутрь. Джинни сделала так же, как Гермиона.

«Не больно, - подумала рыжая гриффиндорка, - но Мерлин, как же унизительно!»

\- Ну, пойдём к ребятам, - сказала Джинни, но у самой двери остановилась и ойкнула. Разрушитель в попе рыжей девушке неожиданно стал шире на сантиметр, слегка растянув задний проход и причинив девушке лёгкую боль и неудобство. Джинни посмотрела на Гермиону - та расстроено кивнула:  
\- Да, мой тоже вырос.

\- И насколько эти штуковины могут вырасти? - тревожно спросила Джинни.

\- Я боюсь, Джинни, что мы это скоро узнаем, - медленно и мрачно сказала Гермиона.

ххх

Гарри и Рон обсуждали газетные новости.

\- Рита Скитер устроилась в «Ежедневный Порок» - ну, туда ей и дорога, в Отделе тайн какая-то кража... - просматривал статьи Гарри. - Джинни, Гермиона вы слушаете?

\- Да, Гарри... Ой! - слегка подскочила Джинни. Проклятый кусок холодного металла опять болезненно расширился в её очке. Гермиона сочувственно на неё взглянула и тоже поморщилась: разрушитель в её попе так же увеличивался каждые несколько минут, не давая покоя. Гермиона и Джинни вставали, садились, ёрзали, пытаясь сесть поудобнее - ничего не помогало от болезненных ощущений в медленно растягивавшихся задницах. Наконец, прошло полчаса.

\- Ребята, нам надо выйти, - вымученно улыбнулась Гермиона, когда в груди появилось знакомое тянущее чувство.

Гриффиндорки под каким-то предлогом вышли из купе неловкой походкой, широко расставляя ноги - посторонние предметы в задних проходах не давали покоя. Добредя до двери купе шесть, они остановились, одолеваемые самыми дурными предчувствиями.

\- Ты же догадываешься, что будет. Нет другого выхода? - тихо спросила Джинни.

Гермиона медленно покачала головой, и гриффиндорки вошли.

На сиденьях у левой от входа стенки купе сидели Малфой с Гойлом, на противоположных сиденьях - Паркинсон и Булстроуд. Все они недобро улыбнулись, увидев Гермиону и Джинни.

\- А, рабыни пришли, - лениво протянул Малфой. - Время для перепихона.

\- Малфой, ты что, рассказал им? - резко спросила Джинни, указав на слизеринок.

\- Конечно, Уизлетта, у Драко нет от меня тайн, - рассмеялась Пэнси. - Я знаю, какие вы бляди - и сегодня вы нам это продемонстрируете.

\- Раздевайтесь! - приказал Драко.

Краснея и пряча глаза, рабыни стали медленно стягивать одежду под пристальными взглядами мучителей.

Вот на пол упали мантии. Вот Гермиона через силу снимает блузку, показывая большую грудь в сером лифчике. Вот Джинни неверными пальцами расстёгивает юбку и остаётся в красных трусиках. Вот гриффиндорки мнутся, пока им позволяет магия контракта, пока им не приходится расстегнуть лифчики и продемонстрировать всему купе сиськи. Вот они так медленно, как только могут, стягивают трусики, вышагивают из них и остаются в чём мать родила.

Милли присвистнула. Пэнси похлопала в ладоши. Драко взмахнул палочкой, и стержни выскользнули из задних дырок гриффиндорок и со стуком упали на пол.

Девушки охнули, когда колечки их мышц попытались резко сжаться, избавившись от посторонних предметов. Стержни лежали на полу, и гриффиндорки с отвращением посмотрели на них: за полчаса разрушители выросли до диаметра чуть ли не 5 сантиметров, превратившись в настоящие дилдо.

\- Понравились разрушители? - спросил Драко, уменьшая стержни и убирая их в карман. - Они лёгкие, полые внутри, но могут вырастать до какого угодно размера… я могу ими действительно разрушить ваши жопы, просто раздолбать их. Ваше счастье, что тогда мне не будет в кайф самому трахать вас туда. Хотя, с другой стороны, дырки можно потом и обратно сузить чарами...

Гриффиндорки не ответили. Они стояли посреди купе, прикрываясь руками. Пэнси зашла Гермионе за спину и вдруг схватила её грудь и ущипнула за соски. Гермиона ойкнула. Хищно улыбаясь, Пэнси помацала сиськи Гермионы и больно шлёпнула её по попе, а потом провела пальцем между ягодиц, по покрасневшему морщинистому колечку ануса.

\- Ну, вымя у грязнокровки нормальное, - сказала Пэнси Драко, садясь назад на сиденье. - Но я лучше в сексе, правда, Драко? - она состроила Малфою глазки.

\- Конечно, Пэнси, ты всё делаешь лучше, - соврал Малфой. - Ладно, к делу. Грейнджер, Уизлетта - повернуться ко мне задом, встать раком, опереться руками на сиденья! Вы уже наши шлюхи, но пора сделать из вас анальных шлюх!

Гермиона и Джинни в ужасе переглянулись: они не могли до конца поверить, что сейчас их впервые в жизни трахнут - изнасилуют - в задницы. Но делать было нечего - они повернулись спинами к парням и наклонились, выпятив попки. Руками они упёрлись в сиденья напротив парней - в те, на которых сидели слизеринки. Рыжая голова Джинни оказалась напротив колен Миллисенты, каштановая голова Гермионы - напротив колен Пэнси.

Гляди в глаза Гермионе и облизываясь, Пэнси раздвинула колени, немного задрала юбку и потёрла себя через тёмно-зелёные трусики. На её белье уже виднелось тёмное мокрое пятнышко. Слева от неё Миллисента сделала то же самое перед Джинни - только у Милли из-под зелёных трусиков выбивались тёмные жёсткие волосы. Джинни брезгливо отвернулась. Гойл стал у неё за спиной, Малфой - за спиной у Гермионы.

\- Драко, - ревниво сказала Пэнси, - ты же не собираешься трахать грязнокровку, когда я рядом?

\- Пэнси, - сердито сказал Малфой, - я буду трахать её где захочу. Ты вздумала мной командовать?

\- Ну Драаако... - проныла Пэнси.

Гойл решил предотвратить их ссору:  
\- Босс, ну вообще я в прошлый раз ебал Уизлетту, а ты - Грейнджер, может, теперь махнёмся? Милли, ты не против? - спросил он свою девушку.

\- Нет, Грег, - добродушно сказала Миллисента, - можешь взять Грейнджер. Я не ревнивая.

Парни поменялись местами. Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, когда Малфой отошёл от неё.

\- Не расслабляйся, грязнокровка, - ехидно сказала Пэнси. - Гойл порвёт тебя своим членом.

\- Да, попала ты, Грейнджер, - сказала Милли. - Когда меня Грег в первый раз в зад трахал, так я потом так смешно ходила, хотя и смазки мы много использовали...

\- Но тебе же потом понравилось? - спросил Драко. - Видите, леди, как мы бескорыстно помогаем вам узнать все радости секса. Ещё сами будете благодарить...

Драко направил палочку на свой длинный торчащий кол и произнёс заклинание. Весь его пенис покрылся холодной смазкой. Он опёрся левой рукой на веснушчатую ягодицу Джинни, а правой рукой направил член в её чёрную язву ануса.

Джинни прикрыла глаза, ожидая боли, но хорошо смазанная головка члена довольно легко проскользнула сквозь растянутое «разрушителем» колечко мышц. Джинни было не больно, а скорее просто неприятно - такие ощущения у неё были раньше, когда она пыталась выдавить из себя твёрдый кусок кала во время запора.

Но Малфой не собирался щадить её. Он вцепился пальцами в её ягодицы и засадил в анал рыжей гриффиндорки свой член сразу до середины. Джинни крикнула.

\- Если они будут так орать, прибежит пол-поезда, милый, - тревожно сказала Пэнси.

\- Подай их труселя, - пропыхтел Малфой. Пэнси дала ему красные трусики Джинни, он смял их в комок и запихнул в раскрытый от крика рот Джинни. Справа от него Гойл грубо втиснул первые сантиметры своего толстого хуя в узкую задницу Гермионы. Та отчаянно крикнула, и Гойл засунул ей в рот её серое бельё.

\- Да! Как туго, - простонал Драко. Он трахал в жопу раньше и Пэнси, и других давалок, но у Джинни оказалась самая тугая задница. Джинни мычала в кляп из своего же белья. Слёзы покатились по раскрасневшемуся лицу.

Её девственный задний проход сейчас буквально разрывался от судорожных толчков Драко, который пытался вставить Джинни на всю длину члена. Джинни казалось, что в неё засунули раскалённый прут до самого живота. Толчки Драко толкали её вперёд, и она билась о колени Миллисенты.

\- Да её жопа меня просто засасывает, Гойл! - крикнул Драко. Его хуй то слегка выскальзывал из задницы Джинни, то снова врывался, с каждым разом на сантиметр поглубже. Драко было так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Тугая дырка так плотно облегала его хуй, что он готов был кончить прямо сейчас.

Но он решил продлить удовольствие и сбавил темп. Теперь он входил в Джинни медленнее, в ровном темпе, и не старался засадить до самых яиц. Он просто наслаждался тем, что имеет девушку Гарри Поттера раком в жаркий девственный зад, и никто не может помешать ему.

\- Ёб твою Моргану, Грейнджер, - пропыхтел Гойл. - Босс, у неё такое очко узкое - еле поддаётся... Круто! - он снова засадил свой член в бедный зад Гермионы. Судя по приглушённым воплям Гермионы, она явно не считала чем-то «крутым» толстенный хуй, почти разрывавший её анус.

Когда Малфой прекратил дёргаться как ненормальный и стал двигаться внутри неё в ровном темпе, Джинни перестала мычать, только тихо постанывая. Острая боль сменилась жжением в растраханной заднице, и Джинни стала ровнее дышать, привыкая к фрикциям Малфоя. Трусики во рту затрудняли дыхание, и на языке чувствовался неприятный вкус собственных выделений.

«А, будь что будет, - отчаянно подумала она. - Лишь бы это быстрей закончилось».

Теперь Джинни стала замечать, что происходит вокруг неё. Прямо перед носом рыжей гриффиндорки Миллисета засунула ручищу в трусы и яростно мастурбировала, тяжело дыша. Джинни впервые видела, как дрочит другая девушка. Она даже чувствовала тяжёлый запах возбуждённой Милли.

Справа от них мычала Гермиона. Джинни повернула голову и вздрогнула от ужаса: так плохо выглядела её подруга. Член Гойла был короче, но толще, чем у Малфоя. Гойл безжалостно насаживал Гермиону на свой отросток, растрахивал её девственную попку, звонко хлопая свои тазом по её ляжкам. От каждого такого удара Гермиона вздрагивала всем телом и издавала приглушённый кляпом крик.

Широко распахнутые глаза Гермионы полубезумно смотрели в никуда, каштановые локоны прилипли к потному красному лицу, изо рта свисали трусики, на которых блестела слюна. Сидевшая перед ней Пэнси уже отодвинула в сторону своё зеленоё бельё и натирала свою бритую алую щёлку.

\- Тебе хорошо видно, Пэнси? - пропыхтел Малфой.

\- Толстая жопа Грейнджер немножко всё закрывает, - пожаловалась Паркинсон.

\- У мыма ме молстая мопа, - сквозь кляп из трусиков промычала Гермиона. - Ими намуй, Мамкимсон. Мемлин, мольно!

Драко взмахнул палочкой, и на потолке купе появилось большое зеркало.

\- Смотри туда, дорогая, - сказал он.

Джинни тоже подняла голову и посмотрела в зеркало на потолке. Она увидела в отражении, как длинный член Малфоя глубоко и безжалостно проникает в её тугую задницу, и снова заплакала. Видела Джинни и то, как толстый член Гойла наполовину вышел из Гермионы, слегка вывернув края ануса, и снова протолкнулся в жопу гриффиндорки. Гойл драл Гермиону как заводной, проникая всё глубже и глубже. Иногда Гермионе казалось, что его член порвет её попу пополам, иногда - что пройдёт насквозь и выйдет через рот.

\- Так, шлюха, грязная тварь, получай, - шептала Пэнси, смотря на всё это.

\- Да иди ты, - огрызнулась Гермиона, выплюнув трусики, и тут же вскрикнула, когда член Гойла опять резко вклинился в её истерзанную заднюю дырку.

\- Тебе не разрешали говорить, шлюха! - окрикнул её Драко. - Ну раз ты открыла грязный рот, используем его по назначению.

Пэнси глупо хихикнула и начала снимать свои трусики. Малфой вытащил кляп изо рта Джинни, она судорожно вдохнула и заметила, что Миллисента тоже сняла трусы. Перед лицом Джинни оказалась заросшая пизда Миллисенты - чёрными волосами зарос весь лобок, а ниже волосы тянулись вдоль толстых половых губ, как бакенбарды. Когда Миллисента приподняла ноги, чтобы окончательно скинуть зелёное бельё, Джинни заметила волосы даже на её ногах и жопе.

\- Шлюхи, - почти нежно сказал Драко, прекратив на секунду двигаться в заднице Джинни. - Сейчас вы отлижете Пэнси и Милли.

\- Отлижем? - переспросила Гермиона. - Ой, мамочки, Гойл! Не так глубоко!

\- Поласкаете ртами их щёлки, трахнете их язычками, - пояснил Драко. - Вы сделаете это очень тщательно, и будете выполнять всё, что вам скажут эти достойные слизеринские леди. Ясно?

Гермиона и Джинни не ответили. Кажется, до них ещё не дошло, что сейчас им придётся испытать свою традиционную сексуальную ориентацию на прочность.

Пэнси, улыбаясь как похотливая кошка, широко раздвинула ножки и вдруг вцепилась в пышные волосы Гермионы. Не обращая внимания на крики гриффиндорки, она вдавила голову Гермионы в своё мокрое влагалище и приказала:  
\- Давай, пиздолизка, поработай грязным язычком. Делай это так же усердно, как делаешь домашнее задание.

Гермиона что-то мычала в пизду Пэнси, но быстро сдалась. Джинни увидела, как Пэнси довольно зажмурилась, и поняла, что Гермиона уже начала обрабатывать вагину слизеринки. Сама Джинни тоже чувствовала, что не может сопротивляться - проклятый рабский контракт! Миллисента расставила свои полные ляжки и с глуповатой застенчивой улыбкой уставилась на рыжую гриффиндорку. Джинни вздохнула, наклонилась вперёд и первый раз робко лизнула широкую, истекающую смазкой щель между пухлых половых губ Миллисенты.

ххх

Гарри и Рон устали ждать девушек и пошли искать их по поезду.

\- И где они могут быть? - растеряно спросил Гарри Рона.

\- Кого-то потеряли, ребята? - окликнул их знакомый голос.

\- Тонкс! - воскликнули парни, обернувшись. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Я буду преподавать Защиту в Хогвартсе в этом году, - объяснила Тонкс.

Розоволосая ведьма подошла к гриффидорцам и по очереди крепко обняла их. Рон и Гарри покраснели: через тонкие мантии они хорошо почувствовали высокую грудь Тонкс.

\- Что-то не так? - игриво спросила Тонкс. Она улыбнулась, и вдруг увеличила свою грудь на пару размеров - она была метаморфом и могла менять своё тело силой мысли.

\- Да нет, всё в порядке, - пробормотал Гарри, пялясь на бюст ведьмы.

\- Гарри, очнись, мои глаза выше, - щёлкнула пальцами Тонкс.

\- Прости, - смутился Гарри.

\- Рон, тебя это тоже касается, - с наигранным недовольством сказала розоволосая ведьма.

\- А? - Рон оторвал взгляд от груди Тонкс. - О, извини. Просто мне вдруг показалось, что у тебя мантия на голое тело, - смущённо добавил он.

\- Ну да, так и есть, - пожала плечами Тонкс. - Не нравится мне всё это нижнее бельё, и особенно эта дурацкая маггловская мода носить лифчики. Ой, да ладно вам, ребята, - добавила она, заметив пунцовый окрас на щеках Гарри и Рона. - У вас же есть девушки, вы наверняка видели и не такое.

\- Джинни носит лифчики! Очень красивые, красные... - начал Гарри.

\- Слушай, давай без подробностей про мою сестру! - прервал его Рон. - А с девушками, Тонкс, как-то всё не гладко последнее время. Вот ты мне скажи как женщина - на что может так обидеться ведьма, что у неё уже третий день «болит голова»?

\- Возможно, ты забыл про её день рождения, или про ещё какую дату, - задумалась Тонкс. - Ну там, годовщина знакомства, полгода с первого свидания, четыре месяца и три недели со дня вашей седьмой ссоры... все мы, бабы, стервы, тут не угадаешь. Ерунда, помиритесь и всё будет в порядке.

\- А если нет?

\- А если нет, то красивых молодых женщин в Англии пока хватает, - Тонкс призывно вильнула бёдрами.

\- Я даже знаю одну такую женщину, - сухо сказал Гарри. - Причём для женщины, только что потерявшей мужа, она ведёт себя чрезвычайно вызывающе.

\- Гарри, ты же знаешь, что у нас с Ремусом не получились отношения, - помрачнела Тонкс. - Хоть ты мне нотаций не читай, и так уже в Министерстве весь мозг выели.

\- А что такое? - настороженно спросил Гарри.

\- Да там переполох - отмахнулась Тонкс. - Кто-то то ли потерял, то ли спёр маховик времени. Маховик исчез.

\- Я думал, мы их все разбили ещё во время той бучи в Отделе тайн, - вспомнил Рон.

\- Ну да, украли тоже разбитый маховик, - сказала Тонкс. - Непонятно, зачем - в нём ещё остаётся чуть-чуть мощности, но он не рабочий.

\- А починить нельзя? - спросил Гарри.

\- Может, можно его так подлатать, чтоб хватило на ещё одно перемещение во времени, - задумалась Тонкс, - но человека он всё равно не сможет отправить, только какую-нибудь мелочь - слишком поломанный этот маховик. Ладно, что я вас буду загружать министерской ерундой...

Всё это время они неторопливо шли по коридору, пока не зашли в купе Тонкс. Розоволосая ведьма споткнулась о стоявший на проходе сундук и чуть не грохнулась.

\- Да ёкарный Мерлин! - воскликнула Тонкс. - Я хоть раз смогу пройти десять метров, ни за что не зацепившись?

Она низко нагнулась и стала запихивать свой сундук под сиденье. Короткая мантия задралась, открыв Гарри и Рону интереснейший вид. Они узнали ещё два факта про Тонкс: во-первых, она не шутила про нелюбовь к нижнему белью.

Во-вторых, растительность у неё между ног была такой-же ядовито розовой, как и шевелюра.

Тонкс подозрительно долго возилась с сундуком, а выпрямившись, усмехнулась Гарри и Рону:  
\- Вы опять какие-то больно румяные, ребята. Может, померить вам температуру? А то трансильванский грипп очень неприятная штука, знаете ли.

\- Спасибо, не надо, - быстро сказал Рон. - У нас нет трансильванского гриппа.

\- Уверены? - задумчиво сказала Тонкс. - А то непроизвольная эрекция как раз в числе симптомов этой болезни, а судя по вашим штанам...

\- Да нет, всё в порядке, Тонкс, нам пора, - выпалил Гарри, и парни поспешно покинули купе.

\- Уф, - Рон утёр пот со лба. - Уроки в этом году будут интересными, - обалдело сказал он Гарри.

\- Да уж, - кивнул Гарри. - Ладно, давай всё-таки найдём Гермиону и Джинни, где их носит?

ххх

Гарри и Рон стали заглядывать во все купе подряд. Как назло, им попадались люди, которых парни меньше всего хотели видеть. Сначала Чжоу Чанг, тоже решившая повторить последний курс школы ради лучших оценок - та просто вспыхнула и захлопнула дверь перед лицом Гарри. Потом Кормак Макклаген, который сразу же начал рассказывать о своих невероятных успехах в квиддиче и в постели - парни еле от него отделались. Потом Блейз Забини, который как раз пытался подкатить к Трейси Дэвис - он так взглянул на Гарри и Рона, что те поспешили покинуть купе.

Наконец за одной из дверей парни услышали странные стоны и всхлипы. Они переглянулись, и Гарри осторожно постучал.

\- Войдите! - послышалось изнутри после короткой паузы.

Гарри и Рон распахнули дверь и шагнули в купе...

\- Конфундус! Конфундус! Конфундус! Конфундус! - сразу четыре заклинания поразили Гарри и Рона. Пошатываясь, парни остановились на пороге купе. В глазах троилось, но они кое-как разглядели, что происходит внутри.

Увиденное поразило их. Две совершенно голых девушки стояли раком посреди купе. Их ляжки вздрагивали каждый раз, когда на них сзади наваливались два парня. Злейшие враги гриффиндорцев - Драко Малфой и Грегори Гойл - ритмично и сильно долбили задницы этих девушек.

Гарри и Рон не могли понять, кто были эти девушки, потому что не видели их лиц - да и вообще после четырёх конфундусов они мало что соображали. Головы девушек - шатенки и рыжей - двигались между широко расставленных ног слизеринок - Пэнси Паркинсон и Милли Булстроуд. Судя по радостным лицам и вздохам слизеринок, им очень активно делали куннилингус.

\- Малфой! Что это за херня! - крикнул Гарри. Он шагнул к Драко, но чуть не упал - Рон подхватил его.

Драко не мог ничего ответить - на него навалился оглушительный оргазм. Он снова попытался сдержаться, но при мысли о том, что он ебёт в жопу Джинни Уизли на глазах Поттера и Рона Уизли, не смог. Он застонал, ещё несколько раз дёрнулся в порядочно расширившейся задней дырке рыжей гриффиндорки, с хлюпающим звуком вышел из натёртого ануса Джинни и кончил ей на спину.

Белые мутные капли забрызгали спину в веснушках. Драко забыл про Поттера и про всё на свете - он кончал и кончал, как никогда в жизни. Похоже, остальных ситуация тоже завела - Гойл точно так же выдернул хуй из задницы Гермионы и спустил на её спину, только анус Гермионы оказался совсем красным и раздолбанным, а спина ещё больше испачканной - Гойл кончал как конь.

\- Ты спрашивал, что это за херня, Поттер? - тяжело дыша, спросил Малфой. - Да просто у нас на Слизерине с половой жизнью всё хорошо, это только вам даже ваши грязнокровки не дают.

\- Ты вылетишь из Хогвартса, Малфой, - пригрозил Рон.

\- За что, рыжий? Правила не запрещают ученикам трахаться, я проверял, - улыбнулся Драко. - Впрочем, для вас это всё равно неактуальная проблема.

\- Что это за девушки? - спросил Гарри. Ему почему-то казалось, что он должен их знать, но все имена и образы расплывались в памяти Гарри. Он по-прежнему не видел их лиц - девушки всё ещё лизали слизеринкам. Пэнси и Милли сильно вдавили их лица в свои текущие пёзды, подавлись бёдрами навстречу, часто-часто стонали и готовы были кончить.

\- Просто шлюхи Хогвартса, - лениво сказал Малфой. - Как-нибудь познакомлю вас. Тренируем их в сексе пред началом учёбы - думаю, они будут очень популярными ученицами, и через них кто только не пройдёт, - он провёл рукой между полужопий Джинни и засунул два пальца в её безуспешно пытавшийся сомкнуться анус. Джинни вздрогнула,но не оторвалась от влагалища Миллисенты.

\- Поттер, - простонала Пэнси, - свали отсюда. Или ты любишь подсматривать?

\- Конечно, вон у них уже стояки! - рассмеялся Драко. - Не стесняйтесь - если хотите, можете остаться и подрочить на нас, как и полагается дрочерам Хогвартса.

У гриффиндорцев действительно наступила эрекция, что было заметно через брюки.

\- Пойдём отсюда, Гарри, - смущённо бросил Рон, и парни на нетвёрдых ногах вывалились в коридор.

Всё время, пока мальчики были в купе, Гермиона была полужива от страха, что её опознают. Теперь Пэнси не надо было даже прижимать её голову - Гермиона сама как можно глубже уткнулась в мокрую пизду слизеринки, лишь бы её не узнали Гарри с Роном. Впрочем Пэнси всё равно сильно и больно дёргала её за пышные волосы.

Если бы не это, лизать Пэнси было бы не так плохо, как терпеть зудящую боль в растянутой заднице, которую грубо растрахивал Гойл. Гермиону сначала чуть не стошнило от вкуса пизды Паркинсон на своём языке, но она потихоньку привыкла - вкус вагины Пэнси был чуть солёный и терпкий - не приятный, но и не резкий и отвратительный.

Гермиона пыталась вспомнить, как она обычно ласкала себя и действовала так же - то вставляла язык между половых губ, проникая глубоко во влагалище слизеринки, то облизывала её твёрдый маленький клитор. Наконец, Гарри и Рон вышли из купе, и Пэнси немедленно выгнулась в оргазме:  
\- Да! Кончаю!

Она плотно сжала голову Гермионы своими ногами и не отпускала, пока не кончила со всхлипами, залив Гермионе лицо и выдрав изрядное количество волос с головы. Тогда она оттолкнула гриффиндорку.

Джинни тем временем продолжала полировать ртом жирную, заросшую пизду Миллисенты. Булстроуд массировала свои груди, постанывала и страстно вздёргивала толстые ляжки, пытаясь насадиться на язык рыжей гриффиндорки своей вагиной. Запах и вкус возбуждённой слизеринки заполнял рот и нос Джинни, липкая волосня набивалась в рот.

«Когда же ты кончишь, извращенка? - ожесточённо думала Джинни. - Не могу больше, язык уже не ворочается...»

Миллисента будто услышала её мысли. Ещё сильнее сжав голову Джинни между ляжек, она хрипло простонала и кончила под языком рыжей гриффиндорки. Разведя ноги, полная слизеринка откинулась на спинку сиденья с прибалделым видом.

Гермиона огляделась: Драко и Гойл довольно пялились на неё и на Джинни, которая высунула язык и снимала с него и с мокрого лица чёрные жёсткие волосы Булстроуд. Гермиона посмотрела на заросший лобок Миллисенты и вздохнула: Джинни пришлось не легче. Гермиона стала руками утирать мокрое от выделений Пэнси лицо.

\- Рабыни, - лукаво сказал Драко, - вы не забыли, что это всё отправится вам в рот?

Гермиона даже не смогла ужаснуться. Когда же этот день закончится?

ххх

После того, как гриффиндорки очистили свои лица и сперму со спин (естественно, всё им пришлось проглотить), они потянулись к одежде.

\- Что вы делаете? - холодно спросил Малфой.

\- Хотим одеться, - тихо ответила Гермиона.

\- Ну, кое-что вам не понадобится, - сказал Малфой и взмахом палочки испарил их нижнее бельё.

\- Малфой, ты совсем? - вспылила Джинни из последних сил.

\- Мы не пойдём по поезду без ничего под юбками, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Ну, сделанного не воротишь, - пожал плечами Драко. - Да и рабочую пизду незачем закрывать трусами. Хотя… дорогие, может одолжите шлюхам трусики?

\- Конечно, Драко, - ответила Пэнси. - Держи, Грейнджер, можешь ночами на них мастурбировать. Я же знаю, как тебе понравилась моя киска.

Рабыням дали зелёные трусики слизеринок. Гермиона и Джинни с омерзением взяли это ношеное, липкое бельё, но всё-таки надели его, потому что ходить вообще без белья им хотелось ещё меньше.

\- Кстати, - сказал Драко, - за то, что Уизлетта повысила на меня голос, установим правила. Рабыни, один раз надев бельё, вы не можете его менять, чистить и так далее в течение дня. Снимать вы его можете только когда ходите по нужде. Вечером перед сном вы снимете трусики, засунете их себе в рот - самым грязным местом на язычок, конечно - и будете держать их во рту до утра.

\- Мы передумали, пойдём так, - быстро сказала Гермиона и попыталась раздеться, но руки не слушались её.

\- Странная ты, Грейнджер, только что стеснялась ходить без белья, а уже передумала. Раз уж вы надели трусы, то сегодня сделаете как я сказал, а дальше как хотите, - ответил Драко. - Ладно, одевайтесь и топайте к своим дрочерам, вас уже заждались. Увидимся в Хогвартсе.

ххх

\- Вы где были? Мы вас везде искали! - взволнованно спросил Рон, когда Гермиона и Джинни кое-как доплелись до купе.

\- Ну, мы... - замялась Джинни.

\- Мы были в женском туалете, - соврала Гермиона. - Съели драже Берти Боттс, а они оказались со вкусом... ношеных трусов. Нас просто вывернуло наизнанку, - поморщилась она.

\- У них и такой вкус есть? Да, не повезло, - посочувствовал Гарри. - А вот мы, пока вас не было, нарвались на Малфоя.

\- И что? - с затаённым страхом спросила Джинни.

\- Если честно, я плохо помню, - нахмурился Гарри. - Всё как в тумане. Но вроде как он развлекался с какими-то девицами прямо в купе, представляете?

\- Я и не знал, что в Хогвартсе есть проститутки, - сказал Рон. - То есть я и не интересовался, ты не подумай, Гермиона.

\- Я тоже не знала, что в Хогвартсе такое возможно. До сегодняшнего дня, - со скрытой болью ответила Гермиона.

\- Ты садись, Джинни, чего стоишь, - сказал Гарри.

\- Спасибо, мы лучше постоим, - быстро ответила Джинни. - Скоро уже приедем.

Гриффиндоркам было толком даже не сесть из-за сильной боли в изнасилованных задницах, они чувствовали себя усталыми, грязными и оплёванными. Они плохо помнили, как приехали в Хогвартс и что было на пиру в честь начала учёбы. После пира все разошлись по спальням.

Гермиона и Джинни не сговариваясь рухнули на кровати и задёрнули пологи. Гермиона стянула с себя всё ещё влажные трусики Паркинсон и принялась вертеть в руках мягкую зелёную ткань, выискивая самое грязное место.

Таковых нашлось два - там, где ткань недавно касалась влагалища и задницы Пэнси. Гермиона понюхала оба места и скривилась.

«Какое же выбрать... ох, Грейнджер, до чего ты дошла! - печально думала она. - как отвратительно... и главное, что вряд ли это предел фантазии Малфоя».

\- Джинни? - тихо позвала она.

Из-за соседнего полога донеслось только невнятное мычание.

Вздохнув, Гермиона выбрала то место, где темнело пятно от выделений из вагины Пэнси. Взяв в рот зелёную ткань, она положила это место себе на язык и непослушными пальцами стала утрамбовывать трусики себе в рот.

На соседней кровати Джинни свернулась калачиком, тяжело дыша через нос - рот был занят трусами Миллисенты, и их тяжёлый запах изводил рыжую гриффиндорку.

«Хоть бы уснуть, и чтоб наутро всё это оказалось сном, - думала она. - Или хотя бы чтоб хорёк не придумал чего похуже... Гарри, Гарри, сможешь ли ты мне помочь?»

Со своими кляпами Гермиона и Джинни долго ворочались, прежде чем забыться тревожным сном. Снова они надеялись, что ничего хуже с ними уже не произойдёт. И снова ошибались: у Малфоя были совсем другие планы.

В своей спальне, пока Пэнси медленно облизывала его член, Драко думал о будущем. Уже завтра он придумает рабыням новые интересные задания. Уже через пару дней по Хогвартсу пойдёт слушок о новой роли Гермионы и Джинни в качестве игрушек для маленьких забав. И меньше чем через месяц весь Хогвартс будет пользовать своих новых рабынь.


	3. Братская любовь по самые миндалины, или Модный приговор

_Пятница - повод_  
 _Для секса в туалете._  
 _Трахаться не будем -_  
 _Сойдёмся на минете._  
Барто, «Танцпол»

_На свидании романтичном с первой любовью_  
_Скажи, что сердце обливается кровью._  
 _Покажи ей на красивую лепёшку коровью,_  
 _Накорми в подворотне междуножной морковью._  
Bazement Boyz, «Как не стоит жить»

Гермиона и Джинни проснулись рано: толком выспаться помешали трусики слизеринок, засунутые во рты гриффиндорок. Джинни поспешно выплюнула и с отвращением отбросила мерзкий кляп, чья зелёная ткань потемнела, пропитавшись слюной рыжей гриффиндорки. Джинни осторожно вылезла из кровати и прошла в душевую: там у умывальника уже стояла Гермиона, тщательно полоскавшая рот проточной водой.

\- Какой у нас план? - тихо спросила её подошедшая сзади Джинни. Вчера вечером она чувствовала себя грязной и полностью разбитой, но с утра к рыжей гриффиндорки вернулась способность соображать.

\- Всё тот же, - ответила Гермиона, - аннулировать контракт, а для этого сначала больше узнать о нём. Что мы имеем? Малфой как-то раздобыл рабский контракт с нашими подписями, но я не знаю, как. И мы даже не можем никому рассказать: он запретил нам.

\- Я бы и так никому не решилась рассказать, - призналась Джинни. - Лишь бы Гарри и Рон ничего не узнали, а то я им больше никогда в глаза не смогу посмотреть... Может, - с робкой надеждой спросила она, - Малфою со временем это надоест?

\- Сомневаюсь, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Если он осмелился отыметь нас в присутствии Гарри и Рона, значит, ему совсем от власти снесло крышу... - Гермиона содрогнулась от недоброго предчувствия. - Ладно, Джинни, давай оденемся - и в библиотеку. Пороемся в книгах, пока занятия не начались...

«И пока ублюдок не проснулся и не придумал новых издевательств», - закончила в уме фразу Гермионы Джинни.

Они оделись в школьную форму, но, поколебавшись, не стали надевать нижнее бельё: иначе бы им пришлось в конце дня постирать его собственными ртами. Таков был один из приказов Малфоя.

\- Брр, - поморщилась Джинни, почувствовав холодный хогвартский сквозняк своей неприкрытой промежностью, - не хочу так ходить - как шлюха, прости Мерлин. Хорошо хоть, юбки длинные, никто не заметит.

Рабыни тихонько вышли из гостиной Гриффиндора и направились в библиотеку…

\- Вы уже встали! - окликнул их издевательский голос. - Ранние пташки... то есть ранние шлюшки. Хорошо, у меня как раз есть на вас планы.

\- Малфой! - прошипела Гермиона. - Что ты забыл в шесть утра у нашей гостиной?

\- Не мог уснуть, строил планы, - улыбнулся Драко. - И потом, есть такая пословица: «Кто рано встаёт, тому Грейнджер даёт и Уизлетта даёт».

\- Нет такой уродской пословицы! - выпалила Джинни.

\- Действительно, глупая присказка, - согласился Малфой. - Вы же даёте всем, даже ленивым соням. Но не волнуйтесь, ебать я вас сейчас не буду - Пэнси меня утомила ночью. Идите сюда!

Он распахнул дверь ближайшего чулана для мётел и завёл рабынь внутрь. Внутри было довольно просторно, но пыльно и неуютно. Малфой закрыл дверь и встал у неё, гриффиндорки встали напротив.

\- Задерите юбки, - приказал Драко. - Смелее, не в первый раз это делаете.

Потупившись, Гермиона и Джинни неохотно задрали школьные юбки, показав голые промежности - каштановый кустик на лобке Гермионы и рыжую полоску волос Джинни.

\- Леди, вы без трусов? Быстро учитесь, - сказал Малфой. - Хорошо, я кое-что для вас приготовил.

Он достал четыре тонких длинных стержня. Гриффиндорки узнали «разрушители» - дилдо, способные увеличиваться в размере. Вчера Малфой хорошенько растянул такими штуковинами их попы - анусы Гермионы и Джинни до сих пор пощипывало.

Малфой кинул разрушители к ногам рабынь:  
\- Засуньте их себе в задницы и пёзды до упора.

Гермиона и Джинни подняли стержни. Они уже знали, что сопротивляться приказам бесполезно. Гермиона для приличия ещё недолго помялась, а Джинни сразу потянулась руками к своим дыркам. Разведя половые губки, гриффиндорки ввели тонкие холодные стержни себе во влагалища; потом завели руки назад и вставили разрушители в ноющие от вчерашнего траха анусы. Стержни легко вошли в растраханные жопы.

\- Средний размер, - скомандовал Малфой. - И не вздумайте вытащить эти штучки из своих пёзд и задниц!

Гриффиндорки вскрикнули, когда разрушители внутри них резко выросли, растянув дырки обеих девушек. Гермиона и Джинни почувствовали, как болезненно плотно их ещё довольно узкие вагины и анусы обжимают холодный металл.

\- Это средний размер? - пискнула Джинни, потирая чёрное основание дилдо, заполнившего её влагалище. - Да они толщиной с квиддичные биты!

\- Хуёвый у тебя глазомер, Уизлетта, - ответил Малфой. - Сейчас они раза в два тоньше. Если будете хорошо себя вести, я, возможно, не дам вам узнать их максимальный размер… а если дам, то после этого вы как раз сможете трахать себя битами для квиддича в обе дыры!

Вообще-то, он в любом случае собирался так поступить - это бы придало квиддичу интересную изюминку. Но шлюхам пока было не обязательно это знать.

\- Теперь займёмся вашим вымеджем... или мимиджем, как там это магглы называют, - сказал Драко. - Я решил заделаться мебельером.

\- Имиджем, - машинально поправила Гермиона, чувствуя, как на неё снова наваливаются кошмары последних дней, - и модельером.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Малфой. - Надо признать, для таких грязных тварей у вас неплохие тела - дойки, жопы, дырки... Только вы их зря прячете под этими тряпками - надо быть раскованней, леди! Пусть люди опознают в вас шлюх с первого взгляда.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и гриффиндорки чуть не задохнулись от ужаса и возмущения. Их блузки вдруг стали тонкими, полупрозрачными, лифчики вообще исчезли - теперь через лёгкую ткань хорошо просматривались большие тёмные соски Гермионы и острые сосочки Джинни. Школьные юбки девушек разом укоротились настолько, что больше напоминали пояса.

«Мы не сможем нагибаться сегодня, - в панике подумала Гермиона. - Любое неверное движение - и все заметят, что мы без трусов и с этими чёрными штуками. А грудь... тут же всё просвечивает. Хорёк ославит нас на весь Хогвартс!»

\- Малфой, мы не сможем в таком пойти, вся школа будет пялиться! - чуть не плача, выкрикнула Гермиона. - Ты знаешь, что про нас скажут?!

\- Знаю. Так ради этого всё и затевалось. Так что не вздумайте надевать что-то другое. И я ещё не закончил, - «утешил» гриффиндорок Драко Малфой, законодатель моды.

С его палочки сорвались красные вспышки, которые прошли сквозь непристойную одежду гриффиндорок и впились в их кожу. Гермиона вскрикнула и расстегнула блузку - чуть выше её сисек теперь вилась надпись из чёрных готических букв:  
«Хуесоска - отсосала 1 член. Пиздолизка - отлизала 1 пизду».

Стрелочка от надписи указывала наверх, ко рту ужаснувшейся Гермионы.

\- Малфой, убери это! - крикнула Джинни. - Трахай меня, если ты такой извращенец, но другие не должны этого видеть! Ну пожалуйста, - умоляюще сказала она, приподняв и так очень короткую юбку, - я не переживу, если все увидят эти надписи, - Джинни указала на татуировки на своих ногах.

Гермиона посмотрела на подругу: по её левой ноге тянулась чёрная надпись со стрелочкой, указывавшей между ног, на вагину Джинни:  
«Шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 1 член».

Джинни оглянулась через плечо и попыталась рассмотреть ещё одну татуировку на своём правом бедре.

\- Что там, Гермиона? - испуганно спросила она. - Скажи, что?

\- Анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 1 член, - глухим голосом прочитала Гермиона готические буквы на задней стороне бедра Джинни. - И стрелочка к твоей попе... ох, прости, Джинни.

Гермиона посмотрела на свои ноги: конечно,там были такие же татуировки.

\- Пожалуйста, - хрипло сказала она, впервые с начала этого кошмара унизившись до просьб, - не надо. Не надо, Драко.

\- Ну что вы, я же не маньяк какой-то. У меня для вас хорошая и плохая новости, - сказал Малфой. - Хорошая - это магические надписи, их смогут увидеть только те, кто уже знает, что вы мои шлюхи. Плохая - надписи заколдованы так, что числа на них будут увеличиваться, когда вы будете трахаться с новыми людьми, Да-да, - добавил он, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица гриффиндорок, - будем вести точные подсчёты! Ладно, можете идти... а куда вы там, кстати, шли?

\- В библиотеку, - мрачно буркнула Гермиона. Джинни, кажется, слегка полегчало, когда она услышала, что эти отвратительные тату не увидит прямо сегодня вся школа. Но Гермиона уловила в словах Малфоя другое.

«Мы будем трахаться с новыми людьми, - думала она. - Значит, Малфой не остановится на Гойле, Паркинсон и Булстроуд. Мерлин, Мерлин... Держись, Грейнджер».

\- В библиотеку? - переспросил Малфой. - В шесть утра второго сентября? Вы слишком серьёзно относитесь к учёбе, леди, вам надо развеяться. Не ходите туда сегодня, лучше прогуляйтесь по Хогвартсу, повиляйте бёдрами, покажите всем свои обновки... Увидимся на зельеварении.

С этими словами он вышел из чулана, и Гермиона с Джинни поплелись следом, начиная своё дефиле по Хогвартсу. Обе гриффиндорки постоянно пытались натянуть юбки пониже, но знали, что первый же встречный студент с большой вероятностью сможет заглянуть под них и заметить отсутствие трусиков. И уж точно каждый сегодня сможет оценить полуголые груди девушек.

ххх

Вся школа за завтраком шепталась о новом имидже Гермионы Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли.

\- Малфой вчера что-то говорил о том, что Грейнджер и Уизли сильно изменились за лето, но не очень верилось. Зачем они так вырядились? - растеряно говорила Трейси Дэвис Блейзу Забини за слизеринским столом. - У них же тут всё просвечивает! - Трейси на своей небольшой груди показала, где и что конкретно просвечивало у Гермионы и Джинни. - Блейз, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

\- А? - Блейз неохотно оторвался от созерцания полураздетых Гермионы и Джинни, сидевших за гриффиндорским столом поодаль от остальных. - А, конечно. Видела бы ты, как они зашли в зал. Походочка от бедра, сиськи просто выпирают, юбки даже попы еле прикрывают... Люди, понятно, стали свистеть, кричать там разное - вопрос, сколько Грейнджер и Уизли берут за час, был ещё самым приличным. Вот потеха-то...

Блейз снова зачарованно уставился на Гермиону и Джинни, которые сидели с каменными лицами, стараясь не замечать смешков и шепотков. Трейси сердито стрельнула глазками в их сторону - ей совсем не нравилось, как Блейз пожирает взглядом этих шлюховато одетых девиц.

Среди гриффиндорцев царило не меньшее оживление.

\- Говорю тебе, - оживлённо рассказывал Дин Томас Кормаку Макклагену, - когда они спускались по лестнице, сквозняк приподнял юбки, и я всё увидел! Они без трусов, и у них и спереди и сзади чёрные самотыки! И все, кто был рядом, смотрели на это, а они шли, как последние шлюхи.

\- Сраный Мерлин! - поразился Макклаген. - А ты видел, что у них соски торчат? Через эти блузки всё насквозь видно. Надо бы сделать фотки на память…

Малфой, который проходил мимо и решил подслушать, порадовался тому, как быстро распространились слухи. А с фотками интересная идея, надо устроить… Он взглянул на Поттера и Уизела, усмехнувшись: те явно не оценили новый стиль Гермионы и Джинни.

\- Ты видишь то же, что и я? - возмущённо говорил Рон, наклонившись к Гарри. - Да на них же все пялятся! А уж какими словами обзывают - я за утро трижды чуть не набил кому-то морду. О чём Гермиона и Джинни вообще думают?

\- Я у них спросил, когда увидел, - мрачно сказал Гарри. - Джинни как-то странно засмеялась и сказала, что я на пустом месте накручиваю себя, а Гермиона вообще попросила не лезть не в своё дело. А потом они обе отсели на другой конец стола. Я ничего не понимаю, Рон.

Тем временем Гермиона и Джинни оправдывались перед профессором Макгонагалл.

\- Уверяю, профессор, сейчас многие маггловские девушки такое носят, - кисло уверяла Гермиона, теребя кромку мини-мини-юбки. - С нашей стороны это просто борьба маггловской модой против чистокровных предрассудков.

\- Ага, - встряла Джинни. - А в «Придире» на днях писали, что нижнее бельё нельзя носить, потому что - потому что - кентавры-масоны с помощью женских трусиков хотят захватить мир, вот!

Брови Макгонагалл изумлённо выгнулись:  
\- Там такое напечатали?! Хотя чего ждать от газеты с передовицей «Глухонемого гиппогрифа изнасиловала трёхногая русалка», - пробормотала она. - В любом случае, я очень разочарована, мисс Грейнджер и мисс Уизли...

\- Профессор, у нас зельеварение вот-вот начнётся, - перебила Джинни, и подруги поспешили скрыться с глаз нового директора Хогвартса.

Гермиона и Джинни зашли в класс неловкой походкой - слегка растопыривая ноги - и сели за последнюю парту. Остальные ученики странно на них поглядывали - и все парни жадно рассматривали сиськи гриффиндорок через лёгкие блузки на голое тело. Гермиона и Джинни не слишком успешно притворялись, будто не замечают любопытных взглядов и шепотков.

\- Отличный прикид, девочки, - ехидно прошептала гриффиндоркам Пэнси, которая вместе с Миллисентой устроилась за соседней партой.

\- Мерлин, какой позор, - понурила голову Джинни. Гермиона подбодряюще сжала её локоть.

\- Ничего, всё наладится, - сказала она. - Пусть смотрят - это лучше того, что с нами уже было.

Вошёл профессор Слизнорт и начал урок. Студенты отвлеклись от Гермионы с Джинни, к облегчению последних. Недолгому облегчению.

\- Гермиона, что будет, если смешать настойку полыни с кровью гиппогрифа? - спросил Слизнорт.

\- Зелье бодрствования, - уверенно ответила Гермиона - и еле подавила крик, когда разрушители в её тугих дырках вдруг выросли. Гермионе показалось, что холодные металлические члены в её вагине и анусе стали шире сразу на сантиметр.

Пэнси с соседней парты перекинула им записку, глупо хихикая. Джинни и Гермиона развернули записку и прочитали:  
«Шлюхи, каждый раз, когда вы правильно будете отвечать на вопрос старика Слизнорта, разрушители будут расти. Таким образом, вы будете испытывать разом и свои знания, и свои дырки. Впрочем, если вам станет совсем невмоготу, вы можете достать разрушители. Но тогда вам придётся тщательно облизать дилдо из своих пёзд, потом поменяться теми, что вы достанете из задниц, и тоже облизать их! Здравия желаю, ваш Драко Малфой».

\- Значит, придётся не отвечать на вопросы, - решила Джинни. Как назло, именно в этот момент Слизнорт спросил её о чём-то, она промолчала, и Гриффиндор потерял пять очков.

Так повторилось ещё несколько раз: Гермиона и Джинни не отвечали, Слизнорт снимал очки. Гермиона нервно покусывала кончик пера - она ненавидела терять баллы, и особенно обидно было терять их за лёгкие вопросы, на которые она могла правильно ответить и ночью во сне. Гриффиндорцы недовольно оглядывались на подруг - их факультет лишился уже двадцати баллов.

\- А теперь опрос, - радостно объявил Слизнорт, будто обещал что-то очень хорошее. - Посмотрим, как вы прочитали заданное на лето. От этого опроса будет зависеть оценка в семестре!

Класс застонал. Если гриффиндорцы с слизеринцами в чём-то и были согласны, так это в том, что устраивать второго сентября контрольную - деяние похуже преступлений Волан-де-Морта. Слизнорт раздал листы с вопросами.

\- Мы не сможем её решать, - шепнула Джинни Гермионе.

\- Я не собираюсь завалить контрольную из-за извращенца Малфоя, - прошипела Гермиона. - Тут всего пять вопросов, уж как-нибудь потерпим.

Гриффиндорки стали решать задания (то есть стала решать Гермиона, а Джинни быстро с неё списывала. В виде исключения Гермиона не стала возражать).

\- Одиннадцать применений шкуры бумсланга, - шепнула Гермиона. - Это легко.

Но как только они поставили точку под первым ответом, разрушители опять увеличились, болезненно растягивая дырки гриффиндорок. Гермиона переглянулась с Джинни, неловко поёрзала на стуле и продолжила решать.

\- Взаимодействие спирта и бодроперцового зелья - тоже легко, - бормотала Гермиона, летящим почерком строча ответ. - Ой, Моргана! - она и Джинни поморщились, когда куски холодного металла ещё глубже втиснулись в их влагалища и анальные проходы.

\- Перечислите шесть непростительных зелий, - сквозь сжатые губы цедила Гермиона, смахивая пот со лба. Джинни продолжала скатывать ответ на третий вопрос, хотя уже сомневалась, что вытерпит боль между ног до конца. Едва она вписала название шестого зелья - сучьего муската - как дилдо внутри неё расширились, казалось, ещё больше, чем в прошлые разы.

Джинни пожалела, что не не согласилась завалить тест - теперь она извивалась ужом на скамье, силясь унять боль от тех металлических дубин, на которые она была насажена. Но Гермионе, чьи разрушители были толще, приходилось ещё хуже. Она уже не могла сидеть - Гермиона чуть-чуть привстала и судорожно сводила-разводила ноги, унимая боль в натруженных растянутых дырках. Джинни бросила взгляд меж разведённых ног подруги - оба дилдо выпирали из пизды и жопы и Гермионы, толстые, как хуй Гойла.

\- Через пять минут сдаём работы! - объявил Слизнорт.

\- Ещё чуть-чуть, - ожесточённо шептала Гермиона, то приподнимаясь, то с гримасой опускаясь опять на скамью. - Чуть-чуть, Джинни. Что тут у нас... Волчьелычье зелье... Зелье защиты слизистых.... Да это тест для первокурсников, наверно!

Несмотря на ситуацию, Джинни не сдержала улыбки. Обе гриффиндорки быстро начеркали ответы и отложили пергаменты.

А в следующую секунду и Гермиона и Джинни взвыли, когда беспощадные металлические стволы до предела заполнили их чувствительные влагалища и попы, будто угрожая порвать промежности гриффиндорок. Гермиона закрыла лицо руками, чтобы скрыть свои стоны и гримасы.

\- Всё в порядке, мисс? - спросил Слизнорт, забирая работы.

\- Да-да, профессор, - пробормотала Джинни. По её лицу тёк пот, на скамье под ней образовалась маленькая лужица выделений. Сидеть и терпеть было невозможно.

\- Ты как хочешь, а я достаю эти дубины, - шепнула она Гермионе.

\- Джинни! Потерпи, вот-вот урок закончится! - ответила Гермиона.

\- НЕ МО-ГУ! - провыла Джинни.

Она резко выдернула из текущей пизды блестящий чёрный самотык и поёжилась от ноющей боли в растянутом отверстии. Джинни нагнулась к парте, прикрылась учебником и стала слизывать с разрушителя вкус своей же вагины.

Разрушитель был так велик, что не поместился в её ротике - ей пришлось облизывать его, как леденец - только тогда разрушитель немного уменьшился в размерах, и Джинни смогла запихать его в рот целиком. Справа от неё послышался тихий хлюпающий звук - обернувшись, Джинни увидела, что Гермиона тоже достала дилдо из себя и теперь тщательно вылизывает, нагнувшись как можно ниже к парте и боязливо осматриваясь по сторонам.

На лице Гермионы застыла гримаса отвращения и страха - от того, что ей приходилось запихивать здоровенный самотык себе в глотку, слизывать с него смазку из своей же пизды и при этом рисковать быть замеченной Слизнортом или студентами.

Гриффиндорки облизали искусственные члены, но другие дубины всё так же разрывали им задницы. По покрасневшему лицу Гермионы скатилась слеза. Она спросила Джинни:  
\- Мы никак не дотерпим?

\- До конца дня? - ответила Джинни. - Гермиона, ты шутишь, мы не сможем даже ходить с этими штуковинами сзади!

Гермиона кивнула. Они с Джинни переглянулись и одновременно выдернули дилдо из своих задниц, до боли вцепившись зубами в руки, чтобы не крикнуть. Гермиона негромко пёрнула, не сдержавшись - её анус болезненно пульсировал, пытаясь закрыться.

Под партой гриффиндорки обменялись разрушителями, с отвращением поднесли их ко ртам и стали облизывать их чёрную блестящую длину, чувствуя на языках мерзкий вкус задниц друг друга. Джинни отвернулась от Гермионы и скривилась: она знала, что вины её подруги в этой ситуации нет, но от этого Джинни ничуть не больше нравилось полировать языком самотык и слизывать с него пахучие следы дерьма Гермионы.

Джинни и Гермиона поминутно оглядывались: Пэнси и Милли смотрели на них и гадко улыбались, кое-кто из класса тоже оборачивался, пытаясь понять, что за возню эти шлюховато одетые гриффиндорки устроили на задней парте.

\- Нравится завтрак? - перегнувшись через парту, спросила Пэнси. - Если что, я попрошу Драко, он устроит добавку...

\- Да пошла ты, извращенка! - Джинни, очищавшая головку дилдо от коричневых крупинок кала, показала Пэнси фак.

Пэнси вспыхнула и хотела ответить, но тут урок окончился, и Гермиона с Джинни выбежали из класса в туалет - полоскать рты.

ххх

В пустом туалете Миртл их нашёл Драко.

\- Пэнси жаловалась, что вы вздумали ей грубить.

\- Слушай, Драко... - начала Гермиона.

\- Нет, это ты слушай, грязнокровка! - отрезал Малфой. - Раз у вас остаётся время разевать свои грязные рты, значит, надо найти для них оральную работу. И у меня есть идея...

Драко взмахнул палочкой: в одной из туалетных кабинок боковые стенки стали прозрачными, и в каждой из них на уровне паха Малфоя появилась дырка в соседнюю кабинку.

\- Шлюхи, закройтесь в этой кабинке и ждите двух дорогих гостей, - объявил Малфой. - Когда они зайдут в соседние кабинки и просунут члены в дырки, вы хорошенько им отсосёте и проглотите их вкусную и полезную кончу. Кстати, стенки заколдованы так, что прозрачны только изнутри - парни вас не увидят, а вы их - да. Так что ты, грязнокровка, отсосёшь очкастому парню, а ты, Уизлетта - другому, который повыше.

\- Малфой, мы не шлюхи, чтоб сосать неизвестно кому в туалетах! - ожесточённо сказала Гермиона.

\- О, для вас это очень даже «известно кто», - хохотнул Малфой, - а всё ваше отличие от шлюх в том, что вы трахаетесь даром, а не за деньги. Пока даром... Ну, располагайтесь.

Оставив гриффиндорок в туалете,Малфой спустился на кухню Хогвартса, где работали эльфы-домовики. Два старых скрюченных домовика, завидев Малфоя, выпучили глаза и запрыгали.

\- Мастер Драко вспомнил своих недостойных слуг! - радостно завизжали они.

\- Перверт, Монгрел, - лениво обратился к домовикам Малфой, - смотрите, не обмочитесь от счастья. Я помню про вас, и в недалёком будущем подкину кой-какое развлечение...

\- Мастер Драко так щедр, - расплакался Перверт.

\- Но сейчас мне нужен домовик, которого никак нельзя со мной связать, - продолжил Драко. Он достал пергамент, накалякал записку и отдал её первому попавшемуся домовику:  
\- Эй ты! Доставь это Поттеру и рыжему Уизелу, но не вздумай говорить, кто тебя послал! А то убью тебя, тварь!

Домовик схватился за сердце, пискнул и скрылся с глаз.

ххх

Гарри и Рон шли по коридору и переговаривались на повышенных тонах.

\- Я не могу поверить! - ругался Рон. - Гермиона и Джинни нас игнорируют, ведут себя как не знаю кто... просто как девушки нетяжёлого поведения!

\- Ой! Дурацкая ступенька! Проблемы на личном фронте, мальчики? - спросила Тонкс, вывалившись из-за угла.

Парни угрюмо взглянули на розоволосую ведьму.

\- Джинни и Гермиона... - начал жаловаться Гарри.

\- Устроили сегодня немаленький шухер в старом тихом Хогвартсе, - закончила за него Тонкс. - Все только о них и говорят.

\- Я знаю, что о них говорят и почему, - раздражённо сказал Гарри. - Лучше бы молчали.

\- Ну, определённая изюминка в их новом стиле есть, - задумчиво сказала Тонкс. - По крайней мере, теперь не я одна в Хогвартсе борюсь с этой глупой привычкой носить нижнее бельё.

\- Не смешно, Тонкс, - заметил Рон.

\- С другой стороны, я бы не осмелилась носить такие юбочки, которые ничего не закрывают, - продолжала вслух думать розоволосая ведьма. - Хотя... - она подобрала полы мантии и приподняла их, обнажая гладкие стройные ноги.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Рон. Гарри толкнул его локтем в бок.

\- Как по вашему, мне идёт? - спросила Тонкс, поворачиваясь перед парнями. Мантия задралась ещё выше, и Гарри с Роном снова увидели наполовину оголившиеся упругие ягодицы Тонкс и мельком - розовую полоску волос между ног ведьмы.

\- Ты же всё нам засветила... То есть очень даже идёт, Тонкс, - слова с трудом выходили из внезапно пересохшего горла Гарри. - Но я не уверен, что одеваться так на урок - удачная идея.

\- Да, я на таком стиле буду немножко отвлекать студентов от учебного процесса, - вздохнула Тонкс, опуская мантию. - С другой стороны, с некоторыми студентами я могу задержаться и после лекции, - подмигнула она парням. - Если вдруг у вас и дальше будут проблемы с Гермионой и Джинни, я с радостью вас утешу... утешу, как и положено хорошему другу, я имею в виду.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул зардевшийся Рон, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть свой стояк. - Ну, пойдём, Гарри, - он быстро потащил друга дальше по коридору.

Едва парни завернули за угол, испуганный домовик возник перед ними, бросил пергамент и исчез.

\- Что это было? - спросил Рон.

Гарри взял записку и прочитал вслух:  
\- Дорогие студенты! Дрочеры Хогвартса! Измученные жертвы спермотоксикоза! С сегодняшнего дня свои услуги Вам предлагают рабыни Хогвартса - безотказные давалки, за умеренную цену исполняющие любые Ваши фантазии. Акция в честь начала учебного года - минет героям войны бесплатно. Услуга оказывается в туалете плаксы Миртл. Наслаждайтесь пухлыми губками и глубокими глотками новых школьных шлюх и не забудьте рекомендовать друзьям их услуги! - закончил читать Гарри. - Да, интересные дела делаются нынче в Хогвартсе, Рон. Как думаешь, это те девицы, которых мы видели с Малфоем и его компанией?

\- Наверняка, - ответил Рон. - Гарри, - он замялся, потирая стояк через штаны, - а я бы, пожалуй, прогулялся до этого туалета. Просто проверить, что да как.

\- Ты встречаешься с Гермионой, - сухо сказал Гарри.

\- У Гермионы на этот счёт, видимо, другое мнение, - жёстко ответил Рон.

\- Твоя правда, - подумав, кивнул Гарри. - Что ж, тогда я прогуляюсь с тобой.

\- Но ты же встречаешься с Джинни... О, я понял. В конце концов, мы же можем заглянуть туда и сразу уйти? - сказал Рон, когда они уже спускались к туалету.

В туалете никого не было. Одна кабинка была закрыта, на дверях двух соседних было губной помадой написано: «СОСУТ ЗДЕСЬ». Парни переглянулись и медленно подошли к кабинкам. Рон заглянул внутрь одной - обычная кабинка, не считая дырки в стене и надписи над ней: «О жертва спермотоксикоза, просто просунь свой член в это отверстие и наслаждайся отсосом» .

Гарри в другой кабинке увидел такую же надпись. Поколебавшись, он дважды перечитал надпись, приспустил штаны и осторожно ввёл торчащий, налитый кровью член в отверстие в стене.

\- Не то чтобы это много хуже, чем поведение Джинни, - попытался он оправдать сам себя, как вдруг почувствовал - мягкие тёплые губы обхватывают головку его члена...

ххх

Гермиона и Джинни сидели на полу в закрытой кабинке и молчали. Никто не знал, что сказать.

\- Как думаешь, кто придёт? - прервала молчание Джинни.

\- И думать не хочу, - поморщилась Гермиона. - Малфой найдёт уродов, уж не сомневаюсь.

«Ладно, Грейнджер, отсосёшь, не убудет от тебя, - злобно подумала Гермиона. - Десять минут позора - и мы сможем отдохнуть. Хорошо хоть, что только отсосать - между ног всё так болит, ходить трудно...»

А потом в туалет вошли Гарри с Роном, и Гермионе больше всего на свете захотелось исчезнуть, оказаться где-нибудь далеко отсюда. Она зажмурилась и снова открыла глаза: Гарри и Рон зашли в кабинки по обе стороны от них. Рон - её Рон - возился с пуговицами на штанах, а Джинни смотрела то на него, то на Гарри остекленевшим бессмысленным взглядом. Вот Гарри первый спустил штаны, качнув массивным хуем с густым кустом чёрных волос на лобке.

«Не надо, не делайте этого», - про себя молила Гермиона. Но Гарри, чуть помедлив, просунул свой весьма толстый член в дырку. Гермиона завороженно смотрела на член Гарри, который она видела первый раз в жизни. Тяжёлый, налитый кровью, его хуй торчал колом от возбуждения. Гермиона почувствовала, как её неудержимо тянет к этому члену, и прокляла Малфоя - за то, что её отношения с лучшим другом уже не будут никогда прежними.

«Даже если - когда - мы освободимся от контракта, ни я ни Джинни этого не смогут забыть. И как мне потом говорить с Гарри?» - подумала она, отчаянно борясь со знакомым невыносимым томлением в груди, дрожа всем телом.

Вдруг ноги Гермионы подкосились: с тихим стоном она упала на колени, сжала толстый хуй Гарри в кулаке и взяла в рот первые сантиметры тёплой плоти.

Джинни неверяще смотрела, как её парню делает минет её лучшая подруга. Гермиона на секунду выпустила член и обернулась к Джинни, красная от стыда.

\- Прости, - шепнула она, и снова обхватила губами головку члена Гарри, медленно пропуская всю длину его хуя в свой горячий рот.

Но Джинни было уже не до неё: она с ужасом смотрела, как Рон просунул в другое отверстие свой длинный член с рыжими волосами на лобке. Она знала, что если не случится чуда, сейчас ей придётся отсосать у родного брата.

«А он вырос ещё как», - мелькнула вдруг в голове Джинни совершенно неуместная мысль. Она видела пенис Рона как-то раз случайно в детстве, но теперь тот маленький сморщенный причиндал подрос до настоящего длинного хуя. Джинни пыталась сопротивляться магии рабского контракта, её били судороги, в теле будто плясало электричество. Она продержалась несколько секунд, а потом сломалась и с размаху насадилась ртом на член Рона, поперхнувшись. Из глаз брызнули слёзы.

Рон, у которого в последнее время не было секса с Гермионой, был взбудоражен:  
\- Да, вот так! - воскликнул он, когда острый женский язычок облизнул его хуй, впустив головку в горло. - Гарри, я не знаю, кто эта девица, но она сосёт получше Гермионы! Только ей не говори, - Рон сообразил, что ляпнул лишнее.

\- Не буду! - крикнул Гарри из другой кабины. - Мы с Гермионой и не говорим на такие темы. - О да, вот так. Какой у тебя мягкий рот, девочка.

Гермиона за стенкой готова была провалиться сквозь землю: за то, что она сосёт у Гарри в этот самый момент; за то, что её парню Рону больше нравится минет от его сестры. Она, ещё раз глубоко насадившись на член Гарри, выпустила его изо рта, обхватила пальцами в чернильных пятнах и начала дрочить, оттягивая туда-сюда плоть на толстом хуе. Гермиона взглянула через плечо, и сердце ёкнуло от ревности: Джинни сосала у Рона так, будто от этого зависела её жизнь.

Джинни причмокивала и мяла яйца Рона рукой; волосы упали ей на лицо и теперь касались таких же рыжих волос у основания члена Рона каждый раз, когда сестра глотала по самые яйца. Струйка слюны сбежала из уголка губ Джинни по подбородку и вниз - на тонкую блузку. Пальцы рыжей гриффиндорки сами потянулись к узкой щёлке между ног, и Гермиона поймала себя на том, что тоже трёт свой клитор, засунув руку под ультракороткую юбку. Гермиона и Джинни отсасывали парням друг друга в одной кабинке грязного туалета, и их очень это заводило - вопреки или благодаря унижению и ревности.

Малфой неслышно вошёл в туалет Миртл, закрыл дверь, наложил на себя чары незаметности и взмахнул палочкой: все двери кабинок с его стороны стали прозрачными. От увиденного его член встал мгновенно, и Драко начал тихо его подрачивать: грязнокровка Грейнджер дрочила Гарри Поттеру и мастурбировала сама - трахала толстый член Поттера кулаком и тёрла себя по всей длине возбуждённой вагины.

Вот грязнокровка снова взяла член в рот и стала сосать - толстый хуй Поттера широко раздвигал её губы, чмокающе двигаясь туда-сюда. Поттеру это точно нравилось: он прикрыл глаза за стёклами круглых очков и подавался тазом навстречу рту Грейнджер.

\- Знаешь, Рон, - крикнул Гарри, - а эта леди тоже делает минет не хуже Джинни!

\- Фу, Гарри, - ответил Рон, - я не против того, чтобы ты встречался с моей сестрой, но избавь меня от подробностей её интимной жизни!

За тонкой перегородкой его сестра Джинни хрипела и роняла слюну на пол, когда Рон пропихивал свой хуй ей в горло. Лицо Джинни так раскраснелось, что стало одного цвета с волосами; она уже трахала себя двумя пальцами в пизду, и на кафель между её ног упали капли смазки.

«Значит так, Гарри? - подумала она, снова пропуская член Рона глубоко в глотку. - Мне тут приходится делать такое с собственным братом, а ты мне изменяешь с Гермионой, да ещё и говоришь такие вещи?» Джинни всхлипнула и подавилась, когда ей пришлось снова проглотить хуй брата до самых яиц.

«Ах, вот бы вы узнали, кто вас сейчас обслуживает, - подумал Малфой. Его прямо подмывало наложить ещё одно заклинание и сделать стенки кабинки прозрачными и со стороны парней, чтоб посмотреть на их лица. - Но не сейчас. Всему своё время».

Гарри и Рон не могли продержаться долго: у них давно не было секса. «Интересно, - подумал Драко, - рабыням придётся проглатывать в первый раз? Я и Гойл кончали им только в пизду и на спину». Малфой сам дрочил как бешеный: такое зрелище заводило его покруче самого траха.

Гарри несколько раз судорожно дёрнулся и стал спускать в горло Гермионе. Он кончал и кончал, а его подруга с трудом успевала глотать густую горячую сперму, подчиняясь приказу Малфоя. Мутная струйка кончи стекла из уголка рта на прозрачную блузку. Гермиона выплюнула опускающийся член Гарри, закашлялась и упала на пол в слезах.

Рон упёрся рукой в стенку кабинки и барабанил по ней пальцами, быстро и жадно дыша.

\- Гермиона! - крикнул он, и выстрелил спермой прямо в рот сестре.

Рон накончал меньше, чем Гарри, но тоже весьма обильно. Джинни проглотила всё, и солёный вкус братской спермы наполнил её рот. Слизнув последнюю белую каплю с припухшей головки, Джинни опустилась на кафель почти без сознания.

ххх

Гарри и Рон трясущимися руками застегнули штаны и вышли из кабинок. Не оборачиваясь, прошли мимо Малфоя под чарами незаметности и вышли из туалета. Драко услышал, как Рон начал говорить:  
\- Нет, это было круто...

\- Не знаю, мне как-то неудобно... - возразил Гарри, и дверь за ними закрылась.

Драко подбежал к кабинке гриффиндорок и распахнул дверку. Гермиона и Джинни так же лежали на полу.

\- Малфой, я тебя ненавижу, - прошептала Гермиона, подняв голову. Джинни устало кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Ненавидьте, - равнодушно обронил Малфой. - Хотя за что? Вы же сами возмущались, что я не даю вам ебаться с Поттером и Уизелом - вот, получили что хотели. И теперь вы можете сравнить, у кого из ваших парней больше хуй, кто больше кончает, чья конча вкусней... Шучу-шучу, - рассмеялся он. - Кстати, леди, вы тоже дрочили себе как сумасшедшие.

Гриффиндорки стыдливо кивнули.

\- Ну так закончите начатое! - воскликнул Драко. - Я не могу отпустить моих рабынь, пока они не кончат.

\- Ничего страшного, мы обойдёмся. Не надо, - пробормотала Джинни.

\- Надо. На спину, ноги к плечам и трахайте себя сразу тремя пальцами! - велел Малфой.

Гриффиндорки устало откинулись на спины, раздвинули ноги: их пёзды горели красным и влажно блестели, и три пальца легко вошли в растянутые разрушителями дырки. Они стали трахать себя - неохотно, потом быстрее. Мокрые вагины Гермионы и Джинни стали хлюпать от резких толчков пальцами, клиторы затвердели, и гриффиндорки старались массировать их тоже.

Драко дрочил на своих рабынь, кайфуя от такого эротического шоу.

Гермиона и Джинни со спермой чужих парней на губах извиваются на холодном кафеле. Глаза прикрыты, с губ срываются похотливые вздохи. Ткань тонких блузок облепила вспотевшие тела и натянулась на возбуждённых сосках гриффиндорок.

Гермиона и Джинни уже просто долбят свои щёлки, засовывают в пёзды пальцы почти по последние фаланги, терзают клиторы, надрачивают текущие вагины докрасна. Они стонут, вскрикивают, жадно облизывают обкончанные губы, ещё резче насаживаются на свои пальцы...

Драко не мог больше сдерживаться.

\- Быстрее! Сильнее! Глубже! - крикнул он. - Насчёт три кончайте как никогда в жизни. Раз, два, три!

Гермиона и Джинни закричали, в последний раз вогнав в себя пальцы: струйки жидкости вырвались их их влагалищ, оросив пол. Они корчились на мокром полу в оргазме, снимая всё напряжение этого безумного дня. Драко тоже со стоном кончил: густые белые капли спермы упали на лица, волосы и блядскую форму гриффиндорок.

Некоторое время все пытались отдышаться. Потом Малфой спокойно сказал, посмотрев на замаранные спермой лица Гермионы и Джинни:  
\- На сегодня свободны. Завтра в семь утра жду вас в библиотеке.

\- В библиотеке? - слабо переспросила Гермиона.

\- Да, Грейнджер, ты ведь так хотела туда попасть, вот и будем заниматься. Не домашним заданием, конечно, более интересными вещами... Завтра узнаете. Кстати, вы помните, что всю сперму с тел и одежды вы должны отправлять в рот? - бросил напоследок Драко. - О, магия работает - надписи изменились. Разве я не молодец?

Джинни сквозь почти прозрачную одежду Гермионы увидела, что чёрная надпись на груди её подруги теперь такая:  
«Хуесоска - отсосала 2 члена. Глотает кончу. Пиздолизка - отлизала 1 пизду».

Джинни посмотрела на свою грудь и содрогнулась: там была почти такая же татуировка, только с одним интересным отличием:  
«Хуесоска - отсосала 1 член. Глотает кончу. Сосала у брата. Пиздолизка - отлизала 1 пизду».

Когда Малфой ушёл, Джинни обессиленно распласталась по полу туалета. Мокрый холодный кафель приятно остужал пылающую от стыда рыжую гриффиндорку. Джинни закрыла глаза, но перед ними всё равно плыла будто сделанная из огня надпись:  
«Сосала у брата. Сосала у брата. Сосала у брата...»

Джинни очнулась от мучительных терзаний, когда в её щёку уткнулось мокрое лицо другой девушки, когда Гермиона прижалась к подруге, и Джинни через тонкие блузки почувствовала тепло женского тела.

\- Прости. Прости меня, - шептала Гермиона, щекоча ушко Джинни спутанными кудрями. - Ты знаешь, что я никогда бы не сделала такого с Гарри. Но Малфой...

Любую другую женщину, что посмела бы коснуться Гарри, Джинни бы на месте стёрла в порошок. Но Гермиона еле выговаривала слова из-за рыданий, и Джинни почувствовала, как вместо злобы в груди щемит от нежности к подруге.

«Ей ведь видеть меня с Роном было ещё больнее, - думала Джинни. - И всё равно она извиняется - хотя ничему не могла помешать».

\- Я знаю, Гермиона, - вслух сказала Джинни, проведя ладонью по густым тёмным волосам девушки. - Ты у меня молодец. Прости тоже, - еле слышно шепнула она.

И им обеим чуть полегчало на душе.

ххх

Малфой вышел из туалета и поспешил в гостиную Слизерина. В своей комнате он достал Омут Памяти, опустил в него несколько интересных воспоминаний и сам нырнул в него со специальной камерой. Минут через двадцать он вынырнул, достал из камеры плёнку и заклинанием распечатал с неё пачку движущихся волшебных снимков.

С этой пачкой он пошёл по нужным людям. Первым он в укромном уголке гостиной Слизерина нашёл приятеля - Блейза Забини. Блейз был полуитальянцем с чёрными как смоль волосами и бледной кожей.

\- Видал, что у меня есть? - спросил Малфой, кладя перед ним фото.

На фото Гермиону Грейнджер грубо трахал в рот сам Драко во дворе позади  
Косого переулка. Гермиона с трудом проглатывала длинный член Малфоя, давилась и плакала: её лицо было мокрым от слёз и плевков Малфоя. На заднем плане Гойл навалился на Джинни между её раздвинутых ног и насиловал её, дёргая тазом вверх-вниз. Рот Джинни был раскрыт в беззвучном крике: толстый хуй Гойла делал ей очень больно.

\- Как ты умудрился? - изумлённо спросил Блейз.

\- Секрет, - ответил Драко. - Если хочешь присоединиться, жду завтра в полвосьмого в библиотеке. Возьми деньги.

\- Даже не знаю, - с сомнением сказал Блейз. - Сейчас я их выебу, а потом они настучат Поттеру, и поеду я в Азкабан.

Малфой подумал и решил открыть правду - он знал, что от Забини первой попавшейся выдумкой не отделаться.

\- Да никуда ты не поедешь! - отмахнулся он. - Смотри, - Малфой достал из кармана рабский контракт. Забини его внимательно прочитал.

\- Интересно, - сказал он. - А как ты заставил их это подписать?

\- А они и сами не знают, как, - ответил Драко. - Это секрет. Так ты подойдёшь?

\- Подойду, - задумчиво сказал Блейз. - Только не говори Трейси, а то накроется моё с ней свидание в Хогсмиде.

После Блейза Малфой подкараулил Захарию Смита у гостиной Пуффендуя. Смит был очень злым неприятным парнем, враждовавшим с Гарри и Роном. К тому же на шестом курсе Джинни наслала на него Летучемышиный сглаз, и Захария этого не простил.

\- Чего тебе, Малфой? - грубо сказал он.

Драко всунул ему в руку другую движущуюся фотку. На ней Гермиона жадно отсасывала Поттеру, Джинни - Рону, и обе дрочили, запустив руки под миниюбки.

\- Ну, долбанные гриффиндорцы устроили шведскую семью, при чём здесь я? - спросил Захария, хотя фото его явно возбудило.

\- До тебя не дошло? Это я заставил этих шлюх отсосать Поттеру и Уизелу! Они мои бляди и выполняют мои приказы. Кстати, за несколько галлеонов я могу поделиться ими с тобой.

\- Где и когда? - быстро спросил Смит.

\- Завтра в библиотеке в полвосьмого.

\- Я буду там, - ответил Захария.

Последними Малфой нашёл Кормака Макклагена и Дина Томаса. Кормак был здоровенный качок-шотландец. Он когда-то ухлёстывал за Гермионой, а Рон вышиб его из команды по квиддичу. Дин был чёрным. Этот ниггер раньше встречался с Джинни, пока она не ушла от него к Гарри. Естественно, оба они не любили Гарри, Рона и их девушек.

Малфой показал им ещё одно фото - в купе Хогвартс-экспресса он ебал в жопу Джинни, а Гойл насиловал задницу Гермионы. Обе девушки плакали и мычали, когда их лишали анальной девственности. Рты гриффиндорок были заткнуты их же трусиками, и сидевшие рядом Пэнси Паркинсон и Миллисента Булстроуд увлечённо мастурбировали на такую картину.

\- Это не монтаж? - в шоке спросил Дин.

\- Всё правда, - ответил Малфой. - Вот ещё посмотрите.

Он показал другое фото, где Джинни уже лизала волосатую пизду Милли, а Пэнси буквально трахала своей вагиной лицо Гермионы. При этом гриффиндорок всё так же трахали в задницы, но уже спокойней и ритмичней - видимо, их аналы достаточно растянулись. В дверях изумлённо застыли Рон и Гарри, не узнавшие девушек.

\- Не, я так и знал, что эти скромницы - последние бляди, но такого не предполагал, - протянул Кормак. - Хотя сейчас припоминаю - я же уже трахал их пару раз, просто не хотел хвастаться...

\- Если хотите принять участие, жду завтра в полвосьмого в библиотеке, - прервал Драко фантазии Макклагена.

\- А ты их сутенёр, Малфой? - ехидно спросил Дин.

\- Я тот, кто за несколько золотых даст вам выебать этих шлюх во все дыры, - ответил Драко. - Жду вас вовремя.

Он оставил удивлённых и возбуждённых гриффиндорцев и пошёл, радуясь своей удаче. Уже завтра к нему в карман потекут деньги, а грязнокровка Грейнджер и рыжая Уизли обслужат несколько старых «друзей». Сначала несколько, а потом... Малфой не сомневался, что скоро пол-Хогвартса будут платить ему, чтобы снять на часок-другой гриффиндорок. И он мечтал увидеть лица Поттера и Уизела, когда те узнают, кем стали их любимые.


	4. Краткий курс проституции имени Драко Малфоя, или Бутерброды в библиотеке

_Простит утка, простит утка,_  
 _Простит уточка._  
 _Простит утка, простит утка,_  
 _Простит уточка._  
Сатана печёт блины, «Простит утка»

 _В городе Петушкове коллайдер адронный_  
 _Открывает чёрные дыры огромные,_  
 _Превращает в бублик каждую булку,_  
 _Анальной смазкой смажет все втулки._  
Bazement Boyz, «GP»

Утром следующего дня ровно в семь Гермиона и Джинни осторожно зашли в тёмную библиотеку Хогвартса. Гермиона поёжилась от ожидания новых ужасов. И от холода тоже: сквозняки в Хогвартсе были сильные, а на гриффиндорках по прежнему были только юбки (до середины поп, ужасно откровенные) и полупрозрачные блузки (не закрывавшие вообще ничего). Гермиона провела рукой по груди: тёмные соски от холода затвердели и, казалось, могли прорвать тонкую ткань.

\- Ну и где Малфой? - шёпотом спросила Джинни.

\- Пока его нет, надо пользоваться моментом, - Гермиона огляделась по сторонам и кинулась к книжным полкам. - Помогай, Джинни. Ищи всё про рабские контракты и вообще про магические договоры - как их можно подделать, оспорить, что угодно. Кажется, в этой секции должно быть что-то похожее...

Гриффиндорки зарылись в тяжёлые пыльные тома, выискивая ответ, который мог открыть им желанную дорогу к освобождению.

\- Апчхи! - чихнула Джинни, сморщив нос от пыли. - Я нашла пару кратеньких упоминаний. Оба автора уверены, что рабские контракты давно запрещены законом - но главное, пишут про них так, будто контракт нельзя ни подделать ни оспорить, - Джинни нервно рассмеялась. - Конечно, это ерунда, Малфой же смог какой-то трюк провернуть... Но всё равно немного боязно стало. Что ты там рассматриваешь, Гермиона?

Гермиона задумчиво рассматривала потрёпанный памфлет под названием «Недолжное прошлое, или Сто и четыре причины запретить маховики времени».

\- Почему-то вспомнилась эта книга - на третьем курсе её читала, - ответила она. - Хотя про магические договоры там точно ничего нет. А я вот что нашла, - и Гермиона показала Джинни страницу ветхого фолианта, где поблёкшими чернилами было написано:  
«Рабскій контрактъ по волѣ хозяина и раба да составленъ будетъ, да только по вольной волѣ хозяина разорванъ будетъ. Ибо нельзя вольному магу стать рабомъ иначе какъ по своей же глупости, трусости или слабости, нельзя заключить контрактъ въ помраченномъ умѣ или разумомъ и памятью ослабнувъ. Добромъ ли, подъ пыткой ли, но своей волей рабъ долженъ контрактъ подписать, и не будетъ у него воли взять вспять свое согласіе...»

\- Не особо поняла, - призналась Джинни.

\- Да чего тут понимать, Уизлетта? - лениво окликнули её сзади. - Общий смысл такой: заключили контракт - так теперь работайте пёздами, и нечего юлить. Всё равно увильнуть не получится.

Гриффиндорки резко повернулись. Малфой, тихо вошедший в библиотеку, лениво откинулся на скамье у стола. Его мантия была задрана, и он подрачивал свой тонкий, но длинный член.

\- Малфой! - прошипела Джинни. - Что, не боишься кончить ещё до того, как доберёшься за нас? - Она понимала, что Драко лучше не злить, но ничего не могла поделать - нервы были на пределе.

\- В отличие от Поттера и Уизела у меня все в порядке с этим делом, - улыбнулся Драко. - Но раз ты так волнуешься... Полезайте под стол!

Рабыни неохотно встали на четвереньки и заползли под стол. Теперь скамья и член Драко оказались рядом с их головами.

\- Ну, чего вы ждёте? - спросил Драко. - Сосите по очереди... или вместе.

Гермиона первая взяла в рот головку пениса Малфоя. Джинни, кажется, ещё не отправилась после вчерашнего, когда Малфой заставил её отсосать у собственного брата Рона. А Гермионе уже приходилось делать минет Малфою - в первый же день, когда он показал девочкам рабский контракт.

«Уж лучше это, - подумала Гермиона, проводя языком по всей длине горячего торчащего хуя, - чем снова принимать Гойла сзади... или ублажать Пэнси».

Подумала и сама поразилась: минет Малфою уже кажется ей чем-то не самым плохим.

Драко будто прочитал её мысли.

\- Можете не торопиться, - сказал он, - у вас сегодня будет ещё много работы.

Гермиона выплюнула блестящий от слюны член.

\- Не вздумай снова привести Гарри и Рона! - умоляюще прошептала она.

Джинни что-то согласно промычала - в тот момент, когда Гермиона прекратила сосать, Джинни самой пришлось взять хуй Драко за щеку. Ей ещё больше не хотелось снова обслуживать Рона, но сказать это ей не удавалось - Драко уже пропихнул головку члена ей в горло.

\- Как скажете. Вообще-то я и не собирался их звать, - ответил Драко. - Хватит с наших дрочеров Хогвартса и одного раза пока что. Говорят, ваши хахали теперь подкатывают к нашему новому учителю ЗОТИ.

\- К Тонкс? - изумлённо спросила Гермиона.

\- Да. Ну раз вы им не даёте, должны же они где-то разряжаться. Не с вами, так с другими предательницами крови. Но это сейчас неважно, - отмахнулся Малфой. - Сегодня, леди, вы порадуете парней из Слизерина, из родного Гриффиндора, даже из Пуффендуя! Только из Когтеврана никого не будет. Наверно надо было позвать Чжоу Чанг, она бы так на вас отыгралась, шлюхи, за то, что вы увели у неё Поттера.

Джинни Уизли поперхнулась и бешено задышала через нос, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Малфой уже просто трахал её рот, обхватив рукой рыжий затылок.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - отчаянно выдохнула Гермиона.

\- Я уже посмел, - спокойно ответил Драко. - Грейнджер, поменяй Уизлетту, мне больше нравится твоя глубокая глотка. И слушайте, что вы сделаете...

ххх

Ровно в полвосьмого в дверь постучали.

\- Входите! - крикнул Драко.

Друг за другом в комнату вошли чернокожий Дин Томас, рыжий Захария Смит, огромный Грегори Гойл, коренастый шотландец Кормак Макклаген и бледный итальянец Блейз Забини.

Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий Драко кивнул им.

\- Малфой, ты зачем позвал столько народу? - недовольно спросил Смит.

\- Дружба факультетов и всё такое, как говорил педик Дамблдор, - улыбнулся Драко. - Пускай нас сегодня объединит совместный трах Грейнджер и Уизли.

\- Кстати, где они? - огляделся Дин.

\- А ты прислушайся, - посоветовал Малфой.

Все прислушались. В тишине библиотеки слышались чмокающие, сосущие звуки.

\- Под столом, - первым догадался Блейз.

\- Пять очков Слизерину, - кивнул Малфой. - Вот-вот... Ещё немного... Грейнджер, не глотай пока, держи кончу во рту...

С тяжким вздохом он кончил, утер пот со лба и заклинанием отодвинул стол.

Все парни ахнули, увидев Гермиону и Джинни. Джинни смотрела в пол, Гермиона закрыла румяное лицо руками. С уголка её губ по подбородку стекала вязкая белая струйка.

\- Познакомьтесь с рабынями Хогвартса. Леди, встаньте, покажите, как вы любите друг друга. Уизлетта, поцелуй взасос грязнокровку. Грейнджер, поделись с ней моей спермой. И пускай вам это понравится, извращенки.

Не смотря ни на парней, ни друг другу в глаза, Гермиона и Джинни обнялись, склонились друг к другу, поцеловались в губы и переплелись языками, перекатывая сперму.

\- Сильнее, - сказал Малфой. - Потешьте парней - поласкайте друг друга.

Гермиона так присосалась к подруге, будто хотела проглотить её. Она протолкнула обильную кончу Драко из своего рта в рот Джинни, и девушки сглотнули её.

«И все смотрят! - с отчаяньем подумала Джинни. - И все они сейчас нас поимеют, трахнут, не пощадят!» - тут же пришла к ней ещё более мрачная мысль.

Джинни прикрыла глаза и попробовала не думать обо всём этом, сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь приятном. Например, на том, какие у Гермионы мягкие, нежные губы, как приятно крепко целовать подругу, ласкать её рот своим дерзким язычком...

«О чём я думаю?» - мелькнуло в сознании Джинни, но рука рыжей гриффиндорки сама скользнула вниз, под задранную мини-юбку Гермионы. Тонкие пальчики раздвинули кустик каштановых волос на лобке подруги, и указательный скользнул внутрь чуть раскрытой щёлки Гермионы, туда, где было тепло и ещё довольно узко. Гермиона простонала в рот Джинни и отстранилась, смотря на подругу одновременно стыдливо и ласково. Джинни подбодряюще улыбнулась, сняла каплю спермы с подбородка Гермионы пальцем и облизала его.

Все парни кроме Гойла пораженно уставились на это. Ширинки штанов уже трещали.

\- Малфой, ты б хоть... дверь закрыл, - промямлил не в тему Дин. - Вдруг кто войдёт.

\- Вот она, гриффиндорская храбрость, - презрительно сказал Драко. - Кто может прийти в такое время в библиотеку? Ну, кроме Грейнджер, но она уже здесь.

Но дверь в библиотеку он все-таки запечатал заклинанием.

\- Начнём, - сказал он спокойно, но едва удержался от хохота. Он так ждал открытия этого борделя. Сдавать за деньги Грейнджер и Уизли озабоченным старшекурсникам - это ещё интереснее, чем самому трахать их.

\- Шлюхи, сделайте, как я вас учил, - сказал Малфой. Все посмотрели на девушек, те встали, не поднимая глаз.

Гермиона и Джинни медленно сняли тонкие блузки, тряхнув перед парнями сиськами. Потом на пол полетели мини-мини-юбки. Голые гриффиндорки залезли на стол, легли бок о бок на спину, подняли ноги к голове и растопырили их. Трясущимися пальцами взялись за ягодицы и оттянули их, показав всем покрасневшие вагины и чуть расширенные анусы.

\- Нихуя себе у них тату! - выдал Захария. - Да и всё остальное в порядке.

Дрожащими голосами Гермиона и Джинни начали говорить:  
\- Мы - рабыни Хогвартса. Отсосём хуй или отлижем пизду за один галлеон. Подставим пизду за два галлеона. Дадим в жопу за три галлеона. Другие варианты - за договорную плату. Все цены - за один час. Наши дырочки любят грубость, - тут Джинни разрыдалась, - и ждут вас в любое время, - Гермиона заплакала тоже.

Гермиона в этот миг ненавидела себя за слабость - но не могла загнать слёзы назад в глаза. Она знала - ещё со вчерашнего дня догадывалась - что Малфой не пощадит их, что он сделает титул «Рабыня Хогвартса» из простого оскорбления фактом жизни Гермионы и Джинни. Но одно дело догадываться - а другое дело раздеваться перед толпой парней, показывать им свои обнажённые тела и ужасные татуировки, ложиться перед ними в позу «выеби меня Морганы ради», светить перед ними своими несчастными, ноющими, порчеными дырками, рассказывать, как и за какую цену их можно ебать.

И всё-таки у Гермионы ещё теплилась надежда, что сейчас кто-то из собравшихся возьмёт и скажет: «Малфой, останови это безумие!», а остальные его поддержат. Кто нибудь возьмёт и скажет...

Первым заговорил Кормак Макклаген:  
\- Два галлеона? Да за эти деньги в Лютном переулке я могу снять шлюху не на час, а на всю ночь!

\- Двух блядей на всю ночь, - с умным видом уточнил Захария Смит.

\- Можете, - пожал плечами Малфой. - А ещё вы можете зайти за угол и оттрахать друг друга. Это вообще будет вам бесплатно. Здесь не девки с Лютного, которых противно трахать без пакета на голове. Это Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли! Лучшие ученицы, пай-девочки, подружки Поттера и Уизела! Часто вам выпадает такой шанс?

Все немного помолчали. Наконец вперёд шагнул Макклаген и кинул Малфою три галлеона:  
\- Это за жопу Грейнджер.

Дин присоединился, протянув Драко два галлеона:

\- За Джинни.

\- Дин! - изумлённо вырвалось у рыжей гриффиндорки.

\- Эй! Я хотел её трахнуть! - тоже возмутился Захария.

\- Джентльмены, у них по три дыры, - успокоил Драко. - Хватит всем.

\- Тогда я опробую задницу рыжей, - сказал Смит и отдал Малфою три заляпанных галлеона.

\- Босс, ничё, если я займусь ртом Уизлетты? - спросил Гойл. - Она у меня ещё не сосала.

\- Как хочешь, Грег, - ответил Драко. - Блейз, ты участвуешь?

Блейз Забини задумался.

\- Галлеон за минет от Грейнджер, - наконец он протянул деньги.

\- Тогда я с тобой, оттрахаю её пизду, - сказал Малфой. - Ну, чего мы ждём? Устраивайтесь! - он небрежно смахнул со стола на пол все книги, заслужив возмущённый возглас Гермионы. Впрочем, Гермионе очень скоро стало не до того.

Гриффиндорки не успели опомниться: мужские руки больно схватили их нежные тела, развернули, разложили на невысоком столе. Гермиону положили на бок, ноги заставили подогнуть к груди и заклинанием приклеили их. Она обернулась: Драко Малфой уже разделся и натирал пальцами её половые губки, отчего те ещё больше покраснели, и жёстко массировал чувствительный клитор Гермионы. Макклаген спустил штаны, и Гермиона прикрыла глаза: его член был короток, но ещё толще, чем у Гойла.

Кормак, не отрывая глаз от чёрной точки ануса Гермионы, сплюнул в ладонь и смазал каменный стояк. Гермиона посмотрела вперёд: там Блейз медленно подрачивал свой набухающий член перед её лицом. Её обступили со всех сторон. Гермиона простонала, когда член Малфоя легко проскользнул в её влажную вагину, и взвизгнула, когда анус резануло болью - Кормак с трудом пропихнул головку толстенного хуя через её сфинктер.

Дин лёг спиной на стол. Его чёрный хуй возбуждённо торчал. Гойл с Захарией приподняли Джинни и опустили на Дина: теперь она сидела сверху лицом к нему на самом краю стола. Захария зашёл сзади, а Гойл залез на стол и встал перед Джинни, шлёпнув её тяжёлым пенисом по щеке.

\- Я ведь этого не хотел, рыжик, - сказал Дин. - Мы встречались, всё было хорошо... но ты выбрала Поттера - ещё бы, у него слава, влияние, деньги.

\- Гарри стоит десяти таких, как ты, - прошипела Джинни. - Он узнает, и тогда тебе не поздоровится.

\- Джин, ты должна понять, что сама меня спровоцировала...

\- Дин, ради Мерлина, имей хоть мужество не оправдываться, - устало сказала Джинни. - Или вылези из-под меня, или делай то, зачем пришёл.

\- Вы долго будете трепаться? - спросил Захария. - Вон они уже начали.

Пока Дин пристраивал головку чёрного хуя к влагалищу Джинни, та повернула голову: Гермиону, на которой из одежды остались только белые носочки да яркий гриффиндорский галстук, уже насиловали втроем.

Блейз всунул член ей в рот, а Малфой бойко долбил её пизду, каждый раз вонзаясь до упора, звонко хлопая по ляжкам девушки своим тазом. Бок о бок с Малфоем пристроился Кормак: он кое-как вставил свой толстый хуй в попку Гермионы и теперь дёргал членом туда-сюда, разрабатывая анал гриффиндорки. Гермиона в холодном поту извивалась на столе, пытаясь не дать парням войти глубоко, но четыре сильные руки подтягивали её назад, насаживая на члены.

\- Ну у тебя и толстенная палочка, Макклаген! - выдохнул Драко, слегка сбавив темп.

\- А чего ты её рассматривал? - тяжело продышал Кормак.

\- Да я её каждый раз чувствую. Наша заучка ещё довольно тесная, мы членами через стенку трёмся.

Судя по мычащим вскрикам и всхлипам Гермионы, она тоже прекрасно чувствовала, как два члена терзают её влагалище и очко одновременно.

\- Это как-то по голубому, - недовольно сказал Кормак.

«Он хоть когда-нибудь бывает доволен?» - подумал Малфой, а вслух сказал:  
\- Нет, нормально. Давай вместе - сейчас!

Они одновременно вошли в Гермиону так глубоко, как могли. Гермиона взвизгнула и задёргалась: ей показалось, что сейчас её действительно порвут.

\- Грейнджер, ничего личного, но прикусишь мой инструмент - пеняй на себя, - предупредил Блейз.

Гермиона рыдала и о чём-то умоляюще мычала. Блейз трахал её рот: он один не старался засадить ей по гланды, а предоставил всю работу самой гриффиндорке. Гермиона взяла его хуй за щеку и осторожно сосала, сбиваясь каждый раз, когда сзади в неё входили слишком грубо. Стол под ними ходил ходуном и давно развалился бы, если бы не защитные чары.

Рядом Джинни как заводная наездница скакала на Дине вверх-вниз. Захария Смит стоял сзади, держал её за плечи и медленными, но глубокими толчками трахал в жопу. У Джинни уже устали ноги, она стонала каждый раз, когда опускалась и насаживала себя пиздой на член Дина, и вскрикивала, когда Смит притягивал её к себе, вонзаясь сзади в очко. Гойл так и не смог пристроиться к скачущей гриффиндорке, поэтому она просто дрочила его хуй своим кулачком и иногда облизывала головку.

Не прекращая драть Гермиону на скрипучем столе, Малфой палочкой призвал фотокамеру. Он описал палочкой в воздухе круг, и камера начала медленно кружиться вокруг стола, фотографируя с разных ракурсов первый групповой секс гриффиндорок.

Зачарованная камера сама подбирала лучшие ракурсы и делала фото. Вот она сфоткала лицо Гермионы: слёзы сбегают из изумлённо распахнутых глаз, губки обхватили пенис Блейза Забини, и в щёку изнутри упирается головка его члена. Гермиона дёргается и тяжело дышит, но продолжает сосать.

Камера взлетела над Гермионой и сделала ещё кадр: теперь видно, как голую гриффиндорку уложили на бок на столе. Ноги она притянула к груди, выставив всем желающим самое сокровенное. Драко Малфой и Кормак Макклаген ебут её одновременно: Драко быстрыми глубокими движениями трахает пизду Гермионы, Кормак почти так же уверенно трахает её жопу. Гермиона лежит, как сломанная кукла, не сопротивляясь и уже почти не реагируя на происходящее.

Камера сняла крупным планом у Гермионы между ног: кустик каштановых волос , ниже пылающая алым щёлка, в которой скользит хуй Малфоя, ниже тонкая полоска кожи и за ней натянутый на хуй Макклагена коричневый анус. Слизеринец и гриффиндорец уже приспособились друг к другу и нашли нужный темп: они входят и выходят из Гермионы по очереди, не мешая друг другу. Только иногда они сбиваются и вставляют девушке одновременно, причиняя боль.

После этого камера облетела вокруг Джинни: она трясёт головой, словно на концерте «Ведуний», рыжие волосы торчат во все стороны. Гойл тыкает своим членом ей в рот, но чаще промахивается и шлёпает хуем по её покрасневшим щекам. Иногда Джинни оттягивает крайнюю плоть слизеринца и слизывает с головки первые мутные капли. В остальное время она просто надрачивает толстый член Гойла, чтобы он кончил ей на лицо.

Камера отлетела назад и сделала более общий план. Теперь видно, почему Джинни так мотает туда-сюда: она прыгает на Дине Томасе. Чёрный член Дина не толстый, но длинный: Джинни опускается на него и чувствует, как этот хуй легко скользит в её вагине, трётся о стенки и входит глубоко - болезненно глубоко. К несчастью, ей приходится каждый раз садиться на Дина до конца, касаясь ягодицами его ног, а потом сниматься до самой верхушки его члена, чтобы он почти выскользнул из её влагалища, и всё в быстром темпе. У неё уже болят ноги.

Камера перелетела Джинни и сфоткала её со спины. Захария Смит то и дело сбивает Джинни с ритма, входя в неё сзади. Он ебёт гриффиндорку в жопу медленными размашистыми толчками. Когда его член почти выходит из ануса Джинни, она надеется, что Смит выдохся и кончает. Но Захария снова подаётся вперёд, растягивая чувствительный сфинктер, да ещё и притягивает Джинни за плечи, чтобы засадить как можно глубже в прямую кишку. Джинни сжимает зубы от боли в попке, да и на её веснушчатых плечиках уже заметны синяки и ссадины.

ххх

Тем временем в спальне мальчиков Гарри Поттер проснулся со стояком. В этом, конечно, не было ничего необычного для молодого парня - но необычным был тот эротический, удивительно непристойный сон, что Гарри видел перед пробуждением.

В том сне Гарри был с Джинни, и они занимались любовью, но потом на месте Джинни вдруг оказалась Тонкс, которая извивалась под парнем и похотливо стонала. А потом розоволосую ведьму сменила та девица - рабыня Хогвартса - которая вчера так классно отсосала Гарри через дырку в перегородке меж туалетных кабинок. Но во сне Гарри видел её лицо и через перегородку - и его тревожило, что та проститутка оказалась удивительно похожа на Гермиону...

\- Не спишь, Гарри? - окликнул его Рон со своей кровати.

Гарри отдёрнул руку от члена, хотя тому явно требовался сеанс онанизма.

\- Нет. Бредовый сон приснился, - пояснил Гарри, не вдаваясь в подробности. Рон вряд ли бы оценил, что в этом сне присутствовала Гермиона, на коленях ласкавшая член Гарри своим жарким ртом.

\- Ты был прав, - после паузы сказал Рон. - Я жалею о том, что мы вчера сделали в том туалете. Нам нельзя было просто так ходить утешаться к каким-то школьным давалкам, как бы Гермиона с Джинни себя не вели.

\- Сделанного не воротишь, - хмуро ответил Гарри, разворачивая карту Мародёров. - Теперь мне остаётся только признаться Джинни и просить прощения...

\- Думаешь, простит?

\- Не знаю. Судя по их с Гермионой поведению в последнее время, может, Джинни будет вообще всё равно - если она уже не считает, что мы вместе, - с расстановкой сказал Гарри. - В любом случае, надо поговорить и выяснить все вопросы.

\- У меня к Гермионе тоже есть вопросы, - кивнул Рон. - Уже нашёл их?

Гарри вглядывался в движущиеся точки на карте, ища среди них Джинни и Гермиону.

\- Пока не вижу - в спальне их нет, в гостиной тоже, - сказал он.

Рон тоже заглянул в карту и присвистнул:  
\- Мерлин, а это что такое в библиотеке? Смотри, там много человек, и рядом с ними надписи: «Орал», «Классика», «Анал»!

\- Там Малфой, Гойл, Забини, Смит, Макклаген и Дин Томас, - присмотрелся Гарри. - И ещё две точки... обе подписаны просто «Рабыня Хогвартса». Странно - карта показывает не их имена, а как именно они занимаются сексом. Да, эти девицы времени зря не теряют!

\- Вот же шалавы, откуда они взялись? - поразился Рон. - Я уверен, они слизеринки. Среди гриффиндорок таких точно не может быть.

«Вот хорёк сейчас отрывается, - добавил Рон про себя. - Наверняка ему весело».

ххх

Малфою было скучно. То есть, ебать пизду Грейнджер было приятно, но он любил более интересные унижения: выродившаяся, извращённая аристократия всегда знала в них толк.

\- Что-то вы невесёлые. Вам не нравится секс, шлюхи? - спросил он рабынь.

\- Отвали, Малфой, - выплюнула Джинни.

Гермиона ничего не ответила: она сосала Блейзу, но через плечо кинула на Малфоя ненавидящий взгляд.

\- Так не годится, - продолжал вещать Драко, не прекращая трахать Гермиону. - Леди, на самом деле вам очень нравится, что вас ебут втроём! Вас это ужасно заводит, вы хотите, чтоб вас трахали сильнее и довели до оргазма. Вот только кончить вы сможете только после того, как я вам разрешу!

Гермиона хотела проклясть Драко. Но в ту же секунду, когда он закончил говорить, она почувствовала, как по её измученному телу разлилось тепло. А потом она почувствовала нестерпимый зуд в торчащих сосках, во влагалище, между ягодиц. Гермиона схватилась за соски и выкрутила их, впилась ногтями. Зуд поутих. Но Гермиона откуда-то знала, что дальше ей могут помочь только её насильники: чем грубее и глубже они вставляли ей, тем меньше чувствовался этот зуд.

Она поймала себя на том, что подмахивает Драко и Кормаку текущей пиздой и пульсирующим анусом, подаётся им навстречу тазом, чтобы её трахали сильнее. Гермионе было больно, но даже боль сейчас ничего не значила. Она перестала сосать взятый за щеку хуй Блейза и проглотила его по яйца - лишь бы он быстрее кончил.

И тут завизжала Джинни. Гермиона скосила глаза: её рыжая подруга прыгала на Дине так, будто хотела проломить стол. Одной рукой она тоже терзала соски, другой бешено дрочила Гойлу. Запрокинув голову, Джинни кричала в потолок:  
\- Нет! Да! Ещё... О Мерлин, я не могу так, - она так резко опустилась на член Дина, что стол затрещал. - Дин, да, сильнее! Моя попа... больно... Смит, глубже! Смит, порви мою задницу! Умоляю, ещё... ещё! Сильнее! Сделайте мне больно!

Гойл удивлённо пялился на гриффиндорку. Дин и Захария улыбались и выполняли её просьбу. Джинни перестала кричать и всё-таки поймала ртом конец Гойла. Она сразу же яростно присосалась к члену, причмокивая, высасывая всё до капли. Но Захария снова притянул её назад, вонзаясь в задницу, хуй Гойла выскочил из рта девушки, и тут же он кончил, выстрелив струями спермы. Конча попала в распахнутый рот Джинни, на щёки, на лоб и в глаза. Она тут же на автомате облизала губки, проглотив всю сперму, до которой дотянулась.

Гермиона сама уже не могла терпеть: всё тело пылало, в глазах плыло. Умоляющий крик уже рвался из её груди, когда Блейз выстрелил кончой ей в горло. Гермиона поперхнулась спермой и чуть не выплюнула её, но всё-таки сдержала рвоту и проглотила всё до капли.

Едва она почувствовала сперму на языке, жар и зуд усилились в десять раз, будто Гермиона выпила заколдованный афрозодиак. И тогда Гермиона сдалась и закричала:  
\- Ебите меня! Это нестерпимо... Драко, помоги! Делай со мной что хочешь, но останови это!

\- Всё, что захочу? - Драко задумался, нагнулся к уху Кормака и что-то шепнул. Макклаген кивнул. В эту секунду они почти перестали трахать Гермиону, но она сама выгнула спину и насадила свои дырки на члены. Из её растраханного, расширенного влагалища на блестящую столешницу стекала струйка выделений.

\- Грейнджер, видишь книгу там на стеллаже? - сказал Драко. - «Второе восстание гоблинов». Расскажи нам наизусть её четвёртую главу, и сможешь кончить.

Гермиона бросила затуманенный взгляд на книжную полку. Конечно, она прекрасно помнила эту книгу, но в таком положении рассказать её...

\- Четвёртая глава, - плачущим голосом начала девушка. - В лето 1191 бунтовщик-гоблин Моноцит Дерзкий привёл отряды гоблинов к Лондону... - Гермиона осеклась и простонала, когда Кормак почти вывернул её пылающий анус наизнанку сильной фрикцией. Она дёрнулась назад, чтобы он следующим движением вошёл ещё глубже. - ... привёл отряды гоблинов к Лондону - ой, моя попа, трахайте, ну же - и выдвинул ультиматум...

Гойл и Блейз, которые отошли к окну, удивлённо слушали, как пересказывает учебник скорчившаяся в лужице собственного пота и выделений девушка. Блейз взял с полки ту самую книгу и открыл на четвёртой главе.

\- Шпарит наизусть, - убедился он.

\- Всезнайка, - ответил Гойл. - Она шпарит, а её шпарят, - он засмеялся над собственной тупой шуткой.

\- И гоблины начали осаду... ой мама, ой Мерлин, - бормотала Гермиона.

\- Хватит, Грейнджер, мы пошутили, - прервал её Драко. - Вы сделаете другое. Во-первых, когда все джентльмены кончат, вы почистите ртами их члены после ваших грязных пёзд и задниц.

\- Согласна! - крикнула Гермиона.

\- Да! - крикнула Джинни, качаясь на члене Дина, с размаху насаживаясь на чёрный ствол невыносимо зудящей вагиной.

\- Во-вторых, теперь вы тоже будете получать удовольствие от наших игр. Малфои щедры, - Драко продолжал болтать, не забывая вгонять член в мокрую щёлку Гермионы. - Теперь, когда вы у кого-нибудь отсосёте, вы обязательно проглотите его сперму, если только он сам не захочет кончить на лицо, на дойки, ещё куда-нибудь... Сглотнув сперму, вы возбудитесь и будете течь как сучки, пока не подрочите. То же самое, если вы подлижете какой-нибудь девушке.

А если вас будут трахать по-настоящему, то вы заведётесь ещё сильнее - чем дольше вас будут ебать, тем сильнее вы возбудитесь. И в этом случае кончить вы сможете только с моего разрешения или с разрешения того, кто вас трахал!

\- Я правильно понял? Им придётся подмахивать парням как следует, чтобы они спускали побыстрей. И каждый раз просить разрешения кончить. Иначе они снова окажутся в таком же положении, как сейчас, - спросил Блейз. - Изобретательно, Драко.

Малфой довольно кивнул.

\- Гори в аду, Малфой, я согласна, - простонала Джинни. Дин, который уже еле сдерживал оргазм, притянул её к себе, чтобы пизда Джинни не так засасывала его член. Поэтому Джинни оставалось только подмахивать попой Захарии. Смит яростно долбил её задницу, шлёпал бёдрами по её ляжкам и запускал пальцы в рыжую копну волос.

Гермиона стонала через сжатые зубы, силясь сжать вагину и анус, чтобы члены насильников сильнее тёрлись о стенки её зудящих дырок. Малфой ущипнул её набухший возбуждённый клитор, и Гермиона завопила:  
\- Хорошо! Согласна!

\- И последнее, - добавил Малфой. - Когда вы в следующий раз встретите Поттера и Уизела, скажите им вот что...

И Драко объяснил гриффиндоркам их задание.

\- Нет! Никогда! - хором выкрикнули Джинни и Гермиона, едва он всё сказал.

\- Как хотите, - пожал плечами Малфой. - Джентльмены, пора заканчивать с ними!

\- Да! Пора! Как хорошо, - Дин простонал и кончил. Струя густой горячей спермы ударила глубоко в надетую на член Томаса вагину Джинни и стала стекать из неё вниз белыми каплями по чёрному члену.

\- Я с вами! - гаркнул Захария. Он сделал пару последних яростных фрикций и спустил в обтянувший его хуй анал рыжей Уизли. Он кончал так обильно, как никогда раньше, заполняя кончой прямую кишку рыжей гриффиндорки. Джинни потом придётся долго очищать свой задний проход, собирать и съедать сперму из собственной задницы.

Пенисы Томаса и Смита вышли из отверстий Джинни. Она закричала от нестерпимого возбуждения и скатилась со стола. Её тело будто горело огнём, пустота внутри дырок разрывала рыжую девушку на куски. Джинни не почувствовала, как ударилась о пол, она тут же сунула руки между ног и вставила три пальца во влагалище и три - в анус. Несмотря на боль, Джинни стала яростно дрочить, долбить себя пальцами, вгоняя их на всю длину. Это помогло, но немного.

Повернувшись, Джинни поймала безумный взгляд Гермионы. В неё тоже уже спустили, причём Кормак накончал столько, что пульсирующее анальное отверстие девушки выплёвывало сперму. Теперь Макклаген и Малфой держали орущую Гермиону за руки и не давали ей мастурбировать.

К счастью, Гермиона тоже упала рядом со столом: она бёдрами обхватила его деревянную шершавую ножку и натирала об неё свою текущую, зудящую, горящую пизду, дёргаясь вверх-вниз. Ножка уже блестела от смазки, её грань скользила меж нежных половых губок гриффиндорки, которая тёрлась вагиной об грубое дерево. Гермиона то кричала, то скулила в унисон с Джинни.

Захария и Дин встали над Джинни, загородив от неё Гермиону.

\- Смотри, а у неё теперь другое тату! - заметил Смит.

\- Это заколдованные татуировки. Что там теперь написано? - спросил Малфой.

«Хуесоска - отсосала 3 члена. Сосала у брата. Глотает кончу. Пиздолизка – отлизала 1 пизду. Шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 2 члена. Анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 2 члена. Еблась в три дыры одновременно», - зачитал Захария. - А ты, Малфой, помешан на точности побольше, чем Грейнджер.

\- Это твоё оскорбление по-пуффендуйски? - отмахнулся Драко. - Рабыни, вы решились? Или я могу оставить вас тут, чтобы вас в таком виде нашли другие студенты...

\- Я согласна! - выкрикнула Гермиона. - Я больше не могу, я согласна.

\- Согласна! - вырвалось у Джинни почти помимо собственной воли.

\- Тогда кончайте, - кивнул Малфой.

Джинни почувствовала, как её влагалище, сокращаясь, буквально засосало в себя её пальчики по самую ладонь. В следующую секунду она выдернула пальцы из себя и завизжала. Струйка женской кончи фонтанчиком вырвалась из её пизды, забрызгав ноги и пол. В метре от неё такой же фонтанчик испустила Гермиона, чуть ли не достав струйкой до столешницы стола, на котором их только что изнасиловали.

В мыслях гриффиндорок ослепительной вспышкой пронеслись все события последних дней, они вспомнили вкус каждой проглоченной капли спермы, вспомнили каждый хуй, который в них входил, заново пережили, как это - когда тебе разрывают пизду и очко стальные дубины, когда ты дефилируешь полуголой под прицелом десятков глаз...

Гермиона и Джинни представили, сколько ещё членов пройдут через все их дырки в ближайшие дни, сколько озабоченных подростков сольют сперму им в рот, влагалище и попу, и с этими мыслями они кончали и кончали почти до потери сознания...

Гриффиндорки лежали на полу почти без чувств. Парни обступили их.

\- Подъём, - скомандовал Малфой. - У вас ещё есть работа.

Кое-как Гермиона и Джинни сели - и увидели перед своими лицами четыре грязных члена.

\- Пока вы сосёте, я вам кое-что напомню, - сказал Малфой. - Вы выполняете приказы. Теперь, если кто-нибудь купит ваши услуги у меня, вы выполните то, что он попросит, даже если вам придётся трахнуться с ним на трибуне во время квиддичного матча! Понятно?

В другое время Гермиона пришла бы в ужас. Сейчас она так устала, что ей было почти всё равно. Она по очереди облизывала член Драко и член Макклагена. Рядом Джинни так же слизывала всё с хуёв Дина и Захарии, морщась от мерзкого, солёного и горького вкуса. Гриффиндорки выпускали изо рта члены, оттрахавшие их пёзды, только для того, чтобы проглотить члены, оттрахавшие их задницы. И они не знали, что хуже.

\- Ладно, нам пора, - сказал Малфой. - А то ведь у нас ещё занятия - сдвоенные заклинания, травология... Надеюсь, вы сделали домашнее задание? До вечера можете отдыхать, рабыни, а за ужином вам, может быть, найдётся работка. Помните, что вы должны ответить Поттеру и Уизелу!

И все вслед за Драко вышли из библиотеки, оставив голых, покрытых синяками и спермой гриффиндорок в одиночестве.

ххх

Вернувшись в гостиную Слизерина, Драко нашёл Слизнорта и закрылся с ним в кабинете «по срочному делу». Блейз подкрался к закрытой двери и стал подслушивать через замочную скважину.

\- Ну, чё? - спросил его Гойл.

\- Сначала Слизнорт кричал: «Что ты наделал, Драко! Ты захотел в Азкабан?», - рассказал Блейз. - А Драко ответил что-то вроде: «Всё законно, профессор. Вот рабский контракт - ни один суд не подкопается. Кстати, профессор, помните ту историю, когда в школьном фонде недосчитались денег? У меня есть забавные документы про связь той недостачи с вашим новым домиком у моря. Или вспомните ещё экзамены в позапрошлом году и взятки вам... я ведь могу сообщить прессе многое. Может, мы договоримся?» Теперь они о чём-то шепчутся.

\- У босса всё схвачено, - важно заметил Гойл.

\- Значит, контракт настоящий? Всё законно? - спросил Забини.

\- Ага, - сказал Гойл. - Это Люциус вроде его Драко прислал.

\- Да? Интересно, откуда такая бумага у Люциуса.

\- Вот чё не знаю, Забини, того не знаю, - сказал Гойл. - Люциус вообще голова...

Дверь распахнулась. Слизеринцы успели отскочить. Трясущийся Слизнорт вышел из кабинета и бросил на ходу:  
\- Договорились, мистер Малфой! Делайте что хотите, но под свою ответственность. Я ничего не хочу об этом знать!

Улыбающийся Драко вышел следом.

\- Всё хорошо, - сказал он друзьям. - Старик Слизнячок нам не помеха. Хотите кое-что увидеть?

Он подошёл к доске в гостиной Слизерина, где вывешивали расписание и объявления, и достал из мантии пачку фотографий. Быстрыми движениями палочки он прикрепил фотографии к доске.

Гойл присвистнул. Это были большие - сантиметров 20 на 30 - движущиеся колдофотки, где был заснят сегодняшний трах гриффиндорок. Лиц тех, кто их насиловал, не было видно, за исключением лица Малфоя. В основном там были крупные планы голых Гермионы и Джинни. Во всех подробностях было показано, как их пёзды и анусы натягивают на крепкие мужские члены.

Изображения двигались, девушки извивались и беззвучно стонали, показывая, как их самих заводит грубая групповуха. Ещё несколько колдофото того же плана, но сделанные в Косом переулке и Хогвартс-экспрессе, висели сбоку. Снизу тянулась подпись: «Рабыни Хогвартса. Ударим гриффиндорским блядством по вашему спермотоксикозу! Интересующимся просьба обращаться к Драко Малфою» и были перечислены цены.

\- Круто, - сказал Гойл.

\- Я заколдовал доску так, что эти снимки увидят только старшекурсники, - объяснил Драко. - Рано мелюзге на такое смотреть, да мелюзга ещё и не умеет держать язык за зубами. Вас это тоже касается. Можете потихоньку искать мне клиентов, но осторожно. Если это раньше времени дойдёт до Поттера или Макгонагалл, у меня могут быть проблемы. Имейте терпение, ещё пара недель и вы сможете ебать Грейнджер и Уизли посреди Большого зала!

ххх

Джинни надеялась, что сможет избежать невыносимого разговора. Но Гарри всё-таки подловил её в одном из узких коридоров Хогвартса.

\- Джинни, нам надо поговорить! - крикнул он.

Джинни Уизли испуганно обернулась к своему парню.

\- Будь добра, объясни мне, в чём дело! Почему вы с Гермионой одеты почти как в публичном доме, почему вы нас игнорируете, что вообще происходит! - Гарри завёлся.

Джинни молчала, но знала, что скоро ей придётся сказать и сделать как было велено Малфоем.

\- У тебя появился другой? - мягко спросил Гарри, взяв себя в руки. - Если так, то признайся, не мучай себя и меня.

Джинни опустила голову.

\- Ты прав, Гарри, у меня появился другой, - еле слышно сказала она. - Посмотри сам.

Она расставила ноги, подняла юбку (хотя особо поднимать было нечего), и показала Гарри припухшую пизду, от которой вниз по ногам тянулись белые струйки. Гарри ахнул и выругался, помянув Мерлина. Несколько студентов, шедших по коридору позади Гарри, остановились и тоже уставились на стриптиз от Джинни. Пересмеиваясь, они указывали пальцами на растраханную, обкончанную щёлку рыжей гриффиндорки.

\- Понимаешь, - прошептала Джинни, - все женщины в нашем роду немного нимфоманки - сам посуди, у моей мамы семь детей! Мне жаль, Гарри, но ты не мог меня удовлетворить, и я нашла того, кто может. Прости, я больше не хочу с тобой говорить.

Она развернулась на каблуках и убежала под смех и непристойные выкрики собравшихся.

\- Что, Поттер, у звёздной пары прошла любовь? - крикнул кто-то. - Лучше подкатывай к профессору Тонкс, больше шансов.

\- А почему бы и нет, - озлобленно пробормотал под нос Гарри.

ххх

Гермиона поднималась по узкой винтовой лестнице и лицом к лицу столкнулась с Роном. Она попыталась проскочить мимо, но Рон помешал ей:  
\- Слушай, в чём дело? Если ты на что-то обиделась, то скажи, я всё исправлю. Только не молчи!

Гермиона судорожно сглотнула. Она знала, что приказ Малфоя не даст ей промолчать. Медленно и равнодушно она произнесла:  
\- Рон, ты хотел бы заняться со мной анальным сексом?

Рон чуть с лестницы не свалился от удивления.

\- Ну, наверное, хотел бы, - осторожно ответил он. - Это предложение?

Вместо ответа Гермиона повернулась к нему спиной и нагнулась до пола. Её неприлично короткая юбка задралась, показав отсутствие нижнего белья. Гермиона пальчиками раздвинула ягодицы, и Рон увидел раскрытую дырку ануса. Растянутый сфинктер сократился, выдавив наружу две капли спермы. Одна капля стекла вниз, к покрытому полузасохшей спермой влагалищу, другую каплю Гермиона сняла указательным пальцем и облизала его.

\- Это предложение, но не тебе, Рон, - неестественно высоким голосом сказала Гермиона. - У меня есть другой, и как видишь, я с ним счастлива. Не лезь ко мне и не говори со мной.

\- Ты с ума сошла? Ты под Империусом? Тебя шантажируют? - выпалил Рон.

\- Я в своём уме, я не под Империусом и меня не шантажируют, клянусь своей магией, - ответила Гермиона. - А теперь уйди!

Она проскочила вверх по лестнице мимо Рона. Только отбежав подальше, она разрыдалась.

Тем вечером за ужином Гарри и Рон сели подальше от Гермионы и Джинни. Если бы Гарри и Рон побольше смотрели по сторонам, они бы, может, заметили, какие взгляды кидали на их бывших подруг из-за слизеринского стола (а кое-кто - и из-за столов Пуффендуя и Когтеврана).

Но парни вообще ушли с ужина пораньше, и не видели даже, как перед гриффиндорками опустились две школьные совы, как Гермиона прочитала записку и безнадёжно осмотрела стол Когтеврана, а Джинни - стол Слизерина. Потом они встали и поспешили - Гермиона в женский туалет, а Джинни в чулан для мётел.

Все давно спали, когда Гермиона и Джинни вернулись в гриффиндорскую башню и закрылись в ванной. Никто не слышал шум воды, плач, голос Гермионы: «...выдёргивала мне волосы, пока я делала куннилингус...» и слова Джинни: «...был очень груб, но хотя бы дал кончить...» Даже Драко Малфой уже спал. У него будет много времени впереди, чтоб узнать об успехах своих рабынь.


	5. Краткий курс секспросвета имени Нимфадоры Тонкс, или Ежедневный порок

_Трение наших слизистых и счастье есть_  
 _Трение наших слизистых и несчастье не здесь_  
 _Трение наших слизистых и е е е_  
 _Трение наших слизистых и хую заебись в пизде_  
Кровосток, «Киса»

 _Девы не шарят по-русски, но зато без_  
 _Комплексов и купальников - топлесс._  
 _Кочаны такие - только пусти козла в огород._  
 _Галя любит классику, Лора - строго в рот._  
Bazement Boyz, «Мы - это (часть 1)»

Драко Малфой сидел на диванчике в гостиной Слизерина. Справа от него устроилась Пэнси Паркинсон, поглаживавшая через штаны член Драко. Слева сидел Грегори Гойл, а у него на коленях - Милли Булстроуд. Гойл запустил свою огромную ручищу в зелёные трусики полной слизеринки и лапал её волосатую пизду, а Милли хихикала и облизывала губки.

\- Акцио!

Драко призвал заклинанием большой альбом в кожаном переплёте, размером где-то 25 на 35 сантиметров.

\- Что это, милый? - спросила Пэнси.

\- Как видишь, фотоальбом. Я сделал его вчера вечером, - ответил Драко, показывая ей альбом.

На обложке серебряными буквами было написано: «РАБЫНИ ХОГВАРТСА и их половая жизнь. Рот - за галлеон, пизда - за два, задница - за три». Под названием на обложке красовалась большая движущаяся колдофотка рабынь. Гермиону и Джинни сфотографировали в каком-то пыльном чулане для мётел - очевидно, перед тем как в очередной раз оттрахать. Девушки стояли раком и спиной к фотокамере, руками они упирались в грязную стену чулана, а попки выставили к объективу.

Их короткие юбки были задраны до пояса, ноги были широко расставлены - всё для того, чтоб кадр вышел максимально откровенным. Поэтому на снимке было видно, что в анусах гриффиндорок торчат разрушители - толстые чёрные дилдо, а влагалища слегка расширены и пылают красным - похоже, перед съёмкой Гермиону и Джинни уже успели выебать, и, возможно, не один раз. Девушки повернули каштановую и рыжую головы к камере, Джинни уставилась в пол, а Гермиона смотрела прямо на снимавшего припухшими от слёз глазами. Обе дрожали - они знали, что их ждёт, но ничего не могли изменить.

\- Неплохо, - улыбнулась Пэнси. - Сразу видно, что Грейнджер и Уизли теперь настоящие бляди. Но лучше бы их сфоткали не до, а после траха.

\- Ты меня за дурака считаешь, Пэнси? - недовольно спросил Драко. - Конечно, я снял их не один раз. Смотри.

Он перевернул альбом и показал заднюю обложку. На ней тоже было большое колдофото Гермионы и Джинни, снятое в том же чулане, но уже после того как их там изнасиловали. Джинни лежала на спине, юбки на ней уже не было, а её влагалище и лобок были испачканы спермой. Она засовывала пальчики глубоко во влагалище, зачерпывала сперму и отправляла её в рот, слизывая с пальцев белую кончу из своей пизды. Джинни старалась не смотреть в камеру и так краснела, что её лицо по цвету почти сравнялось с рыжими волосами.

Рядом с ней Гермиона стояла на четвереньках, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Пыльный пол был забрызган каплями спермы, и Гермиона языком как собака слизывала эту сперму с досок вместе с грязью и ещё Мерлин знает чем. Она так низко наклонялась, что её каштановые кудри волочились по полу, и даже сосками она иногда касалась досок - полупрозрачную блузку на её груди кто-то разорвал.  
В задницах у рабынь до сих пор торчали разрушители довольно большого диаметра. Фото было подписано как «РАБЫНИ ХОГВАРТСА в сперме и слезах».

\- Фотка класс, - ухмыльнулся Гойл.

\- Жестоко вы с ними, - сказала Милли. - Когда это снимали?

\- Пару дней назад, - ответил Малфой. - Я не помню точно - их последнюю неделю каждый день кто-то трахает. Я всё заношу в этот альбом - подарю потом по копии каждому слизеринцу на выпускной.

Он открыл толстый альбом на первой странице. Она была подписана «27 августа». На этой дате были уже знакомые снимки - Гермиону и Джинни трахали во дворе позади Косого переулка. Малфой перевернул страницы. 1 сентября - гриффиндорки ебутся в жопу и лижут слизеринкам в Хогвартс-экспрессе... 3 сентября - их ебут шестеро, в библиотеке, во все дыры...

\- Что смотрите?

Пэнси взвизгнула:  
\- Забини!

Малфой вздрогнул и обернулся:  
\- Блейз, тебя кто учил подкрадываться со спины? А мы смотрим, как открыли нашим шлюхам их место в жизни.

\- А, так я это видел, - сказал Блейз, заглянув в альбом. - Я там даже был.

На открытой странице действительно был снимок из библиотеки - Гермиона отсасывала у Блейза, а сзади её в пизду и в жопу дружно драли Малфой и Макклаген.

\- Там дальше кадры поинтереснее, - ответил Драко, переворачивая лист. - Смотри, я взял у рабынь их воспоминания и зафиксировал, так сказать, для потомков.

На следующем развороте Джинни показывала Гарри свою красную, хорошо оттраханную пизду, а Гермиона демонстрировала Рону чёрный растраханный анус. Крупный план запечатлел изумлённые и оскорблённые лица парней.

\- Ой, у них тут такие тупые рожи, - заржала Пэнси. - Кстати, говорят, они теперь подкатывают к этой полукровке Тонкс, которая теперь ведёт ЗОТИ - хотят, чтоб она была их подстилкой.

\- Ну пускай, - хмыкнул Малфой. - Свинья грязи найдёт.

ххх

Тем временем в другой части замка у гриффиндорцев как раз кончался урок ЗОТИ. Нимфадора Тонкс, весёлая вдовушка с ядовито-розовыми волосами, сказала:  
\- Все свободны. Поттер, Уизли, останьтесь.

Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли послушно задержались. Собственно, они сами последние дни раздумывали, как бы остаться наедине с розоволосой ведьмой, которая делала им вполне определённые намёки. Класс опустел, Тонкс сидела за учительским столом и строчила какое-то письмо, чертыхаясь вполголоса.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Гарри.

\- Да всё разбираемся с этим маховиком, который украли, - отмахнулась Тонкс. - И ищем этот проклятый сучий мускат, который Малфой-старший спрятал неведомо куда...

\- Сучий кто? - переспросил Рон.

\- Сучий мускат, - терпеливо пояснила Тонкс. - У нас через недельку будет про него занятие, только вы опять всё пропустите мимо ушей. Гарри, Рон, почему вы витаете в облаках на моих лекциях? Я понимаю, вам сейчас нелегко - вы расстались с Гермионой и Джинни...

\- Уже вся школа в курсе, - недовольно шепнул Рон другу. Тот вздохнул - вспоминать о Джинни с Гермионой было больно. Действительно, друзья в последние дни часто ловили на себе насмешливые взгляды со стороны слизеринцев-старшекурсников, а иногда и пуффендуйцев, когтевранцев и пары гриффиндорцев.

\- Но это не значит, что можно отдыхать на ЗОТИ, - продолжила Тонкс. Вы слишком рассеянные.

\- Интересно, почему, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Возможно, это связано с тем, что преподаватель заигрывает с нами прямо на лекции? И носит короткие мантии без нижнего белья?

Тонкс чуть не сшибла чернильницу со стола и притворно покраснела:  
\- Я не знаю, о чём ты, Гарри.

\- Знаешь, знаешь. Тонкс, ты согласна, что ведьма, на уроке носящая мантию на голое тело - развратная женщина? - вкрадчиво спросил Гарри, зная, что дороги назад не будет. Или они с Роном правильно истолковали все намёки Тонкс, или сейчас они угодят на отработки с Филчем до конца жизни. - Ты согласна, что мне с Роном надо её наказать?

\- Я знаю много гораздо более развратных вещей... Но в общем, согласна, - подмигнула Тонкс Поттеру. - Такое нарушение трудовой дисциплины нельзя спускать, - она встала из-за стола, своротив по дороге стул. - Да что ж такое!

\- И что на тебе надето сейчас? - нетерпеливо спросил Рон.

\- Два здоровых парня не могут проверить, что надето на слабой девушке, - усмехнулась Тонкс. Все знали, что эта «слабая девушка», несмотря на неуклюжесть, может победить любого пожирателя. К тому же, она, будучи метаморфом, могла принимать почти любой облик.

Рон взмахнул палочкой. Мантия Тонкс поднялась; показались стройные длинные ноги, а там, где ноги сходились - полоска розовых волос над тонкими половыми губками. Естественно, трусиков не было.

\- Увы, ты застукана с поличным, - сказал Гарри.

\- Какая незадача, - весело сказала Тонкс. - как хорошо, что мы можем решить эту проблему между собой, не информируя совет попечителей про моё недостойное поведение. Ну, - усмехнулась она, - вы так и будете стоять как вкопанные? Или что-нибудь снимете для разнообразия?

Гарри поспешно расстегнул брюки. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели за стёклами очков. Рон уже скинул штаны и взялся рукой за свой твёрдый как камень член.

\- Тонкс, когда мы будем делать...это, ты сможешь стать Флёр Делакур? - выпалил Рон.

Гарри покачал головой. С момента их первой встречи на четвёртом курсе Рон не переставал грезить о Флёр - Гарри даже боялся предположить, сколько ночей его друг провёл за дрочкой на французскую вейлу. Если тот факт, что Флёр стала женой его брата, на какое-то время остудил пыл Рона, то теперь он явно собирался с помощью Тонкс исполнить старые фантазии.

\- Я, конечно, могу, - строго сказала Тонкс, - но такого уговора у нас не было.

Она скинула мантию и осталась перед Гарри и Роном абсолютно голая, нагло выставившая себя напоказ. Парни не могли оторвать глаз: Тонкс изогнула тонкую талию, вильнула крутыми бёдрами, тряхнула большой грудью с твёрдыми сосками. Что интересно, соски были того же ядовито-розового цвета, что волосы Тонкс на голове и лобке.

\- Знаете что, - сказала Тонкс, облизнув губы, - совместим приятное с полезным. Рон, у тебя будет пятнадцать минут со мной. Я задам вопрос из курса ЗОТИ. Если ты ответишь правильно, я превращусь во Флёр... а если неправильно, тебе придётся трахнуть меня в облике Молли Уизли!

Рыжий гриффиндорец аж поперхнулся:  
\- А без этого нельзя?

\- Нельзя, - улыбнулась Тонкс. - Считай это экзаменом.

Она сотворила из ничего удобную кушетку (сложная трансфигурация) и легла на неё на спину, раздвинув стройные ноги. Пальцем она призывно провела меж половых губок, вдоль своего мокрого влагалища:  
\- Так ты играешь, Рон?

Рон с опаской подошёл к кушетке, но Тонкс приподнялась, притянула его за плечи к себе и впилась в его губы поцелуем. У Рона кружилась голова; он почувствовал, как женская ладошка уверенно обхватила его пенис и направила его куда надо. Его член скользнул в узкую мокрую вагину Тонкс, и Рон простонал от счастья:  
\- Я играю!

\- Тогда вопрос по предпоследней лекции, - мурлыкнула Тонкс. - Главное заклинание против вампиров?

Рона бросило в холодный пот. Он не помнил этой лекции, да и как тут вспомнить, когда пизда Тонкс просто выдаивает из твоего члена соки.

\- Люмос, - брякнул он наугад.

Тонкс выдержала напряжённую паузу.

\- Люмен Колум Санкта Роса, - сказала она. - Ты проиграл.

Сначала Рон почувствовал, как его члену стало свободнее двигаться во влагалище. Потом он с ужасом увидел, как розовые волосы Тонкс рыжеют, сиськи расплываются, тело становится ниже и полнее, покрывается веснушками. Под ним лежала голой его мать Молли, и притягивала его к себе теснее, чтобы Рон засадил ей поглубже.

ххх

А в гостиной Слизерина слизеринцы рассматривали альбом. Драко перевернул страницу:  
\- Кстати, в тот день, когда мы оттрахали Грейнджер и Уизлетту в библиотеке, их сняли ещё раз вечером. Рыжую - кто-то из наших, а Грейнджер заказала Чжоу Чанг.

\- Бывшая подружка Поттера, - вспомнила Пэнси.

\- Точно, - сказал Драко. - Чанг ненавидит нашу заучку Грейнджер. То-то она оторвалась...

На открытой в альбоме фотографии была видна кабинка в туалете для девочек. Чжоу - китаянка с гладкими чёрными волосами - голая ниже пояса сидела на унитазе и ссала в него тонкой жёлтой струйкой. Лобок китаянки был аккуратно выбрит, под пупком чернела татуировка в виде восточного дракона, туфельки и носочки Чжоу тоже сняла. У её ног на мокром полу сидела Гермиона, и Чжоу пихала ступни ног прямо ей в лицо.

На движущемся фото Гермиона поочерёдно лизала пятки Чанг - то левую, то правую; потом Чжоу засунула гриффиндорке в рот свои аккуратные пальчики правой ступни, и Гермиона стала обсасывать их. Подождав, пока Гермиона оближет все пальчики, Чжоу оттолкнула её ногой - Гермиона повалилась на пол. Чжоу рассмеялась, пошире расставила ноги и со злой улыбкой что-то сказала.

\- Я спрашивал Грейнджер, - вмешался Драко. - Чанг сказала ей: «Зачем тратить туалетную бумагу, если есть такая поблядушка, как ты. Сейчас ты подлижешь меня начисто, и если не будешь стараться, то я заставлю тебя вычистить языком до блеска каждый унитаз в этом туалете!»

\- Да, у этих китайцев фантазия работает, - хмыкнул Блейз. - Мы бы до такого не додумались.

\- Узкоглазые все такие, - ответил Драко, переворачивая страницу. - Смотрите.

На следующем колдофото Гермиона уже работала между ног Чжоу. На крупном плане её язычок скользил между половых губ китаянки, слизывая оставшиеся капельки солёно-горькой мочи. Судя по гримасе на лице гриффиндорки, на вкус это было отвратительно. Внезапно Чжоу вцепилась в каштановые кудри Гермионы и впечатала её лицом в свою вагину. Теперь Гермионе приходилось засовывать язык глубоко в пизду Чанг и резво шуровать там.

Драко перелистнул страницу: на новом фото Чжоу, прикрыв узкие глаза, тяжело дышала и наматывала густые волосы Гермионы себе на пальцы. Иногда она резко дёргала рукой, вырывая волосы с головы своей шлюхи. В такие моменты Гермиона приглушённо вскрикивала и пыталась отодвинуться, но Чжоу ещё сильнее вдавливала её лицом в пизду. Китаянка уже буквально тёрлась об лицо Гермионы влагалищем, пачкая её своей смазкой. Гермиона с трудом дышала, потому что её нос упирался в бритый лобок Чжоу.

Гермиона начисто вылизала половые губки Чжоу, отлизала все места в пизде, до которых достала языком. Потом она присосалась губками к клитору Чанг и отчаянно лизала его, стараясь довести китаянку до оргазма.  
Ей это удалось: Чжоу задрожала, запрокинула голову и кончила, оттолкнув Гермиону. Гриффиндорка отвернулась от китаянки и стала устало утирать мокрое лицо.

Чжоу Чанг надела юбку, закатала рукава и встала над Гермионой, что-то сказав ей.

\- Я тебе помогу умыться, заучка, - продублировал её слова Малфой, переворачивая лист.

На последней колдофотографии за тот день Чжоу рывком за волосы подняла Гермиону и резко опустила её голову прямо в унитаз. Гермиона задёргалась, но китаянка спустила воду, удерживая другой рукой голову гриффиндорки на месте.

\- Долго держит, - буркнула Миллисента, рассматривая снимок. - Как бы Грейнджер не задохнулась.

\- Я предупредил заранее, чтоб нашим шлюхам сильно не вредили, - объяснил Малфой. - Мне самому не надо, чтоб их покалечили или убили. Если кто заиграется - ответит передо мной.

Чанг наконец ослабила хватку, и Гермиона отскочила: мокрая, растрёпанная, униженная. Она схватилась за горло и отчаянно закашлялась, выплёвывая воду. Кажется, она заплакала, но насчёт этого трудно было точно сказать: глаза Гермионы закрывали упавшие на лицо спутанные космы, с которых капало на пол.

\- Ну, это чё-то скучно, - сказал Гойл. Такие унижения ему были непонятны, Грег любил приколы попроще. - Босс, а покажи, как мы отдохнули после квиддичного матча, - попросил он.

\- Сейчас, Грег, - пообещал Драко.

«Видели бы это Поттер с Уизли», - одновременно подумали Пэнси и Блейз.

ххх

Но Поттер и Уизли в этот момент были заняты только Нимфадорой Тонкс. В кабинете ЗОТИ Гарри прислонился к стене и медленно дрочил свой член, пока Рон трахал Тонкс. То, что Тонкс приняла облик Молли Уизли, усложнило ситуацию - судя по кислому лицу Рона, он был не слишком доволен.

Гарри не удержался и хмыкнул: такое несчастную гримасу скорчил его друг. А Гарри происходящий псевдоинцест, наоборот, завёл: лже-Молли неплохо выглядела для своих лет. Рыхлое белое тело в россыпи веснушек было, конечно, полноватым и с заметными растяжками, но не старым; а большая грудь призывно колыхалась в такт движениям Молли.

\- Ну же, Ронни, малыш, кончи в мамочкину пизду, - мурлыкнула Молли и чмокнула Рона в губы. Тот в очередной раз попытался отшатнуться, но «мамочка» удержала его.

\- Знаешь, я ведь помню время, когда твой пенис был ещё вот такусеньким, - продолжала болтать «Молли». А сейчас вот какой большой вырос, - она вздохнула, снова впуская в пизду член Рона. - Покажи маме, что ты умеешь.

\- Тонкс, хватит! - взмолился Рон.

«Молли»-Тонкс активно подмахивала Рону, широко разводя полные ляжки. Звучно шлёпая по ляжкам тазом, Рон трахал её глубокое растянутое влагалище - член легко проскальзывал внутрь по основание и выскальзывал назад, рыжие волосы на лобке Рона касались рыжих волос, которыми заросла пизда его «матери».

«Ещё бы она не была растянутой, - подумал Гарри, - родить семерых детей - не шутка. А всё-таки они очень странно смотрятся вместе: на самом деле это не инцест, потому что Молли не настоящая. Но Рон и Тонкс в виде Молли так похожи: бледные с рыжими волосами и веснушками, ну и лицом немного схожи... поэтому когда Тонкс просто вдавливает Рона в себя, насаживается вагиной на его член и зовёт его «малыш Ронни» - это кого угодно возбудит».

Гарри снова сжал в кулаке свой пенис и удивился: мог ли он представить, что Рон будет трахать их преподавательницу в облике его матери, а сам Гарри будет нетерпеливо ждать своей очереди? «Это бы и не произошло, если бы Гермиона и Джинни не...» - с горечью подумал он, но быстро отбросил мысль. Гарри не хотелось сейчас вспоминать бывших подруг.

\- Пятнадцать минут прошло, - сказал он вслух.

Молли ещё раз подалась навстречу Рону, довольно вздохнула, когда его член вошёл до самой глубины её влагалища, и отпустила парня. Пенис Рона выскользнул из вагины «матери», он торчал как кол и блестел от выделений.

Тонкс уже вернулась в свой облик и снова стала очень красивой и очень голой ведьмой с розовыми волосами, торчащими розовыми сосками и розовой полоской волос над мокрыми половыми губками. Она повернулась к Рону:  
\- Не переживай, у тебя будет и вторая попытка. Гарри, ты играешь? Учти, если ты ответишь неправильно, я стану тётей Петуньей!

\- Ну хоть не Амбридж, - пошутил Гарри.

\- Кстати, отличная идея, - сказала Тонкс. Гарри и Рон вздрогнули. - Шучу. Вопрос: маховик времени позволяет изменить время и создать новое будущее. Так? Даже если маховик потом разобьют, все изменения во времени, сделанные с его помощью, сохранятся. Каким заклинанием можно уничтожить и маховик, и все случившиеся из-за него вмешательства во время?

Гарри задумался. Что-то такое он точно слышал... Он снял очки и протёр их, чтобы выиграть время. Гермиона как-то раз точно что-то такое говорила, листая очередной том для «лёгкого внеклассного чтения» Гарри даже вспомнил название: «Недолжное прошлое, или что-то там про время...»

\- Заклинанием Авада Кедавра, - сказал он.

\- Правильно, - склонила голову в шутливом поклоне Тонкс. - Убивающее заклятье сотрёт все последствия вмешательства во время. Во всём мире о случившемся будет помнить лишь тот, кто уничтожил маховик; остальные забудут обо всём. Я проиграла. Кем мне стать, мистер Поттер?

Гарри чуть не выпалил имя Джинни, но тут же передумал. Во-первых, зачем бередить раны?

Ну и во-вторых, у Рона могли возникнуть определённые возражения против того, чтоб наблюдать, как его сестрёнку ебёт его же лучший друг.

\- Нарцисса Малфой, - неожиданно для себя сказал Гарри. - Её хорёк в последнее время опять обнаглел - ходит как король, издевается над тем, что нас бросили Джи... ну, ты сама знаешь.

\- Ну у тебя и вкусы, Гарри! - улыбнулась Тонкс. - Впрочем, дело твоё. Спасибо, что хоть не Беллатриса.

Тонкс встала. Через секунду по её плечам рассыпались длинные платиновые волосы, черты лица истончились и приобрели надменное выражение, грудь уменьшилась, ноги удлинились, розовая полоска над влагалищем исчезла - Нарцисса тщательно брилась.

\- Леди Малфой, - притворно строго сказал Гарри, - я не дал отправить Драко в Азкабан, если помните. Он этого не оценил. Жаль.

\- Что тебе надо, Поттер? - прошипела Нарцисса, прикрывая маленькую аккуратную грудь и ухоженный лобок руками.

\- Просто Гарри, - поправил Поттер. Он указал на свой возбуждённый член:  
\- Я не хочу делать вам больно, но Драко не усвоил урок, поэтому вам придётся встать на колени и... Ну, я думаю, вы взрослая женщина и знаете, чего я хочу.

Нарцисса-Тонкс буквально прожгла Гарри взглядом, но опустилась на колени, обхватила изящной ладонью толстый член Гарри и провела по нему острым язычком. Гарри мягко и осторожно надавил рукою на затылок Нарциссы, и массивный хуй проскользнул в её мягкий рот.

Чистокровная платиновая блондинка покорно сосала член Гарри Поттера, грязного полукровки. Гарри мягко, но настойчиво направлял её: пресекал попытки Нарциссы выплюнуть хуй и дрочить ему только рукой, заставлял проглатывать член, иногда проталкивал его глубже, хотя Нарцисса тогда начинала давиться.

\- Вы как-то неопытны, леди Малфой, - сказал он, пока Нарцисса обсасывала его хуй за щекой. Я думал, в чистокровных семьях богатые традиции таких грязных дел.

Тонкс-Нарцисса выпустила член из губок и снова пробежала по нему языком туда-сюда.

\- Я не знаю, с чего вы это взяли, Поттер...Гарри, но у меня приличная семья, в отличие от некоторых, - прошипела Тонкс, совсем войдя в роль Нарциссы.

Гарри хлопнул её хуем по щеке:  
\- По вашему сыну этого не скажешь. Если бы не он, вам бы не пришлось давиться моим членом или вставать раком и ждать трёпки для вашего нежного влагалища.

\- Моего что? - переспросила Нарцисса.

\- Вашего влагалища, вы же слышали. Вагины, дырки, пизды - называйте как хотите. Впрочем, если вы за три минуты доведёте меня до оргазма только ртом, мы пропустим этот этап.

Нарцисса тут же проглотила член Гарри, да так, что яйца коснулись подбородка. Не останавливаясь, она дала пенису чуть выскользнуть и снова насадилась на него до конца. Слюна струйкой сбежала из уголка её обычно поджатых губ, раз за разом головка проскальзывала в горло и выходила назад. Почему-то Нарцисса совсем перестала давиться. Рукой она перебирала яйца Гарри, колыхавшиеся у её подбородка. Тонкий привздёрнутый нос Нарциссы зарывался в его густые и тёмные лобковые волосы.

Нарцисса - или Тонкс - старалась, но через три минуты Гарри отвёл её голову.

\- Не вышло, леди Малфой, - сказал он. - Кажется, самая приличная поза для замужней дамы - миссионерская? Ну, а мы сделаем это более по-животному. Встаньте, наклонитесь, прогните спину.

Нарцисса снова обожгла его взглядом, но послушно повернулась к нему спиной, наклонилась и упёрлась руками в кушетку.

Гарри чуть развёл её плотно сжатые ноги. Там, где они сходились, розовела и поблёскивала тонкая безволосая щёлка Нарциссы.

\- Повернитесь, - попросил Гарри, пристраивая головку члена к узенькой пизде аристократки.

Нарцисса Малфой повернула голову. Из-под длинных светлых ресниц смотрели одновременно злые и возбуждённые глаза.

Гарри шумно выдохнул, когда первые сантиметры его члена осторожно раздвинули тугую вагину Нарциссы и исчезли в женщине. Нарцисса прикрыла глаза и скривила губы.

\- Вы довольно узкая, леди Малфой, - сказал Гарри. - Люциус вас редко сношал?

\- Жаль хорька тут нет, - сказал Рон. - Он был бы в ярости.

ххх

Если бы Гарри и Рон видели, что за фото рассматривал Драко, то в ярости были бы как раз они.

\- Помните, как Уизлетта играла на недавнем квиддиче? - спросил он.

\- Летала как сова с гантелей, - фыркнула Пэнси. - Всего два мяча забросила.

\- Правильно. А знаешь, почему? - Драко показал открытый разворот альбома: сверху тянулся заголовок «7 сентября. Матч Слизерин-Гриффиндор». Под ним располагалось большое колдофото.

Видимо, его сняли за трибунами стадиона перед самым началом матча. На заднем плане стояла вся слизеринская команда в зелёной форме. Игроки перешёптывались и ухмылялись. И неудивительно: между ними и камерой враскоряку стояла Джинни Уизли. Тоже в форме для квиддича красных гриффиндорских цветов, только нижняя часть спортивной мантии опять была задрана на пояс. Джинни расставила ноги шире плеч, повернувшись к слизеринцам голой задницей, а к камере лицом. В правой руке она держала гоночную метлу, черенок которой зачем-то поднесла к губам.

\- Что Уизлетта делает? - заинтересованно спросила Пэнси, возбуждённо потирая свою грудь.

Камера приблизилась к Джинни, и Пэнси засмеялась:  
\- Драко, ты такой шалун!

К черенку метлы гриффиндорки были приделаны два чёрных самотыка: поближе к прутьям длинный и ребристый, а перед ним более короткий, но толстый. Джинни обсасывала их по очереди, смачивая своей слюной. Она облизнула пальцы левой руки, засунула их между ног и стала тереть себе то между половых губ, то между ягодиц. От того, что это происходило на глазах слизеринцев, Джинни покраснела почти под цвет рыжих волос или алой мантии.

Наконец она оседлала метлу, направила концы самотыков себе в пизду и в анус, закрыла глаза, вздохнула и резко поднялась в воздух. Под тяжестью тела приделанные к метле дилдо разом проскочили в дырки Джинни почти до конца. Рыжая гриффиндорка покачнулась и чуть не грохнулась с метлы. Слизеринцы на заднем плане захлопали в ладоши.

\- Неудивительно, что она плохо летала, - сказал Малфой. - Когда у тебя в пизде и в жопе по разрушителю, и они входят всё глубже на каждом вираже, особо не полетаешь.

\- Ну два мяча она закинула, - напомнила Милли.

\- И оба раза после этого разрушители стали длиннее и толще, - объяснил Малфой. - Я их так заколдовал. Поэтому Уизлетта и не стала закидывать больше. Кстати, помните мой приказ? Каждый раз, когда наших рабынь трахают, они возбуждаются - чем дольше ебля, тем сильнее. И сколько бы они не надрачивали свои пиздёнки, они не смогут сами кончить - им должен разрешить кто-то из их ёбарей. Впрочем, Уизлетта и не могла начать дрочить у всех на глазах посреди игры. Ей повезло, что матч быстро кончился.

\- И мы продули, - напомнил Блейз. - Поттер поймал снитч.

\- Спасибо, что сказал, Забини, - саркастично ответил Драко. - А то я без тебя не знал. Но мы после матча оторвались в раздевалке с Уизли - за те два мяча, которые она закинула. И с Грейнджер тоже - ей я не говорил приходить, она сама притащилась. Её утром выебал Захария Смит с каким-то своим дружком и не дал кончить. Грейнджер полдня наяривала себе, а когда поняла, что это не поможет, пошла к нам - чтоб её хоть кто-то трахнул.

В подтверждение своих слов Драко показал им фотографию на следующей странице. Это колдофото было сделано после матча в раздевалке слизеринской команды, где собрались игроки и рабыни. Джинни уже была полностью голая, но её пока не насиловали. Она прижалась к раздетому до пояса Гойлу: Грегори поднял мускулистую руку, открыв волосатую потную подмышку. Джинни зарылась в неё лицом и вылизывала весь пот, выступивший у Гойла за время матча. Время от времени Гойл поворачивался и подставлял рабыне другую подмышку, которую она тоже обрабатывала языком. Потом Гойл сел на скамейку, скинул сапог и грязный носок, усадил Джинни у своих ног и засунул вонючие пальцы правой ступни ей в рот. Джинни чуть не блеванула, но послушно стала их обсасывать.

\- В душ была очередь, - пошутил Драко. - Грег придумал решение.

\- Чанг с Грейнджер так же делала, - буркнул Гойл.

\- Только у холёной китаянки с гигиеной получше, чем у тебя после матча, - сказал Драко. - Вы не представляете, как Уизлетта давилась. А вон и я, - добавил он, ткнув в фотографию.

На фото Драко лежал на низеньком топчане, голая Гермиона сидела рядом на полу. Её била дрожь, по лицу текли тяжёлые капли - видно, её возбудили до невозможного. Гермиона иногда пыталась засунуть руку между ног, но Малфой перехватывал её руку своей и возвращал на место.

Её специально не стали пока трахать, хотя видели, как она возбуждена. Вместо этого гриффиндорка надрачивала член Драко своими большими сиськами. Она наклонились над Малфоем, пропустила его член в ложбину между своих доек, до боли сжала их руками и стала двигать вверх-вниз. Малфой лежал и кайфовал: большая пухлая грудь Гермионы так плотно обжала его хуй, что просто высасывала из него сперму. Он что-то пробормотал.

\- Босс, ты тогда сказал: «Надо тебе и на дойках сделать тату, Грейнджер, столько места пропадает зря. И проколоть соски, раз ты их постоянно дёргаешь», - напомнил Гойл, нагнувшийся к фотографии.

На колдофото Гермиона действительно то и дело умудрялась ущипнуть себя ногтями за большие тёмные соски, лишь бы чуть-чуть снять возбуждение. Она буквально трахала свою грудь членом Малфоя, сжимала сиськи так, что на них оставались синяки и красные пятна. Головка его члена то почти выскальзывала из ложбинки между грудей рабыни, то проскальзывала назад и чуть не доставала до подбородка Гермионы.

Драко снова перевернул страницу: теперь Гермиона и Джинни стояли. Между их ног Харпер и Вейзи - два молодых игрока-слизеринца - удерживали вертикально квиддичные биты. Толстым концом биты упирались в пол, а ручками были направлены прямо в промежности девушек. Джинни Уизли пальцами раздвинула вход во влагалище, смахнула слезу и села на ручку биты. Загонщик Слизерина надавил ей на плечи, и Джинни села ещё глубже. Дальше она сама сгибала ноги в коленях и опускалась всё ниже. Сантиметры шершавого дерева болезненно раздвигали её половые губы и заполняли пизду.

Рядом Гермиона занималась тем же самым, только ручку биты направила не в пизду, а в анус. Она тоже приседала на бите, ручка которой растягивала сфинктер и исчезала в заднем проходе. Чем дальше, тем толще становилась бита; Гермиона закусывала губу и на несколько секунд останавливалась, прежде чем рывком вогнать ещё сантиметр дерева себе в зад. Вокруг обоих гриффиндорок стояли слизеринцы, разбившиеся на две команды. Участники каждой команды подбадривали «свою» рабыню двигаться дальше и по просьбе рабыни могли надавить ей на плечи или плюнуть на влагалище.

\- Что это? - спросила Пэнси. - И почему шлюхи садятся не с толстого конца?

\- Ты что-то совсем садисткой стала. По поводу толстого конца - я же уже говорил: мы их не калечим. Я же добрый, - ответил Драко. - А вообще это были соревнования. Я сказал, что только той рабыне, которая сядет на ручку биты глубже другой, мы дадим сегодня кончить. А проигравшей придётся терпеть до завтра.

\- Победила Гермиона? - спросила Милли.

\- Они обе немного не дошли до двадцати сантиметров. Мы сошлись на ничье и дали кончить обеим, - ответил Драко, листая альбом. - Но для этого им ещё пришлось поработать.

На следующих кадрах Малфой лежал на кровати на спине, а Гермиона оседлала его. Рядом такой же наездницей на Гойла села Джинни. Обе девушки как заведённые прыгали на слизеринцах, как можно глубже вгоняя в свои пылающие натёртые пёзды их крепкие члены. Ещё два игрока подошли к ним сзади, и гриффиндорки сами нагнулись вперёд и как можно шире раздвинули ягодицы, прося загнать члены в их расширенные дрожащие анусы, что слизеринцы с удовольствием и сделали. Те слизеринцы, которым не хватило места, залезли с ногами на кровати, и скоро гриффиндорки уже сосали их хуи.

На последнем фото за тот день Гермиона и Джинни спали на полу, голые, заляпанные спермой между ног, на груди и вокруг ртов. Какой-то шутник из игроков-слизеринцев взял две старые метлы и засунул их черенками в вагины девушек. В таком виде их сфотографировали и оставили в раздевалке.

\- Да, насыщенный был день, - сказал Драко.

ххх

Пока Драко показывал приятелям альбом, в кабинете ЗОТИ трахали, можно сказать, его маму. Вернее, не саму Нарциссу, а Тонкс в её образе - хотя Тонкс очень убедительно вошла в роль надменной аристократки.

Рон сидел на скамейке и лениво дрочил член. Он ждал своей второй попытки с Тонкс: первая кончилась неожиданно для него. Рон вздрогнул: трахать Тонкс в облике своей матери было... не сказать, что приятно, но его это всё равно завело. Привычные с детства тёплые руки, которые теперь вжимают тебя в белое веснушчатое тело, чтобы ты поглубже вставил и натянул Молли на свой конец до конца... «Всё-таки Тонкс - немного маньячка. Или много», - подумал Рон.

Он посмотрел на своего друга: Гарри хлёстко и размашисто ебал раком Тонкс-Нарциссу, его таз бился о женские ягодицы, кушетка скрипела. Сначала Гарри входил в женщину медленно и осторожно, но когда понял, что леди Малфой готова к большему, ускорил темп.

Нарцисса уже забывала делать вид, что она чистая и честная жена, над которой надругался грязный полукровка. Она строила недовольные гримасы, кидала на Поттера злые взгляды, но всё чаще издавала сдавленные стоны и довольно выгибала спину, когда Гарри вбивал член на всю глубину её пизды.

\- Вы подмахиваете мне, леди Малфой, - весело заметил Гарри после нескольких быстрых фрикций.

\- Вы рехнулись, Поттер...Гарри, - отмахнулась Нарцисса. - Ой! - Это Гарри вошёл в неё непривычно резко.

\- Правда, леди Малфой? - спросил он. - А если я сделаю вот так?  
Гарри упёрся руками в низ спины Нарциссы, прогнулся немного назад и стал ебать Нарциссу короткими, грубыми и быстрыми толчками, насаживая её каждый раз на свой хуй до самих яиц. Нарцисса запрокинула голову и застонала. Она сама не заметила, как стала подаваться задницей навстречу Поттеру, не замечая неудобства и боли - лишь бы он трахнул её сильнее.

\- Она подмахивает, - ликующе заметил Рон, быстро дроча член.

\- Хорошо, я подмахиваю! - крикнула Нарцисса. - Доволен, Поттер?

Гарри вдруг резко сбросил темп. Теперь его каменный член лишь слегка скользил туда-сюда. Нарцисса тихо выругалась.

\- Я ошибся, сказав, что у вас мало опыта, - сказал Гарри. - Теперь-то видно, что всё наоборот. Признайте, Нарцисса, что вы не верная жена, а просто... - он задумался над нужным словом.

\- Шлюха, - вставил Рон.

\- Я хотел сказать «мартовская кошка», но суть одна и та же, - сказал Гарри.

\- Идите к Моргане вы все, - совсем не аристократично выругалась Нарцисса. - Валите к Моргане, и пусть вас там ебут горные тролли!

\- Ну раз так, то получайте, - сказал Гарри.

Рон, сидевший сбоку, видел всё: как Гарри снова начал долбить пизду Нарциссы, как Нарцисса от каждого толчка сзади вздрагивала и подавалась вперёд, но тут же выставляла крепкую попу назад, чтоб следующий толчок был ещё сильнее, как качались её длинные светлые волосы и маленькие сиськи. Вдруг Гарри протянул руки, схватил Нарциссу за груди и притянул к себе ещё теснее.

\- А! - вскрикнула Нарцисса. - Хватит! Дайте мне кончить!

\- Скажите, что вы гулящая кошка и мокрощёлка, - потребовал Гарри, трахавший влагалище женщины в бешеном ритме. Его руки мяли сиськи Нарциссы, пальцы играли с маленькими сосками.

\- Никогда! - отрезала Нарцисса, но сама раздвинула как можно шире ноги, приглашая Поттера оттрахать её пизду до боли.

\- Как скажете, - равнодушно бросил Гарри. - Ох! - Он резко вышел из Нарциссы и кончил, забрызгав фонтаном спермы её бархатно-гладкую спину. Тяжёлые мутные капли сбежали вниз, на её живот и ноги.

Гарри отошёл и устало упал на скамейку. Нарцисса, пошатываясь, упала на кушетку. Через несколько секунд она снова стала розоволосой Тонкс.

Тонкс пару минут лежала без движения, глубоко дыша. Розовые соски поднимались и опадали вместе с грудью. Потом Тонкс села.

\- Очень вежливо, Гарри, бросить девушку за минуту до оргазма, - недовольно сказала она, поглаживая вход во влагалище.

\- Ты мне не подыграла, - ответил Гарри. - Потом, ты сама затеяла эту игру, и мои пятнадцать минут как раз истекали. Рон, твоя очередь.

\- Уверен, Рон? - спросила Тонкс. Её розовые волосы чуть потемнели от пота. - Смотри, если проиграешь, я стану Амбридж!

\- Гарри, в таком случае прикончи меня и свали на хорька, - попросил Гарри Рон. - Задавай вопрос, Тонкс.

\- На этот раз что-нибудь из генитальной тематики, если позволите, - коварно улыбнулась Тонкс. - Раз уж мы затеяли весёлые половые игры... Проклятье, которое заставляет парня сожрать собственный пенис!

\- Что, и такое есть? - Рон позеленел. - То есть я знаю ответ, конечно, просто надо подумать.

Рон задумался. Упёр подбородок в кулак. Тонкс выразительно посмотрела на часы, и её лицо стало расплываться в толстое жабье лицо Амбридж. Рон бросил на Гарри отчаянный взгляд.

\- Аутофелло Антропофаги, - громким шёпотом подсказал Гарри. Тонкс сделала вид, что не заметила.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? То есть Антропофелло Аутофаги, я сразу вспомнил, - уверенно сказал Рон.

Тонкс улыбнулась:  
\- Флёр?

\- Да, - Рон облизнул пересохшие губы.

Гарри знал об эффекте вейлы, поэтому повернул голову и следил за превращением краешком глаза. Но всё равно его почти ослепило сияние - от голой вейлы словно исходил резкий серебряный свет. Гарри осторожно глянул на Флёр- воздушные светлые волосы рассыпались по чистым плечам, на безупречном, гибком, ослепительно белом теле выделялись торчащие острия сосков и - намного ниже - нежно-розовая полоска влагалища.

\- 'Арри, как я рада тебья видеть, - улыбнулась Флёр. - Подтолкни своего застенчивого д'гуга.

Рон действительно будто прилип к полу, вытаращив глаза и пожирая взглядом тело Флёр. Его член, казалось, собирался лопнуть. Гарри легонько толкнул его в спину, Рон сделал несколько шажков вперёд. Флёр обняла его и поцеловала взасос, её рука сжала каменный стояк Рона и стала нежно теребить крайнюю плоть. Рон что-то промычал в губы вейле и беспорядочно зашуровал руками по её спине и бокам.

\- Пти гарсон, а ты вырос, - пропела Флёр, оторвавшись от губ Рона. - Не стыдно тебе любить... т'гахать жену собственного б'гата?

\- Нет, - выдавил из себя Рон.

\- Ну 'аз так, ложись, - Флёр вдруг толкнула Рона, и он приземлился на кушетку. Вейла тут же оседлала Рона - стоявший сзади них Гарри видел её гладкую бархатную спину и крепкую как орех попу. Он подошёл поближе и присел - теперь ему было видно, как Флёр завела член Рона себе во влагалище и села на него. Через несколько секунд вейла уже скакала на рыжем парне, постанывая каждый раз, когда её зад хлопал по тазу Рона.

Аура вейлы творила чудеса - Гарри только что кончил, но его член снова стоял торчком. Невыносимо хотелось трахнуть эту красавицу. Он взял тонкую руку Флёр и опустил себе на член - Флёр тут же сжала ладонь в кулак и стала дрочить ему, не забывая вертеться на хую Рона.

\- Гарри, её пизда просто как маггловский пылососос! - выдохнул Рон. - Она меня засосёт.

\- Это ф'ганцузская любовь, Рон, - простонала Флёр. - Я такая тесная, а у тебя такой длинный... по'гви меня!

Хуй Рона скользил в узкой вагине Флёр с хлюпаньем и чуть ли не с чавканьем, с члена к рыжему лобку стекали вязкие струйки. Флёр в позе наездницы просто трахала себя его членом, снимаясь до конца и потом вгоняя его в свою вагину на всю длину. Лёгкое облако её светлых волос колыхалось, с губ срывались стоны на ломаном английском, глаза светились счастьем. Пахло цветами, слизистые тёрлись, струился пот, вейла как заведённая прыгала на Роне и дрочила Гарри свободной рукой.

\- 'он Уизли, а у тебя палочка подлиннее, чем у Билла, - крикнула Флёр. - Вы, Уизли, все такие ст'гасные... можете зат'гахать женщину до обморока.

Она стала сбиваться с темпа, и Гарри пришлось накрыть её кулачок своим и помочь ей дрочить рукой. Рон потянулся вперёд, вцепился пальцами в бёдра Флёр и стал насаживать её на себя. Флёр откинула голову назад, широко распахнув голубые глаза: она смеялась, стонала, плакала, царапала грудь Рона острыми ноготками и ублажала Гарри другой рукой.

\- Всё! - крикнул Рон. Он кончил во Флёр, обильно выстрелив спермой, залив кончой всё влагалище и чуть-чуть забрызгав кровать.

\- Нет, ещё! 'Арри, помоги! - Флёр соскочила с обмякшего члена Рона и, бесцеремонно спихнув его с кушетки, легла на спину, задрав ноги. Гарри заклинанием испарил сперму Рона (он бывал брезглив), лёг на Флёр и рывком проник в неё. Даже пот и выделения Флёр пахли цветами, внутри её вагины было невероятно узко и горячо, каждая фрикция давалась Гарри с трудом и заставляла разум отключиться от удовольствия. Пальцы Флёр царапали его спину и трепали взъерошенные чёрные волосы. Стёкла очков запотели, и голая вейла казалась Гарри светлым призрачным видением.

Гарри почувствовал, как обжавшие его член стенки влагалища Флёр запульсировали. Вейла судорожно заметалась, закричала и кончила, впившись ногтями до крови в спину Гарри. Её руки разжались, тело стало меняться, и Гарри неохотно выскользнул из её пизды. Флёр менялась неконтролируемо: она стала снова голой Нарциссой, потом Молли и, наконец, Тонкс. Розоволосая ведьма лежала на кушетке, вспотевшая и усталая.

Гарри подошёл к изголовью кушетки и ткнул членом в лицо Тонкс. В обычной ситуации он счёл бы это невежливым, но сейчас ему слишком хотелось разрядиться. Тонкс взяла в рот его член и сделала лениво сосать, лаская пенис губами и языком. Гарри подождал, пока не дойдёт до пика, и в этот момент закрыл глаза, извлёк член и спустил Тонкс на лицо: густыми струями на щёку, на лоб и даже на гладкие розовые волосы. Тонкс пробормотала что-то одобрительное.

Потом они втроём просто сидели на кушетке, отдыхая.

\- Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, - довольно промурлыкала розоволосая ведьма.

Рон, лениво гладивший упругую грудь Тонкс, вдруг сказал:  
\- Мне нравится такой способ учёбы. Слушай, если бы ты вела у нас зелья хотя бы пару лет, я бы уже был зельеваром покруче Снейпа! Вот бы он в гробу перевернулся!

И все засмеялись. Гарри почувствовал, насколько ему стало легче: отпустили все тревоги, связанные с Джинни и Гермионой.

«Где и с кем они сейчас?» - подумалось ему.

ххх

Драко перевернул последнюю заполненную страницу альбома:  
\- Вот, пока всё со шлюхами. Но это только пока. У нас ещё много времени впереди.

\- А что там за список на последней странице? - спросила Миллисента.

\- Это тоже я составил, - ответил Малфой. - Перечень всех действующих приказов для шлюх, чтобы мне самому не запутаться.

Список, написанный серебряными чернилами, занимал целую страницу и выглядел так:  
«РАБЫНИ ХОГВАРТСА: Гермиона Грейнджер, блядь с большими сиськами, и Джиневра Уизли, блядь с крепкой жопой. По рабскому контракту пожизненные шлюхи Драко Малфоя и его дырки для ебли.

Кодекс рабыни Хогвартса:  
1\. Смысл жизни рабынь - подставлять свои грязные дырки хозяину и клиентам. Чтобы этому не было помех, они не смогут забеременеть и у них не будет критических дней.  
2\. Рабыни не могут ослушаться приказов хозяина: в частности, напасть на него или кому-то сообщить о контракте (если хозяин не разрешил обратного).  
3\. Рабыни не могут трахаться с Гарри Поттером и Роном Уизли (без приказа хозяина).  
4\. Всю сперму, оставшуюся на их телах, в их пёздах и задницах, рабыни должны съесть. Или ходить обкончанными, если им так удобнее.  
5\. Если рабыни надевают нижнее бельё, они не могут чистить его и менять в течение дня. Они должны постирать его ночью своими ртами.  
6\. Единственная одежда для рабынь - юбка-пояс и прозрачная блузка, чтоб любой мог оценить их дойки и дырки.  
7\. Тату на телах рабынь позволяют посчитать, сколько всего людей их уже трахнуло. Тату считают только новых людей, только уникальных посетителей! Татуировки видит только тот, кто уже знает про истинную суть Грейнджер и Уизлетты как шлюх.  
8\. После отсоса рабыни обязаны проглотить кончу, если им не прикажут обратного. Проглоченная сперма возбудит их, как и куннилингус. Им придётся долго дрочить, чтобы кончить.  
9\. Когда рабынь ебут в пизду или в зад, они сами возбуждаются. После этого они не могут кончить без разрешения своих ёбарей или хозяина, сколько бы не дрочили себе».

\- Перечень приблизительный. Может, добавлю ещё какие-нибудь правила, - объяснил Малфой.

\- Драко! - окликнули его.

\- Чего тебе, Грэхэм? - спросил Драко, повернувшись на голос.

К ним подошёл Грэхэм Монтегю, рослый накачанный слизеринец, капитан квиддичной команды и авторитетный человек на факультете. Монтегю страшно ненавидел гриффиндорцев - с тех пор, как близнецы Уизли запихнули его в Исчезальный шкаф во времена Амбридж.

\- Мы тут обсудили с ребятами насчёт твоих шлюх, - начал Монтегю. - Дорого ты берёшь - два галлеона за час. И к тому же их часто снимают и какие-то озабоченные с других факультетов - захочешь потрахаться, а шлюхи уже заняты.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - спросил Малфой.

\- Приведи блядей сегодня ночью сюда, - сказал Монтегю. - Мы скинемся, заплатим тебе - а за это будем трахать их сколько захочется - всю ночь. И нам удобно, и тебе хорошая реклама.

\- «Мы» - это кто? - спросил Драко.

\- Я, Джек Эйвери, Тео Нотт, Харпер, Вейзи, может, Дафна Гринграсс, - ответил Монтегю. - Мелких звать не будем. Заплатим тебе галлеонов пятнадцать.

\- Сколько? Пятьдесят, - отрезал Малфой.

\- Двадцать, - предложил Монтегю.

\- Сорок галлеонов.

\- Тридцать, - поднял цену Монтегю.

\- Согласен на тридцать. Но чур - мы тоже участвуем, - Драко указал на свою компанию. - Я, Пэнси, Грег, Милли, Блейз... Вы все в деле?

\- Трейси разозлится, - мотнул головой Блейз. - Она и так уже зла и на меня и на Грейнджер с Уизлеттой, потому что кто-то, - Забини недовольно стрельнул глазами в сторону Пэнси, - разболтал ей про мои похождения в библиотеке. Кажется, меня приревновали к твоим рабыням.

\- Ты всё подкатываешь к Трейси Дэвис? Не понимаю, что ты в ней нашёл - она же зануда с грудью минус первого размера... - фыркнул Драко. - Так пускай тоже приходит с тобой и Дафной. Заодно и слегка отомстит шлюхам, если есть желание. Хотя надо быть дурой, чтоб ревновать к Грейнджер и Уизлетте - это как ревновать к резиновой бабе. Они же не люди.

\- Я попробую это устроить, - холодно сказал Забини, которого слова Малфоя явно задели.

\- Давай. Грэхем, собираемся здесь же в без десяти одиннадцать, - сказал Малфой.

\- По рукам, - согласился Монтегю. - Приятно иметь дело с тобой, Драко. Пойду всем расскажу.

\- Ой, это будет так интересно - выебать Грейнджер и Уизлетту всей толпой, - засмеялась Пэнси, когда Монтегю ушёл. - Драко, ты гениально придумал с этим рабским контрактом!

\- Ну, это отец в основном придумал. У него есть план, как использовать наших мокрощёлок, - похвастался Драко.

\- И как? - спросил Блейз Забини.

\- Отец велел никому не рассказывать свой план, но вам, наверно, можно, - задумался Малфой. - Хотя нет, лучше не рисковать. Когда-нибудь сами узнаете. Пока готовьтесь к сегодняшней ночи, слышите? Грег, Пэнси, Минни, Блейз... а куда опять делся Забини? Дрочить побежал, что ли? - недовольно спросил Драко.

ххх

Гарри и Рон выходили из кабинета Тонкс, довольные и уставшие, когда их окликнул Блейз:  
\- Эй, Гриффиндор!

\- Чего тебе, Забини? - спросил Гарри.

\- Да я тут караулю под дверью. Вы, конечно, гиганты секса - наша профессор кричала так, что мне было слышно через заглушающие чары.

\- Не лезь не в своё дело, Забини, - ответил Рон.

\- Как скажешь, Уизли, - пожал плечами Блейз. - Значит, вы нашли себе новую подружку, а про Гермиону и Джинни забыли? Зря, у них сейчас непростое время...

Через секунду на Блейза были наставлены палочки Гарри и Рона.

\- Забини, если ты знаешь, что с ними происходит, говори немедленно! - рявкнул Рон.

\- Я знаю, Уизел. Я могу даже сказать, куда и во сколько вам надо прийти сегодня, чтобы узнать их тайну, - пообещал Блейз.

\- Откуда нам знать, что это не ловушка? - недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

Блейз приложил руку к сердцу:  
\- Клянусь своей магией, что не устраиваю вам ловушку. Вы будете в безопасности, если выполните мои условия.

\- Какие такие условия? - сказал Рон.

\- Во-первых, вы никому ни за что не расскажете, что это я помог вам, - начал Блейз.

\- Хорошо, - перебил Гарри.

\- Я не закончил. Во-вторых, в то место, которое я вам назову, вы придёте под мантией-невидимкой и маскировочными чарами. И что бы вы там не увидели, не вмешивайтесь! Вы можете только смотреть и слушать, больше ничего. Оставайтесь невидимками. Никто не должен знать, что вы подглядываете. Поклянитесь!

Гарри и Рон переглянулись. Они не доверяли Забини, но другого помощника у них не было.

\- Ладно, Забини... Мы клянёмся! - сказал Гарри.

Кольцо света вспыхнуло вокруг них. Магическая клятва заработала.

\- Но если ты нас обманешь, пеняй на себя, - пригрозил Рон.

\- Не бойся, Уизел, я не обману, - улыбнулся Блейз. - Приходите в гостиную Слизерина сегодня в одиннадцать. Надеюсь, у вас крепкие нервы - вы увидите много интересного.

\- Забини, я прикончил вашего Волдан-де-Морта. Ты думаешь, что сможешь меня напугать? - спросил Гарри. - Что вообще Гермиона и Джинни забыли ночью в вашем змеином логове?

\- Скоро узнаешь, Поттер, - сказал Блейз, разворачиваясь. - Увидимся ночью!

Блейз отошёл от гриффиндорцев и только тогда хмыкнул под нос. Конечно, если Малфой узнает об этой клятве, возникнут проблемы. Но он не узнает. Гриффиндорцы придут сегодня вечером и увидят, как их любимых ебут вдвоём и втроём, ебут парни и девушки во всех позах, во все дырки. И ни Гарри, ни Рон не смогут вмешаться и помочь новым шлюхам Хогвартса. Ради такой забавы стоит рискнуть...

«В конце концов, они могут после этого просто прикончить Малфоя, - думал Блейз. - Вроде бы и жалко... а с другой стороны, этот хорёк стал совсем невыносимым. Из-за того, что у него есть рабыни, весь Слизерин смотрит ему в рот. Надо с этим что-то делать».

ххх

Вечером без двадцати одиннадцать Гермиона и Джинни нехотя спускались по ступенькам в слизеринское подземелье, ёжась от холода: на них была всё та же блядская форма, больше показывающая тело, чем скрывающая. Джинни хлюпала носом, Гермиона утешающе обняла её, но сама не ждала ничего хорошего от грядущей ночи: всё будет хуже, чем в библиотеке и раздевалке, если хуже вообще может быть.

«Лучше бы нас посадили в Азкабан, - думала она. - Безумие, но я теперь почти благодарна Волан-де-Морту: если бы не опыт испытаний, мы бы уже сошли с ума от всего этого. Надо как-то выбираться, надо выяснить, откуда взялся контракт, но как и когда? У нас теперь каждый день расписан... Нет времени...»

У Гермионы почти появилась идея - что-то не давало ей покоя уже неделю - но они с Джинни уже спустились к входу в гостиную Слизерина. Гермиона как можно тише шепнула мерзкий пароль, и они переступили порог.

Минут через пятнадцать той же дорогой спустились Гарри и Рон. Под мантией-невидимкой, маскирующими и заглушающими чарами их невозможно было обнаружить.

\- Забини наврал. Что они ночью могут делать здесь? - сказал Рон.

\- Скоро узнаем, - ответил Гарри. - Жаль, клятва не даст нам сегодня во что-то вмешаться. Вот мы и пришли. Рон... а ты знаешь пароль?

Парни озадаченно встали у входа. Про пароль от гостиной Слизерина никто из них не подумал.

\- Да, это проблема, - признал Гарри. - Как войти?

Сзади послышался тяжёлый топот. Опаздывающий Гойл увесисто бежал по коридору. Гарри и Рон отшатнулись, Гойл подбежал к стене и сказал пароль:  
\- Голая Гермиона, обкончанная Джинни!

Стена раскрылась, Гойл шагнул внутрь, парни переглянулись, поразившись паролю, и проскользнули за ним.

Им понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к свету после подземелья, а потом у них вырвалось:  
\- Что?!

Если бы не заглушающие чары, от их крика проснулось бы ползамка. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой, удачной для Драко Малфоя, тяжёлой для Гарри Поттера, Рона, Джинни и Гермионы.


	6. Дрочеры, извращенцы и прочие тёмные маги, или Гриффиндорки хочут порки

_Твоя тёлка сёдня не придёт домой_  
 _Потому что мы её ебём толпой._  
1.Kla$, «Как Гитлер»

 _Тушь течёт, и девочка плачет, но просит ещё сильнее и глубже,_  
 _Кончая четвёртый раз под тем мачо, что оставит её в бензиновой луже._  
 _Моё задание - не убить, а просто трахнуть свою Сару Коннор,_  
 _Задрали тупые боевики, гораздо круче сниматься в порно._  
Bazement Boyz, «Клубная»

Когда глаза Гарри и Рона привыкли к свету, они разглядели то, что вряд ли можно забыть.

\- Ущипни меня, - хрипло сказал Гарри.

Рон не ответил - он выглядел так, будто ему прилетела в голову пара бладжеров.

Гостиная Слизерина была освещена сотнями свечей, украшена драпировками из зелёного шёлка, серебром и изумрудами. Сегодня в ней собралось человек двенадцать старшекурсников. Они развалились на обитых мягкой тканью диванчиках вдоль стены, пересмеивались, болтали. Это бы сошло за обычную вечеринку лучших друзей, если бы не важная деталь: все слизеринцы уже приспустили штаны и подрачивали в кулаках свои твёрдые напряжённые пенисы. Малфой, Блейз, Монтегю, Нотт, ещё трое слизеринцев на год младше, имён которых Гарри не помнил. Опоздавший Гойл грузно плюхнулся рядом с ними, скидывая на ходу штаны и доставая свой толстенный хуй, уже налившийся кровью. Надо сказать, что члены у всех слизеринцев, к зависти Гарри с Роном, были приличной длины или толщины.

\- Гойл, опять ты опоздал. Где тебя Моргана носит? - лениво протянул Малфой.

\- На кухне был. Жрал, - буркнул Гойл.

\- Грег, ну сколько можно есть? Ты пропустил начало такого шоу! - хихикнула Пэнси.

С парнями сидели четыре слизеринки: Пэнси Паркинсон, Миллисента Булстроуд, белокурая «снежная королева» Дафна Гринграсс и её подружка, худая брюнетка Трейси Дэвис. Слизеринки пока не раздевались, но Пэнси и Милли уже засунули правые руки под мантии в трусики и двигали пальцами, втихую мастурбируя, а Дафна с Трейси явно хотели к ним присоединиться, хотя пока стеснялись.

В другое время вид ласкающих себя слизеринок заинтересовал бы гриффиндорцев, но сейчас они едва взглянули в ту сторону. У Гарри затряслись ноги, ему очень хотелось поверить, что кто-то наложил помрачающее проклятье на его очки - но взглянув на ошарашенного Рона, он понял, что его рыжий друг видит то же самое.

Длинный столик из тёмного дуба стоял перед диванами слизеринцев. Одна девушка с густыми каштановыми волосами, абсолютно голая (не считая алого гриффиндорского галстука) лежала спиной на этом столе с раздвинутыми ногами. На неё валетом легла другая раздетая до галстука девушка, рыжая и веснушчатая. Лица рабыни засунули между ног друг другу, поэтому Гарри и Рон не сразу узнали их и поверили в увиденное.

Их лучшие подруги, скромные девушки, блестящие ученицы Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, сплелись голые в позе «69» и жадно отлизывали друг другу пёзды, чмокая и постанывая. Они глубоко шарили языками у себя в мокрых вагинах, а двенадцать слизеринцев дрочили на них, снимали на камеру, смеялись и громко обсуждали, кто из них первым будет ебать гриффиндорских шлюх.

ххх (за двадцать минут до этого)

Гермиона и Джинни взялись за руки, чуть помедлили, робко переступили порог и зашли в логово врага, повесив головы.

Слизеринцы все повернулись к открывшемуся проходу в гостиную и к новоприбывшим.

\- Наши мокрощёлки пришли, - хмыкнул Монтегю. - Да начнётся праздник грязной любви!

Остальные засвистели и захлопали в ладоши. Гермиону и Джинни передёрнуло от издевательских аплодисментов и грубых выкриков: «мокрощёлки», «грязнокровные бляди», «гриффиндорские шлюхи»...

\- Очеь хорошо, что вы смогли прийти, леди. Вы чем-то расстроены? - весело поприветствовал их Драко. - Может, тем, что целый день не трахались? Ничего, мои друзья вам помогут - посмотрите на них! Любая грязнокровка будет рада лечь под таких благородных магов и ведьм.

Рабыни подняли глаза. Первым, что они увидели, был растянутый у потолка плакат. Серебром по зелёной ткани было написано готическими буквами: «Трудная и грязная ночь Рабынь Хогвартса! Грейнджер и Уизли ебутся в шесть дыр тридцать три раза! Эти дырки просят ёбли!». Сбоку увлёкшаяся Пэнси грубо намалевала тощую львицу, которую обвивали три большие змеи, похожие на тентакли.

Под плакатом девушки увидели своих новых и старых мучителей. Гермиона, приобнявшая Джинни, почувствовала, как задрожала её рыжая подруга, и у неё самой подкосились колени.

«Малфой, Паркинсон, Булстроуд, Забини, Монтегю, Нотт,- судорожно считала Гермиона. - И Дафна Гринграсс, и Трейси Дэвис! Он привёл весь восьмой курс! А эти трое младше - Вейзи из квиддичной команды... он кончил мне в рот тогда в раздевалке... Харпер, Эйвери... Нас насиловали вчетвером и всемером, но сегодня их одиннадцать и ещё Гойл будет! Не может быть, даже Малфой не решится на это!»

Она убеждала сама себя, но знала, что Малфой всё-таки решился. И догадывалась, что её и Джинни ожидает кое-что похуже привычного изнасилования. Слизеринцы буквально раздевали гриффиндорок голодными взглядами, и рабыни дрожали, пытаясь натянуть пониже короткие миниюбки или прикрыть руками груди, чтоб соски не просвечивали через полупрозрачные блузки.

\- Вижу, вам неудобно в этой одежде? Ничего, до утра она вам не понадобится, - сказал Малфой и взмахнул палочкой. С гриффиндорок тотчас же слетела вся одежда кроме форменных галстуков, и они стыдливо попытались прикрыться руками. Слизеринцы загоготали.

\- Не прикрываться! - скомандовал Драко - гриффиндорки тут же убрали руки и выпрямились, демонстрируя себя слизеринцам.

Драко взял фотокамеру. Зайдя своим друзьям за спины, он сделал первый снимок для своего альбома за сегодняшнее число. Фото запечатлело затылки слизеринцев на переднем плане, а на среднем - их обнажённых жертв в полный рост. Гермиона и Джинни вытянулись как по струнке, убрав руки за спины и прикрыв от страха и стыда глаза. Они буквально чувствовали, как слизеринцы обшаривают взглядами их стройные тела, вглядываются в татуировки над сиськами и на левых ногах.

\- Ну что, пора найти грязнокровкам работу на их грязные дырки, - объявил Грэхем Монтегю, явно взявший на себя в эту ночь обязанности тамады.

\- Ну, ты предложил устроить это всё и имеешь право трахнуть их первым, - сказал Малфой и сделал приглашающий жест.

\- Спасибо за честь, Драко, но я пока посмотрю, - ответил Грэхэм Монтегю, лениво надрачивая хуй. - Пусть Грейнджер и Уизли сначала разогреют нас, ночь длинная. Как тебе такая идея... - он наклонился к уху Малфоя и что-то зашептал. Малфой улыбнулся и недобро посмотрел на рабынь.

\- Любишь сафических девушек, Грэхэм? Вообще я запланировал на сегодня другое развлечение. Но ты тоже неплохо придумал, у шлюх это будет в первый раз, - кивнул Драко. - Грейнджер! Ложись спиной на этот столик и ноги раздвигай. Уизлетта, ложись туда же!

Девушки, до этого стоявшие неподвижно как жертвы василиска, встрепенулись и медленно подошли к столику. Они знали, что сопротивляться приказу бесполезно. Гермиона залезла на столешницу и откинулась спиной на холодное, потемневшее от времени дерево, привычно разводя свисавшие со стола ноги. Старый столик опасно заскрипел - кажется, на нём трахал кого-то ещё сам Салазар Слизерин.

«Хоть бы он сломался, и я бы упала, и ударилась головой, и отключилась, и... - в отчаяньи подумала Гермиона. - Хотя какая разница? Они трахнут меня, даже если я буду без сознания. Ещё заставят отработать сломанную мебель...» Гермиона шмыгнула носом. Она всегда умела просчитать в уме последствия любой ситуации, все возможные варианты. Проблема в том, что все варианты на сегодняшнюю ночь, какие она могла придумать, заканчивались одинаково: спермой в вагине, анусе и желудке. И времени искать выход у неё не было.

Рядом с ней в оцепенении стала Джинни.

\- Мне некуда лечь, Малфой - тихо сказала она. Стол действительно был узок, и места для двоих не хватало.

\- Ложись на Грейнджер, - улыбнулся Малфой. - Нет, не так, наоборот, лицом к её ногам... Да, вот так. Давай живее.

Подчиняясь приказу Малфоя, Джинни залезла на стол и зависла над подругой в упоре лёжа. Покрытый каштановыми волосками лобок Гермионы оказался прямо под лицом Джинни, отделённый лишь длиной вытянутых рук, которыми Джинни упиралась в столешницу. Рыжая гриффиндорка опустила голову и посмотрела в пространство под собой: она увидела вверх ногами своё голое веснушчатое тело, а ниже голую Гермиону, чьё лицо смотрело прямо в бритую розовую вагину Джинни.

Даже в такой момент Джинни не могла не оценить своей обнажённой красоты и красоты своей подруги. Молодое, белое, стройное тело Гермионы не портили даже синяки, ссадины и царапины - следы жестоких изнасилований последних дней. Гермиона приподняла голову, гриффиндорки посмотрели друг другу в глаза отчаянным взглядом и поспешно отвернулись. Во рту у Джинни пересохло: они обе поняли, как им предстоит разогреть слизеринцев.

\- Грязнокровка и предательница крови, ваши грязные пёзды надо подготовить для благородных людей, - заметил Драко. - Вылижите друг другу дырки хорошенько, до блеска! Я хочу, чтоб стол под вами ходил ходуном!

Джинни передёрнуло: ей уже приходилось лизать Миллисенте, и не сказать, что ей это понравилось. Джинни не знала, сможет ли после этого без стыда смотреть в глаза Гермионе. Но она не могла долго сопротивляться приказу: по телу пробежала судорога, голова отяжелела и сама наклонилась вниз. Джинни высунула язычок, как можно медленнее нагнулась, несколько секунд поборолась с чарами, а потом первый раз в жизни неуверенно провела кончиком языка между припухших половых губок Гермионы. Тут же Джинни почувствовала, как в низу живота появился зуд: по одному из приказов Малфоя рабыни сами возбуждались, делая кому-нибудь куннилингус.

Гермиона задрожала в ознобе: чары контракта были сильнее её. Она обхватила бёдра Джинни, сама опустила её влагалище себе на лицо и присосалась к маленькому твёрдому клитору рыжей девушки.

«Не думать, что на нас смотрят, - приказала себе Гермиона. - Тем более не думать, что с нами сделают после этой прелюдии. Есть только я и Джинни - и мы делаем друг другу хорошо, потому что... потому что мы так хотим».

Гермиона неожиданно поняла, что она даже может поверить в такую фантазию - про себя и Джинни. Может быть - в другой ситуации и по своей воле - было бы забавно попробовать такое с подругой - чисто ради интереса...

Гермиона отбросила эту странную мысль до лучших времён и стала усердней дразнить кончиком языка возбуждённый клитор подруги. Джинни простонала, засунула голову Гермионе между ног и стала по-настоящему отлизывать её увлажняющуюся вагину. Краем глаза она видела, как Малфой делает новые снимки, как слизеринцы дрочат, как в подземелье ворвался запыхавшийся Гойл, но внимание обращала только на пизду Гермионы под своим языком и на язык Гермионы у себя в пизде. Ей было одновременно ужасно стыдно и хорошо.

ххх

Гарри облизал губы - в прохладном подземелье ему вдруг стало жарко. На нетвёрдых ногах они с Роном подкрались поближе к своим девушкам. Мантия-невидимка скрывала парней от всех остальных. Не веря глазам, он смотрел, как его Джинни трахает языком Гермиону, взасос целует её сочную пизду, сглатывая её выделения, раздвигает пальцами вагину и играет с клитором подруги, зарывается в каштановые волосы на её лобке.

\- Моя сестрёнка... и Гермиона, - прохрипел Рон. - Гарри, гляди, что у них на ногах! Хотя нет, не гляди!

Гарри и сам увидел: на левой ноге Джинни была набита татуировка: «Шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 7 членов». Стрелочка от надписи указывала между ног Джинни - туда, куда сейчас уткнулась головой Гермиона. Девушка Рона лизала его же сестре, буквально расплющив её влагалище об своё лицо: оно было совсем мокрое от выделений Джинни. Гермиона тёрлась подбородком, ртом и носом о половые губы подруги, обхватывала губами и облизывала её мокрую вагину, засовывала язык глубоко вовнутрь, лаская стенки влагалища. Их сходство с Джинни дополняло то, что у Гермионы тоже была татуировка: на её ноге парни разобрали: «Шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 8 членов». Стрелка от надписи указывала туда, где усердно работала Джинни.

\- Это Империус! - выкрикнул Рон. Чары скрыли его голос.

\- Я их всех убью, - зло выплюнул Гарри, сжимая палочку. Но тут же остановился: клятва не давала ему помочь подругам, даже если бы Малфой пытал их Круциатусом. Да и Гермиона с Джинни не были похожи на гипнотизированных жертв Империуса: они слишком охотно лизали друг другу, слишком страстно стонали, когда одна из них особенно удачно ласкала другую.

Слизеринцы, тем временем, решили, что разогрева с них хватит. К рабыням подошли два крепыша из квиддичной команды: Харпер и Вейзи. Оба были на год младше рабынь, и уже как-то трахали их в рот в квиддичной раздевалке, но хотели большего. Вейзи встал между раздвинутых ног Гермионы, взял Джинни за рыжие волосы, отвёл её голову от блестящей щёлки Гермионы и приставил туда головку члена. Видевший всё это Рон не успел и пикнуть, как в мокрую скользкую дырку его Гермионы ввинтился член. Вейзи легко, одним движением загнал свой хуй в пизду гриффиндорки по самое основание. Гермиона ойкнула и на секунду оторвалась от вагины Джинни, чтобы посмотреть, кто её трахает.

Этим воспользовался Харпер, чтобы пристроиться к дырке Джинни. На этот раз Гарри и Рон были наготове. Забыв обо всём, они сбросили мантию-невидимку, готовя самые сильные проклятья...

Вернее, попытались сбросить мантию. Едва они решили скинуть маскировку, их пронзила судорожная боль, все суставы будто окаменели и стали неподвижны. Скрипя зубами от боли, беспомощности и ярости, Гарри и Рон смотрели, как Харпер неторопливо вставляет Джинни, широко и глубоко раздвигая стенки её влагалища. Рыжая гриффиндорка протяжно стонала, пока слизеринец натягивал её всё ещё тугую пизду на толстый хуй, как тесную перчатку на руку.

\- Вам никто не говорил больше не лизать, леди, - заметил Малфой. - Поцелуйте эти члены.

Член Харпера, трахавшего Джинни, теперь нависал над лицом Гермионы. Она облизывала его снизу по всей длине - каждый раз, когда он выходил из вагины Джинни. Потом Гермиона обхватила губками волосатые яйца Харпера и стала посасывать их во рту - то одно, то другое.

Джинни было не так удобно: она смотрела на трах Гермионы сверху. Поэтому она продолжила полировать пизду подруги, которую одновременно трахал Вейзи. Джинни старалась ласкать языком вход в вагину - так, чтоб задевать и скользивший в ней член.

\- Драко, так мы не дождёмся своей очереди, - капризно сказала Пэнси. - Почему мы просто смотрим, пока эти двое развлекаются?

\- Ты всё равно хотела трахнуть их последней, - пожал плечами Драко. - Кто хочет присоединиться?

\- Я попробую задницу мисс Грейнджер, мне Гойл её хвалил, - улыбнулся Джек Эйвери, сын и внук известных пожирателей. - Забини, составишь компанию? Ты что-то говорил про зад Уизлетты.

\- Ну, - подумав, кивнул Блейз, - если ты просишь, я займусь Джиневрой. Только надо переместиться на диван - на этом столике мы не уместимся, и вообще этот антиквариат так скрипит, что на него смотреть страшно.

\- Любой каприз за ваши деньги, - сказал Малфой. - Дафна, Трейси, что вы сидите, как не родные? Хотите, чтоб рабыни сделали вам удовольствие ротиком? Садитесь на спинку дивана.

Дафна и Трейси залезли на спинку, упираясь ногами в сидушку, и осторожно приспустили трусики.

\- Да снимайте целиком, здесь все свои, - посоветовала Миллисента. Сама она уже давно задрала юбку и дрочила волосатую пизду. Гарри на автомате отметил, что нижнее бельё у всех слизеринок было одинакового тёмно-зелёного цвета - неужели на факультете змей это была обязательная часть формы?

\- Харпер, Вейзи, прервитесь на секунду! - скомандовал Малфой. - Садитесь на диван. Да не нойте вы, сейчас вернём вам шлюх. Рабыни, вас это тоже касается.

Гермиона и Джинни слезли со столика, повесив головы и не смотря друг другу в глаза. Запустив руки себе между ног, они тихонько мастурбировали: по приказу Малфоя они возбуждались, кто бы их не трахал. Гарри с Роном яростно переглянулись, увидев другие татуировки своих девушек. Над сиськами Гермионы чернела надпись: «Хуесоска - отсосала 9 членов. Глотает кончу. Пиздолизка – отлизала 3 пизды». На правом бедре вдоль стрелки, ведущей к анусу, было написано: «Анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 5 членов. Еблась в две дыры одновременно 4 раза и в три дыры одновременно 4 раза».

Татуировки Джинни немного отличались: ««Хуесоска - отсосала 7 членов. Сосала у брата. Глотает кончу. Пиздолизка – отлизала 2 пизды» и «Анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 4 члена. Еблась в две дыры одновременно 4 раза и в три дыры одновременно 3 раза». Похоже, что Джинни пользовалась несколько меньшей популярностью, чем Гермиона.

Но Гарри и Рона заставило содрогнуться другое - надпись «сосала у брата». Они вспомнили тот таинственный минет в школьном туалете шесть дней назад и поняли, кто же им сосал. Рон только усилием воли удержал в себе ужин: его чуть не вывернуло от мысли, что ему отсасывала младшая сестрёнка. Его взгляд упал на стенд, висевший на стенке гостиной. Там были прикреплены фотографии рабынь в разных местах и с разными людьми - в Косом переулке, в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, в кабинетах и коридорах Хогвартса: на каждом фото их трахали.

Рон увидел и ту фотографию, где Гермиона и Джинни делали минет им с Гарри в кабинках туалета. Он бросил взгляд на Гарри: тот смотрел на тот же стенд и с обалдевшим видом осмысливал тот факт, что ему отсосала Гермиона. Рон увидел, как член Гарри выпирает сквозь штаны и едва не шибанул друга заклинанием - но понял, что его член тоже стоит колом.

Тем временем их девушек обступили со всех сторон: Гермиона покорно села сверху на Вейзи, развела пальцами половые губы и опустилась хлюпнувшей пиздой на его член. Рядом таким же образом Джинни оседлала Харпера. Эйвери и Забини встали у них за спинами; Гермиона с Джинни привычно раздвинули пальчиками ягодицы, выставляя на показ сморщенные анусы. Гарри сам не сразу заметил, что дрочит свой вставший член. Поняв, что он делает, Гарри испуганно взглянул на его друга, но Рон сам уже гладил свой стояк через штаны. Во все глаза Рон глядел туда, где его девушка и младшая сестра прыгали мокрыми вагинами на стояках слизеринцев и стонали, когда сквозь узкие сфинктеры в их аналы проталкивали ещё два пениса.

На глазах Гермионы выступили слёзы, когда два члена в ней начали двигаться и тереться сквозь тонкую перегородку, растягивая обе дырки. Она моргнула заплаканными глазами: перед ними блестела гладкая бритая щёлка Дафны Гринграсс, сидевшей на спинке дивана. Не дожидаясь приказа, Гермиона вытянула шею и стала отлизывать эту щёлку: белокурая слизеринка довольно вздохнула и тонкими пальцами рассеяно погладила Гермиону по каштановым кудрям. Справа от неё чёрненькая Трейси Дэвис так же гладила волосы Джинни, пока рыжая гриффиндорка буравила языком бритую вагину слизеринки во всю глубину.

\- Нравится, Трейси? - с ноткой зависти спросила Милли Булстроуд, подразнивая пальцами собственное влагалище. - А ты ещё не хотела участвовать.

\- Спасибо, что позвали, - охнула Трейси, зажимая голову Джинни между ног. - Да, вот так... Хорошо, Джинни... Сюда языком нажми... Да нет, выше! Харпер, Забини, можно полегче, вы её сбиваете!

Джинни Уизли действительно было нелегко ласкать чувствительную точку Трейси, а не просто шарить во влагалище языком: ей приходилось одновременно дёргаться вверх-вниз, трахая себя об хуй Харпера. Да ещё и Блейз трахал её сзади, и с каждым толчком Джинни ойкала и бестолково тыкалась лицом в вагину Трейси.

\- Я и так не тороплюсь, - сказал Забини. - Трейси, ты на Джека посмотри - вот он наяривает как следует.

Джек Эйвери держал Гермиону за бёдра и насиловал её зад резкими фрикциями, вталкивал хуй в чувствительный анал гриффиндорки так глубоко, как мог. Гермиона время от времени приглушённо вскрикивала прямо во влагалище Дафны, чем раздражала последнюю.

\- Так хорошо делает куни, - промурлыкала Дафна, - Пэнс, ты её хорошо научила...

\- Это не я, это узкоглазая Чанг, - вставила Пэнси.

«Дафна... ой... хотя бы не выдёргивает волосы... ойойой... и не щиплет, как эти две... ой нет!» - промелькнуло в голове Гермионы.

«Чжоу?» - подумал Гарри. - «Она тоже?» Список лиц, которых он хотел медленно запытать Круциатусом, рос как на дрожжах. К несчастью, пока Гарри был бессилен.

\- Ой, сейчас... Быстрее, Грейнджер! - пискнула Дафна, плотнее прижимая лицо Гермионы к своей щёлке. - Да, вот так... пососи здесь... не здесь, а здесь! Вейзи, Эйвери, вы правда мешаете! Её слишком мотает туда-сюда.

\- Да я вообще просто лежу. Эта шлюха скачет на мне так, что хуй скоро оторвётся! - ответил Вейзи. - Она меня просто засасывает пиздой, вся течёт... Я щас кончу!

\- У Уизли тоже потоп между ног! - добавил Харпер, пощупав вагину Джинни. - Я тоже еле держусь! Он взялся руками за поясницу Джинни и стал сажать её на член как можно ниже.

\- Рабыни возбуждаются, кто бы их не ебал, - сказал Монтегю. - И не могут кончить без разрешения. Так, Драко?

\- Всё так, - кивнул Малфой. - Эх, молодёжь, совсем выдержки у вас нет. Спускайте прямо в рабынь, они всё равно не залетят.

Вейзи шумно прокряхтел. Гермиона почувствовала, как член внутри неё пульсирует и выплёвывает вглубь тёплую сперму. От касания со спермой зуд в её половых органах усилился ещё больше - она запрыгала на стояке слизеринца быстрее, чтобы унять зуд - но Вейзи приподнял её тело и выскользнул из-под Гермионы, вытащив обмякающий член из гриффиндорки. Зуд сразу же стал на порядок сильнее, Гермиона засунула два пальца в заполненное спермой влагалище и стала дрочить, пытаясь заполнить зудящую пустоту.

Недовольный вскрик Джинни заставил Гермиону взглянуть на подругу. Харпер тоже спустил внутрь рыжей гриффиндорки и вылез из-под неё. Джинни дрочила себе (тоже двумя пальцами) и отклянчивала зад навстречу Блейзу - что угодно, лишь бы её трахали сильнее. Из раскрытой, наполненной кончой вагины Джинни на обивку дивана падали мутные капли - сперма пополам со смазкой гриффиндорки. Тут Дафна притянула Гермиону назад к своей бритой щёлке.

\- Гермиона, давай... - положила ей на голову руку Дафна. - Ещё немножко... чуть-чуть...

Гермиона послушно припала к пизде слизеринки и стала облизывать её. Теперь это было легче - не приходилось прыгать на Вейзи. Гриффиндорка уткнулась между ляжек Дафны, пальцами надрачивала свою припухшую испачканную дырку, а сзади её так же драл в анал Эйвери. Гермиона ёжилась от боли, но сама старалась тужиться и сжимать мышщы ануса: чем плотнее её зад обхватывал хуй Эйвери, тем меньше был зуд.

Белокурая Дафна Гринграсс запрокинула голову и совсем не аристократично взвизгнула:  
\- Ааа!

Сейчас Дафна совсем не походила на бледную чопорную аристократку, как обычно. Она изгибалась, краснела, притягивала Гермиону всё ближе к себе. Вагина слизеринки запульсировала на губах гриффиндорки. Рот Гермионы наполнил сок Дафны, который гриффиндорка привычно проглотила.

Подруга Дафны Трейси сжала голову Джинни между тощих бёдер и с протяжным стоном кончила, забрызгав Джинни лицо. Трейси пошатнулась и свалилась со спинки дивана, по счастью, невысокой. Дафна кинулась её поднимать.

Гарри и Рон смотрели, как их подруг безжалостно трахают, будто они силиконовые куклы, и, выебав, отходят. Теперь на диване осталось четверо: Гермиона и Джинни отчаянно мастурбировали оттраханные влагалища, а сзади их ебали Эйвери и Забини.

\- Когда этот кошмар кончится, - бессильно прошептал Рон. Монтегю, похоже, прочитал его мысли.

\- Джек, Блейз, давайте заканчивайте, - сказал он. - И будет наша очередь. Эти шлюхи будут нас сами умолять, лишь бы мы хоть раз под утро дали им кончить.

\- Не надо под утро! - к ужасу Гарри и Рона, закричала Джинни. - Мне надо сейчас! Делайте что хотите, но я больше так не могууу...

\- Малфой, пожалуйста! - вскрикнула Гермиона. Гарри и Рон не узнавали своих девушек: вспотевшие, запыхавшиеся, они с выпученными безумными глазами долбили себя пальцами и подмахивали Эйвери и Блейзу, силясь поймать оргазм.

\- Ну если вы настаиваете... желание леди закон, - поклонился Драко.

\- Так не интересно, Малфой, - надулся Монтегю.

\- Ладно, а как тебе такая идея..., - Драко наклонился к уху Монтегю.

\- Пойдёт, - сказал Грэхэм, выслушав. - Шлюхи, валяйте, но чур, потом обсосёте те члены, которые принесли вам наслаждение.

Гарри медленно гладил свой член и смотрел, как его Джинни стонет и изгибается под Забини. Вот она засовывает в пизду третий палец, выгибает спину...

\- Ох как затягивает, - мурлыкнул Забини. Анал Джинни сжался вокруг его члена, Блейз резко выдернул хуй и спустил на гриффиндорку, забрызгав спермой её веснушчатую спину до самых лопаток. Джинни тут же вставила два пальца другой руки в разинутый анус и тремя резкими движениями обеих рук довела себя до оргазма. С криком она скатилась с дивана на пол и замерла без чувств почти у ног Гарри и Рона. Им в нос ударил запах пота и кончи.

Гермиона уткнула лицо в подушку дивана и закричала в неё что-то неразборчивое. На глазах Гарри и Рона Эйвери сжал до синяков её ягодицы и спустил вовнутрь. Он вышел из неё, шлёпнув на прощанье по попе. Гермиона осталась обессиленно лежать на диване, из её вагины и ануса вниз по ногам тягуче стекала конча.

Щёлкнул фотоаппарат. Гарри с Роном оглянулись: Малфой ходил вокруг дивана, снимал рабынь и отдельно - крупным планом - их покрасневшие оттраханные дырки.

\- Я их убью, - пообещал Рон. - Я буду пытать их всех Круциатусом, а в это время их будут драть в зад всё племя кентавров по очереди, а их вонючие отростки я отрежу и заставлю...

\- Обязательно, Рон, - прервал его Гарри, который был потрясён не меньше, но старался держать себя в руках. - Но это потом. Давай сейчас лучше подумаем, как помочь Гермионе и Джинни, пока Малфой ещё чего-нибудь не придумал.

К несчастью, кроме Малфоя сегодня в подземелье был ещё один слизеринец с бурной фантазией - Грэхэм Монтегю.

\- Драко, - подозвал он к себе Малфоя, - пока мы не устроили шлюхам второй круг, осмелюсь предложить тебе ещё одну идею, - он зашептал что-то в ухо Малфою.

Драко посмотрел на рабынь через объектив камеры и сделал снимок. В данный момент Гермиона с отвращением обсасывала вялый член Харпера, чувствуя на нём знакомый вкус выделений Джинни. Джинни точно так же сосала побывавший в пизде Гермионы член Вейзи, слизывая сперму слизеринца и сок Гермионы.

\- Не знаю, Грэхэм, - ответил Драко, - это как-то жёстко.

\- Тебе их жаль?

\- Ничуть, но как бы они не вымотались совсем.

\- Ничего, гриффиндорки выносливые, - отмахнулся Монтегю. - Господа, сейчас будет маленькое шоу!

\- А может, мы просто их трахнем? - наивно спросил ждавший своей очереди Нотт.

\- Да, зачем ждать, - поддакнула Пэнси.

Гермиона, скорчившись на диване, сосала член Эйвери, глотая привкусы своего же ануса. Пожалуй, предложение Нотта ей заранее нравилось больше. Рядом Джинни так же с гримасой чистила ротиком член Блейза, только что оттрахавший её в зад.

\- Никакой фантазии у вас, - ехидно сказал Монтегю. - Пэнси, тебя что, Драко больше не удовлетворяет, раз ты такая нетерпеливая?

Малфой и Паркинсон бросили на него злые взгляды. Монтегю не обратил внимания и взмахнул палочкой:  
\- Акцио!

Откуда-то прилетели десять длинных широких ремней из змеиной кожи. Они клубком зависли в воздухе, извиваясь как змеи.

У Гарри что-то оборвалось внутри. Он вспомнил, как похожим ремнём его пороли в детстве Дурсли.

\- Рабыни, встать раком, лицом к стене, упереться в неё руками, выпятить зад, ноги не сдвигать! - скомандовал Монтегю.

Гермиона и Джинни встали с дивана и, пошатываясь, на нетвёрдых ногах поплелись к стене, где встали раком. Их била дрожь. Невидящими глазами Джинни взглянула через плечо: клубок ремней плыл по воздуху к ним.

\- Разогреем рабынь как следует, - сказал Монтегю. - Удар! Змейки, взять!

Гермиона взвизгнула, когда два ремня обожгли её ягодицы, оставив красные полосы. Рядом заорала Джинни: два ремня прицельно щёлкнули её по соскам, а три других ударили по заднице. Через секунду то же произошло и с Гермионой.

Когда кожаные ремни стали полосовать нежные тела Гермионы и Джинни, Гарри с Роном в очередной раз рванулись вперёд. И снова магия скрутила их и не выпустила из-под мантии - только нога Гарри на мгновенье мелькнула в воздухе. Никто не заметил этого, кроме Блейза. Он нахмурился и встал.

\- Ты куда? - окликнула его Трейси.

\- Налью выпить, - ответил Блейз.

\- Я тоже. Мне как-то не по себе, - Трейси оглянулась на выставленных у стены рыдающих девушек, которых всё сильнее хлестали по грудям, вульвам и ляжкам ремни Монтегю.

Они отошли к столику с напитками, оказавшись совсем рядом с гриффиндорцами под мантией-невидимкой, налили себе огневиски.

ххх

\- Это слишком жестоко, - сказала Трейси, глядя на рабынь, и осушила очередную стопку.

Четыре ремня лупили Гермиону и Джинни по соскам и сиськам, ещё четыре гуляли по спине, ляжкам и ягодицам, оставляя их располосованными. Последние два зависли между ног рабынь и с оттяжкой пороли их влагалища, частенько щёлкая по клитору. В такие моменты гриффиндорки вопили особенно громко, но потом послушно раздвигали ноги, подставляясь под новый удар.

\- Я слышала разные слухи, но не думала, что это будет... так, - сказала Трейси. - Малфой не боится попасть в Азкабан?

\- Обычно их трахают не так жёстко, сегодня постарался Монтегю, - ответил Блейз, запив виски сливочным пивом. - И главное, всё, что происходит, полностью законно. Ты слышала про рабские контракты? - продолжил он погромче - так, чтобы за стонами и криками рабынь его слышали не только Трейси, но и Гарри с Роном.

\- Они, кажется, давным-давно уже не заключаются.

\- Да, но законом они не запрещены, - ответил Блейз. - И самое главное, - он посмотрел на извивавшихся у стены рабынь, которых стегали всё сильнее, - у Малфоя есть такой контракт с подписями Грейнджер и Уизли, делающих их его полными рабынями. Я сам его видел.

Гарри и Рон, до того с бессильной яростью смотревшие, как их девушек безжалостно порют, потрясённо прислушались к словам Блейза. Трейси была потрясена не меньше:  
\- Но как он это провернул?

\- Понятия не имею, честно, - ответил Блейз. - Знает только Малфой, но он молчит.

\- Но он всё равно нарывается, - сказала Трейси, когда они хлопнули ещё по две стопки. - Если учителя узнают, такое будет... Да ладно учителя, Поттер его прибьёт на месте за такое!

Впервые в жизни Гарри был согласен с Трейси Дэвис.

\- Я бы на месте Поттера не стал, - сказал Блейз в пустоту, повернувшись туда, где гриффиндорцы прятались под мантией-невидимкой. - Древняя тёмная магия - страшная сила. Если Драко умрёт, рабыни в худшем случае умрут вместе с ним, а в лучшем случае спятят как тот идиот, который учил троллей балету. Так и будут умолять каждого встречного трахнуть их побыстрее и погрубее.

Блейз осушил ещё стопку:  
\- А учителя... Слизнорт знает, но Малфой его чем-то там шантажирует. А если узнает, например, Макгонагалл - что с того? Она запретит Малфою насиловать рабынь в Хогвартсе? Так он может услать их хоть в Малфой-мэнор, хоть выставить голыми посреди Лютного переулка и разрешить всем тварям оттуда ебать их во все дыры круглосуточно.

\- Грустно это всё, - Трейси чуть не заплакала, посмотрев на рабынь. Их продолжали лупить по уже испоротым телам. Два широких ремня, как следует выпоровших их вагины, теперь согнулись в дугу и трахали истерзанные дырки гриффиндорок: одним концом долбили вагину, другим концом анус. Остальные ремни продолжали работу, рисуя красные полоски на телах, терзая груди и соски. Гермиона и Джинни уже не могли орать, и только выли и хрипели при каждом толчке и ударе.

\- Сестрёнка... Гермиона... - повторил Рон. В его глазах блестели слёзы, но член пытался прорвать ткань штанов.

\- Блейз, сделай что-нибудь! - взмолилась Трейси.

\- Драко, Грэхэм, да хватит вам! - сказал Блейз. - А то совсем рабыням шкурку попортите.

\- Ладно, хватит, - сказал Драко. Ремни остановились и упали на пол.

Гермиона и Джинни медленно выпрямились. Они были похожи на двух странных заплаканных зебр - все в багрово-красных полосах. Джинни ревела в голос, Гермиона выглядела ненамного лучше.

\- Пора и нам поиграть, - захихикала Пэнси. - Ты уходишь, Трейси?

\- Что-то... устала, - вымученно улыбнулась Трейси. Она была изрядно пьяна и плохо выговаривала слова. - Пора... спать. Пойдём, Дафна?

\- Пойдём, - ответила её подруга. - Спасибо за интересный вечер, Драко. - Дафне тоже было явно не по себе. Она взяла пошатывавшуюся Трейси под руку и увела наверх в спальню.

\- Ну вот, получили удовольствие и сразу прощаться, - сердито сказал Монтегю, оглядывая комнату. - Дафна с Трейси ушли, Блейз решил напиться, молодёжи и одного раза хватит. Что ж, пора мне тогда выебать Грейнджер.

\- Нет, мы же договаривались! - встряла Пэнси. - Грязнокровку берёт Драко, Гойл и я!

\- Ладно, мне без разницы, выебу Уизлетту, - сказал Монтегю. - Нотт, Миллисента, вам особое приглашение надо? - Он пристально посмотрел Джинни в глаза и улыбнулся. Рыжая гриффиндорка сжалась в комок под его недобрым взглядом.

Гарри и Рон с бессильной яростью смотрели, как Малфой подошёл к Гермионе и широко раздвинул её ноги.

\- В какую дырку? - вслух размышлял Малфой. Он водил пальцами между влагалищем и анальным отверстием Гермионы, глубоко засовывая пальцы то в одну покрасневшую дырку, то в другую. Кудрявая гриффиндорка закусывала губу от боли в жестоко выпоротых нежных местах. - В пизду или в жопу, Грейнджер?

Гермиона едва соображала от стыда и боли. Всё плыло в глазах.

\- Да они сейчас отрубятся от боли, - раздражённо сказал Монтегю.

\- Что за времена - никакой выдержки у блядей. Даже небольшая порка им трагедия, - покачал головой Малфой. - Так и быть, по своей бесконечной доброте вас подлатаю.

Он сделал пасс палочкой, и по выпоротым почти до крови промежностям гриффиндорок разлился целебный, милосердный холод. Гермиона и Джинни облегчённо выдохнули.

\- А теперь вернёмся к моему вопросу, - продолжил Драко. - В пизду или в жопу, Грейнджер?

Меньше всего на свете Гермионе хотелось выбирать. Но она всё же сообразила, что если Малфой изнасилует её традиционно, то тогда в зад её изнасилует Гойл. Этого Гермиона боялась больше всего.

\- В попу, - пересохшими губами проговорила она.

\- Не понял, проси лучше, - сказал Малфой.

\- Трахни меня в попу... Драко, - шепнула Гермиона, всхлипнув.

\- Желание леди закон, - поклонился Драко и наколдовал матрас на полу.

Если бы от распирающих эмоций люди могли взорваться, от Рона Уизли уже остались бы одни ошмётки. Он заламывал пальцы, что-то выкрикивал и грозил кулаком, но Малфой всё равно бросил Гермиону на матрас, лёг на бок и легко протолкнул член через её раздолбанный сфинктер. Стонущую Гермиону от Рона на минутку закрыли Пэнси и Гойл. Рон поразился толщине члена Гойла: раза в полтора толще, чем у него самого. Как он поместится во влагалище гриффиндорки?

Гойл не задавался такими вопросами. Он лёг, приставил головку к испачканным спермой половым губам Гермионы и натянул её на свой хуй. Когда он начал двигаться туда-сюда, с каждой фрикцией пизда Гермионы едва не выворачивалась наизнанку.

Рядом вскрикнула Джинни. Гарри и Рон беспомощно наблюдали, как Монтегю одним движением воткнул член в её измученную вагину и начал безжалостно долбить, как отбойный молоток. С другой стороны к заднице рыжей девушки пристроился Нотт, и через секунду Джинни была растянута на двух членах. На всю гостиную Слизерина раздавались стоны, вскрики, шлепки тела о тело.

\- Как они кричат громко, - сказала Миллисента.

\- Так заставь их работать ртом, - отмахнулась Пэнси. Она присела над лицом Гермионы, и Милли так же встала над Джинни.

Гермиона разлепила заплаканные глаза. Каждый толчок Драко и Гойла в её дырках вызывал боль, но в то же время она чувствовала, как с каждым из этих движений внизу живота нарастает зуд - неудержимое желание кончить. Чтоб не смотреть прямо в мокрое влагалище Пэнси, Гермиона повернула голову и встретилась взглядами с Джинни. Глаза Джинни испуганно округлялись с каждым толчком Монтегю и Нотта. Она умоляюще смотрела на Гермиону, будто надеясь, что та сделает невозможное и придумает какой-то выход, кторой избавит рабынь от издевательств. Потом Милли села жирной волосатой пиздой на лицо Джинни, закрыв её от Гермионы толстыми бёдрами.

Пэнси схватила Гермиону за гриффиндорский галстук и притянула её лицо к своей мокрой вагине. «Нам уже... нам уже не спастись. Хорошо хоть Рон и Гарри этого не видят», - мелькнуло у Гермионы в голове.

ххх

Блейз Забини одолел бутылку огневиски и был пьян до зелёных гиппогрифов. Он бы уже давно пошёл спать, но хотел убедиться, что Поттер и Уизли не выдадут себя. Уже много раз он слышал с их стороны приглушённые ругательства - очевидно, гриффиндорцы орали так громко, что пробивали даже заглушающие чары.

И было из-за чего орать. Грейнджер и Уизлетта теперь походили не на лучших учениц Гриффиндора, а на подержанных резиновых баб, которыми пользовалось не одно поколение озабоченных. Они уже даже не кричали, а только стонали в такт фрикциям слизеринцев. Драко и Гойл превратили вагину и анус Гермионы в растраханные красные дыры, жадно заглатывающие хуи слизеринцев. Монтегю и Нотт сделали то же с Джинни Уизли, которая теперь усердно подмахивала слизеринцам. Монтегю зажал пальцами её твёрдые острые соски и стал их крутить, а Джинни простонала что-то неразборчивое в заросшую пизду Миллисенты. К её лицу прилипли чёрные и жёсткие волосы слизеринки.

Пэнси прогнулась и со вскриком кончила на языке Гермионы. Она встала, довольная как мартовская кошка:  
\- Драко, милый, ты был прав, надо почаще затаскивать эту шлюху к нам в кровать. Хоть в чём-то от грязнокровки оказалась польза.

\- Она будет... довольно занята, но как-нибудь повторим, Пэнси, - пропыхтел Драко. Он всё ещё глубокими сильными движениями насиловал Гермиону в зад, иногда шлёпая её по ягодицам. - Кричи, Грейнджер, кричи, громче. Проси, чтоб мы ебали тебя грубее. Я знаю, как ты хочешь кончить, когда твои грязные дырищи насилуют чистокровные маги. Ты течёшь от одной мысли, что мы пустим тебя по кругу. Видишь, какая она ненасытная, Пэнси?

\- Вижу, - рассмеялась Паркинсон.

Гарри и Рон тоже это видели. Они знали, что теперь им будет сниться в кошмарах каждую ночь. Гермиона, зажатая голой между смеющимся Малфоем и Гойлом.  
Гермиона, которая натирает себе клитор, пока хуй Гойла растягивает её пизду.  
Гермиона, которая подмахивает Малфою и умоляет его разорвать её задницу.  
Гермиона, которая облизывает губы, собирая капли выделений Паркинсон.  
Гермиона, которая...

Джинни, зажатая голой между Монтегю и Ноттом.  
Джинни, которая орёт от наслаждения, когда Монтегю терзает её соски и долбит пизду на всю глубину.  
Джинни, которая сжимает сфинктер, чтобы член Нотта туже входил в её анус.  
Джинни, которая старается достать языком до всех уголков жирной и просторной пизды Миллисенты.  
Джинни, которая...

Блейз встал. Он услышал другой шум, который точно шёл не от Поттера и Уизли. Пошатываясь, он подошёл к зелёной портьере, закрывавшей альков в стене слизеринской гостиной, и одёрнул её.

Все удивлённо замерли. Слизеринцы перестали трахать Гермиону и Джинни, которые что-то умоляюще забормотали. Подскочила Милли, только что кончившая и залившая всё лицо Джинни. Замер Блейз. Даже Гарри и Рон перестали выкрикивать проклятья Малфою и теребить свои стояки. Они увидели такую нелепую картину, что в другой ситуации рассмеялись бы.

В алькове столпилось человек десять слизеринцев - все младше Гарри, Малфоя и рабынь. Все находились почти в одинаковых позах: штаны спущены, стоящие торчком члены зажаты в кулаках. Они теперь испуганно пялились на Малфоя и его друзей.

\- Так-так, - недобро протянул Драко. - У нас незваные гости. Что вы тут забыли, интересно спросить?

\- Ну мы... это самое, - начал один из незваных слизеринцев - Джоффри Бойл, - мы слышали, что сегодня тут будут это... драть шлюх, ну и решили спрятаться и посмотреть.

\- Ёбаный Мерлин, - пробормотал Блейз. - Советовала мне Шляпа идти в Когтевран, так нет, я выбрал Слизерин на свою голову. Ну что у меня за факультет: одни дрочеры, извращенцы и прочие тёмные маги...

\- Не ворчи, Забини, - прервал его Монтегю. - Ну вы даёте, мелюзга. Ладно, раз уж они пришли, дадим им разок пустить рабынь по кругу, а, Малфой?

\- Шлюхи уже почти в отключке, - покачал головой Драко. - К тому же они не заплатили. Эй, мелюзга! Если хотите, можете подойти и спустить на них.

Младшие слизеринцы поспешно обступили Гермиону и Джинни, которых продолжали трахать Малфой и его приятели, и стали дружно надрачивать на рабынь. Их спины закрыли девушек от Гарри и Рона, но они всё равно слышали вздохи, стоны, шлепки тела о тело и самое страшное: умоляющие вопли гриффиндорок.

\- Малфой, не могу больше... быстрее, глубже, пожалуйста! - кричала Гермиона.

\- Монтегю... Ох! Ах! Выеби меня, ещё, ещё! - выкрикивала Джинни.

\- Кончайте, шлюхи, - прохрипел Монтегю.

\- Кончайте под чистокровными магами! - добавил Малфой.

Все спустили почти одновременно. Монтегю, бешено дёрнувшись, полностью заполнил вагину Джинни спермой, Нотт притянул её к себе и через пару толчков выстрелил кончой глубоко в её анал.

\- Во славу Слизерина! - хором выкрикнули Малфой и Гойл. Их члены выплюнули сперму одновременно в пизду и в жопу Гермионы Грейнджер.

А потом начали спускать десять слизеринцев, стоявшие вокруг рабынь.

Когда Малфой, Гойл, Монтегю и Нотт кончили в гриффиндорок, Гермиона и Джинни содрогнулись в спазмах ослепительного оргазма. Их влагалища будто горели огнём и выдавливали из членов слизеринцев всю сперму. Их глаза и рты широко распахнулись, и двое из младших слизеринцев метко выстрелили спермой: одна струйка залепила глаза Гермионы, другая угодила прямо в рот Джинни (конечно, та немедленно сглотнула). А затем капли спермы всех слизеринцев застучали тёплым, белым, мутным, вязким дождём по усталым телам гриффиндорок...

С тихим ругательством кончил Гарри: струйка спермы стекла по внутренней стороне мантии-невидимки.

\- Ты чего, совсем? - взъярился Рон. - Как ты можешь...

\- На себя посмотри, - парировал Гарри.

Действительно, со стороны Рона по изнанке мантии-невидимки стекала вторая струйка. Гарри и Рон угрюмо переглянулись и очистили мантию заклинанием.

\- А что я сделаю? - оправдывался Рон. - Это всё чудовищно, но встанет от такого у кого угодно.

\- Да я понимаю, - отмахнулся Гарри. - Хоть бы эта ночь закончилась. Мы поговорим с Гермионой и Джинни, мы придумаем, что делать - и я клянусь тебе, Рон - я сотру в драконье дерьмо любого, кто посмеет их тронуть!

\- Мы сотрём, - серьёзно пообещал Рон. - Ёбаная Моргана, что же они творят...

Слизеринцы расступились, и Гарри с Роном снова увидели подруг. Гермиона и Джинни лежали на спине на полу. Сперма попала в их слипшиеся каштановые и рыжие волосы, сперма блестела на их глазах и губах, сперма стекала с больших доек Гермионы и аккуратных грудок Джинни вниз по животам. Но Гарри и Рона потрясло даже не это.

Их потрясло, что гриффиндорки пытались заглотить всю сперму, до которой могли дотянуться. Джинни, раздвинув пальцами левой руки и так расширенное влагалище, собирала кончу Монтегю в ладошку. Поднеся ладошку ко рту, она всосала всю сперму и стала перекатывать её на языке. Гермиона вставила два пальца в анал и выскрёбывала кончу Малфоя. Время от времени она доставала пальцы из жопы и обсасывала их так же тщательно, как раньше делала домашнее задание по Трансфигурации. Потом она уткнулась лицом в пол и начала слизывать капли спермы с ковра.

ххх

Трудная и грязная ночь рабынь Хогвартса заканчивалась. Младшие слизеринцы расходились по спальням.

\- А может, ещё по разику? - обнаглев, спросил Джоффри Бойл.

\- Конечно, десять раз. Бойл, у кого завтра с утра тест по трансфигурации жидкостей? - ответил Малфой.

\- Да к Мерлину этот тест, не до него.

\- Бойл, я как на тебя не посмотрю, тебе всегда не до него - ты то на метле, то играешь в плюй-камни, то дрочишь, то ещё что, - рассердился Драко. - Всех касается, мелюзга. Завалите тест МакКошки - будете у меня каждый вечер трансфигурировать мочу в вино. И пить! Сразу за ум возьмётесь. А сейчас валите спать.

\- Ну, я тоже пойду, - зевнул Монтегю. - Хорошо посидели, Драко.

\- Да-да, - поддакнул Нотт.

\- Нет, вы подождите, у меня есть ещё подарок для наших шлюх, - остановил их Драко.

Гарри с Роном чуть не лопнули от ярости.

\- Что ещё придумал этот больной урод? - прошипел Гарри.

Гермиона и Джинни с трудом встали - их ноги подкашивались. Малфой довольно заметил, что они успели съесть практически всю сперму со своих тел. «Сказывается практика», - подумал он.

\- Леди, вы сегодня были замечательны, насколько могут быть замечательными грязнокровка и предательница крови, - начал он. - Я думаю, всем всё понравилось.

\- Конечно! Гип-гип-ура грязным шлюхам Хогвартса, - засмеялась Пэнси. Все загалдели и зааплодировали. В другой ситуации гриффиндорки бы зарделись от стыда, но сейчас они слишком устали, чтоб их что-то могло удивить.

\- В награду я приготовил вам дорогой подарок, - продолжил Драко.

Нет, оказывается, удивляться можно и в самой ужасной ситуации. Гермиона и Джинни так уставились на Малфоя, будто он объявил себя тайным любовником Гарри Поттера и Альбуса Дамблдора одновременно.

\- Что? - хором переспросили они.

\- Подарок, - терпеливо повторил Драко. - Грейнджер, ты много читаешь, ты наверняка должна знать смысл этого слова. Если нет, посмотри в словаре. Так вот, леди, я не знал, что вам нравится... ну кроме группового секса... поэтому решил подарить украшения. Все девушки любят украшения... по крайней мере, Пэнси мне так говорит.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и откуда-то прилетела бархатная подушечка, на которой блестели шесть довольно массивных серебряных колечек с зелёными камушками.

\- Ух ты, какие красивые! - воскликнули Пэнси и Милли. - Изумруды настоящие?

\- Конечно, - ответил Малфой и повернулся к Гермионе с Джинни. - Я специально выбрал слизеринские цвета. Дорого обошлось... Впрочем, можете не благодарить меня, леди - я заплатил теми деньгами, которые вы для меня заработали телом. А теперь - Трансфиго Мамилла эт Клиторис! - выкрикнул он, указав палочкой на рабынь, и колечки взлетели в воздух.

Четыре колечка вцепились в большие соски Гермионы и в острые соски Джинни. Ещё два повисли на распухших клиторах девушек. Гермиона ойкнула и подёргала за колечки - они магическим образом прокололи соски и теперь слегка оттягивали их вниз. Джинни аккуратно потянула за колечко в клиторе - оно тоже висело надёжно. Джинни оглядела себя и Гермиону - надо сказать, блестевшие на грудях и между ног украшения по-своему им шли.

«Я бы сама не отказалась сделать себе что-то подобное. Гарри бы понравилось, хотя мама за такое меня убила бы», - подумала Джинни. - «Но не от этого урода же принимать такие подарки». Она в тысячный раз за ночь прокляла Малфоя - уже даже без ненависти, машинально, очень устало и почти безразлично. Джинни некоторое время назад стало казаться, что всё это происходит не с ней, что не она каждый день раздвигает ноги под Малфоем и его друзьями, что она смотрит со стороны на воображаемую рыжую девочку - героиню фантазии какого-то маньяка. Представлять всё происходящее пустыми россказнями кого-то вроде Блейза Забини очень помогало не сойти с ума.

\- Надеюсь, вам нравится, леди. Я где-то слышал, что у магглов сейчас очень в моде интимный пирсинг, - сказал Драко. - Но я осмелился сделать одно магическое улучшение... - он указал палочкой, и пирсинги в сосках и клиторах девушек мелко и быстро завибрировали.

Гермиона и Джинни почувствовали, как в сиськах и вагинах быстро нарастает тепло и знакомый возбуждённый зуд. Кроме того, над пирсингом на сиськах гриффиндорок появилось новое колдотату.

\- Джиневра Уизли, Рабыня Хогвартса. Не еблась уже 7 минут. Ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО, - пересохшими губами прошептал Гарри надпись на татуировке. - Гермиона Грейнджер, Рабыня Хогвартса. Не еблась уже 7 минут. Ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО... Малфой, когда я с тобой закончу, ты будешь мечтать о смерти...

«Мерлин и Моргана, Мерлин и Моргана», - повторяла в уме Гермиона. - «Хорошо хоть, эту мерзость видят только те, кто и так знает, что мы... рабыни. Мерлин, зуд всё сильнее. Как же хочется потрогать себя. Держись, Грейнджер, ты и не с таким справлялась. Как хочется потрогать... Нет, я не буду снова унижать себя на глазах у Малфоя! Его это ещё больше заводит».

Но даже Драко сегодня устал издеваться над рабынями. Он взмахом палочки заставил пирсинги остановиться.

\- Леди, если вас уже больше четырёх часов никто не драл, надписи изменятся на «ебать в рот, пизду и жопу НУЖНО», а колечки начнут магически вибрировать, - сказал он. - Вы понимаете, что вскоре после этого вы будете готовы на всё ради оргазма. К сожалению, я запретил вам доводить себя до оргазма мастурбацией. Так что вам придётся искать какого-нибудь парня, чтобы он вас трахнул и разрешил кончить. Если что - мои слизеринцы наверняка придут на помощь.

Слизеринцы нестройным гулом выразили согласие.

\- Отлично продумано, Драко, - отсалютовал ему Грэхэм Монтегю.

\- Впрочем, вы можете отлизать друг другу, чтобы кончить, - скорее уже думал вслух Малфой. - У вас сегодня неплохо это получалось. На сегодня всё. Завтра можете поспать до полудня, а на час дня вас снова заказали те пуффендуйцы. Нет-нет, не благодарите за интересный вечер.

Медленно и безмолвно Гермиона и Джинни поплелись к выходу, широко расставляя ноги. Они были в такой прострации, что даже забыли одеть ту неприличную форму, в которой пришли. Гарри и Рон под мантией-невидимкой выскользнули вслед за ними.

\- Гермиона, давай немного посидим, - всхлипнула Джинни, когда проход в Слизерин закрылся за ними. - Не могу идти, между ног всё так болит, будто там одна сплошная дыра... О чём я, там и есть одна сплошная дыра. - Рыжая гриффиндорка присела у стены и тут же сползла на холодный пол. Через мгновенье она уже спала. Гермиона присела, чтобы потормошить её, упала на живот и тоже сразу же уснула.

Гарри скинул мантию-невидимку и потянулся к девушкам:  
\- Джинни, Гермиона, это мы. Не смущайтесь, мы ни в чём вас не виним... Эй, да проснитесь же!

За углом послышались быстрые шаги. Гарри переглянулся с Роном и быстро накинул мантию-невидимку на бесчувственных девушек.

Из-за угла вышла Миневра Макгонагалл. Её челюсть отвисла, а глаза округлились как у изумлённой совы. Гарри и Рон поняли, что их застукали ночью, на чужом факультете, со спущенными штанами.

ххх

Драко подошёл к выходу из гостиной, чтобы догнать рабынь и отдать им их непристойную одежду, когда услышал за стеной громкий голос Макгонагалл:  
\- За все годы работы ни разу... увидеть такое... даже ваш отец не позволял себе..! Мистер Поттер, Уизли, вы по-прежнему отказываетесь объяснить, что и зачем вы тут устроили?

Гарри с Роном что-то невнятно пробурчали.

\- Очень хорошо, - сухо сказала Макгонагалл, взяв себя в руки. - Перверт, Монгрел!

С хлопком перед директрисой появились два оборванных, скрюченных, покрытых бородавками эльфа-домовика. Гарри как-то слышал от Добби, что этих двух остальные домовики недолюбливали за недобрый нрав.

\- Что угодно госпоже директрисе? - поклонился Перверт так низко, что почти коснулся пола бородавкой на носу.

\- Поттер, Уизли, неделя отработок с мистером Филчем, - отрезала Макгонагалл. - В эту неделю вы можете перемещаться только между местом отработок, Большим Залом, туалетами, вашими классами и башней Гриффиндора. С меня довольно ваших похождений! Перверт и Монгрел, сопровождайте этих господ круглосуточно, куда бы они не пошли. Если они попробуют нарушить условия наказания, сразу вызывайте меня, и неделя отработок станет месяцем. Вам всё понятно, Поттер, Уизли? А теперь спать!

Когда голоса стихли, Драко рискнул выйти из гостиной, чтоб осмотреться, и тут же об кого-то споткнулся:  
\- Что за... - он нагнулся, нащупал мантию-невидимку и поднял её. - Мантия Поттера, и шлюхи под ней! - Он озадаченно посмотрел на Гермиону и Джинни. - Энервейт! Просыпаемся! Вы решили спать здесь, чтоб потом далеко не бегать за сексом? Между прочим, по этому коридору чистокровные маги ходят ногами, а вы его пачкает своими грязными телами. Возьмите ваши тряпки и идите туда, откуда пришли!

Гермиона и Джинни, кое-как натянув свои полупрозрачные блузки и короткие юбки, в полусне пошли туда, куда недавно Макгонагалл увела их парней.

ххх

Макгонагалл и домовики Перверт и Монгрел провели Гарри и Рона до спальни старшекурсников Гриффиндора и заперли их там. Перверт с Монгрелом остался караулить под дверью.

Той ночью Гарри с Роном так и не уснули - они развернули Карту Мародёров и наблюдали по ней, как Гермиона и Джинни медленно доплелись из подземелий до спальни старшекурсниц Гриффиндора и рухнули на кровати. Видели они и то, как спустя четыре часа точки на карте с именами "Гермиона" и "Джинни" снова пришли в движение, переместились в душевую девочек и слились там в одну точку.

Гарри и Рон знали, что сейчас через стенку от них Гермиона и Джинни на холодном полу душевой яростно отлизывают друг другу пёзды, чтобы кончить и снять невыносимое возбуждение от проклятого магического пирсинга в сосках и клиторах. Они во всех подробностях представляли это, но никак не могли помочь своим подругам и девушкам.

Драко Малфой сидел в слизеринской гостиной и задумчиво перебирал складки на мантии-невидимке.

«Значит, Шрамоголовый и Уизли были здесь и всё видели», - подумал он. - «Неужели кто-то из наших разболтал им про сегодняшнюю ночь?»

Он огляделся: Гойл и Миллисента спали в обнимку на диване, Блейз задумчиво разглядывал стопку с огневиски, Пэнси расчёсывала волосы перед зеркалом и что-то напевала. Всё как обычно, и только запах пота выдавал, что в этой комнате только что произошло жестокое групповое надругательство над несчастными гриффиндороками.

«Даже если Поттер и Уизли всё узнали, это не очень опасно», - решил Малфой. - «Всё равно по плану отца это должно было рано или поздно случиться. Скоро вся школа будет знать, кто такие рабыни Хогвартса. И когда Грейнджер и Уизлетта не смогут пройти по Хогвартсу, потому что их голые колдофото будут во всех газетах, потому что за каждым углом их будут нагибать и ебать во все дыры, потому что их выставят посреди Большого Зала и с ног до головы зальют спермой - тогда свершится наша месть, и Малфои вернут себе законное место самого уважаемого, богатого, влиятельного рода!»


	7. Месть эльфов-домовиков, или Плохой поворот, часть первая

_Искусство демона иль нимфы поцелуй,_  
 _Кто породил тебя, о изумрудный хуй?_  
 _Вселяешь трепет ты в сердца врагов,_  
 _Метровый инструмент полубогов._  
Мясокомбинат №1 имени Путина, «Изумрудный хуй»

 _Большие рыбы населяют океан,_  
 _Большие уценки делают на рынке,_  
 _А эта песня про Большой Кукан,_  
 _От которого рвутся любые ширинки._  
Bazement Boyz, «Песня про Большой Кукан»

\- Ну, для негодников у меня всегда найдётся работа, - пробормотал старый завхоз Филч, выдавая Гарри и Рону ведро и тряпки. - Натрите пол от той лестницы до обеда, и чтоб до блеска! А вы двое, - он повернулся к домовикам, - присматривайте, чтобы эти двое никуда не смылись, а то знаю я этих гриффиндорцев... Понятно?

Перверт и Монгрел - старые скрюченные домовики - охотно кивнули, коснувшись грязного пола длинными носами. Гарри и Рон тоже кивнули - весьма угрюмо.

Шёл седьмой день с тех пор, когда они увидели, как их девушек - Гермиону и Джинни - пустили по кругу и дружно изнасиловали все старшие слизеринцы и слизеринки. Гарри не находил себе места от грызущей вины: как можно было раньше не заметить, что с его подругами творится что-то страшное? Не заметить, что проклятый Драко Малфой сделал Гермиону и Джинни школьными проститутками, заставив гриффиндорок выполнять все его извращённые больные фантазии? Теперь для Гарри и Рона спасти девушек было важнее всего на свете.

Однако эту задачу сильно затрудняло назначенное Макгонагалл наказание - теперь всё свободное от занятий время Гарри и Рон проводили на отработках под присмотром двух домовиков. И в сравнении с Первертом и Монгрелом даже старина Кикимер выглядел бы добродушным ворчуном.

Гермиона с Джинни и сами сторонились парней, и Гарри с Роном пока что могли только украдкой наблюдать за девушками на занятиях. Наблюдать - и наконец-то знать объяснение странному поведению гриффиндорок, и замечать приводящие в стыд и ярость детали:

Гермиона впервые в жизни опоздала на трансфигурацию, и проскальзывает на своё место, неловко расставляя ноги (её трахали долго и тщательно, втроём или вчетвером, даже не уложились в перерыв).

У Джинни в волосах слипшиеся рыжие пряди и белая капелька на щеке (её перед зельеварением отвели за угол и дали в рот, кончили на лицо, и у неё не было времени толком очиститься).

Гермиона отвечает на вопросы Фливтика, с трудом ворочая языком (всю ночь сосала... сколько их было, четверо или пятеро? А после лекции слизеринцы опять ждут в мужском туалете).

Джинни ёрзает на жесткой скамье, пока не получает замечание от Биннса (снова трахали в зад... и с утра и в обед... какие у них здоровые дубины, как же больно сидеть).

У обеих соски твердеют и просвечивают сквозь полупрозрачные блузки, и Джинни с Гермионой прямо на травологии засовывают руки под короткие юбки, пытаясь незаметно для других мастурбировать. Некоторые оглядываются на них и хихикают. Потом гриффиндорки под каким-то предлогом поспешно выходят из теплиц (прошло четыре часа, пирсинг снова вибрирует, терпеть невозможно, придётся лечь прямо за этими кустами и лизать друг дружке...)

Впрочем, у парней был ещё один способ следить за Гермионой и Джинни - Карта Мародёров.

\- Ну, за работу! - отвлёк Гарри и Рона от невесёлых мыслей Филч. - А то всё ходют и ходют; только вымоешь - сразу натопчут, - и Филч удалился, неразборчиво бормоча на ходу.

\- Как ты думаешь, они ответят на наше письмо? - спросил Рон, едва Филч скрылся за углом.

\- Да, я надеюсь, они смогут сделать это тайком от Малфоя, - ответил Гарри. - В любом случае, они хотя бы прочтут его и будут знать, что мы ни в чём их не виним и обязательно найдём выход.

Письмо для рабынь прошлым днём Рон смог незаметно подкинуть Гермионе в сумку. Это было очень трогательное послание, где Гарри с Роном всячески извинялись за своё поведение в последние дни, утешали подруг, просили их держаться, уверяли, что будут любить их только сильнее, несмотря ни на что.

Заканчивалось письмо обещанием вот-вот спасти рабынь. Рон честно себе признался, что насчёт этого обещания они были неоправданно оптимистичны.

Гарри развернул Карту Мародёров и стал в который раз за последние дни искать на ней Гермиону и Джинни.

\- Опять, - прошипел он с такой гримасой, будто у него болели все зубы одновременно.

Рон заглянул ему через плечо. Точки с именами "Гермиона Грейнджер" и "Джиневра Уизли" чернели на карте в одном из чуланов для мётел на четвертом этаже. Но эти точки буквально слиплись с двумя другими - "Драко Малфой" и "Кормак Макклаген". Словно в насмешку, будто парням и так было непонято, что сейчас делают с их девушками в том чулане, над именами гриффиндорок виднелись две надписи "Глубокий орал".

Это было недавнее открытие Гарри и Рона - карта не только показывала имена людей, но и описывала, как именно эти люди занимаются сексом в данный момент. Гарри затруднялся сказать, ради какого мерлина его отец, Сириус и Ремус заколдовали карту таким образом, и не хотел об этом даже думать. По крайней мере, благодаря этим надписям на карте Гарри и Рон теперь в подробностях знали, какой насыщенной была половая жизнь Гермионы и Джинни в последние дни.

С другой стороны, наблюдать по карте за каждым новым изнасилованием своих девушек было невыносимо. Гарри и Рон не впадали в жалость к себе только потому, что знали - Гермионе и Джинни сейчас намного хуже.

Надпись над точками Малфоя и Гермионы изменилась - уже не "Глубокий орал", а "Классика". Рядом над точками Макклагена и Джинни надпись изменилась на "Анал".

\- Сестрёнка, Гермиона... Да что за ёбаный Мерлин творится! - в десятый раз за сегодня сказал Рон.

ххх

Гермиона безразличным, опустошённым взглядом смотрела в потолок поверх плеча Малфоя. Он велел ей лечь на холодный пол чулана для мётел, навалился сверху и теперь пыхтел на ней, вгоняя в вагину гриффиндорки свой длинный хуй размашистыми, резкими, частыми толчками. Гермиона, однако, не чувствовала ни удовольствия, ни сильной боли - то ли её пизда была уже достаточно растраханной, то ли она уже воспринимала хуй Драко в любой из своих дырок как что-то такое же повседневное, как лекции или домашнее задание. Конечно, по приказу самого Малфоя она всегда возбуждалась во время секса с кем угодно, но со временем даже это невыносимое возбуждение стало нарастать медленнее.

«Если бы мне недели три назад сказали, что я буду каждый день ложиться под Малфоя и его дружков, я бы просто рассмеялась, - думала Гермиона, рассматривая трещины в потолке. - Я и Малфой? Я шлюха? Да это дикость, это же смешно, это невозможно. А сейчас он меня имеет - Мерлин, Малфой насилует меня! И я даже не могу заплакать, потому что мне всё равно - я привыкла к такому... несколько раз каждый день... Я даже рада, что Малфой сейчас меня просто насилует, он же может придумать и много чего похуже... Когда это кончится, как я устала, как мне гадко, как мерзко», - бормотала она про себя.

\- Шлюхи сегодня вообще как сонные мухи, - недовольно сказал Кормак Макклаген и шлёпнул Джинни по молочной веснушчатой ягодице. Джинни, до того устало разглядывавшая стену перед собой, слегка дёрнулась и ойкнула. Она стояла раком, лицом к стене, пока Макклаген трахал её выпяченную попку. Он насиловал её в зад, ничуть не стремясь быть нежным, но в анус Джинни не в первый раз за последние дни входили большие члены, и она только слегка постанывала.

«Не в первый раз... и не в последний, помоги мне Моргана, - думала Джинни. - Но я не шлюха, что бы они не заставляли меня делать. Надо это помнить. Мы что-нибудь придумаем с Гермионой, или Гарри с Роном придумают. Как я рада, что они написали это письмо, мы теперь хотя бы не одни. Они помогут... может быть. Они теперь знают правду... они знают, как я трахалась со всеми слизеринцами, с Гермионой, с кем угодно ещё, с Роном... как стыдно! Ладно, не надо об этом сейчас думать, надо помнить, что я не шлюха, не шлюха, не шлюха...»

\- Малфой, растормоши их, - сказал Макклаген.

\- Шлюхи, или вы сейчас же начнёте подмахивать, или я заставлю вас потрахаться с псом этого идиота Хагрида, - приказал Малфой. - Живее, у вас сегодня ещё много дел!

«О чём он? Что он ещё придумал? - подумала Гермиона. - Хотя мне уже всё равно, намного хуже не будет. Пусть быстрее кончит и проваливает». Она обвила руками шею Малфоя и стала подмахивать, подаваться вагиной навстречу его члену. Драко улыбнулся и стал долбить её вагину настолько резко и часто, настолько хватало сил. Раньше Драко боялся, что Грейнджер после первых изнасилований быстро надоест ему, но теперь он знал, что ему никогда не надоест этот кайф - ебать грязнокровку, ебать во все дыры или смотреть, как это делают другие, унижать её, извращать, кончать в неё и заставлять её кончать под собой. Грейнджер уже стонала, царапала ногтями шею Драко, её пизда хлюпала под длинным членом насильника. Драко шумно выдохнул и стал кончать, наполняя спермой влагалище гриффиндорки. Он поймал её просящий вгляд и кивнул в знак разрешения - и тогда Гермиона кончила с криком наслаждения и стыда.

Шлепки тела Макклагена о ягодицы Джинни тоже стали частыми-частыми, как и стоны рыжей гриффиндорки. Макклаген хрипло выкрикивал:  
\- Да! Я порву тебя, маленькая поттеровская сучка. Я вставлю тебе в сраку так, что хуй выйдет через рот! Я разрушу твой Попенгаген!

Малфой и Гермиона, лежавшие усталые на полу, удивлённо на него уставились.

\- Макклаген, ты чего так увлёкся? - сказал Драко. - Спокойнее, не в первый же раз её трахаешь.

\- А, Малфой, тебе у меня ещё учиться и учиться ебаться, - отмахнулся Макклаген. - Вот так, Уизлетта, нравится? Принимай! Кончай, сука!

Взвизгнув, Джинни кончила. Макклаген тут же с гортанным стоном спустил в задницу гриффиндорки и резко вышел из неё. Между расширенным анусом Джинни и головкой члена её насильника протянулась тонкая ниточка спермы. Макклаген оборвал её и вытер остатки спермы на члене о рыжие волосы Джинни. Та опустилась на пол и свесила голову на грудь.

\- Малфой, рад был зайти, но мне пора, - сказал Кормак Макклаген. - Пойду отжимать деньги у пуффендуйцев-малолеток. Но ты, как что, сразу зови потрахать этих блядей, - он кивнул на Гермиону с Джинни и вышел из чулана. На пороге он обернулся и сказал:  
\- Кстати, а ты неплохой парень для слизеринского прилизанного змеёныша-хорька. Может, как-нибудь поучу тебя ебаться. Ну, я пошёл.

Гермиона с Джинни переглянулись, не выдержали и прыснули, и сами удивились, что ещё могут смеяться даже в их ситуации.

\- Очень смешно, - процедил Малфой. - Типичное гриффиндорское отсутствие ума и такта.

\- Не все гриффиндорцы такие, как Макклаген,- сказала Гермиона.

\- И слава Мерлину за это, - добавила Джинни.

\- Не все такие, - согласился Малфой. - Некоторые в Гриффиндоре не бестактные идиоты, а просто рабыни и шлюхи, блядующие направо-налево. Вы случайно не знаете таких гриффиндорок, леди?

Гермиона и Джинни пожали плечами. Они так устали, что не было сил даже бояться Малфоя.

\- Не знаем таких, - тихо ответила Гермиона. - Мы, допустим, рабыни, но не шлюхи... мы делаем всю эту мерзость не по своей воле, а из-за тебя.

\- Значит, вы ещё не смирились, - задумчиво сказал Малфой. - На что же вы, интересно, надеетесь? На помощь Шрамоголового и Ронни Уизли?

\- Возможно, - сказала Джинни, и в её глазах мелькнула надежда. - Сколько раз они тебя уже обыгрывали, а, Малфой?

Гермиона промолчала. Сама она не очень верила, что Гарри с Роном смогут помочь им, но не собиралась говорить это при Малфое.

\- Значит, вы ждёте своих гриффиндорских рыцарей, - сказал Малфой. - Вы ещё не ответили на их письмо?

Сердце Джинни пропустило удар.

\- Какое письмо? - спросила она.

\- Которое они вам прислали. Ну, вы знаете: «Дорогие Гермиона и Джинни, мы видели, как вас выебли и обкончали все слизеринцы. Но мы всё равно вас любим и не побрезгуем снова с вами встречаться, потому что кроме вас всё равно никто не даст таким лузерам, как мы. А идти по вашим стопам и трахаться друг с другом мы не хотим».

\- Там не так было написано, Малфой, - глухо сказала Гермиона.

\- Шучу. Я знаю, что там было написано - я его читал, - сказал Драко. - Очень удачно, что к вашим парням приставили двух домовиков, которые меня боготворят. Согласен, письмо было трогательное. Так ответьте на него немедленно, Грейнджер, Уизлетта. Нехорошо заставлять парней ждать. И начните ответ так... - и Малфой надиктовал рабыням текст ответа.

Гермиона и Джинни слушали и мрачнели. Они знали, что Малфой придумал какое-то новое издевательство.

\- Интересно, после «Привет дрочерам Хогвартса» надо добавить «вам, Гарри и Рон», или до них и так дойдёт? - вслух думал Драко. - Ладно, неважно.

Он достал камеру и навёл объектив на печальных гриффиндорок.

\- Леди, пока вы ещё здесь, сделаем фото напоследок. Лягте на спины, задерите ноги, покажите дырки. И улыбнитесь - сейчас вылетит птичка!

ххх

Сова принесла Гарри и Рону ответ от подруг в конце обеда. Гарри отодвинул тарелку, торопливо отвязал большой розовый конверт от совиной лапы и безуспешно попытался разорвать его - пальцы парня при этом нервно дрожали.

\- Ну, что они пишут?! - Рон попытался заглянуть Гарри через плечо.

\- Да погоди, Рон! - с третьей попытки Гарри справился с конвертом. - Тут не письмо, тут... фото... Проклятье! Малфой, ты мразь!

В конверте действительно было большое красочное колдофото Гермионы и Джинни - движущийся снимок прекрасного качества, показывавший даже мельчайшие родинки, веснушки и поры на коже девушек. Гермиона и Джинни лежали на грязном полу, задрав ноги и выставив на обозрение то, что между ног. Гермиона запускала три пальца меж полураскрытых половых губ в своё свежеоттраханное влагалище, а потом слизывала с пальцев собранную сперму. Рядом Джинни ковырялась двумя пальцами в своём растянутом анусе, и так же затем обсасывала эти пальцы. На груди у каждой девушки чернело тату: «Не еблась уже 6 минут. Ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО».

Но больше всего на фото парней поразило другое. Гермиона и Джинни смотрели в камеру припухшими глазами без проблесков радости, но в те моменты, когда гриффиндорки не облизывали пальцы, их губы растягивались в широких, неестественных, клоунских улыбках. Всё это выглядело почти кощунственно.

Гарри покраснел от гнева, кровь шумела у него в ушах. Он слышал, как Рон что-то сдавленно ему говорит, но не мог понять ни единого слова.

\- Хватит пялиться на эту мерзость! Отдай! - Рон выхватил у Гарри фото и хотел разорвать, но заметил строчки на обороте. - Тут с другой стороны записка, это почерки Гермионы и Джинни! Они пишут...

И Гарри с Роном прочитали письмо, написанное аккуратным почерком Гермионы и более размашистым почерком Джинни. Некоторые буквы были слегка смазаны - в тех местах, где на бумагу упали слёзы:  
«Привет дрочерам Хогвартса от рабынь Хогвартса!

Дорогие Гарри и Рон, любимые, вы не представляете, как рады мы были получить ваше письмо. Мы очень боялись, что вы не сможете принять того, что мы наконец-то нашли своё призвание и раскрылись как озабоченные бляди. Как мы рады были узнать, что вы ни в чём нас не вините! Отныне мы сможем торговать пиздой, жопой и ртом с лёгким сердцем. Милые, спасибо вам за это.

Гарри, Рон, любимые - мы хотим вас хоть как-то отблагодарить за ваше великодушие. Драко думает, что вам понравилось подглядывать, когда нас трахали все старшие слизеринцы (он что-то говорил о пятнах спермы на изнанке мантии-невидимки).

Поэтому в знак нашей любви мы высылаем вам наше самое свежее фото - сделано всего несколько минут назад. Видите, какие мы на нём счастливые? Это потому, что нас только что опять хорошо отъебали. Любимые, мы надеемся, что вы порадуетесь за нас и даже будете онанировать на эту фотку долгими одинокими ночами, чтобы подтвердить почётное звание главных дрочеров Хогвартса.

Целуем (слегка обвафленными губами) и любим, ваши Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, рабыни Хогвартса.

P.S. Раз вам так понравилось подглядывать, то смотрите на сегодняшем ЗОТИ внимательней за слизеринцами, и снова увидите, какие мы стали умелые шлюхи))».

\- Трижды в жопу ёбаный Мерлин! - сказал Рон. - Что этот ублюдок с ними опять сделал? И что он задумал на ЗОТИ?

\- Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за вашу ругань, мистер Уизли, - бросил проходивший мимо Слизнорт.

Рон едва не приложил Слизнорта заклятьем в спину, но Гарри его удержал:  
\- Нам сейчас не надо ещё больше отработок! Этим мы Гермионе и Джинни не поможем. Ничего, сегодня последний день отработок, а потом будет время и возможности помешать Малфою...

Он посмотрел в сторону слизеринского стола, где Гермиона и Джинни сидели рядом с Малфоем и Паркинсон, склонив головы. Малфой поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и исподтишка показал гриффиндорцам фак, а Пэнси плюнула Гермионе в кружку.

Гарри отвёл глаза.

ххх

\- Мы уже говорили об опасных магических существах и тёмных заклинаниях, - начала занятие по ЗОТИ Тонкс, - но ещё не рассматривали тёмные, запрещённые зелья. Сегодняшняя тема - как раз такое зелье. Сучий мускат.

Гойл услышал знакомое слово и громко заржал. По классу пошли смешки.

\- Минус пять баллов с Слизерина, Гойл, - сухо сказала Тонкс. - Вам что, десять лет? Тут нет ничего смешного. Сучий мускат - весьма опасное зелье.

Гарри с Роном слушали Тонкс вполуха - их мысли витали далеко. Они очень хотели увидеть Гермиону и Джинни, но их вообще не было видно в классе, хотя раньше гриффиндорки несмотря ни на что не пропускали занятий. Волей случая Гарри с Роном оказались одни в самом левом ряду парт - другие гриффиндорцы уселись за крайний правый ряд, а слизеринцы обосновались в центральном ряду. С их стороны до парней доносились смешки и шепотки - Гарри с Роном пару раз уловили слова «шлюхи... рабыни». И ещё какие-то приглушённые звуки - чмокающие, будто кто-то украдкой сосал леденец.

\- Где они могут быть? - шёпотом спросил Рон у Гарри.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Гарри. - По крайней мере, раз Малфой с дружками здесь, а Гермиона и Джинни нет, он не может прямо сейчас делать с ними чего-то плохого. Но мне не нравится, что слизеринцы такие весёлые...

\- Сучий мускат - это зелье, высвобождающее самые тёмные инстинкты человека, превращающее его на время в сексуального маньяка, - продолжала лекцию Тонкс. - Это летучее зелье, которое моментально переходит в пар при контакте с воздухом, попадает в лёгкие и начинает действовать...

\- Проверь по карте, - сказал Рон.

Гарри украдкой развернул Карту Мародёров.

\- Что за?..

Судя по карте, Гермиона и Джинни всё-таки были в кабинете. Их точки сливались с точками Малфоя и Паркинсон, и рядом были надписи: «Орал» и «Куни».

Гарри повернул голову к Малфою. Тот кинул через проход записку. Гарри развернул её и прочитал:  
«Поттер, Уизли, спасибо за мантию-невидимку, очень полезная вещь. Ваши подруги-блядуньи как раз решили её опробовать в своей грязной работе. Смотрите и дрочите».

Малфой и Паркинсон неприятно улыбнулись, Малфой опустил руку под парту и приподнял край мантии-невидимки, показывая спрятанных под ней гриффиндорок.

\- Ёб... - Гарри едва сдержал возглас.

Прямо на уроке, под партой, в паре метров от Гарри и Рона Джинни Уизли на коленях отсасывала Драко Малфою, насаживалась горлом на его член, давилась его длинным хуем. Бок о бок с ней Гермиона Грейнджер уткнулась лицом между ног Пэнси Паркинсон и отлизывала ей вагину, засовывая язык глубоко в мокрую пизду слизеринки. От глаз других учеников и Тонкс гриффиндорок скрывала только столешница парты и полуоткинутая мантия-невидимка.

Рон привстал, Гарри крепко сжал в руке палочку. Видимо, выражения их лиц напугали даже Малфоя, который тут же кинул через проход вторую записку:  
«Не вздумайте устроить сцену. Если что, Грейнджер и Уизлетта подтвердят, что сами захотели тайком сделать удовольствие ротиком для настоящих чистокровных магов. А вы отправитесь ещё на недельку отработок».

Гарри с Роном опустились назад на скамьи. Гермиона и Джинни, на секунду оторвавшись от члена Малфоя и влагалища Паркинсон, повернули к Гарри и Рону свои заплаканные, горящие лица. Они переглянулись с парнями и тут же отвернулись, вернувшись к работе, но Гарри с Роном успели увидеть в стыдливых взглядах девушек слишком много боли и горечи.

ххх

\- Сучий мускат бывает двух разновидностей - ярко-розовое или чёрное зелье, - до спрятавшихся под партой Гермионы и Джинни доносился голос Тонкс. - По отдельности они не могут причинить вреда. Но если человек под действием чёрного зелья встретит человека под действием розового зелья, он почувствует к нему такое неодолимое половое влечение, что дело наверняка закончится изнасилованием. Сами понимаете опасность таких...

Джинни не слушала - она ласкала ртом твёрдый стояк Малфоя, сходя с ума от стыда и страха. Когда Малфой объявил рабыням, что сегодня они будут удовлетворять слизеринцев прямо на занятии, Гермиона чуть не лопнула от возмущения - с её уважением к учебному процессу такая идея казалась особенно отвратительной. Джинни приняла приказ спокойнее - уж лучше отсос Малфою, даже в таких опасных условиях, чем очередное групповое изнасилование. Она надеялась, что в присутствии Тонкс Малфой не осмелится на что-то большее.

А он осмелился - показал всё Гарри и Рону. Когда Малфой приподнял мантию, Джинни в испуге взглянула в ту сторону, с которой её больше ничто не прикрывало - и увидела своего любимого и брата. Такими подавленными и ошеломлёнными Гарри и Рона она не видела даже на похоронах Дамблдора и Фреда. Оно и понятно - не каждый день видишь свою сестру или девушку с хуём врага во рту. А сама она - ну, если бы люди могли сгореть со стыда в буквальном смысле, от Джинни бы уже остался только пепел.

Рядом с ней тихо вскрикнула Гермиона, тоже заметив парней. Конечно, она теперь знала из их письма, что Гарри и Рон уже видели её голой, оттраханной и обкончанной во время оргии в слизеринской гостиной. Но узнать о таком впоследствии - совсем не то, что знать, что ты прямо сейчас лижешь пизду слизеринской извращенки на глазах у своего парня и лучшего друга.

«И раз они смотрят и не останавливают Малфоя, значит, они тоже не знают, как нас вытащить», - констатировала Гермиона. На другое она особо и не надеялась, но всё равно по мокрой от выделений Пэнси щеке в очередной раз скатилась слеза. Гермиона мотнула головой - ей надо быть сильней, надо пока не отвлекаться на Гарри и Рона...

«Надо поскорей довести до оргазма Паркинсон, чтобы это всё закончилось», - подумала Гермиона, вновь целуя взасос пизду слизеринки. Вагина Пэнси запульсировала на губах Гермионы. Рядом Джинни пришла к тому же выводу и, подавив рвотный рефлекс, пропустила длинный член Малфоя глубоко в горло. Яйца Драко стукнули об её подбородок. Джинни плакала, задыхалась, давилась, но не сбавляла темп и насаживалась ртом на хуй Малфоя, пока он не кончил ей струёй спермы прямо в глубокую глотку. Только тогда она облизала губы и отдышалась. Через пару минут Пэнси вдавила лицо Гермионы в своё влагалище и кончила под её языком со сдавленным стоном.

\- Вам плохо, мисс Паркинсон? - спросила Тонкс, прервав лекцию.

\- Наоборот, очень хорошо, профессор, - улыбнулась Пэнси.

Слизеринцы опять заржали.

Когда Малфой накинул на Гермиону и Джинни мантию-невидимку, они решили, что их очередное испытание кончилось. К сожалению, они опять ошиблись.

\- Хорошая работа, шлюшки, - шепнул Драко. - Быстро учитесь. Теперь переползайте под следующую парту и покажите ваши... оральные таланты Гойлу и Булстроуд. И не забудьте приподнять мантию, чтобы наши дрочеры Хогвартса полюбовались. Я думаю, к концу занятия они точно обкончают себе трусы!

ххх

\- Есть информация, что В-Волан-де-Морт задумывал использовать большое количество сучьего муската против защитников Хогвартса в последней битве, - говорила Тонкс. - Люциус Малфой доставил своему господину три ёмкости этого зелья. Мистер Малфой заявил, что не знает, как Волан-де-Морт распорядился этими ёмкостями. Некоторые считают, что зелье спрятано где-то в окрестностях Хогвартса, но точно это никому не известно, - Тонкс пристально посмотрела на Драко, но тот принял самый невинный ангельский вид. - Теперь рассмотрим... Поттер, Уизли, вы слушаете? Что вы там рассматриваете у мистера Нотта и мисс Гринграсс?

\- Извините, профессор, - буркнул Гарри.

За последние сорок минут он видел столько, что ему было не до лекции. Сначала они с Роном увидели, как Малфой кончил в рот Джинни, а Гермиона довела до оргазма Паркинсон. После этого гриффиндорки снова спрятались под мантией. Гарри облегчённо выдохнул, но вскоре на карте точки с именами девушек переместились к другой парте. Рон выругался. Гарри повернулся и замер. Он не хотел смотреть, но не мог оторвать глаз от увиденнного:

Их девушки под партой Гойла и Булстроуд. Гермиона, до предела разевая рот, пытается буквально трахать своё горло толстенным членом Гойла. От напряжения на лбу Гермионы выступает пульсирующая вена, слюна стекает по подбородку и капает на прозрачную блузку. Она пытается сосать быстро и без остановок, но задыхается, заглатывая толстый хуй. Ей приходится иногда выплёвывать блестящий от слюны член, чтобы отдышаться, но Гойл каждый раз своей ручищей снова насаживает её рот на свой стояк.

Голова Джинни зажата между толстых ляжек Милли. Лицо гриффиндорки просто расплющено о жирную, заросшую и наверняка неподмытую пизду слизеринки. Миллисента течёт почти как настоящая жертва сучьего муската, лижущей Джинни приходится постоянно сглатывать её выделения и морщиться от их запаха и вкуса. К тому же, у неё во рту уже полно жёстких лобковых волос слизеринки.

Гойл и Милли кончают бурно и обильно. Гермиона слишком торопится выплюнуть член Гойла, и последний залп его кончи попадает ей на лоб. Впрочем, она тут же пальцами собирет капли спермы и всё проглатывает. Джинни тщательно облизывает припухшие губы, к её мокрому лицу прилипли её рыжие пряди и тёмные волосы Милли. Снова рабыни и их парни встречаются взглядами, и снова гриффиндорки сокрушённо отворачиваются. Потом их скрывает мантия, и они перебираются под парту к Тео Нотту и Дафне Гринграсс.

Рон делает им угрожающие знаки. Нотт смотрит равнодушно, Дафна - со смущением, но никто из них не останавливает рабынь. Гарри и Рону приходится откинуться назад и выгнуть шеи, но им всё равно не особо видно то, что происходит под столешницей. Судя по надписям на Карте Мародёров, Джинни досталось отсасывать Нотту, а Гермионе - опять подлизывать Дафну. По крайней мере, у Нотта член меньше, чем у Гойла, а Дафна лучше Миллисенты следит за гигиеной промежности. Не то чтобы это сильно утешало парней и рабынь.

Тонкс всё что-то говорит, но её голос доносится до Гарри и Рона как из другого мира. Их душит ярость, им стыдно, и их давно вставшие члены готовы порвать ширинки.

Наконец Гермиона и Джинни переползают под последнюю парту - к Трейси Дэвис и Блейзу Забини. Блейз опускает руку под столешницу, но Трейси останавливает его. Она смотрит на Гарри и Рона, отрицательно мотает головой и шепчет одними губами: «Мы не будем». Кажется, Гермиона и Джинни действительно избегают четвёртого за урок орального изнасилования, потому что на карте не появляется надписей, а остаток лекции Трейси и Блейз о чём-то спорят на пониженных тонах.

Точки с именами гриффиндорок на карте опять ползут к парте Малфоя и остаются под ней. Рядом с надписями «Гермиона Грейнджер» и «Джиневра Уизли» появляются две надписи «Мастурбация». Гарри и Рону остаётся только смотреть и ждать. Когда Малфой снова откидывает с девушек мантию, парни видят Гермиону и Джинни, которые сидят под партой на корточках, задрав юбки (впрочем, задирать особо и нечего). Они расставили ноги, показывая Гарри и Рону свои припухшие щёлки. Обе девушки яростно мастурбируют свои влагалища, трут проколотые клиторы, запускают пальцы вовнутрь. Гриффиндорки дрочат, чтобы снять возбуждение, разлившееся по их телам после орального секса. Закусив губки, Гермиона и Джинни по возможности тихо кончают, и снова мантия скрывает их.

\- Надо что-то делать, что-то делать, - как мантру повторяет Рон.

\- Что, например? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- Ну это... оно самое... то есть... А, мы можем рассказать Тонкс!

\- А она поверит? И не сделает так, что Джинни и Гермионе станет ещё хуже?

\- Если кто из учителей и поверит, то она. Я ей больше доверяю. И потом она знает все эти тёмномагические штуки, может подсказать что-то полезное...

\- Убедил, - кивает Гарри.

ххх

После конца занятия Гарри и Рон подошли к Тонкс.

\- Молодым негодникам надо на отработку, - остановили их Перверт и Монгрел.

\- У них отработка со мной, - отрезала Тонкс.

\- Но мистер Филч... - попробовал возразить Перверт.

\- Филч может сам по четвёртому разу надраить пол, - ответила Тонкс, и её волосы окрасились в раздражённый красный оттенок. - Я беру эту отработку себе.

С ворчанием Перверт и Монгрел подчинились и с хлопком исчезли.

\- Эти два домовика действуют мне на нервы, - сказала Тонкс.

\- Нам тоже, - ответил Рон.

\- А с вами отдельный разговор, - нахмурилась Тонкс. - Я понимаю, что вы победили Волан-де-Морта, но могли бы хоть из вежливости слушать на лекции, я, кстати, важные вещи говорю. И что это за история, когда вы голые попытались вломиться в гостиную Слизерина?

\- Мы не были голые, мы были просто без штанов! - возмутился Рон.

\- И мы не пытались вломиться, мы оттуда наоборот уходили, - сказал Гарри.

Тонкс покачала головой:  
\- Это сильно меняет дело. И что же вы делали на чужом факультете ночью без штанов? - она наклонилась к парням, в очередной раз показывая, что носит мантию только на голое тело. Гарри и Рон с трудом оторвались от вида её сисек.

Парни замялись и переглянулись. Гарри заговорил первым:  
\- Обещай, что никому не скажешь. Случились страшные вещи, в которые сложно поверить, и я не знаю, как всё исправить...

Гарри с Роном, заминаясь и спотыкаясь, рассказали всё.

Как в Хогвартс-экспрессе они видели двух девушек, лизавших Паркинсон и Булстроуд, пока Малфой и Гойл долбили их задницы.

Как в одном из школьных туалетов им хорошо отсосали, и Гарри с Роном гадали, кто же эти новые шлюхи Хогвартса.

Как Гермиона и Джинни показывали им свои оттраханные дырки со следами спермы и просили Гарри и Рона больше не беспокоить их.

Потом Гарри и Рон подошли к главному - оргии в гостиной Слизерина, где на их глазах Гермиону и Джинни пороли, заставили заниматься сексом друг с другом, где гриффиндорок изнасиловали все старшие слизеринцы и слизеринки, где на них спустили мелкие слизеринские дрочеры...

Где Гарри с Роном узнали про контракт.

Они рассказали всё, что видели и слышали в гостиной Слизерина и потом, опустив только имя Блейза. Тонкс мрачнела с каждым новым словом, её волосы из розовых стали почти чёрными. Когда они дошли до описания сегодняшнего урока, Тонкс не выдержала:  
\- Прямо здесь и сейчас... Вот бляди! Это я про мелкого Малфоя и его дружков, а не про Гермиону и Джинни, конечно, - пояснила она.

\- И мы не знаем, как им помочь! - яростно воскликнул Рон, ударив кулаком по парте. У парты подломилась ножка.

\- Спокойно, Рон, - сказала Тонкс. - Я понимаю, что Гермиона и Джинни попали в весьма плохую ситуацию, но...

\- У тебя прелестная манера говорить о проблемах, Тонкс! - взорвался Рон. - Гермиона и Джинни попали в весьма плохую ситуацию. Авада Кедавра весьма вредна для здоровья. Стая голодных взбесившихся драконов была весьма невежлива к людям...

\- Рон, мы тебя поняли, - перебил его Гарри. - Тонкс, ты нам веришь?

\- Верю, - кивнула розоволосая ведьма. - Мы с профессорами не слепые - мы обсуждали, что Гермиона и Джинни резко изменились и не в лучшую сторону. Мы даже тайком проверили их на Империус, Конфундус и разные подобные штуки, но ничего не нашли. В итоге Слизнорт убедил нас, что вашим подругам просто слегка снесло башню на радостях после победы в войне. Про рабский контракт я, конечно, и не подумала...

\- Но теперь мы знаем, что Малфой их принуждает именно с помощью контракта, - сказал Гарри. - Что это нам даёт?

\- Мне жаль, Гарри, но почти ничего, - сочувственно сказала Тонкс. - Для начала, трудно доказать, что контракт вообще существует - вы его даже не видели, вы только слышали о его существовании. Во-вторых, раз контракт вообще действует, значит, Гермиона и Джинни подписали его добровольно. И раз так, мы никак не можем его оспорить.

\- Подписали добровольно? - неверяще переспросил Рон. - Они этого хотели?

\- Нет, ты что, - ответила Тонкс. - Это значит только, что они подписывали его не под Империусом или чем-то подобным, то есть в здравом уме. Может, из них выбили подписи обманом, шантажом или даже Круциатусом. Если так, то мы можем попробовать пригрозить хорьку - или он отправится в Азкабан, или отпустит Гермиону и Джинни.

Рон заметно приободрился, но Гарри оставался мрачен:  
\- Они всё лето жили с нами в Норе. А потом на часик смотались в Косой переулок и вернулись уже... другими. Я не думаю, что Малфой мог бы успеть что-то провернуть за этот час, Тонкс... Эй, Тонкс, очнись!

\- Извини, - ответила метаморф, вынырнув из раздумий. - В моей бестолковой голове крутится какая-то мысль. Помнишь, я говорила вам про кражу сломанного маховика времени? Так вот, мы виноватых не нашли, но пара подозреваемых есть. И про этих людей известно, что им случалось работать на Люциуса Малфоя.

\- Я не совсем понимаю... - начал Гарри.

\- Не перебивай, - взмахнула руками Тонкс. В волнении она вскочила и прошлась пару раз по комнате, трижды споткнувшись на ровном месте. - Я помню твой рассказ про конец третьего курса. Тебя почти поцеловали дементоры, но появился чей-то Патронус, и ты выжил. Ты выжил и отправился в прошлое, и сам отогнал от другого «себя» дементоров этим самым Патронусом. У кольца времени нет конца.

\- Но ведь похищенный маховик сломан, - сказал Гарри. - Ты говорила, что в нём осталось слишком мало силы, чтобы отправить человека в прошлое.

\- Слишком мало силы для человека! Но если в прошлое отправилось кое-что поменьше? Если Гермиона и Джинни ещё не подписали контракт, и им только предстоит это сделать? - воскликнула Тонкс. - Нам срочно надо в Азкаб...

Дверь в кабинет тихо приоткрылась.

\- Ступефай!

Красный луч вылетел из ниоткуда в спину Тонкс. Она упала без чувств.

\- Ступефай! Экспеллеармус! - сразу отреагировали Гарри с Роном, кинув заклятия в то пустое место, откуда атаковали Тонкс. Скрытый противник увернулся, но при этом с него слетела мантия-невидимка.

\- Круцио! - заорали Гарри и Рон. Лучи пыточного проклятья поразили Драко Малфоя, и он с воплем упал на пол - глаза выпучены, рот разорван криком. Он орал и бился в судорогах, и его крики звучали музыкой для парней.

\- Нравится, хорёк? А Гермионе и Джинни было хуже! - кричал Рон. Малфой уже бился затылком об пол и визжал душераздирающим фальцетом. - Получай, ёбаный ты...

\- Ступефай! - нестройно, через силу, с отчаяньем крикнули появившиеся в дверях Гермиона и Джинни.

Заклинание Гермионы ударило Рона, и одновременно выпущенный Джинни луч настиг Гарри. Оба парня рухнули без сознания.

ххх

Гермиону и Джинни трясло. Им пришлось защитить ненавистного Малфоя, напав на своих парней. Они знали - день не мог стать хуже.

А потом Драко Малфой поднялся с пола, и они поняли - день станет ещё намного хуже. Малфоя тоже трясло - от боли и ярости.

Рабыни не успели ничего сказать - он влепил Гермионе хорошую звонкую пощёчину, и тут же другую - Джинни, чья голова от удара смешно дёрнулась. Джинни заплакала, Гермиона тоже плакала, потирала горящую щёку и быстро соображала:  
«Чего Малфой с нами только не творил, но сам не распускал рук. Он очень, очень зол. Помоги нам Мерлин, Моргана, Боже, кто-нибудь».

Малфой отлевитировал оглушённых Гарри и Рона в дальний угол кабинета и уронил их на пол, стараясь приложить побольнее. Потом он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и слегка успокоился.

\- Я, кажется, велел вам напасть на ваших дрочеров, как только я обезврежу эту розоволосую блядь, - сказал он тихим и страшным голосом. - Вы целых тридцать секунд смогли противиться приказу? Как по-гриффиндорски, как бесмысленно, как дорого это вам обойдётся.

\- Ты лучше подумай, как дорого тебе обойдётся нападение на профессора, - не выдержала Гермиона.

\- Я? Я невинен, как ты до перепихона с Уизелом, - пожал плечами Малфой. - Обливэйт! Обливэйт! - он кинул в Гарри и Рона заклятиями забвения. - Теперь они не вспомнят ни атаки, ни разговора о контракте и причудах времени. Так что это не мне придётся отвечать за нападение, а вам за изнасилование профессора.

\- Мы не насиловали Тонкс, - сказала Джинни.

\- Строго говоря, мы вообще никого никогда не насиловали, - твёрдо сказала Гермиона.

\- Сейчас изнасилуете. Такому несложно научиться, я живое подтверждение этого, - улыбнулся Малфой как маньяк. - Наша профессор сунула нос не в своё дело, но я воспользуюсь этим, чтоб перевести план отца в финальную стадию. А за ваше упрямство вам будет отдельная награда... Перверт, Монгрел!

Два скрюченных домовика возникли из ниоткуда.

\- Мастер Драко! - радостно вскрикнули они.

\- Мастер Драко? - переспросила Гермиона.

\- Это домовики нашей семьи, - лениво сказал Малфой. - Их конфисковали в пользу школы после ареста отца, но они всё равно мне преданы. И они последнюю неделю сообщали мне о каждом чихе Поттера и Уизела. Сегодня они предупредили меня, когда ваши дрочеры заговорили с этой Нимфадорой... или Нимфоманкой... как её там. За это я награжу их - всегда хотел посмотреть на секс грязнокровки и домовика. Трах уродливых животных - мерзко, но по-своему очень гармонично.

\- Домовики не уродливые животные, - отрезала Гермиона.

\- Вообще я имел в виду тебя и Уизлетту, Грейнджер, - пояснил Малфой. - Но домовики немногим лучше.

\- Мастер Драко, - поклонился Монгрел, - благодарю вас за щедрость, но жалкие твари домовики недостойны спать даже с грязнокровками.

\- Это Гермиона Грейнджер и её подруга, - объяснил Драко.

Объявление имело неожиданный эффект.

\- Тёмная леди! - завизжал Перверт.

\- Та-чьи-вещи-нельзя-подбирать! - вторил Монгрел. Оба домовика готовы были бухнуться в обморок.

\- Да спокойно, идиоты! - сказал Драко. - Ваш великий хозяин покорил эту страшную грязнокровку и её подругу - предательницу крови. Теперь они беспомощны, и вы можете отомстить им за их злые дела.

Домовики переглянулись, и их сморщенные рты растянулись в злых улыбках.

Гермиона не находила слов от удивления и возмущения:  
\- Но я боролась за ваши права, я помогала вам! Это несправедливо, что ваш рабский труд никак не вознаграждается! Вам нужна социальная защита...

\- Хватит, Гермиона, - попросила Джинни. Она заметила, что домовики разозлились ещё больше от такой речи.

\- Поздравляю, Грейнджер, - глумливо сказал Малфой. - Ты боролась-боролась и оказалась по уши в Г.А.В.Н.Э. Стала персональной Тёмной леди этих уродцев. Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным. Теперь ты видишь, как эти существа ценят твою заботу?

\- Злая грязнокровка пыталась лишить недостойных домовиков счастья служить их великим хозяевам! - визжал Перверт. - Честные домовики так вздрючат грязнокровку и её подружку, что они никогда не посмеют творить больше свои злодейства!

Оба домовика скинули грязные наволочки, которые им заменяли одежды. Голыми они были ещё уродливей - желтоватые, жилистые, морщинистые тела. Но Гермиона сначала заметила другое:  
\- Да у них члены не меньше чем у Малфоя!

\- Я сделаю вид, что считаю это комплиментом, - сухо сказал Драко.

Действительно, хуи домовиков - длинные, узловатые, покрытые каким-то жёлто-белым налётом - уже наливались кровью и вставали. Гермиона не преувеличила их размеры - при маленьком росте домовиков было непонятно, как они вообще держат равновесие с такими членами наперевес.

\- Но это анатомически абсурдно, - пыталась убедить неизвестно кого Гермиона. - Зачем такие пенисы таким маленьким созданиям?

\- Это магия, Гермиона, - печально сказала Джинни. Она и раньше слышала о размерах членов домовиков, и теперь больше волновалась о том, что ей и Гермионе из-за этой особенности предстоит ещё одно тяжёлое изнасилование.

\- Юный натуралист в тебе проснулся удивительно не вовремя, Грейнджер, - сказал Малфой. - Ты даже таких простых вещей не знаешь о домовиках - что ж, сейчас ты их узнаешь получше с новой стороны. Они ваши, мои уродцы, - кивнул он Перверту и Монгрелу.

Перверт подпрыгнул и повис на лице Гермионы, вцепившись в каштановые кудри и обхватив ногами шею девушки. Рядом сморщенная тушка Монгрела так же оседлала голову Джинни. Гриффиндорки вскрикнули, в их носы ударил кислый несвежий запах. Гермиона и Джинни поняли ещё одну вещь про домовиков - регулярные купания явно не входили в правила жизни этих созданий.

Драко запер дверь и наложил заглушающие чары. Он оставил рабынь домовикам и подошёл к оглушённой Тонкс, сказав:  
\- Энервейт! Петрификус Тоталус!

Глаза Тонкс распахнулись. Если бы люди убивали взглядом как василиски, Малфой бы умер на месте тысячу раз. Но одного взгляда мало, а Тонкс почти не могла пошевелить ни одной мышцей.

Малфой рывком сорвал мантию, оставив розоволосую девушку совершенно голой. Он перевернул её на спину, с вожделением осмотрел её подтянутое стройное тело, помял упругие сиськи, почувствовал под ладонями острые ядовито-розовые соски и скользнул пальцами ниже - к полоске розовых лобковых волос, к влагалищу и анусу.

Запуская пальцы в промежность Тонкс, он смотрел ей прямо в глаза и наслаждался её бессильной яростью.

\- Кузина, надо признать, ты прекрасно выглядишь для жалкой полукровки и подстилки оборотня. Видимо, блэковская порода своё взяла. Ты не вспомнишь, что это именно я выебал тебя, кузина, но всё остальное будешь помнить, - прошептал Малфой Тонкс и резко вставил палец в вагину ведьмы. Тонкс слегка дёрнулась.

\- Да, тебе неприятно, в твоей пизде сухо как у дракона в пасти, а жопа.. - Малфой попробовал протиснуть палец сквозь тугой, крепко сжатый сфинктер Тонкс. Та дёрнулась чуть сильнее.

\- О, да в жопе ты, кажется, целка? Неужто этот зверь, твой дохлый оборотень, тебя не разу ебал в зад? Тебе же хуже. Я слышал, что дырки метаморфов могут невероятно растягиваться, и сегодня я проверю, насколько правдивы эти слухи, - шептал Малфой. - Когда мы закончим, в твоей пизде и жопе можно будет спрятать все квиддичные биты этой школы разом!

Он скинул мантию и качнул перед лицом Тонкс своим длинным членом. За его спиной раздавались судорожные вдохи, причмокивания, звуки сдерживаемой рвоты - домовики, повисшие на лицах девушек, уже долбили глотки Гермионы и Джинни своими массивными, узловатыми, немытыми членами.

Гермиона ничего не видела - обзор ей закрыла навалившаяся на лицо тушка. Перверт каждым толчком вгонял свой хуй ей чуть ли не до миндалин. Она за последние дни пробовала много членов - чистых, грязных, побывавших в её же пизде и жопе или пизде и жопе Джинни, но хуй домовика был самым отвратительным на вкус - будто Гермионе в горло раз за разом вгоняли палку протухшей колбасы. Она судорожно вдыхала носом, но и там в ноздри лез кислый запах немытого тела.

Монгрел был не нежнее с Джинни - он шлёпал всем тельцем о её лицо, трахая рот рыжей гриффиндорки в бешеном темпе, и орал:  
\- Монгрел и Перверт, честные домовики, воины света! Мы порвём рты Той-чьи-вещи-нельзя-подбирать и её подруги, чтобы они больше не говорили своё зло!

Джинни сосала, давилась и сглатывала слюну с мерзким привкусом эльфийского члена. Они с Гермионой силились не сблевать только потому, что догадывались - Малфой заставит их и рвоту убирать языками.

Малфой тем временем расколдовал рот Тонкс. Та не стала сдерживать чувств:  
\- Блядский сраный хорёк! Ты заплатишь, Малфой. Ты будешь гнить с папочкой и тёткой в Азкабане, и я подкину к вам в камеру пару дементоров! Ты сожрёшь собственный гнилой хуй и запьёшь мочой кентавра, а потом...

Тонкс выкрикивала ругательства, и её волосы в порыве чувств переливались всеми цветами радуги. Малфой укоризненно нахмурился:  
\- Разве можно так материться при учениках, профессор Тонкс? Придётся занять твой грязный рот, кузина. И если я хоть раз почувствую твои зубы, Грейнджер и Уизлетта сегодня же окажутся в самом грязном борделе Лютного!

Он валетом лёг на Тонкс - пахом к её лицу - и без подготовки загнал свой бледный, тонкий, но длинный пенис между губ розоволосой ведьмы. Глубокими частыми фрикциями он стал ебать её рот, будто бы пизду последней бляди. Тонкс замычала и захрипела.

\- Да! Да! - Драко резко двигал тазом, - какой горячий рот! Грейнджер и Уизлетта неопытные шлюшки, а ты блядь с опытом, кузина. Ты потечёшь от одного вкуса члена настоящего чистокровного мага.

Внезапно Тонкс стала меняться. Её волосы посветлели, грудь уменьшилась, черты лица утончились, когда она приняла облик Нарциссы Малфой. Драко вдруг обнаружил, что лежит на собственной матери, которая заглатывает его хуй и с удовольствием причмокивает. Он подскочил как ошпаренный. Тонкс хрипло рассмеялась.

\- Ну куда же ты, сыночек? - голосом Нарциссы просюсюкала Тонкс. - Покажи маме, как ты её любишь. Покажи, какая у тебя большая выросла пиписька. Мама пососёт твой членик. Твоя мамочка привыкла сосать у всех Пожирателей смерти, она сделает тебе хорошо, - Нарцисса-Тонкс призывно облизнула губы. - Чистокровные извращенцы вроде тебя вечно трахают то матерей, то сестёр, то дочерей, чтобы не разбавлять кровь.

Драко ударил её по лицу, но Нарцисса-Тонкс продолжала улыбаться разбитыми губами:  
\- Бей маму, сынок. А лучше выеби. Ваша больная малфоевская семейка должна трахать друг друга не портить нормальных людей...

\- Фрозенформ! - крикнул Драко. Синий луч ударил в Тонкс, она со стоном вернулась в свою привычную форму, и никак уже не могла её поменять.

\- Да, я знаю эти чары, - гневно сказал Драко. - Ты заперта в своём обычном облике, подстилка оборотня. Ты можешь менять только размер своих дырок для траханья. Правда, эти чары питаются твоей же магией, так что тебе грозит магическое истощение, но мне, честно говоря, поебать на это. Эй, уродцы, ко мне!

Перверт и Монгрел неохотно бросили орально насиловать гриффиндорок и спрыгнули с их лиц. Гермиона и Джинни попытались отдышаться - покрасневшие, с выпученными глазами, с каким-то жёлто-белым налётом на губах. Они высунули языки и стали скрести их пальцами, пытаясь снять омерзительный привкус выделений домовиков.

\- Уродцы, заткните этой розоволосой шлюхе рот - одновременно! Пусть решит, вкуснее ли ваши члены, чем хуй оборотня.

Перверт и Монгрел набросились на Тонкс. Та попыталась закрыть рот, но Перверт щёлкнул пальцами, и челюсть Тонкс отвисла.

\- Гермиона, Джинни, держитесь, не подписывайте контр... - успела крикнуть Тонкс, но тут Монгрел пропихнул свой покрытый желтоватый слизью хуй ей за правую щёку. Тут же Перверт стал втискивать и свой вонючий член ей за левую щёку. Чтоб её губы не порвались, Тонкс пришлось сделать их шире - член Перверта уместился, и рот розоволосой ведьмы оказался широко растянут на двух хуях. Головки эльфийских членов выпирали сквозь щёки ведьмы, придавая Тонкс лёгкое сходство с хомяком.

ххх

Гермиона и Джинни сочувственно смотрели на Тонкс - они знали, какую вонь ей она сейчас чувствует. В то же время они были рады, что теперь не им приходится сосать домовикам. Радость была недолгой.

\- Леди, вы хорошо научились подставлять свои пёзды и жопы, хотя и не особо полюбили эту работу, - сказал Малфой. - Но я щедр и справедлив, так что пора и вам выебать кое-кого. Эта женщина - блядь ещё похуже вас. Пока вы торговали пиздой, она трахалась с вашими парнями. Пора ей вернуть вам должок.

\- Нам больно, что Гарри и Рон изменяли с ней, но это не значит, что мы хотим мстить, - начала Гермиона.

Малфой взмахнул палочкой. Гермиона замерла. Её кожа стала как будто пластмассовой, контуры сгладились, и она стала уменьшаться. Она упала и превратилась в коричневый самотык - вибратор, верхушка которого была сделана в виде миниатюрной головы Гермионы.

Джинни закричала и бросилась к выходу. Заклятье Малфоя настигло её и так же обратило в фигурное дилдо - рыжее, с верхушкой в виде головы Джинни.

Малфой взял оба самотыка и не спеша подошёл к Тонкс. Та кряхтела и хрипела, обсасывая сразу два эльфийских члена как леденцы за обеими щеками. Но только теперь Драко увидел в её глазах испуг.

\- Готовься, кузина, после этого ты долго сможешь ходить только в раскоряку, - предупредил Малфой. Тонкс замычала от боли через забитый вонючими членами рот, когда Малфой начал втискивать Дилдогермиону меж половых губок розоволосой ведьмы в её чувствительную вагину. Мычание стало намного громче, когда Малфой начал вкручивать головку Дилдоджинни сквозь узкое колечко сфинктера в девственный анал Тонкс.

Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, но непреклонно жёсткий пластик растягивал влагалище и анус Тонкс, причиняя большую боль. Тонкс всхлипнула и сдалась - она постаралась расслабить и расширить обе свои дырки. Податливое тело метаморфа подчинилось, и Гермиона с Джинни до конца проскочили в пизду и жопу Тонкс, заполнив её как никогда.

\- Очень хорошо. А теперь - на размер побольше! - скомандовал Малфой.

Глаза Тонкс округлились от изумления и муки, когда самотыки внутри неё стали расширяться. Малфой рассмеялся. Сегодня его ждали важные дела, крутые перемены, и это изнасилование было всего лишь разминкой. Рабыни Хогвартса и представить не могли, что приготовили им Драко и Люциус.


	8. Главный скандал в истории Хогвартса, или Плохой поворот, часть вторая

_«Венера» выколото тушью на крестце..._  
 _Все тело движется, являя круп в конце,_  
 _Где язва ануса чудовищно прекрасна._  
Артюр Рембо, «Венера Анадиомена»

_Большие звери живут среди саванн,_  
 _На рынке делают большие уценки,_  
 _А эта песня про Большой Кукан,_  
 _От которого рвутся у скромниц целки._  
Bazement Boyz, «Песня про Большой Кукан»

Нимфадора Тонкс была в аду.

Конечно, она не знала, что из себя представляют адские муки, но не думала, что они хуже её нынешних.

Одна огромная пластиковая дубина, бывшая недавно Гермионой Грейнджер, насиловала её в пизду. Жёсткий пластик неумолимо растягивал стенки влагалища, и Тонкс казалось, будто она рожает тройню крупных детей. Одновременно. Она не могла не свести, не развести ноги перед этим агрегатом для разрушения женщин - ни одна мышца не слушалась. Малфой не забывал обновлять парализующие чары на Тонкс и оглушающие на Гарри и Роне.

Другая дубина - та, что была Джинни Уизли - терзала её зад. Тонкс казалось, будто этот самотык доходит ей до желудка, превращая её девственную попку в широченный анальный тоннель. По ощущениям розоволосой ведьмы, между ног у неё осталась одна огромная дыра, в которой можно было спрятать все богатства Гринготтса.

Такая мелочь, как два очень вонючих и длинных члена эльфов-домовиков, заполнивших её рот, уже даже не считалась. По крайней мере, эти мерзкие отростки не давали ей орать в голос перед Малфоем.

Кстати о Малфое...

\- Возможно, вы усвоили урок, профессор? - мягко спросил он. - На два размера меньше!

Дилдогермиона и Дилдоджинни сузились в растраханных отверстиях Тонкс. Та облегчённо откинула голову. Обе её дырки пульсировали болью, она боялась подумать, на что похожа её вагина, и не знала, закроется ли когда-нибудь её анус, но всё-таки это было облегчение.

\- Или любопытные рабыни Хогвартса должны получше изучить твои дырки для ебли, - задумчиво сказал Малфой. - Что скажешь, кузина?

Тонкс ничего не могла сказать - её рот был растянут на членах домовиков.

\- А, молчание знак согласия. На три размера больше! - скомандовал Малфой.

Когда два самотыка опять начали расти в её вагине и анусе, Тонкс прокляла свой дар метаморфа. Её дырки не могли даже порваться - они подстраивались под размеры дилдо. Подстраивались достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы Тонкс не угрожали трещины и разрывы гениталий.

Но недостаточно хорошо для того, чтобы она не ощущала каждый новый сантиметр слегка шершавого пластика нежной кожей влагалища и чувствительный анусом.

\- А теперь мы тебя потрахаем, Нимфоманочка, - предупредил Малфой.

Самотыки пришли в движение. Волосы Тонкс с каждым их толчком становились из розовых ярко-красными. Чёрные дыры между её ног могли вместить весь Хогвартс, но эти дилдо двигались в них туго, с усилием, угрожая вывернуть розоволосую ведьму наизнанку.

\- Ещё пол-размера, пожалуй, - услышала она за пеленой страдания Малфоя.

ххх

Она плохо помнит последующее. Страдания не уменьшаются, самотыки грозятся выйти через рот. Кажется, в какой-то момент Малфой приказывает домовикам вытащить хуи из рта Тонкс. Он хочет услышать, как она умоляет о пощаде. Тонкс жадно вдыхает ртом чистый воздух, морщась от отвратительного вкуса смазки домовиков. Но когда она поднимает голову и заглядывает себе между ног, то чуть не лишается чувств, несмотря на весь свой военный опыт.

Головка Дилдогермионы давит изнутри на кожу внизу живота Тонкс, проступая отчётливей при каждой фрикции. Тонкс не понимает, как эти штуки в ней умещаются, хотя и чувствует каждый их толчок. Она уверена, что и в вагину, и в анус ей можно теперь легко засунуть руку. Тонкс даже унижается до того, что спрашивает у Малфоя размер этих дубин.

\- Всего 12 сантиметров толщиной, кузина, - моментально отвечает Драко. - Ты представь, что тебя ебёт твой Люпин, легче пойдёт.

Она представляет, представляет себя в сильных объятьях оборотня, и ей даже удаётся возбудиться. Это помогает. Правда, ненадолго.

Тонкс начинает молить о пощаде, когда толщина самотыков впервые превышает 15 сантиметров. Её больше нет, есть только огромная пиздень и ненасытное очко, которые невозможно заполнить до предела - они вмещают всё больше и больше.

\- Скажи, что ты блядь, позор для рода Блэков, сучка для оборотня, - говорит ей Драко.

Её волосы становятся серого, мышиного цвета, и она сорванным от криков голосом повторяет за Малфоем. Ей стыдно, что она не смогла помочь Гермионе и Джинни, что она сломалась за пару часов, когда они держатся, хоть и терпят страшные извращения днями, но она больше не может принять в свои дыры ни миллиметра жёсткого пластика.

\- Скажи, что твои тоннели для ебли можно трахать двумя руками сразу, - продолжает Малфой.

Она говорит. В конце концов, это правда. И только тогда Драко достаёт и расколдовывает самотыки.

ххх

Гермиона и Джинни обрели свой нормальный облик, и немедленно их руки потянулись к влагалищам. Гермиона была мокрой, блестящей, с ног до головы покрытой выделениями Тонкс. От Джинни ощутимо несло дерьмом, к её телу прилипли коричневые крупинки. Гриффиндоркам было не до этого - пирсинги в их сосках и клиторах вибрировали, и их сводил с ума зуд возбуждения. Гермиона и Джинни сорвали свои испачканные юбки с блузками и потянулись друг к другу, привычно укладываясь в позу 69 и не обращая внимания на запахи.

\- Леди, что с вами? - удивился Малфой, но потом заметил надписи на сиськах гриффиндорок:  
«Не еблась уже 4 часа 11 минут. Ебать в рот, пизду и жопу НУЖНО».

\- А, так вас уже давненько не трахали, - понял Малфой. - Что-то мы заигрались с профессором Тонкс. Нет, леди, сейчас вы не будете лесбиянить. Отойдите друг от друга!

Гермиона и Джинни нехотя разомкнули объятья. Они лежали на полу - грязные, раскрасневшиеся, возбуждённые - и безжалостно дрочили свои бедные зудящие вагины и соски. Помогало мало.

\- Драко, дай мне кончить! Трахни меня, - плакала Джинни. - Мерлин... я с ума схожу!

\- Малфой, вставь мне, - умоляла Гермиона. - Или дай мне найти кого-нибудь... чтобы он меня снял...

\- Вы грязные, - брезгливо сморщился Малфой. - Чистокровному магу не в позор выебать грязнокровку, но всему есть пределы. Впрочем, - добавил он, - тут есть парочка тварей лишь слегка благородней вас. Попросите домовиков, они ещё не кончали.

\- Трахните нас, - Джинни поползла к домовикам.

\- Отымейте, - Гермиона поползла за ней. - Пожалуйста.

Перверт и Монгрел важно сложили руки на груди.

\- Грязная тёмная леди и её подружка должны попросить домовиков правильно, если хотят насытить свою похоть, - сказал Перверт.

\- Что? Я вас по-человечески попросила, - голос Гермионы дрожал. - Что вам ещё надо?

В отличие от Гермионы Джинни выросла в магическом мире, поэтому её осенило первую. Джинни встала на колени и локти, повернулась к домовикам задом, выставив текущую пизду, и тоненьким голосом попросила:  
\- Не будет ли так добр честный домовик Монгрел спариться с тупым животным, течной сучкой Уизли, предательницей крови?

Скрюченный жилистый домовик довольно кивнул и встал за Джинни, пристроив свой неестественно длинный член к её зудящей щёлке. Когда Джинни почувствовала, как узловатый хуй домовика входит в её пылающую пизду, она запрокинула голову и облегчённо застонала.

Гермиона тем временем молила Перверта, став к нему так же - задом в коленно-локтевой позе.

\- Пожалуйста, пусть честный домовик Перверт так покроет течную сучку Грейнджер, чтобы это животное впредь молчало про лживые права домовиков, - сказала она.

Перверт потёр руки и с размаху до упора воткнул член в истекающую вагину Гермионы. Она чувствовала пиздой каждый узел его члена, и стонала с каждой новой грубой фрикцией.

«Молчала про права домовиков, только говоря с чокнутыми эльфами Малфоя или ему подобных, - подумала Гермиона. - А про остальных я ничего не обещала... я так просто дело Г.А.В.Н.Э. не брошу... Но сначала надо потрахаться, да, так, так, сильнее...какие жёсткие узелки...»

ххх

Малфой лениво дрочил член.

\- Шлюхи, должен признать, что этот акт зоофилии весьма возбуждает, - обратился он к стонущим Гермионе и Джинни. - Но нехорошо с вашей стороны забывать о нашей замечательной преподавательнице Нимфоманке Тонкс.

Тонкс, услышав своё имя, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое. Кажется, она наивно надеялась, что Малфой про неё забыл.

\- Присоединяйся, кузина, - Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и Тонкс подлетела к Гермионе и Джинни. Из ниоткуда появились верёвки. Колени Тонкс привязало к её же локтям, свесившиеся с потолка петли захлестнули её бёдра и подтянули зад ведьмы повыше. Тонкс оказалась зафиксирована в той же позе - на коленях и локтях, с выпяченным к Гермионе и Джинни задом.

«Мерлин и Моргана, - подумала Джинни. - Её щёлка стала бесформенной дырой, оттуда капли слизи стекают... А попа? Я же в ней была, и как растянула... Эта попа вообще не сможет закрыться теперь. Моего Гарри я Тонкс всё равно просто так не прощу, но как же ей тяжело досталось».

\- Поближе, шлюхи, - сказал Малфой. - Вот вам скамейка, - он сотворил низенькую скамейку, - лягте на неё дойками, чтобы руки были свободны.

Гермиона и Джинни выполнили приказ. Теперь они лежали сиськами на низкой скамеечке, колени были на полу, и сзади их всё так же ебали два старых домовика. Внушительные члены домовиков легко скользили в жадных пёздах млеющих гриффиндорок.

\- Значит, так, - оценил позицию Малфой. - Грейнджер, сейчас ты сожмёшь правую руку в кулак и вставишь её по запястье в дырку Нимфоманки. Уизлетта, ты сделаешь то же, только засунешь кулак в её заднюю дырку.

\- Что?! - хором спросили Гермиона, Джинни и Тонкс. - Мы никогда... Ты совсем...

\- Может, вы дадите мне закончить? - слегка раздражённо сказал Малфой. - Вас родители не учили, что перебивать невежливо? Хотя о чём я, у вас же родители магглы или предатели крови. Так вот, после этого вы продолжите медленно запихивать руки в пизду и жопу моей кузины, пока они не войдут по локоть. Ну, можно начинать. Нимфоманка, ты что такая грустная?

ххх

Жёсткий узловатый член Перверта скользил в рабочей пизде Гермионы, и с каждой фрикцией по телу гриффиндорки пробегала дрожь удовольствия. Перверт трахал «грязную тёмную леди» жадно, сильно и быстро.

\- Злая ведьма на грязном члене домовика, - выкрикивал он. - Честный Перверт заебёт её до отключки!

Хотя Гермиона уже как-то смирилась с ежедневными изнасилованиями и издевательствами, в другое время её бы довела до слёз несправедливость этого жестокого уродца. Но сейчас гриффиндорку волновало другое. Её рука сантиметр за сантиметром скрывалась в пизде Тонкс, и Гермионе было плохо как никогда, потому что ей самой пришлось выступать в роли насильницы.

Впрочем, Тонкс всё равно было хуже. Она уже не могла кричать, и только монотонно хрипела. Пот и слёзы катились по обычно насмешливому лицу.

Кулачок Гермионы довольно легко проник в истерзанную, раздолбанную вагину Тонкс по запястье - Малфой хорошенько растянул её дырки. Но потом Гермионе пришлось засовывать руку всё глубже и глубже - она чувствовала, как горячая пульсирующая плоть влагалища обжимает руку, будто хочет вытолкнуть. Тонкс шептала что-то умоляющее - её пизда была сильно натёрта после изнасилования Дилдогермионой, и новое проникновение причиняло ещё большую боль.

\- Прости, - шептала Гермиона непрерывно. - Прости... Ой, Перверт, сильнее! Прости, Тонкс...

Она чувствовала, как рядом с ней рука Джинни медленно прокладывает путь в прямой кишке Тонкс, легко преодолевая болезненно растянутый сфинктер розоволосой ведьмы. Руки гриффиндорок тёрлись внутри Тонкс через стенку влагалища, заставляя ведьму ещё страшнее хрипеть. Гермиона взглянула на Джинни. Монгрел дрючил рыжую гриффиндорку на совесть, её пизда хлюпала под его длинным хуем, но лицо Джинни было мертвенно-бледным, будто восковым. Эту бледность только подчёркивали россыпи веснушек и румянец возбуждения на щеках. Кажется, Джинни была близка к обмороку.

\- Держись, - шепнула ей Гермиона.

\- Ничего, - слабо улыбнулась Джинни. - Просто этот уродец, который ко мне пристроился... и что делается с Тонкс... ой, Монгрел, ещё! Мне плохо... Ничего, всё пройдёт.

\- Не останавливайтесь, леди, - сказал Малфой. - Пихайте глубже в эту шлюху!

\- Малфой, не надо, - быстро заговорила Гермиона. - Мы её порвём, она не выдержит. Драко, мы не сможем ничего в неё больше засунуть, это невозможно!

\- Мы волшебники, Грейнджер, мы каждый день делаем невозможное возможным, - поучительно сказал Малфой. - Не волнуйся, у метаморфов действительно очень выносливые тела.

\- Драко, я не могу! - крикнула Джинни. - Я не могу её больше мучить. Придумай мне любую пытку, любое издевательство, но не заставляй трогать Тонкс!

\- Любое? - задумался Малфой. - Например?

\- Я... я... я трахнусь со всеми домовиками... ой! Я отсосу тебе прямо в Большом зале за слизеринским столом, я снимусь голой для «Ежедневного Порока», что угодно, - тараторила Джинни. На словах «я трахнусь со всеми домовиками» Монгрел взвизгнул от восторга и ущипнул Джинни за проколотый набухший клитор.

\- Мне нравится твоя фантазия, Уизлетта, - сказал Малфой. - Мой ответ «нет», но за идеи спасибо. Сегодня вам ещё предстоит важное выступление, так что заканчивайте с моей кузиной, и перейдём к более важным вещам. Нимфоманка, ты что-то совсем бледная. Тебе надо чаще трахаться, регулярный секс полезен для здоровья!

ххх

Нехотя Гермиона втиснула в вагину Тонкс ещё немного руки - и почувствовала, что кончики пальцев больше не сжимает плоть. Гриффиндорка поняла, что теперь фистингует розоволосую ведьму прямо в матку. Судя по новой порции хриплых визгов от Тонкс, та это тоже почувстовала.

\- Ты почти у цели, Грейнджер, - сказал Малфой. - Ещё поглубже... глубже... хватит стонать, кузина, мне твои мольбы до одного места... вот так. Нимфоманка, кулак Грейнджер уже, должно быть, провалился в твою утробу по самое запястье. Провалилась туда, где ты вынашивала этого ублюдка - сына оборотня. Жалко, тогда у меня ещё не было над вами власти - я заставил бы Грейнджер голыми руками вырвать твоего Тедди из твоей же матки, чтобы этот выродок не позорил своим существованием кровь Блэков.

Тонкс, уже давно не реагировавшая на оскорбления, повернула голову и уставилась на Малфоя безумными выпученными глазами, в которых снова заплескалась ярость. Её волосы бешено переливались всеми цветами как гирлянда.

\- Ты! - простонала она. - Это ты ублюдок. Ты выродок. Ты позор Блэков, всех магов, всех людей... - голос отказал Нимфадоре.

\- Сейчас, кузина, ты больше похожа на позор всех людей, - скептически оглядел её Малфой. - Это тебе натянули пизду на руку. Это твоё очко растянули до размеров квиддичного кольца. Это тебе трамбуют внутренности две позорные шлюхи. Это ты теперь грязнее даже этих подстилок для домовиков... Уизлетта, ты закончила?

Сначала Джинни не верила, что в Тонкс поместится целая рука.

Ей пришлось признать свою ошибку.

Тонкс страшно кричала, когда в её измученные пизду и анус входили кулаки. Потом она умоляла. Потом она даже бросила умолять, только как-то странно дёргалась и всхлипывала. Её волосы приобрели мертвенно-серый оттенок, пот сыпался со стройного нагого тела крупными тяжёлыми каплями.

Вагина Джинни зудела, пылала и хлюпала, пока её грубо ебал сзади домовик Монгрел, но гриффиндорка знала - это ничто по сравнению со страданиями Тонкс. Анал Тонкс тесно сжимал руку Джинни, и рыжей гриффиндорке приходилось напрягаться, чтобы втиснуть ещё сантиметр плоти в эту огромную дыру. Джинни всё сильнее растягивала анус и прямую кишку Нимфадоры, превращая в широкий пульсирующий тоннель то, что ещё днём было узкой и тугой девственной дырочкой. Вот рука вошла по запястье, на пятую часть длины, на четверть, почти по локоть...

Тонкс бессильно свесила голову. Её всхлипы оборвались.

\- Малфой, мы убили её! - отчаянно крикнула Гермиона.

Малфой проверил пульс на шее метаморфа.

\- Жива, просто отключилась. Да что же вы такие пугливые, а ещё гриффиндорки! - воскликнул он. - Я вот нисколько не боюсь, что она умрёт, а вы сразу в панику.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, - выплюнула Гермиона.

\- И тебе не болеть, Грейнджер, - отозвался Малфой. - Ладно, отвалите от нашей Нимфоманочки.

Гермиона и Джинни осторожно освободили дыры Тонкс. Руки выходили с чмокающими звуками, будто вагина и зад Тонкс не хотели их отпускать. Гермиона и Джинни с ужасом и отвращением смотрели на результат своей работы - они боялись, что промежность Тонкс никогда уже не станет прежней.

Малфой расколдовал Тонкс. Верёвки исчезли, и метаморф без чувств распласталась на полу.

\- Обливейт! - сказал Малфой. - Жалко, что ты не запомнишь меня, кузина, но в этой стране идиотские законы - чистокровному магу даже нельзя просто так поиметь грязь вроде тебя. Перверт, Монгрел, заканчивайте с моими шлюхами!

Два старых домовика стали ещё усерднее долбить пёзды Гермионы и Джинни. Гермиона выгнула спину и сильней отклянчила зад - длинные костлявые пальцы Перверта больно, до синяков сжимали её ягодицы. Гермионе было стыдно стоять раком на четвереньках перед этим... существом и подмахивать ему, но не было другого способа унять зуд во влагалище. Она чувствовала трение узелков на хуе Перверта о стенки своей вагины, и стоны наслаждения срывались с губ Гермионы против её воли.

\- Та-чьи-вещи-нельзя-подбирать с подругой стали шлюхами недостойных домовиков по милости мастера Драко! - крикнул Перверт.

\- Честные домовики пометят их как своих! - вторил Монгрел.

С визгом домовики стали обильно спускать в пёзды гриффиндорок. Гермиона и Джинни почувствовали, как густая и горячая сперма заполняет их вагины до края и вылезает наружу. Зуд возбуждения снова усилился и стал невыносимым.

\- Мастер Драко, ничтожные домовики наказали грязных ведьм и ждут ваших мудрейших приказаний, - поклонился Монгрел. Его хилая грудь вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания.

Малфой, который перевернул Тонкс на спину и задумчиво мял её сиськи, через плечо бросил домовикам:  
\- Ладненько. Исчезните с глаз, уродцы, и унесите отсюда наших дрочеров, - он показал на оглушённых Гарри и Рона. - Бросьте их в женском туалете, заприте в самой грязной кабинке.

\- Но если нас заметят с ними, мастер Драко?

\- Сделайте так, чтоб не заметили, - ответил Малфой, отпирая дверь. - Сейчас всё равно почти все уже спустились в Большой зал на ужин.

Домовики низко поклонились, ткнувшись носами в пол, и вышли в дверь, левитируя за собой Гарри и Рона.

\- Нет! Нет! - отчаянно вскричала Джинни, натиравшая свой клитор.

\- Ну что вам опять не нравится? - спросил Малфой, снова запирая дверь.

\- Они не разрешили нам кончить, - простонала Гермиона, трахавшая своё наполненное спермой влагалище тремя пальцами. - Малфой, нам надо кончить!

\- Ну так подлижите друг дружке, - бросил Малфой, возвращаясь к Тонкс. - А то полные пёзды кончи, какая мерзость.

Действительно, щёлки Гермионы и Джинни буквально сочились спермой домовиков, которая каплями стекала из них вниз по ляжкам. Гриффиндорки в который раз за последние дни подползли друг к другу и легли валетом - голова одной между ног другой.

Малфой продолжал мять упругую, высокую грудь Тонкс.

\- Хотя бы сиськами ты пошла в Блэков, кузина, - сказал он. - Есть за что ухватиться. Но можно ещё улучшить картину...

Он ткнул палочкой в грудь Тонкс, и та стала расти, разбухать на глазах. Вскоре её третий размер превратился в перезревший десятый. Розовые соски задорно торчали вверх.

\- Да, так лучше, - одобрил Малфой. Он просунул свой длинный бледный член в ложбинку между скользких от пота сисек Тонкс и стал трахать её грудь. Груди Тонкс колыхались в такт его движениям. Малфой сдавил их, туже зажимая свой хуй между больших доек.

За его спиной кто-то стал давиться. Малфой обернулся: Гермиона пальчиками раздвинула припухшие половые губки Джинни и запустила язык в её полную кончой домовиков вагину. Похоже, вкус ей не шибко понравился.

\- Да, Грейнджер, говорят, сперма домовиков очень противная на вкус, - заметил Малфой. - Уж не знаю, что за псих это установил и зачем он вообще пробовал сперму домовиков... но это не так важно. Теперь вы с Уизлеттой сможете проверить эту информацию. Видишь, сколько нового ты за день узнала об этих тварях. Кто после этого скажет, что я не забочусь о вашем образовании?

Пока Малфой трахал Тонкс между больших сисек, Гермиона и Джинни, давясь и морщась, отлизывали друг дружке только что оттраханные домовиками пёзды. Конча домовиков на вкус была даже хуже членов домовиков - одновременно кислая, горькая и будто протухшая. Джинни ничего не могла поделать - она шарила языком по вагине Гермионы, вылизывая сперму домовиков из всех уголков и лаская твёрдый проколотый клитор подруги.

Гермиона делала то же самое, чистя языком щёлку Джинни от кончи, и вскоре зуд возбуждения стал стихать. Гриффиндорки в последние дни привыкли заниматься сексом друг с другом, и не испытывали такой неловкости, как в первые разы - по крайней мере, так им не надо было молить об оргазме и страдать от чужой грубости. Но подлизывать дырки в сперме, да ещё в сперме домовиков - это был для них новый неприятный опыт.

\- Сильнее, Гермиона, - простонала Джинни. - Пальчиками...

Гермиона почувствовала, как её заводят ласки Джинни, и мрачно подумала, что они с Джинни знают тела друг друга уже лучше, чем Гарри и Рон. Она знала, как чуть-чуть прикусить клитор Джинни, где нажать двумя пальцами во влагалище, в какой момент засунуть пальчик в зад, чтобы довести рыжую гриффиндорку до оргазма. Так же и Джинни умела приласкать Гермиону языком и пальчиками так, чтобы та быстро и бурно кончила. По негласному соглашению подруги не обсуждали эти новые навыки, как и вообще не обсуждали, что они невольно стали любовницами.

«Не так плохо на самом деле, - думала Гермиона. - Даже по-своему забавно побаловаться, хотя я вроде всегда была традиционной ориентации. С Джинни хорошо... ох, если бы мы это делали по своему выбору, а не по приказу Малфоя на его глазах!»

Малфой, впрочем, на гриффиндорок не смотрел - он ускорил темп и быстро просовывал свой член туда-сюда между сисек Тонкс. Он мял её огромную грудь, сжимал до синяков, крутил розовые соски. Его дыхание стало тяжёлым.

\- Так, Нимфоманка, так, кузина! Грейнджер и Уизлетта хорошо трахаются, но ты тоже ничего. Будешь знать, как лезть в дела тех, кто выше тебя, - прошипел он. - О да!

Драко выстрелил струёй спермы, забрызгав сиськи Тонкс. Следующие залпы пришлись на подбородок, на шею, на живот. Вязкие мутные капли пятнали нагое тело бесчувственной ведьмы.

Кончив, он лёг на пол рядом со своей жертвой и перевёл дыхание, расслабившись в послеоргазменной истоме. Драко слышал, как со вздохами и стонами довели друг дружку до оргазма его рабыни, но ему лень было даже повернуть голову и посмотреть на них. Ему предстояло сегодня перевести план отца в финальную стадию, и перед этим хотелось чуть-чуть передохнуть.

Через пять минут Драко поднялся. Его рабыни задремали, не размыкая объятий. Джинни спала на плече Гермионы, зарывшись лицом в каштановые кудри подруги. Выглядели спящие в обнимку гриффиндорки так невинно и прелестно, что Драко даже решил дать им ещё пятнадцать минут поспать. В конце концов, пусть отдохнут, прежде чем их старая жизнь рухнет окончательно.

\- Пожалуй, ты помогла мне, кузина, - в последний раз обратился он к пребывавшей в отключке Тонкс. - Маховик времени починен, и значит, мне пора действовать - и ты дала мне удобную возможность, - он стал стирать следы спермы с тела Тонкс.

ххх

Джинни снились кошмары - сны, полные секса и страха. Она и Гермиона лежали голые, и с ними занимались любовью Гарри и Рон - нежно, как в старые времена - потом Гарри и Рон стали меняться, и превратились в Драко и Люциуса. Те стали ебать гриффиндорок без жалость и передышки, и пизда Джинни горела, зудела и текла, когда её растрахивали по очереди оба Малфоя. Потом Джинни заметила, что их с Гермионой трахают прямо посреди Большого зала, на глазах у десятков людей. И когда Люциус и Драко спустили в гриффиндорок, все эти люди обступили их - жестокие лица, похотливые ухмылки, торчащие колом члены. И Джинни знала, что умолять бесполезно - она будет принимать все эти члены во все свои дырки, пока не сойдёт с ума, и после этого тоже...

Джинни проснулась в холодном поту. Она лежала на руке Гермионы, тесно прижавшись своим голым телом к такой же голой подруге. Гермиона во сне обнимала Джинни, будто пытаясь спрятать от новых ужасов, и её кудри щекотали нос рыжей гриффиндорки.

Джинни залюбовалась стройным, упругим, манящим телом Гермионы, и вдруг заметила новую татуировку - над пупком по подтянутому животику Гермионы тянулась надпись:  
«Течная сука: еблась с домовиками и рабыней Уизлеттой».

Джинни приподняла голову, взглянула на себя и, конечно же, увидела такое же тату:  
«Течная сука: еблась с домовиками и рабыней Грейнджер».

Когда Джинни пошевелилась, Гермиона тоже разлепила глаза. Джинни молча указала ей на татуировку, и Гермиона сморщилась в отвращении. Но тут же она нежно улыбнулась Джинни и пробормотала что-то ободряющее.

\- Подъём, леди, - окликнул их Малфой.

Нехотя гриффиндорки встали.

\- Жаль прерывать вас в интимный момент, но вам ещё предстоит очень важное дело, - загадочно улыбаясь, начал Драко. - Я решил пойти вам навстречу - мне почему-то кажется, что вас слегка расстраивает необходимость быть тайными шлюхами Хогвартса и торговать дырками за пару галеонов за спинами друзей.

\- Ты удивительно догадлив, Малфой, - съязвила Джинни. - Что навело тебя на мысль, что нам не нравится быть «течными суками»?

\- А, вы заметили татуировки, - сказал Малфой. - А что, там написана неправда? В любом случае, я забочусь о своём имуществе, так что отныне вам больше не придётся быть в таком двусмысленном положении. Вы больше не будете тайными шлюхами.

\- В тебе проснулась совесть, ты аннулируешь контракт и отпускаешь нас на свободу? - вдруг спросила Гермиона и слегка истерично рассмеялась над собственным предположением.

Малфой захохотал в голос, да и Джинни тоже нервно захихикала. Так втроём они смеялись некоторое время.

\- Ладно, повеселились и будет, - оборвал смех Малфой. - Грейнджер, зная меня, ты должна понимать вероятность своего предположения - более вероятно, что Дамблдор, Мерлин и Гриндевальд воскреснут и спляшут стриптиз в Большом зале.

\- Попытка не пытка, - пожала печами Гермиона. Она старалась бодриться и подбадривать Джинни, хотя понимала - Малфой придумал для них что-то новое и наверняка чудовищное.

\- Я сейчас смотаюсь в Хогсмид по делам. И достану ваших старых друзей разрушителей, - начал Малфой. - А вы пока быстренько приведёте себя в порядок, почиститесь, оденьтесь - десять минут на всё - пройдёте в кабинет директора и через камин свяжетесь с авроратом.

\- Зачем? - резко спросила Гермиона.

\- Ну должны же вы ответить за чудовищное надругательство над профессором Тонкс! Закон есть закон, - ответил Малфой. - Запоминайте внимательно, что будете и чего не будете говорить на допросе...

Он стал выдавать инструкции, не слушая отчаянных возражений гриффиндорок. Когда он остановился перевести дыхание, Джинни выкрикнула:

\- Но нас запрут в Азкабан!

\- Ты удивительно догадлива, Уизлетта, - Малфой вернул Джинни её реплику.

\- И ты лишишься нас, Драко, ты не сможешь больше продавать нас своим уродам, - дрожащим голосом попыталась убедить Малфоя Гермиона.

\- Ты как будто расстроена этим, Грейнджер, - сказал Малфой. - Тебе что, уже стала нравиться профессия бляди? Не удивлён. Впрочем, Поттер с Уизелом наверняка смогут рано или поздно вас отмазать, и вы вернётесь в Хогвартс. Кстати о Хогвартсе - когда вас будут конвоировать отсюда, вы обратитесь к зевакам и...

Малфой продолжил распоряжаться, пока Гермиона с Джинни не стали бледнее привидений. Вместо внятных возражений у них вырывались уже только отчаянные выкрики:  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет!

\- Да! - прошипел Малфой, и фанатичный блеск в его взгляде показался гриффиндоркам страшнее взора василиска.

ххх

Аврору Джону Долишу было скучно. После ареста всех Пожирателей остальные криминальные элементы волшебного мира на время притихли, поэтому авроры уже месяц сидели почти без работы, проводя дежурства за картами и другими нехитрыми развлечениями.

«Раньше я мог умереть от руки преступника, - лениво думал он, - теперь я могу умереть со скуки. Как мне это надоело... Надо было слушать маму и учиться на бухгалтера».

Долиш даже подумал, что сейчас бы обрадовался какому-нибудь громкому преступлению. Убийство, или грабёж, или хоть изнасилование... Всё ж какой-то интерес.

Но когда разодетые как шлюхи Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли связались с авроратом, он сначала посчитал всё какой-то глупой шуткой.

Через полчаса Джон Долиш знал - это не шутка.

\- Я имею право знать, что с моим преподавателем, и как здесь оказались замешаны мои студентки! - выговаривала ему у двери кабинета ЗОТИ Минерва Макгонагалл.

\- Профессор Макгонагалл, - ответил Долиш строгой ведьме, сдерживая раздражение, - мы разбираемся в ситуации, и сделаем заявление буквально с минуты на минуту. Подождите.

Профессор Макгонагалл поджала губы:  
\- Я буду в Большом зале. У нас сейчас ужин, и надо проследить, чтобы студенты сохраняли спокойствие. Немедленно сообщите, как только что-то выясните.

Долиш кивнул и вернулся в кабинет. Мимо него пронесли бессознательную Нимфадору.

\- Бедная Тонкс, - сказал ему старый колдомедик. - Ей лечиться несколько месяцев. Сильное магическое истощение, ну а остальное ты сам видел, Джон.

Долиша передёрнуло. Как и многие другие авроры, он часто фантазировал о своей розоволосой коллеге - что она скрывает под мантией, как хорошо было бы увидеть её голенькой, помять её упругие сиськи, шлёпнуть по крепкой попке, а может, и засадить в тугую вагину по самые яйца...

Теперь Тонкс смог бы засадить только кентавр или великан. Её влагалище и анус превратились в две тёмно-красные бесформенные дыры, с видом чуть ли не на матку и желудок. Долиш подумал, что жёсткий фистинг - явно не его фетиш.

\- Что с девицами? - спросил колдомедик, кивнув в сторону Гермионы и Джинни. Гриффиндорки сидели в углу обнявшись, будто оглушённые случившимся.

\- С обеими случилась истерика, едва они стали признаваться, - сказал Долиш. - Пришлось отпаивать успокаивающим, чтоб они смогли говорить. В итоге обе полностью признались в изнасиловании.

\- Это будет главный скандал в истории Хогвартса. Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, - покачал головой старый колдомедик. - Сложно поверить.

\- Похоже, мы многого о них не знали, - сказал Долиш. - Эти девицы мне рассказали и о других своих... занятиях в Хогвартсе. Остальные их поступки в рамках закона, но не менее развратные.

\- Ты проверил их на Империус, или на сучий мускат, или...

\- Конечно. На всё, что можно вообразить, проверил, - прервал колдомедика Долиш. - Ничего похожего. Они всё сделали в здравом уме по собственной воле. Собственно, мисс Грейнджер и мисс Уизли хотят повторить своё заявление перед всей школой, прежде чем отбыть в Азкабан. Да, дело грязное, но, по крайней мере, простое.

ххх

Если бы Гермиона и Джинни могли убить себя, они бы это сейчас сделали.

К несчастью, Малфой запретил им и этот выход.

Каждый шаг давался Джинни с трудом - ватные ноги не слушались. Она знала, что после сегодняшнего нормальная жизнь никогда не вернётся к ней и Гермионе. Последняя надежда Джинни была на то, что у их грядущего представления будет немного свидетелей.

А потом они под конвоем авроров вошли в Большой зал, и сердце Джинни разорвалось - здесь на ужин собрался весь Хогвартс, и сотни учеников уставились на гриффиндорок. Джинни побелела и пошатнулась - Гермионе пришлось подхватить её, чтобы рыжая гриффиндорка не упала.

\- Мы выдержим. Выдержим и отомстим, - шепнула Гермиона подруге. Джинни слабо улыбнулась - кажется, она не могла поверить в то, что сейчас произойдёт.

\- Хотя бы Гарри и Рон этого не видят, - шепнула она Гермионе.

Под сотни любопытных шепотков конвой вышел на середину Большого зала, где его перехватила Макгонагалл.

\- Аврор Долиш? - строго спросила она.

\- Профессор, мы вынуждены арестовать Гермиону Грейнджер и Джиневру Уизли по обвинению в изнасиловании Нимфадоры Тонкс, - учтиво поклонился Джон Долиш. - Мне жаль, - добавил он более неформальным тоном.

Обычно собранная Минерва Макгонагалл не могла найти слов:  
\- Но это ошибка, аврор. Гермиона, Джинни...То есть... я знаю этих девушек, я уверена, что они не могли...

Макгонагалл, авроров и Гермиону с Джинни стали окружать любопытные ученики. От толпы отделился Драко Малфой и сказал, растягивая слова:  
\- Видимо, вы плохо знали этих девушек, профессор. Например, вы упустили тот небольшой факт, что они не девушки, а самые грязные, ненасытные и развратные проститутки, каких только видел Хогвартс за все годы.

Макгонагалл резко повернулась к Малфою:  
\- Мистер Малфой, сорок баллов со Слизерина за ваши отвратительные оскорбления...

\- Вы мне не верите, - констатировал Драко. - Тогда смотрите на истинную суть магглокровок и предательниц крови!

Он взмахнул палочкой. Зал заревел. Гермиона с Джинни задрали головы и тоже закричали. Заколдованный потолок Большого зала вместо звёздного неба теперь показывал увеличенное колдофото из альбома Малфоя - то, на котором Гермиону и Джинни вшестером трахали в библиотеке. На огромном движущемся снимке можно было рассмотреть каждый волосок на лобках гриффиндорок, каждую каплю смазки, стекающей из их пёзд, каждую морщинку на их растянутых членами анусах, каждую венку на тех мощных членах. На фото Гермиона и Джинни страстно подмахивали своим насильникам, и выглядели действительно распоследними блядями.

Фотки начали меняться. Вот Гермиона и Джинни показывают в камеру - и всему Большому залу - свои расширенные, испачканные кончой, свежеоттраханные вагины и анусы. Вот они отсасывают парням, жадно причмокивая и заглатывая огромные хуи по яйца. Вот они они отлизывают друг дружке, и на увеличенном фоте видно мельчайшие детали мокрой вагины Джинни, в которую глубоко засовывает язык Гермиона.

Потолок Большого зала, превратившегося в кинотеатр, демонстрировал толпе новые и новые кадры. Библиотека, кабинеты, туалеты, чуланы для мётел - интерьеры на фото менялись, но Гермиона и Джинни присутствовали на каждом. Всегда голые, распятые на двух или трёх членах сразу, текущие от возбуждения или уже обкончанные. Гермиона и Джинни, которых большая часть собравшихся считала раньше недоступными.

\- Тихо! - не своим голосом крикнула Макгонагалл, с трудом перекрыв нарастающий гул голосов. - Я не знаю, что происходит, но...

\- Так спросите у ваших золотых гриффиндорок, что происходит, - посоветовал Драко. - Пусть они вам скажут, что всё это обман. Так, уважаемые студенты-слизеринцы... и все прочие... отойдите немного назад. Кто младше шестнадцати - свалите, тут разговор не для детских ушей. А остальные не шумите - дадим Грейнджер и Уизлетте шанс объяснить это чудовищное недоразумение.

Люди расступились. Вокруг Гермионы и Джинни образовалось свободное пространство, и в зале настала почти мёртвая тишина.

ххх

Гермиона до последнего в глубине души надеялась, что Малфой не посмеет, что он остановит эту казнь и скажет: «А хорошо я вас напугал, шлюхи? А теперь валите вон в тот мужской туалет, там пять человек хотят спустить в чьи-нибудь грязные задницы». Гермиона думала, что в таком случае она помчалась бы в тот туалет со всех ног, пока Малфой не передумал.

Но теперь она и Джинни стояли на виду у всего Большого зала. Гермиона чувствовала, как каждый сантиметр её кожи горит от стыда - или от сотен взглядов, жадно обшаривавших тела гриффиндорок. Взгляды - грязные, похотливые, ехидные - сжигали её заживо.

Были и другие - те, кто смотрели растерянно, неверяще, жалостливо и сочувственно. Больше всего таких было среди гриффиндорцев, где большинство не поверило Малфою, хотя и там в задних рядах Макклаген кому-то доказывал громким шёпотом:  
\- Да я тебе клянусь - они бляди! Я этих шлюх трахаю уже три года по семь раз в день, просто не хотел хвастаться...

На Макклагена шикнули, и он заткнулся.

«Многие в нас верят, - подумала Гермиона, и почувствовала, как на глазах выступают слёзы. - Но они перестанут верить, когда услышат всё от нас самих. Не плакать, Грейнджер, не плакать, хоть этого удовольствия Малфой не получит».

Джинни открыла рот. Она старалась говорить как можно тише, но это заставляло людей ещё внимательней вслушиваться в её дрожащий полушёпот:  
\- Мы сделали это. Мы изнасиловали Тонкс, и я засовывала ей в зад руку по локоть, а Гермиона пихала ей пальцы в пизду, пока не влезла в матку. Мы не хотели этого... но Тонкс провоцировала нас - ну, все видели, как она одевалась - а мы слишком испорченные шлюхи и нимфоманки. Мы думали, если мы будем трахаться с кем угодно за деньги, этого будет достаточно нашим блядским натурам. Но сегодня мы не смогли удержаться... простите нас... - тут Джинни опять разрыдалась, и её голос сорвался.

Настала очередь Гермионы. В отличие от Джинни, она говорила высоким, громким и будто чужим голосом, чеканила слова, стараясь, чтобы никто не услышал её отчаянья:  
\- Мы - рабыни Хогвартса. Отсосём хуй или отлижем пизду за один галлеон. Подставим пизду за два галлеона. Дадим в жопу за три галлеона. Другие варианты - за договорную плату. Все цены - за один час. Наши дырочки любят грубость и ждут вас в любое время.

\- И в три дыры сразу они тоже берут! - крикнул Грэхэм Монтегю. - И дырки у них горячие, просто засасывают - вставишь хуй и уже не вытащить. Всем рекомендую!

\- Тише, Грэхэм, они ещё не закончили, - сказал Малфой.

На глазах у всего Большого зала Гермиона и Джинни приподняли свои полупрозрачные блузки, показывая упругие сиськи и серебряные с изумрудиками колечки в проколотых сосках. И, конечно, татуировки. Гермиона стала читать татуировки первой:  
\- Я Гермиона Грейнджер, Рабыня Хогвартса. Я не еблась уже час и 28 минут - как жаль, ведь я хочу ебаться везде и всегда. Поэтому меня ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО, - Гермиона слегка взвизгнула на последнем слове. - Я хуесоска - отсосала 17 членов. Я с удовольствием глотаю кончу. Я пиздолизка – отлизала 7 пёзд, - Гермиона высунула язычок и призывно облизнула сухие губы. - И, если вы ещё не поняли, я течная сука: еблась с домовиками и рабыней Уизлеттой. С домовиками я попробовала только сегодня, а с Джинни мы трахаемся каждый день, да, Джинни?

\- Я Джиневра Уизли, Рабыня Хогвартса, - плачуще начала Джинни. - Я не еблась уже час и 28 минут - я надеюсь, вы поможете мне это исправить. Конечно, меня ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО. Я хуесоска - отсосала 16 членов. Чуть меньше, чем Гермиона, но зато я сосала у брата - Рон, жаль, что ты меня сейчас не слышишь, - Джинни послала в зал воздушный поцелуй. - Я тоже обожаю глотать кончу. Я пиздолизка – отлизала 5 пёзд. И, разумеется, я течная сука: еблась с домовиками и рабыней Грейнджер - хотя какая между ней и домовиками разница? Одинаковые ошибки природы.

В оглушающей тишине рабыни повернулись к публике спиной, нагнулись и задрали мини-юбки, показывая надписи на задней стороне бёдер. Снова начала Гермиона, и на этот раз самообладание стало изменять ей:  
\- Ещё я анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 12 членов, что по моей жопе хорошо заметно, - Гермиона пальчиком провела по стрелке, идущей от надписи к её покрасневшему анусу, и резко вставила себе в зад два пальца. - Ещё я еблась в две дыры одновременно 10 раз и в три дыры одновременно 8 раз, я кайфую, когда меня ебут втроём, - Гермиона не выдержала и всхлипнула.

Джинни продолжила:  
\- Я тоже анальная шлюха: приняла в жопу 11 членов. Сначала они входили в меня туго, но потом стало легче. Вот, посмотрите, как они меня растрахали, - Джинни широко раздвинула свои ягодицы, показывая расширенное колечко ануса. - И я еблась в две дыры одновременно 10 раз и в три дыры одновременно 7 раз, очень люблю хуи во рту, пизде и жопе... - Джинни говорила раздавленно, почти неразборчиво.

\- Посмотрите, какие у них гербы! - воскликнул Малфой.

И правда, в нижней части спины над попами у гриффиндорок появились новые большие татуировки: герб Гриффиндора, обвитый кольцами слизеринской змеи. Змея шевелилась и угрожала раздавить бессильного гриффиндорского льва. Извивающийся кончик хвоста змеи тянулся вниз, между ягодиц, и упирался в язвы анусов. Длинное тело змеи уходило вбок, к лобкам Гермионы и Джинни.

Гермиона и Джинни снова повернулись к зрителям лицом и расставили ноги. Колдотатуировка в виде змеи вилась внизу животов Гермионы и Джинни. Над лобком каждой из рабынь змея так выгибали свои завитки, что они образовывали буквы «РХ», а голова змеи устроилась на лобке - её пасть была широко распахнута, и змеиные челюсти с обеих сторон обхватывали натёртые щёлки Гермионы и Джинни, угрожая сомкнуться и проглотить их вагины.

Гермиона низко опустила голову и пальчиками раздвинула половые губы, открывая взглядам свою мокрую вагину и проколотый клитор.

\- Я шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 15 членов, - срывающимся голосом сказала она, - и я всегда готова принять ещё, - Гермиона огромным усилием воли удержала слёзы во время последней фразы. - Трахайте меня, потому что я не могу жить без ебли, я теку даже сейчас, - и Гермиона, вогнав три пальца в свою текущую, горячую пизду, стала остервенело мастурбировать на глазах у всего Большого зала.

\- Я шлюха Хогвартса: приняла в пизду 13 членов, - Джинни рыдала, растягивая свою щёлку пальчиками напоказ всем, - и конечно, я всегда готова... принять... е-е-ещё... Ебите меня ж-ж-жёстко, меня заводят уни... унижения, как сей-ч-час... - Джинни низко опустила голову и говорила совсем неразборчиво, но все и так могли сами всё прочитать на татуировках. Как и Гермиона, Джинни стала быстро и сильно дрочить свою натёртую вагину на глазах у всех.

\- Спасибо, шлюшки, - кивнул гриффиндоркам Драко. - А теперь, профессор Макгонагалл, не стоит ли вернуться к разговору о том, что вы плохо знали своих любимых учениц?

Минерва Макгонагалл не ответила. Она схватилась за сердце и упала на пол. Мадам Помфри бросилась приводить её в чувство, но остальные едва ли это заметили - Большой зал превратился в бедлам, где все перекрикивали друг друга и спорили о рабынях.

Пальцы Джинни продолжали машинально тереть твёрдый клитор и входить глубоко во влагалище, но сама она стояла ни жива ни мертва, свесив голову. Рыжая гриффиндорка не смела встретиться с кем-то взглядом, но не могла не слышать выкрики спорщиков. Где-то глубоко у Джинни ещё теплилась надежда, что игра Малфоя провалится и ему не поверят, но всё чаще до неё доносилось из толпы: «Рабыни.. шлюхи... проститутки... бляди...»

Все слизеринцы радостно перемывал рабыням Хогвартса кости, хвастаясь, сколько раз и в какие дырки они ебали этих шлюх. Только Трейси Дэвис стояла поодаль, растерянная и печальная.

\- Блейз, мы должны что-нибудь сделать! - отчаянно сказала она Забини. - Я не могу на это смотреть, - она показала на выставленных напоказ полуголых рабынь. - Никто такого не заслуживает.

\- Змейка моя, что мы можем сделать? - пожал плечами Блейз. - Дельце сделано. Даже если Дамблдор, Мерлин и Гриндевальд сейчас войдут сюда и начнут плясать стриптиз, никто этого не заметит.

В Когтевране и Пуффендуе мнения разделились, но общий счёт был не в пользу Гермионы и Джинни.

\- Это всё Неуловимые потрахунчики, - серьёзно убеждала Луна Лавгуд. - Неуловимые потрахунчики заражают людей и заставляют их делать пошлости.

\- Я никогда не видел Неуловимых потрахунчиков, - с сомнением сказал кто-то.

\- Естественно, они же Неуловимые, - объяснила Луна.

\- Мерлин, да они просто нимфоманки, такие же чокнутые, как и ты, Лавгуд, - вклинилась Чжоу. - Ты не стала такой же шлюхой только из-за того, что до сих пор не знаешь, зачем женщине пизда.

От гриффиндорцев отделился Невилл Лонгботтом. Он взглянул на бесстыдно дрочащих Гермиону и Джинни с жалостью и непониманием.

\- Аврор Долиш, - сказал он, - мне плевать на то, что тут нёс Малфой, и я не знаю, что случилось с Гермионой и Джинни, но вы... Вы официальное лицо, скажите что-нибудь уже про всё - про весь этот - ну, вы поняли, - Невилл был полностью растерян и не знал, что сказать.

Толпа в очередной раз замерла, прислушиваясь к аврору.

\- Для начала, меня интересует роль во всём этом мистера Малфоя, - начал Долиш.

\- Я? - улыбнулся Драко, - Я всегда подозревал, что Грейнджер и Уизлетта развратные шлюхи, но до этого года они сдерживали свои инстинкты.

\- А Кормак Макклаген говорит, что ебёт их уже пятый год по одиннадцать раз в день! - крикнул Захария Смит.

\- Кормак ещё говорит, что он хороший вратарь, - фыркнул Драко. - Ты меня слушаешь или Макклагена? Так вот, я случайно в начале месяца узнал, что эти леди собираются заняться проституцией в Хогвартсе, и предложил им помощь в поисках надёжной клиентуры.

\- То есть ты стал сутенёром, Малфой, - перебил Невилл.

\- Это не запрещено у нас, Лонгботтом, - отмахнулся Драко. - Тем более, только благодаря моим усилиям эти нимфоманки регулярно ебались, насыщали свою похоть и до поры до времени избегали худшего. Но вот сегодня они сорвались, не уследил, - развёл руками Малфой. - Жаль, что я ничего об этом не знал и не смог помочь профессору Тонкс.

\- Понятно, мистер Малфой. Это совпадает с показаниями мисс Грейнджер и мисс Уизли. Вообще эти студентки дали мне те же показания, что и вам всем сейчас, только в более развёрнутом виде, - ответил Долиш. - Я могу добавить только то, что они обе в здравом уме - не под влиянием Империуса, сучьего муската и тому подобного.

И это был конец для Гермионы Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли. И начало главного скандала в истории Хогвартса.

ххх

Когда Гермиону и Джинни уже выводили из Большого зала наружу, они вдруг забились в истерике:  
\- Мы не хотим! Не можем! Не можем!

\- Никто не хочет в Азкабан, а всё-таки приходится, - философски сказал старый колдомедик.

\- Вы не понимаете! - воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Мы не сможем не трахаться, мы чокнемся! - вторила Джинни.

\- Господа авроры, - сказал Малфой, растягивая слова, - они ведь действительно весь Азкабан сведут с ума своими стонами. Позвольте мне предложить решение. Я слышал, что в Азкабане сейчас ослабили режим и разрешили узникам проносить с собой всякие безделушки.

Он достал из сумки два больших чёрных самотыка - разрушителя.

Гермиона и Джинни взяли разрушителей у Малфоя и с размаху всадили их себе в пёзды. Обе взвизгнули от боли - разрушители были установлены на приличный размер, и не так легко входили даже в рабочие вагины гриффиндорок.

Гермиона ненавидела каждое слово, которое ей приходилось произносить, но не могла отступить от плана Малфоя.

\- Какие они большие, длинные, твёрдые, - быстро заговорила она. - Мы будем долбить ими свои течные пёзды каждый день, да, Джинни?

\- Да, Гермиона, - сказала Джинни с приклеенной улыбкой, которая не сочеталась с её остекленевшими от отчаянья глазами. - И не забудь про жопы. Я представляю, как туго это дубина будет входить в моё очко. Пожалуйста, господа авроры...

\- Вы будете первые, кто взял с собой в Азкабан секс-игрушки, - медленно сказал Долиш. - Очень оригинально. Но у меня нет оснований вам отказывать. А сейчас нам пора!

Малфой тихо выскользнул из зала. Из его светлых волос вылез жук, который слетел на землю и вдруг обернулся хищного вида блондинкой средних лет. Рита Скитер поправила на носу броские безвкусные очки и оживлённо заговорила:  
\- Драко, вы не представляете, в каком долгу я теперь перед вами. Да в «Ежедневном Пороке» все с ума сойдут от такой сенсации! Даже не знаю, какой у них потребовать гонорар - в пять или в десять раз больше обычного?

\- Не благодарите, Рита, - отмахнулся Малфой. - Просто постарайтесь так раздуть этот скандал, чтобы про рабынь Хогвартса узнали даже слепоглухонемые. И будем считать, что вы вернули мне долг.

\- Драко, не сомневайтесь во мне, - Скитер просто светилась от счастья. - Уж такой шанс опозорить Грейнджер с подружкой на всю Англию я никогда не упущу. У меня к ней свои счёты... Кстати, мне для статей очень пригодились бы ваши восхитительно бесстыжие фотографии этих шлюх.

\- Конечно, Рита, - улыбнулся Драко. - Пойдёмте, у меня есть один фотоальбом, который вы просто обязаны посмотреть...

ххх

Гермионе удалось сдержать слёзы до тех пор, пока их не вывели наружу. Только тогда она позволила себе разрыдаться.

«Это конец, конец, конец нам», - думала она, не обращая внимания, как авроры трансгрессируют с ней и с Джинни к старому безлюдному причалу, оформляют какие-то документы и усаживают в лодку.

Джинни сидела рядом с ней в лодке, пялясь в никуда бессмысленным взглядом в течение всего плаванья. Гермиона забеспокоилась, как бы её подруга не повредилась в уме. Но когда из тумана показалась мрачная крепость Азкабан, Джинни вздрогнула и поёжилась.

\- Там больше нет дементоров, - сказала Гермиона, чтоб подбодрить подругу. Не было никаких сил говорить о том, что с ними только что сделал Малфой.

\- Там нет дементоров? - лихорадочно затараторила Джинни. - Там нет Малфоя! Там нет всех его тварей-дружков! Там нет никого, кто смотрел на нас сегодня... Да это рай, а не место! Хочу сидеть там пожизненно!

\- Тише, - успокоила её Гермиона, но признала, что в словах Джинни был свой резон. Хуже, чем в Хогвартсе, им даже в Азкабане не будет.

Причалили. По тёмным коридорам Гермиону и Джинни отвели в каморку, где были свалены серые тюремные робы. Старый сгорбленный тюремщик принял гриффиндорок у авроров, забрал у них палочки и проскрипел:  
\- Первая ходка? Давненько тут не было смазливых поблядушек. Скиньте этот срам, который у вас заместо одёжки!

Гермиона и Джинни быстро скинули всю одежду и встали голые, ёжась от сквозняка и холодного пола. Раньше им было бы отвратительно раздеваться перед этим стариком, теперь же они привыкли оголяться где угодно и перед кем угодно.

А вот к тому, что теперь все видят их татуировки, Гермиона с Джинни ещё не привыкли.

\- Ну у вас и наколки, - присвистнул тюремщик. - Портаки что надо! Ладно, встаньте рачком, ноги пошире и булки раздвиньте.

Гермиона и Джинни так же привычно стали в позу.

\- Он тоже хочет нас трахнуть? - шепнула Джинни.

Гермиона не знала ответа и поймала себя на том, что ей почти всё равно. Вдруг она вскрикнула - тюремщик резко выдернул дилдо из её вагины. Тут же он сделал так же с Джинни.

\- Ну вы озабоченные - в Азкабан с хуями приехали, - хмыкнул старик, быстро и брезгливо осмотрев разрушители. - Ладно, что тут у нас...

Его длинные жёсткие пальцы залезли во влагалище Джинни и стали его обследовать. Тюремщик засунул сразу три пальца в пизду рыжей гриффиндорки, потом пощекотал клитор. Джинни терпела молча, и простонала только тогда, когда старик вынул пальцы и тут же без подготовки воткнул их глубоко в жопу Джинни.

\- Молчать, - сказал старик. - Не целка, не в первый раз в жопу даёшь. А ваши дырки надо проверить, вы ж там хоть палочку, хоть дубину пронести можете. Ладно, с тобой понятно всё.

После того, как пальцы тюремщика так же глубоко и тщательно влезли во влагалище Гермионы, а так же ощупали изнутри её анал, старик кинул гриффиндоркам две тюремные робы.

\- Напяльте это, и я покажу вам ваш номер. Класс люкс, меня специально попросили вас устроить с удобством, - рассмеялся тюремщик.

Гермиона взяла робу в руки - и не смогла надеть. По приказу Малфоя она и Джинни могли носить только блядскую форму или ходить голыми.

\- Мы, наверно, не будем одеваться, - тихо сказала она.

\- Моё дело предложить, - ответил старик. - Лады, забирайте ваши самоёбы и шлёпайте голыми.

Гермиона и Джинни осторожно ввели разрушителей себе во влагалища, вздрагивая от трения холодного металла внутри их вагин. Тюремщик повёл их длинными коридорами мимо тёмных камер. Где-то плакали, где-то орали матерные песни, где-то безумно смеялись - в Азкабане никогда не бывало тихо.

Тюремщик подвёл гриффиндорок к решётке одной из камер и взмахнул палочкой - прутья разошлись, и он втолкнул Гермиону и Джинни вовнутрь.

\- Спокойной ночи, - хихикнул он. - Портье в запое, душ отключили, мини-бар спёрли, но в остальном у нас прекрасная гостиница, - и он удалился по коридору, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик.

Гермиона и Джинни замерли, моргая и щурясь в полутьме камеры. Вдруг Гермиона закричала - её схватили сзади. Сильные женские пальцы, перепачканные пылью и грязью, стали грубо наминать упругие груди Гермионы. Кто-то укусил её за шею, провёл влажным языком по шее и щеке и жарко зашептал в ухо:  
\- О, это же моя любимая грязнокровочка! Какой сюрприз! Ты что, пришла поиграть с тётей Беллатрисой?

Гермиона с криком вырвалась из объятий Беллатрисы Лейстрендж.

\- Белла, не паясничай, - лениво окликнул сумасшедшую ведьму мужчина из другого угла. - Ты знала, что они вот-вот должны нас навестить.

Мужчина вышел на центр камеры. Его длинные светлые волосы были нечёсаны и давно немыты, но всё равно отливали платиной в неверном свете.

\- Рабыни Хогвартса, добро пожаловать в Азкабан, - торжественно поприветствовал Гермиону и Джинни Люциус Малфой.


	9. Коварство, страпон и золотой дождь, или рабыни Азкабана, часть первая

_Не воровка, не шалава,_  
 _Слова такого она раньше не знала._  
Воровайки, «Не воровка»

_Мне менты не кенты, я из блатных, понял ты?_  
 _Нет, в тюрьму не хочу, я просто люблю понты._  
Bazement Boyz, «Иди сюда»

С тех пор, как Драко Малфой сделал Гермиону Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли своими рабынями и шлюхами для всех озабоченных подростков Хогвартса, девушки часто говорили себе - да, мы в аду, но хотя бы хуже уже не будет.

Так было, когда Малфой и Гойл грубо оттрахали девственные задницы гриффиндорок, пока рыдающие Гермиона и Джинни полировали языками вагины двух слизеринок - Пэнси Паркинсон и Милли Булстроуд.

Так было, когда двенадцать слизеринцев и слизеринок пустили Гермиону и Джинни по кругу, и к концу долгого группового изнасилования зудящие дырки гриффиндорок уже не закрывались, а сперма наполняла желудки.

Так было, когда Малфой заставил Гермиону и Джинни безжалостно надругаться над Нимфадорой Тонкс, а потом позволил двум эльфам-домовикам вогнать свои длинные узловатые члены в рабочие пёзды гриффиндорок. Когда Малфой вынудил Гермиону и Джинни перед всем Хогвартсом признать себя последними блядинами и нимфоманками, торгующими телом за пару галлеонов. Когда Гермиона и Джинни отправились в Азкабан за изнасилование Тонкс, в котором не были виновны.

И снова Гермиона и Джинни сказали себе, что хуже не будет. И снова ошиблись, потому что сейчас они жались к грязной каменной стене тюремной камеры, совершенно голые, с торчащими между ног чёрными самотыками. И на них наступали высокий мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами и женщина с безумно блестящими глазами, на которые спадала копна нечёсаных тёмных кудрей. Люциус Малфой и Беллатриса Лейстрендж.

ххх

У Джинни подкосились ноги - она сползла по стенке и отчаянно захохотала, в истерике выдирая пальцами со своей головы рыжие волосы.

\- Джинни, ты чего? Очнись! - затормошила подругу Гермиона.

\- Это мой безумный смех! Я его долго репетировала. Не смей повторять его за мной, тварь! - взвизгнула Беллатриса Лейстрендж.

\- Ой, не могу! - смех Джинни перешёл в какие-то надорванные всхлипывания. - Я говорила... тут не будет Малфоя с дружками... А Малфой здесь, только не Драко, а Люциус! И Беллатриса Лейстрендж тоже в одной камере с нами! Два ближайших слуги Волан-де-Морта - вот как нам везёт!

\- Незачем приписывать везению плоды моего ума, Уизли, - улыбнулся Люциус Малфой. - От меня потребовалось только несколько добрых слов и золотых монет - и здешний тюремщик любезно согласился посадить скандальных рабынь Хогвартса в одну камеру с нами. В конце концов, зачем ему заботиться о таких распоследних шлюхах?

\- Мы сами хорошенько о них позаботимся, - хихикнула Беллатриса. - Надеюсь, вы научились хорошенько работать язычками, потому что иначе я на вас живого места не оставлю! Впрочем, может, я в любом случае его не оставлю - просто так, для развлечения...

Гермиона с отвращением посмотрела на сумасшедшую ведьму и тёмного мага.

\- Вы кое-что упустили, - яростно проговорила она, сжимая кулаки. - Ваши приказы мы совсем не обязаны выполнять, и у вас тоже нет палочек, так что силы равны... Что, Белла, проверим, кто из нас лучше дерётся?

\- Ты дважды не права, грязнокровка. Палочки вы нам принесли сами, да и о вашем послушании я позаботился, - весело ответил Люциус, доставая из-за полы тюремной робы красный конверт. Малфой-старший надорвал конверт, и камеру заполнил голос Малфоя-младшего:  
\- Грейнджер и Уизлетта! Выполняйте все приказы моего отца и моей тётки, и покажите им, что вы годны хотя бы на то, чтобы работать своими грязными дырками!

Гермиона прикусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть от страха и беспомощности, и опустилась на холодный пол рядом с Джинни, которая бессильно уткнулась лицом ей в плечо. Последняя надежда избежать новых издевательств рухнула, и им снова оставалось только терпеть боль и унижение.

\- Ничего, Джинни, - Гермиона погладила подругу по рыжим волосам, - потерпи. И этот ужас когда-нибудь закончится.

\- Но сначала он начнётся, - рассмеялась Беллатриса. - Узри мою пизду, грязнокровка! - голосом драматической актрисы провозгласила она и стала стягивать через голову засаленную тюремную робу.

Люциус покачал головой:  
\- Белла, потерпи, у нас ещё очень важное дело к этим шлюхам. Не обращайте внимания, - сказал он гриффиндоркам, - Белла всегда ведёт себя странно, если у неё давно не было секса, а сейчас она его была лишена надолго - мы были заперты тут вдвоём, а мне совесть не позволяет спать с сестрой жены.

\- У вас нет совести, мистер Малфой, - отрезала Гермиона.

\- И к тому же мне казалось, что Беллатриса была влюблена в Тёмного Лорда, - тихо вставила Джинни.

\- Ну, это как-то не помешало ей перетрахаться с половиной Пожирателей обоих полов, - пожал плечами Люциус.

\- Заткнись, предательница крови! - завизжала Беллатриса. - А ты, Люциус, не говори ерунды, а лучше заткни рот этой рыжей сучке, пока я поработаю над грязнокровкой. Обождёт твоё важное дело - я хочу мести!

\- А, к Моргане всё, с тобой бесполезно спорить. Время терпит, - отмахнулся Люциус и тоже скинул робу. У него было подтянутое, хотя и бледноватое тело, но внимание Джинни в первую очередь привлёк его член. Стоявший колом хуй Малфоя-старшего призывно покачивался перед лицом рыжей гриффиндорки. Капля мутной жидкости поблёскивала на головке члена.

\- Впечатлена, Джиневра? - спросил Люциус, сжимая налитый кровью член в кулаке. - Я польщён. Ты ведь немало хуёв попробовала в последние две недели.

За последние дни Джинни пришлось отсосать у такого количества людей (у шестнадцати, если верить её колдотатуировке), что она уже научилась на глазок довольно точно оценивать размеры каждого пениса. И Джинни могла сказать, что член Люциуса в длину не уступал члену Драко, но был ещё и потолще. И теперь этот хуй был нацелен прямо в её глотку.

\- Да, мужским достоинством природа Малфоев не обделила, - гордо сказал Люциус.

\- Это единственное достоинство, которым вашу семью не обделили, - вдруг вырвалось у Джинни в последней вспышке упрямства. - Больше нечем похвастаться?

\- Могу похвастаться тем, что я смешал вас с грязью - да, Драко, выполнял мой план - и очень скоро я стану свободным человеком вновь. Впрочем, не болтай, а соси, Уизли, - отмахнулся Люциус, и магия контракта заставила Джинни покорно раскрыть алые губки.

«По крайней мере, это только минет... можно потерпеть...» - отчаянно пыталась успокоить себя Джинни. В следующий момент слёзы брызнули из её глаз, когда Малфой одним махом всадил все сантиметры своего члена ей в горло. Джинни судорожно вдохнула через нос и поняла ещё кое-что - узники Азкабана не посещают душ, и теперь она будет заглатывать и обсасывать грязный член человека, не мывшегося несколько месяцев.

Сдавленные, приглушённые всхлипы Джинни в другое время надрывали бы сердце Гермионе, но сейчас ей было даже не до подруги, которая давилась и кряхтела, пока Люциус Малфой методично насиловал её рот. Гермиона как загнанный зверь смотрела, как медленным вкрадчивым шагом к ней приближается совершенно голая и совершенно сумасшедшая Беллатриса Лейстрендж.

Когда-то - годы назад - Белла была писаной красавицей: сильное тело, пухлая грудь с большими тёмными сосками, упругий зад. Годы не стёрли, но потрепали эту красоту - теперь на боках и животе пожирательницы кое-где нарос жирок, и кожа местами одрябла, и целлюлит тронул округлые ляжки. Кроме того, в Азкабане явно не выдавали бритвенных принадлежностей - подмышки и лобок Беллатрисы густо заросли кучерявыми чёрными волосами. Но хуже всего был острый запах немытого тела, который Гермиона чувствовала и в метре от пожирательницы.

Беллатриса подошла совсем близко, и Гермиона опустила голову, чтобы сумасшедшая ведьма не увидела страха в её глазах. Белла склонилась над Гермионой, и гриффиндорка вздрогнула от её горячего дыхания.

\- Я хотела это сделать ещё тогда, в Малфой-мэноре, но нам помешали, - промурлыкала Белла. - Посмотри на меня, грязнокровка.

Гермиона подняла голову, и их глаза встретились - лихорадочно блестящие в сексуальном возбуждении глаза Беллатрисы и обречённый, но непокорный взгляд Гермионы. Вдруг Белла впилась губами в губы Гермионы, с силой протолкнув язык в рот гриффиндорки. Гермиона попыталась отстраниться, но Беллатриса сама прервала поцелуй, довольно облизнулась и выпрямилась.

Изо рта Беллатрисы несло как от склада навозных бомб. Она хищно оскалила жёлтые зубы.

\- Теперь ты меня целуй, грязнокровка, так же страстно, но в другие губы, - хрипло прошептала она, широко расставляя ноги и пальцами раздвигая мясистые половые губы. Меж чёрных липких зарослей лобковых волос Гермиона увидела алую щель влагалища и набухший клитор Беллатрисы.

Так медленно, как только позволяла магия контракта, она потянулась языком к раскрытой пизде старшей ведьмы - но тут Беллатриса схватила Гермиону за голову и вдавила её лицо меж своих ляжек, прямо в свою текущую вагину.

ххх

Джинни не знала, как ей удавалось сдерживать рвоту.

Член Люциуса Малфоя насиловал её рот, с чавкающими звуками врываясь глубоко в горло. У Джинни сводило губы от усталости - ей казалось, что она сосёт этот грязный хуй уже вечность. Саднили колени, стёртые об грубый каменный пол тюремной камеры. Нитки густой слюны свисали с подбородка гриффиндорки.

Но хуже всего был вкус немытого члена Люциуса. Заполнившая рот Джинни тёплая плоть отдавала старым потом, засохшей спермой, мерзкой мочой. Рыжая гриффиндорка чувствовала каждый из этих привкусов на языке, но, естественно, не могла перестать сосать.

«Ну когда же он кончит? - с отчаяньем думала она. - Кончи, кончи уже! Ну пожалуйста! Остановись, я же задыхаюсь!»

Будто услышав её мысли, Малфой-старший достал член из рта Джинни, шлёпнув её головкой хуя по щеке. Джинни поспешила перевести дыхание. Её маленькая крепкая грудь с проколотыми сосками вздымалась и опадала в такт тяжёлому дыханию.

Люциус так внимательно рассматривал свой тяжёлый хуй, покрытый слюной Джинни, будто это было ценное родовое сокровище.

«А ведь он действительно так считает, - подумала Джинни. - Он такой же двинутый на сексе маньяк, как и Драко - яблочко от яблони. Оба гордятся, что могут чуть ли не порвать мой ротик... О Мерлин!»

\- Ну, хоть какая-то часть меня теперь чистая, - весело сказал Люциус. - Весьма неприятно, знаете ли - несколько месяцев не принимать ванну. Правда, Джиневра? Не понравился вкус моего члена?

\- Нет, - глухо ответила Джинни.

\- Ты радуйся, что тобой занялся я, а не Белла, - заметил Люциус.

Джинни украдкой взглянула на Беллатрису. Та была похожа на сумасшедшую голую наездницу, оседлавшую строптивую лошадь. Беллатриса повалила Гермиону на пол и елозила по её лицу своей волосатой грязной пиздой, испуская хриплые стоны наслаждения. Она буквально трахала себя о голову Гермионы, которая только иногда успевала вдохнуть воздуха. 

Джинни боялась даже подумать, что чувствует Гермиона, вылизывая эту неподмытую щель - выделения Беллатрисы, грязь и мочу, засохшую кровь менструаций... Гермиона сипела и как-то неловко дёргала головой, пытаясь хоть немного высвободиться, но Белла снова и снова с чавкающими звуками расплющивала свою текущую вагину о лицо гриффиндорки.

\- Может быть, нам поменяться? - спросил Люциус. - Почему бы мне не проверить, какая Грейнджер соска. Драко рекомендовал...

\- Не надо! - быстро сказала Джинни и вспыхнула от стыда: ей подумалось, что в Гермиона в такой ситуации согласилась бы занять место Джинни, лишь бы облегчить участь подруги. - То есть да, можно поменяться, - добавила рыжая гриффиндорка.

\- А, ладно, заняться Грейнджер я ещё успею, - сказал Люциус. - Продолжай, Уизли. Мои благородные яйца тоже требуют внимания. Личная гигиена - важная вещь, как-никак.

Со скрытым облегчением Джинни взяла в ладонь мошонку Люциуса и стала облизывать его яички, покрытые редкими светлыми волосиками. Другой рукой она дрочила длинный член пожирателя, крепко сжав его в кулачке.

\- Возьми в рот.

Скривившись, Джинни стала по очереди обсасывать яички Люциуса, перекатывая их во рту. На запах и вкус они были лучше, чем хуй пожирателя, но всё равно отдавали въевшейся грязью.

\- Да! - выдохнул Люциус. - Мой сын ведь делает фотографии каждой новой ступени в твоей блядской карьере? Когда твоя семья вернётся в Британию из Бразилии, я позабочусь, чтобы они сначала увидели именно этот момент, Уизли. Эта фотография будет висеть в Министерстве на двери кабинета твоего отца... Как старина Артур обрадуется - его единственная дочурка ласкает мою мошонку, она всё быстрее дрочит мой хуй в кулаке - да, вот так, Уизли... Ещё немного... Она дрочит, и моя сперма летит ей в лицо. Всё твое лицо залито спермой, Уизли... Да! Да!

С радостным возгласом Люциус спустил на лицо Джинни. Первая струя горячей кончи упала ей на лоб, следующие залепили левый глаз, замарали щёку, белые капли упали на плечо и грудь.

\- Как тебе моя маленькая фантазия? - спросил Люциус. - Что ты почувствуешь, когда она станет явью, Джиневра?

\- Не знаю, - шепнула Джинни, слизнув сперму с пальцев. Она давно запретила себе даже думать о том, как её семья узнает о её новом звании школьной бляди - и без того у неё с Гермионой было достаточно поводов сойти с ума.

\- Белла, ты долго ещё будешь возиться с этой грязью? - окликнул Малфой-старший сокамерницу.

\- Это ты скорострел, Люциус, а я только начала, - откликнулась пожирательница.

Беллатриса Лейстрендж полусидела-полулежала у стены, отходя от оргазма. Гермиона Грейнджер, устроившись между её ног, продолжала нехотя ласкать ртом широко раскрытую алую щель под кустом лобковых волос. Многие из этих волос прилипли к мокрому и липкому лицу Гермионы, а рот гриффиндорки был наполнен выделениями старшей ведьмы. Когда Беллатриса кончила, Гермиону чуть не вывернуло от вкуса и запаха.

«Лучше, чем когда тебя насилуют, - горько думала Гермиона, посасывая набухший клитор Беллатрисы. - И в то же время более унизительно. Мерлин, ну почему в Азкабане узникам не дают даже подмываться? Я не забуду этот вкус никогда... Сколько мы тут ещё пробудем? Малфой вряд ли сделал нас проститутками всего Хогвартса для того, чтобы просто дать сгнить в Азкабане, - подумала она с некоторым воодушевлением. Сейчас Гермиона была не прочь даже вернуться в Хогвартс. - Нет, мы тут не навсегда. Но что старшему Малфою от нас надо? Неужели нас сюда отправили, только чтобы и эти двое смогли над нами надругаться? И что ещё придумают эти звери?»

Беллатриса будто прочитала её мысли. Она оттолкнула Гермиону ногой, и на миг гриффиндорка понадеялась, что пока её оставят в покое. Потом она с ужасом увидела, как Белла встаёт раком и раздвигает чуть дряблые ягодицы.

\- Теперь попробуй мою попу, грязнокровочка. Она довольно грязная, но и ты ведь не чище, - рассмеялась Беллатриса. Гермиона как зачарованная смотрела на сморщенный анус старшей ведьмы, коричневатый от засохшего... Гермиона не хотела думать, чего именно. Язык сам вылез из её рта, и грязная ложбина между ягодиц Беллы была всё ближе. Запах ударил в нос...

\- Оригинально, - сказал Люциус. - Всегда ценил полёт твоей фантазии, Белла. Джиневра, окажи-ка мне такую же услугу. Я ведь уже говорил, насколько ценю личную гигиену?

Шокированная Джинни попыталась отползти, но магия контракта потянула её к Люциусу. 

«Не надо! Что угодно, только не это! Нет!» - панически думала она, но не могла вымолвить даже мольбы - слова застревали в горле. Джинни успела взглянуть на подругу - Гермиона уже уткнулась лицом в жопу Беллатрисы. Только тогда Джинни поверила, что ей действительно предстоит сделать это - и тут задница Малфоя-старшего закрыла ей свет...

Гермиону била мелкая дрожь. Жопа Беллатрисы пахла хуже её пизды, а ведь гриффиндорка пока всего лишь лизала кожу около её ануса.

«Всего лишь!» - истерично хихикнула Гермиона про себя и тут же приказала себе выбросить из головы все мысли, чтобы не сойти с ума. - «Я не думаю, я ничего, ничего не чувствую», - твердила она свою мантру.

Белла довольно мурлыкнула и выгнула спину. Введя два пальца во влагалище, она стала мастурбировать, пока Гермиона ласкала её зад.

\- Ласковый язычок у тебя, грязнокровочка, - сказала она. - Но не тяни соплохвоста за хвост, переходи к главному блюду.

Так медленно, как только позволяла магия контракта, Гермиона припала губами к анальному отверстию Беллатрисы. Её передёргивало, выворачивало наизнанку от нечистого вкуса, и она уже не могла притворяться, что ничего не чувствует. 

Снова и снова кончик её языка обегал колечко мышщ между полупопий Беллатрисы. Снова и снова Гермиона слизывала коричневые крупинки, сглатывая привкусы чужой задницы. И с каждым разом эти привкусы становились только хуже.

От отвратительной вони и страшного унижения слёзы хлынули из глаз Гермионы. Горячие слёзы сбегали по её лицу и дальше - по ягодицам Беллатрисы.

\- О, эти слёзы счастья, - хмыкнула Беллатриса. - Если бы мы знали, что ты так любишь дерьмо, грязнокровка - а можно было догадаться, это же естественно для грязи вроде тебя - мы бы давно попросили Драко устроить тебе угощение.

\- Уизли тоже плачет. Да, подходящая работа ртом для предательницы крови, - довольно протянул Люциус, наслаждаясь оральными ласками Джинни между его ягодиц. - Между прочим, Уизли, мой троюродный внучатый дядя Арчибальд пытался протолкнуть закон, по которому все грязнокровки и предательницы крови несли бы именно такую туалетную повинность для чистокровных магов. Знаешь, как ему ответили?

\- Как? - сквозь рыдания переспросила Джинни, пользуясь шансом хоть на секунду прервать полировку ртом задницы Люциуса. «Говори, говори, только не заставляй больше...» - молила она.

\- Назвали его грязным извращенцем и отправили в подарок дюжину рулонов туалетной бумаги, - вспыхнул Люциус. - Как грубо! Но ничего, теперь всё встало на свои места... не отвлекайся, Уизли, залезь языком поглубже и отведай всё, что должна отведать.

\- Убейте меня, - вдруг просипела Джинни, снова зарываясь лицом в его ягодицы.

\- Зачем? Ваш Дамблдор говорил, что есть вещи намного хуже смерти, - сказал Люциус. - Считай, что я доказываю его тезис на твоём примере.

\- Жаль, что я не знала этого твоего дядю троюродного внука или как его там, мы бы поладили, - рассмеялась Белла. - Грязнокровочка, ты всё подлизала?

\- Да! - Гермиона сплюнула коричневую слюну. - Я всё сделала, отпустите меня!

Её душили слёзы, вкусы и запахи. Она сама не могла поверить, что сделала это - каждая волосинка, морщинка и трещинка вокруг ануса Беллатрисы теперь была девственно чиста стараниями Гермионы.

\- А вот на пол харкать не надо, по нему тут ходят благородные маги. Впрочем, что ждать хороших манер от грязнокровки, - сказала Белла. Она стала дрочить ожесточённее, глубоко насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. - Я знаю, как тебе нравится мой зад, так что почисти меня изнутри. Да, ты правильно меня услышала! И чур - не сплёвывать! Даже моё дерьмо чище, чем ты и подобные тебе.

Плач Гермионы перешёл в рыдания, когда она свернула язык в трубочку и протолкнула его сквозь сфинктер Беллатрисы в её анальный проход.

\- Очень приятно, - оценила сумасшедшая ведьма. - Не стесняйся, тётя Белла угощает. Да, вот так... Глубже... Сильнее, сильнее! Да!

Пальцы Беллатрисы сновали в её хлюпающей пизде всё быстрее. Наслаждаясь двойной лаской, она с силой шуровала ими в вагине, пока язык Гермионы ощупывал стенки её анала изнутри. Вот Белла дёрнулась, простонала сквозь оскаленные зубы и прижалась горячим лбом к холодной стене, отходя от оргазма.

Гермиона продолжала делать римминг нечистой задницы старшей ведьмы. Лицо гриффиндорки приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. Она держалась руками за горло, будто надеялась удержать ими рвоту.

\- Довольно, - холодно скомандовала Беллатриса. - Ещё не хватало, чтоб тебя стошнило на меня. Люциус, если ты готов исполнить свой план, я вся во внимании.

\- Да неужели, наконец-то, - пробормотал Люциус, отталкивая Джинни. Рыжая гриффиндорка немедленно стала отчаянно отплёвываться. - Ну-ка, где их самотыки?

ххх

Джинни сидела на холодном камне, бессмысленно уставившись в стену. Рыжая гриффиндорка машинально шевелила губами, будто всё ещё вылизывая зад Малфоя-старшего. Пальчики теребили вагину - по одному из приказов рабыни возбуждались даже после орального секса.

Гермиона полудремала, свесив голову на грудь. Она так же машинально ласкала себя, но и возбуждение, и стыд, и страх притупила усталость - Гермиона страшно вымоталась за этот безумный день. Расправа над Тонкс, уничтожение остатков репутации, арест и новые издевательства от пары пожирателей смерти...

Звяканье металла привлекло её внимание. Люциус Малфой, брезгливо взяв один из разрушителей - дилдо рабынь - отвинчивал у него основание.

\- Да, они полые внутри, - кивнул он девушкам. - И заколдованные чарами расширения пространства - в них помещается намного больше, чем можно предположить по внешнему виду.

Основание металлического самотыка отделилось, и Люциус запустил пальцы в скрытую полость.

\- Я знал, что охрана побрезгует тщательно досматривать эти штучки, - сказал он. - Две извращенки принесли с собой любимые игрушки - что тут подозрительного? Так Драко смог передать мне вещи, полезные для побега... и ещё для кое-чего, - он вытащил из разрушителя две волшебные палочки и кусок пергамента. Одну палочку Люциус кинул Белле, и та поймала её с торжествующим возгласом. Пергамент Люциус бросил на пол перед Гермионой и Джинни.

\- Узнаёте?

\- Разве такое можно забыть, - медленно проговорила Джинни.

Конечно, они узнали этот кусок пергамента. Он был совсем небольшой, и написанные на нём немногочисленные строчки теснились на листе:  
«Сим документом Гермиона Грейнджер, дочь Дэна Грейнджера, и Джиневра Уизли, дочь Артура Уизли, передаются в рабство Драко Малфою согласно закону от 1012 года. Подписи рабынь: … (пропуск). Подпись владельца: … (пропуск)».

\- Рабский контракт, такой же, как наш, только без подписи, - сказала Гермиона. Даже смотреть на этот проклятый документ было больно для неё. - Зачем он вам?

\- Это копия, - пояснил Люциус. - И я буду очень признателен, если вы её тоже подпишете - такие важные документы негоже хранить в одном экземпляре. Один контракт останется у Драко, другой будет моим, - он сотворил из воздуха перо с чернильницей и протянул их гриффиндоркам. - Вы должны подписать его по своей воле, иначе контракт не вступит в силу. Если вы не будете упорствовать, я обещаю, что сегодня мы вас больше не побеспокоим со своими развлечениями.

Джинни потянулась к перу. Гермиона легко ударила её по руке.

\- Ты что? - зашептала Гермиона, наклонившись к подруге. - Нельзя такое подписывать!

\- Ты не слышала? Хоть на сегодня они оставят нас в покое, - затараторила Джинни, даже не пытаясь понизить голос. - Потом, один контракт уже существует, какая разница, если будет второй такой же.

\- Такая, что нам придётся придумывать, как разрывать уже два контракта сразу, - Гермиона пыталась урезонить подругу.

\- Я не могу больше, Гермиона, - Джинни, до того чуть не плакавшая, вдруг сказала это спокойно, уверенно, обречённо, и от этого Гермионе стало ещё хуже. - У меня так болит между ног, а попа болит ещё больше. У меня вкус дерьма во рту, и я не спала уже... Гермиона, нам хоть раз помогло то, что мы сопротивлялись? Давай сделаем, как они хотят.

\- Тонкс говорила нам не подписывать контракт, - уцепилась Гермиона за воспоминание.

\- И где сейчас та Тонкс? - возразила Джинни. - Сильно она нам помогла?

Гермиона упрямо мотнула головой. Почему-то она была уверена, что сейчас как никогда важно не подчиниться мучителям. Какая-то мысль вертелась на задворках её ума, но как в такой ситуации сосредоточиться на ней...

\- Мы не сможем выстоять, - Джинни заглянула Гермионе в глаза.

\- Сможем, - мягко сказала Гермиона подруге и вдруг быстро поцеловала её в губы. Джинни удивлённо вздрогнула, но не помешала Гермионе. - Я знаю, ты тоже храбрая, Джинни. Держись.

\- Очевидно, это означает «нет», - подытожил Люциус. - Прошу заметить, что я предлагал по-хорошему.

\- А я рада, что будет по-плохому! - выкрикнула Беллатриса и стала делать быстрые пассы палочкой. Пирсинги в чувствительных сосках и клиторах девушек завибрировали, и с вибрацией пришло невыносимое магическое возбуждение. Пальцы гриффиндорок сами полезли во влагалища...

\- Шаловливые ручки, - улыбнулся Люциус и взмахнул палочкой. - Так не пойдёт.

Из ниоткуда появились верёвки - прочные, грубые, суровые. Они подобно змеям оплели тела Гермионы и Джинни, обжигая трением кожу. Верёвочные петли захлестнули ноги над ступнями и задрали их к груди, петли обвязали руки у запястий и выше, зафиксировав их у тела. Верёвки перевязали тела Гермионы и Джинни, и через полминуты те напоминали два мясных ореха в сетке.

Гермиона и Джинни не могли и пошевелиться, не то что дотянуться до болезненно возбуждённых вагин и сосков. Они бестолково дёргались в путах, но от этого верёвки только сильней впивались в кожу.

\- А теперь подождём полчасика, пока они не сойдут с ума от невозможности кончить, - сказал Люциус. - Присядь, Белла, я расскажу тебе интересную историю про моего троюродного внучатого дядю Арчибальда и трёх грязнокровок, которые попали в его власть...

ххх

Вероятно, Люциус наложил заклинание и на голосовые связки рабынь. Иначе трудно было объяснить, почему они ещё не сорвали голос.

Их стоны, вероятно, можно было услышать в другом конце Азкабана. Люциусу приходилось перекрикивать их, чтобы рассказывать Беллатрисе.о своём дальнем родственнике.

Между ног гриффиндорок натекли вязкие лужицы. Соски так покраснели, что могли бы загореться. Сейчас бы Гермиона и Джинни отдали бы всё немногое, что у них оставалось на свете, лишь бы их изнывающие пёзды или задницы натянули на чьи-нибудь хуи. Но врезавшиеся в потные тела верёвки не давали им даже поласкать самих себя.

\- Думаю, пёзды ни у одной из трёх грязнокровок уже не закрылись никогда, - закончил Люциус историю про Арчибальда. - Смотри-ка, Белла, а шлюхи ещё держатся. Настоящий Гриффиндор - упрямый и неразумный.

\- От их криков у меня голова болит, - поморщилась Беллатриса, запустив пальцы в чёрные кудри. - Люциус, дай я ими займусь!

\- Пожалуйста, развлекайся, - согласился Люциус.- Это общественные шлюхи, в конце концов.

Белла присела рядом с связанной Джинни, и так посмотрела на голую беспомощную девушку, как натуралист смотрит на мерзкое, но любопытное насекомое. Джинни безуспешно попробовала отползти от пожирательницы.

\- Мне интересно, что в тебе нашёл Поттер, - сказала Беллатриса, исследуя руками веснушчатое тело Джинни. - Да, фигурка неплохая, но сиськи маловаты...

Она ногтями подцепила колечки пирсингов в груди Джинни и резко дёрнула вверх. Крик Джинни перешёл почти на ультразвук. Беллатриса так оттянула её соски, что те торчали двумя крутыми горками. Джинни казалось, что сумасшедшая ведьма вот-вот вырвет из неё пирсинги с мясом.

\- Но пиздёнка неплохая, - одобрила Белла. Два её пальца теперь сновали во влагалище Джинни. - Рыжая-бесстыжая, ты так течёшь, что твоим соком можно напоить всех страждущих Британии.

Беллатриса извлекла пальцы и, к удивлению Джинни, с причмокиванием облизала их.

\- На вкус тоже ничего, - решила Белла. - Что ж, грязнокровочка никогда такого от меня не дождётся - велика честь для такого животного - но в тебе есть чистая кровь, так что получи маленький подарок...

Кудрявая голова Беллатрисы скользнула между ног Джинни, рот припал к вагине гриффиндорки. Джинни ещё сильнее забилась в путах, когда почувствовала язык Беллатрисы внутри себя.

Пока пожирательница играла с Джинни, Люциус занялся её подругой. 

Больше всего Гермиону мучила верёвка, которая затянулась прямо на её влагалище, врезавшись между половых губ. Гермиона отчаянно сжимала бёдра, чтобы суровые скрученные волокна сильнее тёрлись о её клитор, но этим лишь больше распаляла возбуждение.

Люциус произнёс заклинание, и вдруг верёвка пришла в движение. Она поползла через промежность Гермионы, и гриффиндорка не сдержала нового стона. Вытянув шею, она заглянула себе между ног - и увидела, что с её попы к животу вместе с верёвкой переползает завязанный на ней узел.

\- Этот приём мне тоже подсказал мой троюродный внучатый дядя Арчибальд, - сказал Люциус. Гермиона заочно возненавидела неведомого Арчибальда не меньше самого Люциуса.

Толстый узелок упёрся в возбуждённое влагалище Гермионы. Девушка заскулила и смешно засучила ногами, силясь избежать новой муки.

Ничего не помогало. Узел зацарапал по нежной коже половых губ, медленно раздвигая их и погружаясь в щёлку между них. Гермиону сводило с ума это обжигающее медленное движение материала сквозь её натёртое, зудящее, болезненно чувствительное влагалище. Даже смазка, стекавшая из её вагины по бёдрам, почти не смягчала пытку.

«Ты права, Джинни, - подумала она. - Мы не сможем».

Белла жадно лакала из пизды Джинни, как путник в пустыне у водопоя. Она уверенно исследовала влагалище гриффиндорки, стараясь почаще проводить широким шершавым языком по проколотому клитору.

Джинни было уже неважно, что ей лижет сумасшедшая ведьма, убийца, пожирательница. Главное, что мучительное возбуждение спадало с каждой секундой такой ласки.

«Так плохо и так хорошо, - подумала Джинни, чуть-чуть придя в себя. - Я ненавижу её, но если она остановится, я не вынесу этого... Нет, не прекращай!»

Кажется, последнее она выкрикнула вслух, потому что Беллатриса, оторвавшись от пизды Джинни, польщёно улыбнулась.

\- Мне часто так говорили, - сказала она. - Ты бы знала, рыжая, на что была готова моя сестрёнка Нарцисса, лишь бы я ей чуть-чуть полиза...

\- Белла! Думай, о чём говоришь! - окликнул её Люциус, смотревший на муки Гермионы от движущейся верёвки.

\- Я тоже готова! На всё готова! - выкрикивала Джинни. Когда Беллатриса прекратила ласки, зуд и жжение снова затерзали гриффиндорку. - Я подпишу! Прости, Гермиона!

Гермиона едва ли услышала её за своими воплями. Узелок, упёршись в клитор гриффиндорки, ужасно медленно переползал через него, вдавливая чувствительный бугорок в тело. Гермионе казалось, что её клитор до основания стирают наждачной бумагой, и всё её влагалище превращается в одну сплошную рану.

Узел наконец-то переполз вдоль всей длины половой щели, и ненадолго девушке полегчало. А потом Гермиона снова заглянула себе между ног и увидела, что на верёвке завязаны ещё четыре узла - каждый толще предыдущего. И первый из них вот-вот дойдёт до её вагины...

Когда он действительно дошёл, Гермиона сдалась.

\- Я - ай, нет! - подпишу! - выдавила она из себя.

Люциус расчеркнул палочкой. Пирсинги перестали вибрировать, возбуждение как рукой сняло, даже боль и усталость отчасти отступили - на Гермиону и Джинни будто вылили ушат ледяной воды. Верёвки исчезли, оставив вдавленные красные следы на теле.

\- Ради вашего же блага надеюсь, что вы правда это сделаете, иначе мне придётся перейти к более серьёзным методам убеждения, - бросил Люциус. - Надеюсь, вы в состоянии держать перо?

«Более серьёзным?» - спросили себя обе гриффиндорки.

Неверной, будто ватной рукой Гермиона взяла перо и вывела свою подпись. На мгновенье её руку и сам контракт окутала зеленоватая аура. Гермиону будто дёрнуло электричеством - мощная, пьянящая магия прошла по телу. Перо выпало из пальцев.

Джинни подобрала перо и кое-как нацарапала своё имя и фамилию. Её рука тряслась, и она оставила небольшую кляксу на листе. И снова зелёный свет на миг осветил камеру.

\- Я видела точно такую же кляксу на том контракте, - озадаченно сказала Гермиона, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Думать было тяжело - после чудовищных испытаний даже первоклассный ум Гермионы отказывался работать.

Вдруг страшное подозрение заставило её содрогнуться. Она испытала гордость, потому что разгадала план Малфоя - и отчаянье, потому что разгадала его слишком поздно.

\- Свершилось, - прошептала Гермиона.

\- Свершилось, - эхом отозвался Люциус. Его глаза ярко блестели в полутьме камеры. Малфой-старший снова взял разрушитель и достал из его полости очередной предмет - что-то вроде песочных часов на цепочке. - Узнаёшь, Грейнджер?

\- Маховик времени, - машинально ответила Гермиона. - Мы же их разбили все тогда в Отделе Тайн.

\- Один маховик всё-таки не до конца пришёл в негодность, - любезно объяснил Люциус. - Пара моих агентов смогла украсть его из Отдела Тайн и отчасти починить, а Драко переправил его ко мне в вашем самотыке. Правда, этот маховик сможет отправиться в прошлое только один раз... и не сможет переместить с собой человека, только какую-нибудь мелочь... вроде листа пергамента!

Люциус свернул только что подписанный рабынями контракт в свиток, обмотал его цепочкой песочных часов, закрепил клеящими чарами, а потом стал вращать маховик, отсчитывая про себя обороты.

\- Зачем отправлять в прошлое копию контракта? - устало спросила Джинни.

\- Я думал, ты сама поймёшь, - улыбнулся Люциус, - но мы, видимо, тебя совсем затрахали. А вот Грейнджер, похоже, уже поняла.

\- Никакой копии не существует, контракт только один, - мёртвым голосом произнесла Гермиона. - Почему я слишком поздно поняла...

Она устало потёрла лоб и быстро заговорила:  
\- Помнишь, мы искали в библиотеке книги про контракт, а я наткнулась на памфлет про маховики времени? С тех пор мне что-то не давало покоя, но как тут было сообразить, когда каждый день с нами творят такое? Джинни, это тот же самый контракт, что был у Драко с первого дня наших мучений, - с горьким смешком сказала Гермиона. - Наши подписи на нём были подлинные... мы сами только что подписали его... А теперь Малфой отправит его в прошлое, где сам его и получит... или, вернее, уже получил его две с лишним недели назад!

\- Десять баллов Гриффиндору, - кивнул Люциус. Маховик блеснул и исчез из его рук, унося в прошлое контракт.

Люциус довольно потёр руки и обратился к рабыням:  
\- У меня было много времени на раздумья в этой камере. Я думал, как мне - то есть нам с Беллой - выбраться из Азкабана и восстановить должное положение в обществе. Стоил самые разные планы. Одной из идей как раз было подсунуть вам рабский контракт, чтобы вы оказались в моей власти...

\- Ну почему именно нам? - отчаянно вскрикнула Гермиона.

\- Вообще мне был нужен Поттер. Мальчик-который-выжил, кумир Британии... С такой пешкой я бы добился всего, - пояснил Люциус. - Но Поттера не берёт даже Империус, и он как-то раз смог выкинул Тёмного Лорда из своей головы... про две безвредные для него Авады не буду даже вспоминать. Что если он сможет бороться и с магией рабского договора? Тогда всё будет зря. Я не мог рисковать.

\- Но вы, - продолжил Малфой, которому явно нравился звук собственного голоса, - девушка Поттера и его лучшая подруга... о, имея власть над вами, можно добиться от Мальчика-который-выжил чего угодно. Но какой хитростью заставить вас подписать договор? Ведь вы должны были это сделать по своей воле. Я всё думал над этим... пока однажды прямо передо мной на пол этой камеры не упал маховик времени с уже подписанным контрактом!

Люциус прошёл к своей койке и достал из-под грязного матраса маховик времени - точную копию того, что только что отправился в прошлое.

\- Вот этот маховик, - сказал он, покачав песочными часами перед гриффиндорками. - Появившийся с ним контракт я отправил Драко, и так началась ваша жизнь рабынь. Сам я тем временем через своих людей устроил кражу и починку маховика. Правда, Поттер и Уизли как-то узнали о контракте раньше срока, да и ещё и рассказали этой гулящей Тонкс. Но Драко вовремя вмешался и обернул дело в нашу пользу - за её изнасилование вы отправились в Азкабан вместе с предметами, спрятанными в разрушителях. Здесь вы подписали договор, и я только что отправил его в прошлое себе самому. Просто и гениально.

\- Но это же... - Гермиона задыхалась от возмущения и не могла найти слов. - Так нельзя делать. Вы заставили нас подписать контракт, используя этот же самый контракт. Вы могли уничтожить вселенную такой петлёй времени!

\- Зачем существовать вселенной, если я вынужден прозябать в Азкабане? - пожал плечами Люциус. - Риск был, но дело выгорело.

\- Хорошо, вы победили, - Гермиона схватилась руками за голову. - Что дальше? Что вам от нас с Джинни надо?

\- Месть, - прошипела Беллатриса, до того вполуха слушавшая беседу. - Растоптать вас, грязнокровка, смешать с грязью... и проверить, как вы умеете ебаться, - невинно добавила пожирательница.

\- Это не главная цель, Белла, - заметил Люциус. - Но о главном я потолкую с Поттером, когда он примчится сюда вас выручать... зная Поттера, это будет довольно скоро.

\- А пока мы его ожидаем, не продолжить ли наши развлечения, Люциус? - сказала Беллатриса. - Шлюхи, вы снова течёте и хотите кончить любой ценой!

Стихшие было зуд и жжение в сосках, в вагине, в анусе с новой силой обрушились на Джинни. Всё было как в тумане - Джинни слышала свои стоны, слышала хлюпанье пизды, куда она вгоняла разом почти целую ладонь, слышала будто со стороны свои мольбы:  
\- Ебите... ебите... ёбаный Мерлин, ну выебите же меня!

Когда длинный и толстый член Люциуса вонзился в пылающую вагину Джинни, она заорала и расплакалась от счастья, подмахивая хлюпающей пиздой каждому толчку Малфоя-старшего. Но даже в таком состоянии рыжая гриффиндорка заметила, как Беллатриса машет палочкой у своего лобка, как бёдра Беллы обхватывают чёрные ремешки, а спереди вырастает страпон - огромный искусственный член, чёрный и шипованный. 

\- Мой малыш, - Беллатриса любовно погладила поверхность страпона, чувствуя под ладонью шипованную резину. - Я нарекла его «Дракопупсик» в честь любимого племянника, разве это не мило? - с детской непосредственностью заявила сумасшедшая ведьма.

Если бы Гермиона в своём теперешнем состоянии могла смеяться, она бы оценила кислую мину Люциуса - тот явно не считал, что так уж необходимо называть самотык в честь его единственного сына.

Белла довольно покачала своим новым резиновым пенисом и наклонилась над Гермионой, которая кричала и долбила себя пальцами в пизду и в зад одновременно. Голос Гермионы сорвался ещё выше, когда её ненасытная, но чувствительная вагина приняла первые сантиметры страпона Беллатрисы, и резиновые шипы раздвинули нежные стенки влагалища.

ххх

\- Раз! Два... ой! Три! Четыре... ой-ой-ой!.. Пять!..

Срывающийся голос Джинни Уизли разносился по камере Азкабана в такт с шлепками тела о тело. Сбиваясь и путаясь, она отсчитывала, сколько раз член Люциуса Малфоя вонзился в её влагалище. Стройное тело рыжей гриффиндорки вздрагивало с каждым новым грубым толчком, голос срывался.

\- Шесть! Семь... о Мерлин! - вскрикнула Джинни, когда Люциус особенно резко натянул её на свой хуй по самые яйца.

\- Нет цифры «о Мерлин», есть цифра «восемь», Джиневра, - наставительно сказал Люциус. - Тебя в Хогвартсе даже считать не научили?

\- Да-да, восемь, только не останавливайтесь, молю, - бормотала Джинни. Её пизда начинала гореть от невыносимого зуда всякий раз, когда Люциус сбавлял темп. - Девять, десять... я на блядках как в раю, жопа чахнет по хую! 

Влагалище рыжей гриффиндорки неохотно, с чавкающим звуком выпустило член Люциуса. Выдернув хуй из одной дырки Джинни, Малфой-старший тут же одним движением засадил ей в другую.

\- А! - вскрикнула Джинни, когда член на всю длину вошёл в её задницу. - Не так сильно! Раз! Два! Три!..

\- Что там за урок арифмантики? Или поэзии? - пропыхтела Белла, беспощадно насиловавшая Гермиону. Гриффиндорка уже безвольно свесила голову на грудь и тяжело стонала под сумасшедшей ведьмой. Толстый искусственный член туго входил во влагалище Гермионы. Тупые шипы и бугорки на поверхности страпона терзали нежную кожу вагины.

\- Стишки - просто баловство. А вообще я заставил Уизли считать мои подходы, - объяснил Люциус, не забывая ритмично ебать упомянутую Уизли. - Только она что-то часто сбивается!

«Тебя бы на моё место, - устало прокляла его Джинни. - Семь, восемь... сколько он будет меня насиловать? Ну когда нибудь, когда-нибудь это должно закончиться... Гарри, Рон... Гермиона, ну помогите же!»

\- Девять! Десять! Деньги в банк, коня в узду, птицу в небо, хуй в пизду! - вслух выкрикнула она и ещё раз крикнула, когда Люциус с довольным кряхтением перенацелил свой хуй из язвы ануса в растрёпанный бутон влагалища Джинни.

\- Растрахана, но всё равно хороша! - оценил Люциус пизду рыжей гриффиндорки, из которой он выбивал крики и стоны каждым толчком. - Ты бы тоже, Белла, могла пошалить с Грейнджер - так, для интереса. Неужели твоя больная фантазия иссякла?

\- Иссякла, говоришь? - облизнулась Беллатриса. - Ну держись, грязнокровочка!

Всё ещё с натугой натягивая пизду Гермионы на толстенный страпон, Белла начала мять её попу - сначала игриво и нежно, потом всё сильнее, до синяков и ссадин. Гермиона терпела боль от пальцев и страпона ведьмы со сдавленными стонами, не желая показывать слабость и не в силах сопротивляться. 

Вдруг Белла скрючила пальцы и вонзила жёлтые обломанные ногти прямо в нежную ягодицу девушки.

Гермиона заорала и попыталась вырваться, но Беллатриса навалилась на неё всем телом, буквально вбив резинового дракопупсика в растраханную пизду гриффиндорки. Не обращая внимания на крики Гермионы, Белла разодрала ногтями её плоть, оставив на правой ягодице пять глубоких кровящих царапин.

\- Что, не нравится, когда тебе пускают твою грязную кровь? - раздался жаркий шёпот Беллатрисы над ухом Гермионы. - А так? - и Белла впилась зубами в мочку уха гриффиндорки.

Гермиона снова дёрнулась и заорала, пытаясь отстраниться. Беллатриса ласкала языком завитки её ушка, будто голодная вампирша. Тёмные острия возбуждённых сосков выделялись на груди ведьмы. Слизнув кровь с прокушенной мочки Гермионы, Беллатриса причмокнула языком и задумчиво сказала:  
\- Странно, на вкус не похоже на грязь. Но это поправимо... вот, сама попробуй.

Не прекращая долбить влагалище Гермионы страпоном, сумасшедшая ведьма резко воткнула сразу четыре пальца в анус гриффиндорки. Они вошли - сказались все последние изнасилования - но у Гермионы вырвался последний, самый отчаянный крик. Беллатрисса чуть подвигала пальцами в податливом анусе девушки, выдернула их - испачканных в алом и коричневом - и тут же засунула в рот Гермионе, оборвав её стоны.

\- Попробуй, грязнокровочка, - просюсюкала Белла. - Вкуси своей крови и своего дерьма - впрочем, в твоём случае это почти одно и то же.

\- Мне нравится твой энтузиазм, Белла, - отозвался Люциус. Он всё так же вставлял Джинни в обе широкие покрасневшие дыры по очереди. - И почему мы раньше так не забавлялись с грязнокровками?

\- Потому что Тёмный Лорд считал, что трахать грязнокровок недостойно настоящего мага - их надо только пытать и убивать, - напомнила Белла.

\- Да, при всём уважении, тут его политика была излишне строгой, - сказал Люциус. - Это же весело, да, Джиневра?

\- Девять... Десять... - бормотала Джинни почти машинально. Если кому и было весело, то точно не ей. Люциус в который раз вытащил из неё член и направил его в глубину вагины гриффиндорки.

\- У Джиневры дырка класс, чтобы вставить - в самый раз... - плакала Джинни.

«Четырёхстопный хорей», - почему-то вспомнила Гермиона. И тут Беллатриса стала протискивать головку своего страпона через сфинктер девушки в её анал, и Гермиона уже не могла ничего вспоминать, а только кричать и молить.

ххх

Старый тюремщик совершал обход тюрьмы, когда его внимание привлекли отчаянные женские крики. Он всю жизнь проработал в Азкабане - он и состарился среди этих холодных каменных коридоров и грязных вонючих камер. Тюремщик считал, что за эти годы видел все возможные ужасы и извращения, творившиеся среди узников.

Но когда он осторожно заглянул в камеру 101, то понял, что судьба подкинула ему очень волнующее зрелище под конец жизни. Тюремщик сам не заметил, как приспустил рваные штаны и стал бешено дрочить вставший член. В его возрасте немногое ещё было способно вызвать у него стояк, но сейчас он наблюдал самую извращённую сцену в своей жизни.

Джинни Уизли стоит на четвереньках на грязном полу камеры. Люциус Малфой, сильный, подтянутый и безжалостный, грубо насилует её, втыкая то в пизду, то в очко длинный хуй. Джинни содрогается от каждого толчка коварного мага. Она то утыкается лицом в пол, почти теряя сознание, то вскидывает голову и испускает протяжные вопли боли и удовольствия. В промежутках она ещё умудряется считать фрикции Люциуса и выкрикивать пошлые стишки про себя саму.

\- Мне без ёбаря никак, жопа - как британский флаг! Раз, дваааа! - Джинни срывается на крик, потому что Люциус с хриплым возгласом начинает спускать. Горячая сперма заполняет влагалище рыжей гриффиндорки, и с каждой её каплей зуд и жжение в гениталиях Джинни становятся невыносимей. 

Люциус отталкивает её, и Джинни падает - теперь она извивается на полу, трахая себя в пизду ладонью - всеми пальцами сразу. С губ Джинни срываются безумные отрывочные слова: «Кончить! Контракт... Кончить... Жжётся... Кончить! Пожалуйста!» Её глаза так выпучены, что готовы выскочить из орбит, и она рискует порвать свою вагину собственной рукой.

\- Уф, - Люциус вытирает пол со лба. - Ты даже меня утомила, Уизли, а хочешь ещё? - с насмешкой говорит старший Малфой. - Ладно, валяй, раз уж ты такая ненасытная.

Джинни снова кричит, и теперь она вгоняет в свою пизду весь кулак - он по запястье проваливается в её измученную дырку. Когда она выдёргивает кулачок, тонкая струйка орошает пол под ней, выплёскиваясь вместе со спазмами влагалища Джинни. Постепенно спазмы и стоны слабеют, и рыжая гриффиндорка без сил замирает на холодных камнях. Между её ног расплывается пятно мужской и женской кончи.

\- Раз - два - три - четыре - пять - Джинни выебли опять, - шепчет она.

\- Рифма очень банальная, Джиневра, - комментирует Люциус, но Джинни уже не слышит его - она в глубокой отключке.

Рядом с ними разворачивается другое изнасилование.

\- Грязнокровочка,- шепчет Беллатриса Лейстрендж в ухо Гермионы, наваливаясь на неё своим рыхлым белым телом. - Сначала было нелегко засовывать в тебя дракопупсика... - с этими словами она снова глубоко вгоняет страпон в задницу Гермионы. Каждый раз при этом Гермионе кажется, что в её заднем проходе будто прокручивают напильник, но по крайней мере эти фрикции снимают чудовищный магический зуд.

\- А теперь его нелегко вытащить! Объяснишь это, грязнокровочка? - смеётся Белла, резко, с чавканьем выдёргивая страпон из очка Гермионы. Тут же зад гриффиндорки начинает терзать чёрномагическое жжение. Анус Гермионы пульсирует и не может закрыться, требуя нового грубого насилия, будто прося снова заполнить его до грани разрыва.

\- Мадам Лейстрендж, пожалуйста... - наконец-то Беллатрисе удаётся выбить из Гермионы мольбу. - Вставьте мне! Затрахайте меня!

\- Мне нравятся такие слова, грязнокровочка, но я же чувствую, что они не от сердца, - вкрадчиво говорит Беллатриса, неглубоко вставляя головку дракопупсика в анус Гермионы. - Повторяй за мной. Ты - грязнокровная сука.

\- Я - грязнокровная сука... - повторяет Гермиона и стонет, когда резиновый член снова заходит в её попу.

\- Ты обожаешь мою пизду.

\- Я обожаю вашу пизду... - поддакивает Гермиона. Она думает не о словах, а о толстом члене в своей заднице. 

\- А мою попу - ещё больше.

\- А вашу попу - ещё больше... - вторит Гермиона между стонами. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я зашила тебе пизду, а потом ебала в очко, пока оно не треснет.

\- Я хочу... зашейте пизду... ебите пока не треснет... - бормочет Гермиона в полубреду, сама не понимая, что говорит.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я сделала то же с твоей подругой-шлюшкой.

\- Нет, - в глаза Гермионы возвращается искра сознания. - Нет, не хочу! - более уверенно повторяет она.

\- Забавно, - говорит Белла, слегка потрахивая жопу Гермионы мелкими частыми движениями, - сама ты на всё согласна, а её жалеешь больше себя? - Беллатриса указывает на Джинни, простёртую на полу.

«Просто я выдержу больше, - отрывочная мысль вспыхивает в голове Гермионы. - Но не намного больше».

\- Ладно, Мерлин с тобой, - улыбается Беллатриса, уверенно продвигая член в заднем проходе Гермионы. - Кончай, шлюшечка.

И Гермиона кончает. Её анал так пульсирует и сжимается, что гриффиндорка чувствует каждый миллиметр шипов на члене Беллатрисы, но эта боль только усиливает и без того болезненный бурный оргазм. 

Когда Белла выходит из Гермионы, у той ещё остаются силы подползти к Джинни и только рядом с ней лишиться чувств.

\- Слабая дрянь, - немного обиженно фыркает Беллатриса. - У меня оставалось ещё столько интересных идей!

За решёткой камеры старый тюремщик пыхтит и кряхтит - он онанирует с такой энергией, что рискует заработать мозоли на ладони или сердечный приступ. В глазах у него темнеет, и он хватается рукой за прутья решётки, чтобы не упасть, другой рукой продолжая надрачивать себе.

Наконец его член выплёвывает скупые капли старческой спермы. Некоторое время тюремщик стоит, переводя дыхание, а потом быстро удаляется по тёмным коридорам, оставляя затраханных до бесчувствия гриффиндорок со своими мучителями.

ххх

Над северным морем и страшным Азкабаном село закатное солнце. Крики и всхлипы в камере 101 смолкли с приходом ночи, и теперь каждый её узник был занят своим.

Беллатриса Лейстрендж, довольно мурлыкая под нос, покручивала между пальцев свой тёмный сосок, а другую руку опустила между ног к мокрой щёлке, поглаживая свой набухший клитор.

Люциус Малфой отрешённо смотрел в зарешеченное окно, в последний раз прокручивая в голове все планы.

Гермиона и Джинни спали. Спали голые на холодном полу тюрьмы, в обнимку - каштановая голова к рыжей, согревая друг друга теплом тел. Если бы их увидел кто-то другой, менее пристрастный, чем Люциус и Беллатриса, он бы, возможно, залюбовался.

Их тела покрыли синяки, царапины, пятна спермы и непристойные тату; их глаза опухли от слёз, а губы были искусаны в кровь; их влагалища стали воспалёнными щелями, а анусы - разбитыми дырками. Но в глубоком сне Гермиона и Джинни выглядели так же мирно и невинно, как до начала кошмара с маховиком времени и рабским контрактом.

К несчастью, им недолго оставалось отдыхать во сне, потому что на них обратил внимание не кто-то другой, а именно Беллатриса Лейстрендж.

Сумасшедшая ведьма склонилась над рабынями, и влажными от собственных выделений пальцами коснулась их кожи.

\- Лююциус, - манерно протянула она, - у шлюх на правых плечах по новой татушке: «Сраколизка».

\- Ну, это же правда, - отозвался Малфой-старший. - Чем ты опять недовольна?

\- Но Лююциус, - капризно сказала Белла, - тут не написано, сколько конкретно срак они вылизали! А как же точные подсчёты?

\- Беллатриса, подсчёты подсчётами, но забивать их татуировками с ног до головы тоже не в моём стиле. Они же бляди, а не вокалистки рок-группы «Ведуньи», - недовольно отмахнулся Люциус. - Будь любезна не лезть с глупостями, я обдумываю наш побег, между прочим.

Но есть три существа на свете, которых нельзя остановить - обезумевший дракон, обезумевший василиск и вечно безумная Беллатриса Лейстрендж. На цыпочках она приблизилась к старшему Малфою.

\- Но Лююциус, - просюсюкала она, - на них точно поместится ещё одна татушка, и я даже знаю, какая... - и Белла зашептала что-то сокамернику на ухо.

\- Ты спятила, - резюмировал Люциус. - Хотя это не новость. Потом, ты их не разбудишь сейчас, - добавил он не так уверенно.

\- Небольшая порка любого разбудит! - рассмеялась Белла. - Мне ведь Нарцисса рассказывала, как ты умеешь обращаться с кнутом. Да-да, я знаю постельные тайны Малфоев! Только с этими тварями ты можешь себе позволить намного больше, чем с моей сестрой!

\- Умеешь искушать, Белла, - вздохнул Люциус. - Надо будет объяснить Нарциссе, что некоторые вещи не надо обсуждать вне семейного круга. Что ж, у нас ещё есть пара часов до самой глубокой ночи...

Он встал, и с кончика его палочки свесилась тонкая длинная полоска кожи.

ххх

Удар вырвал Джинни из забытья. Она вскочила с криком от обжигающей боли в спине.

Люциус и Беллатриса возвышались над ней, сильные и безжалостные, и Джинни знала, что они могут сделать с ней всё, и она ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Люциус снова замахнулся кнутом, и Джинни зажмурилась - но этот удар пришёлся на спину Гермионы, оставив кровавую полосу.

Белла расхохоталась в лицо перепуганным девушкам:  
\- Кто рано встаёт, тому Моргана даёт! Хотя нет, это же вы всем даёте, грязнокровные пёзды!

\- Если вы ещё не насытились, мистер Малфой, можно было и просто нас разбудить, - бесстрастно сказала Гермиона, морщась от боли в спине. Сон вернул ей силы, и на мучителей она смотрела довольно спокойно - со спокойствием глубокого отчаянья.

\- Но так веселее, птенчики! - оскалилась Беллатриса. - А знаете, почему мы вас разбудили? Потому что ты, рыжий птенчик, - обратилась она к Джинни, - сейчас широко откроешь клювик. И когда тётя Белла сделает пи-пи тебе в клювик, ты всё это выпьешь. А потом то же самое сделает драный птенчик для дяди Люциуса, - указала она на Гермиону. - А если вы прольёте много пи-пи, то дядя Люциус сделает вам кнутом бо-бо...

\- Ну хватит, - вмешался Малфой-старший, которого явно напряг «дядя Люциус». - Вы всё поняли?

Джинни бессмысленно хлопала глазами. Кажется, до неё не совсем дошло услышанное.

\- Этому вас тоже научил дядя Арчибальд, мистер Малфой? - тихо и зло спросила Гермиона. - Не слишком извращённо для вас? Мечтаете обоссать грязнокровку?

\- Не то чтобы мечтаю, но надо потакать маленьким капризам родственников, - Люциус кивнул на Беллу. - И не дави мне на совесть, Грейнджер, ты сама сказала, что у меня её нет.

Беллатриса широко расставила ноги над Джинни. Та сделала вид, что ей очень интересны трещины в полу.

\- Посмотри сюда, рыжая шлюшка, открой рот и проглоти всё, - сиплым шёпотом приказала Белла.

Джинни отчаянно мотнула головой и стиснула губы. Магия контракта скрутила её тело, мышцы шеи страшно напряглись, вены проступили под кожей. Очень медленно она стала поднимать голову.

Люциус снова обрушил кнут на её спину. Джинни запрокинула голову, разинула рот в крике - и не смогла закрыть.

В последний момент Гермиона отвернулась и уставилась в пол. 

«Джинни будет не так стыдно, если я не буду смотреть на неё, да и мне незачем лишний раз рвать сердце», - подумала она.

Но она не учла, что всё равно будет слышать происходящее с её подругой.

Сначала тишина. 

Потом вздох Беллатрисы и смешок Люциуса. Потом журчание - сначала очень тихое журчание слабой струйки, потом всё громче и громче.

И самое худшее - звуки глотков. Сначала редкие, потом всё более частые. Потом другие звуки - сдавленные, гортанные, захлёбывающиеся. 

Глубокие, давящиеся глотки Джинни. Стук случайных капель мочи о пол.

Судорожные шумные вдохи. Хриплый смех Беллатрисы. Журчание и глотки, глотки, глотки.

\- Не стесняйся, Грейнджер, посмотри, что тебя ждёт, - услышала она голос Люциуса. - Смотри внимательно!

Нехотя Гермиона повернулась к подруге. Первое, что ей бросилось в глаза - выпученные глаза Джинни и её покрасневшее лицо. Джинни шумно втягивала воздух через ноздри, одновременно стараясь не поперхнуться мочой Беллатрисы. 

Лицом рыжая гриффиндорка почти утыкалась в промежность Беллы, и та ссала ей прямо в распахнутый рот мощной струёй. Отвратительная желтоватая жидкость пенилась во рту Джинни. Горло девушки будто били судороги - оно пыталось одновременно и пропустить всю мочу в пищевод, и отрыгнуть её обратно.

Люциус в третий раз щёлкнул по спине Джинни кнутом. Не так сильно, но девушка дёрнулась, и иссякающая струя угодила ей в глаза и в нос. Гриффиндорка поперхнулась и зашлась в кашле. Джинни отчаянно отплёвывалась, тёрла глаза, растирала мочу по лицу.

\- Как тебе коктейль «особый пожирательский»? - со смехом спросила Беллатриса. - Немного солоноват, зато прост в приготовлении!

Навзрыд рыдающая Джинни отползла в угол и свернулась калачиком. Гермиона подсела к ней и стала осторожно гладить по рыжим волосам и веснушчатой спине, стараясь избегать тех мест, где кнут Люциуса оставил раны. Вскоре плач Джинни перешёл в отдельные тихие всхлипы.

\- Грязнокровная любовь - это так мило, - презрительно сказал Люциус. - Грейнджер, посмотри сюда, я тоже припас для тебя коктейль. Выпей его до дна.

Магия контракта, подписанного рабынями из-за безумного плана Люциуса с маховиком времени, заполнила всё тело гриффиндорки, проникла в каждый нерв и требовала подчиниться. Стиснув зубы, собрав всю волю воедино, Гермиона приказала себе не двигаться.

\- Неужели ты ещё не поняла, что бесполезно сопротивляться этой силе, Грейнджер? - презрительно спросил Малфой-старший.

Гермиону била крупная дрожь. Миллиметр за миллиметром её губы стали разжиматься. Но Люциус не хотел ждать. 

Кнут просвистел в спёртом воздухе камеры и опустился на щёку девушки. В голову Гермионы будто врезался бладжер. Слёзы снова выступили на глазах. Вся левая сторона лица онемела, и капля крови сбежала по щеке. Гермиона моргнула: в её разинутый рот была направлена головка члена Люциуса.

Тугая струя мочи ударила прямо в горло Гермионе. Поэтому сначала она ощутила, как горячая жидкость заполняет глотку и стекает в пищевод, а потом почувствовала вкус.

ххх

«Видимо, он очень долго сдерживался», - бесполезная мысль металась в голове Гермионы.

Горячая жидкость, которой она сейчас давилась, была не просто солоноватой. Гермиона сама не смогла бы точно назвать этот вкус - солёный и кислый, даже прокисший, тухлый, неестественный. Вкус, которого она не должна была знать.

Но она стояла на коленях перед Люциусом Малфоем, став на время его отхожим местом. Струя мочи заполняла её рот до края. Она пенилась у неё во рту. Струйка потоньше сбегала с уголка губ, и капли падали на грудь и ноги. Нос с силой втягивал воздух и аромат урины.

«Некоторые такое пьют добровольно. И терпят. Может, им нравится», - попыталась она зацепиться хоть за какое-то утешение, но поперхнулась и чудом сдержала сдавленный кашель. Ей пришлось сделать два больших глотка, пропуская в себя ещё больше горячей жидкости.

\- Глоточек за тётю Беллу, глоточек за дядю Люциуса, по глоточку за всех, кто тебя ебал, - откуда-то издалека доносился голос Беллатрисы.

\- Белла, не называй меня так, а то оставлю в Азкабане! И если она выпьет по глоточку за всех своих клиентов, она лопнет, - сердито отозвался Малфой-старший.

Люциус Малфой ссал в рот Гермионы меньше пары минут, но эти пара минут были очень долгими для неё. Тухлый вкус мочи, казалось, заполнил каждую клетку её рта, языка и чуть ли не желудка.

Она вдруг представила, как выглядит со стороны - бывшая гордость Гриффиндора, лучшая студентка Хогвартса голая стоит на коленях в грязной тюремной камере и ловит разинутым ртом струю мочи, чтобы выпить её всю до капли. От одной этой картины её снова стало выворачивать наизнанку.

Гермиона судорожно глотала особый пожирательский коктейль, каждую секунду борясь с собственным организмом, который хотел выблевать всё проглоченное. Горло девушки сводило в спазмах от рвотного рефлекса, рот сводило от омерзительного вкуса.

Когда всё кончилось, она отползла к стене, кашляя и отплёвываясь. Гермиона не чувствовала даже стыда - только усталость и омерзение.

«Хочу уснуть. Спать и спать», - думала она.

Но даже этого ей было не дано.

\- Отец, без лести скажу, что ты был великолепен, - послышался голос. - Хорошо, что я не пропустил такое зрелище.

Гермиона обернулась. По ту сторону зарешеченного входа в камеру стоял Драко Малфой.

«Теперь и в Хогвартсе узнают, что было здесь со мной. Хотя какая разница, на самом-то деле», - думала Гермиона. Ей даже было безразлично, что тут забыл Драко Малфой.

А вот Люциусу было небезразлично.

\- Сын? - вопросительно и требовательно сказал он.

\- Комендант Азкабана любезно разрешил мне навестить отца в неурочный час, - объяснил Драко.

\- Драко решил поиграть с нами тоже! - воскликнула Белла. - Какой хороший мальчик. Дай-ка я тебя поцелую, племянник, - она потянулась к нему губами через прутья решётки. Драко очень быстро сделал три шага назад.

\- Беллатриса! - одёрнул сумасшедшую ведьму Люциус. - Уймись! Надо признать, Драко, - обратился он к сыну, - ты подавал мне много поводов сомневаться в твоих способностях. Но в деле рабынь Хогвартса ты проявил себя именно так, как подобает наследнику благородного семейства Малфоев. 

\- Ты всегда был мне наилучшим примером, отец, - поклонился Драко. - Но боюсь, я пришёл к тебе с дурными новостями. Эта проблядушка Тонкс пришла в сознание.

\- Надеюсь, она не рассказала, как ты позабавился с ней? - насторожился Люциус.

\- Нет, отец, я надёжно стёр ей память о своём участии в... развлечении, - улыбнулся Драко. - Но Поттер и Уизел уговорили её не выдвигать обвинения против наших шлюх. Потом они уломали министра... в общем, Грейнджер и Уизлетту отпускают. Они вернутся в Хогвартс.

Гермиона взяла плачущую Джинни за руку.

«Снова эта глупая надежда, - подумала она. - Но, по крайней мере, в Хогвартсе не будет этих чудовищ...»

«Но будут другие, - подумалось ей. - Особенно теперь, когда нас там считают позорнейшими бл...» - Гермиона даже про себя не смогла закончить фразу.

\- Я ожидал этого, но не так быстро, - пожал плечами Люциус. - Но это не важно. Ведь рабынь теперь и в Хогвартсе ждёт интересная жизнь, правда?

Гермиона и Джинни под его пристальным взглядом плотнее вжались в стену.

\- Правда, - кивнул Драко. - Новый директор - наш человек, а новый преподаватель ЗОТИ уверен, что имеет дело с отвратительными извращенками. Мой маленький спектакль с признанием гриффиндорских блядей и нимфоманок убедил почти всех в Хогвартсе.

\- И если эта Скитер хорошо сделает свою работу, то после экстренных выпусков газет поверит вся страна, - подмигнул Люциус Гермионе и Джинни. - Несомненно, у вас в Хогвартсе появится много новой интересной работы... 

\- Есть ещё кое-что, - сказал Драко. - Поттер и Уизел лично прибыли забрать шлюх. Тюремщик отведёт Грейнджер и Уизлетту к ним с минуты на минуту.

Тут даже Джинни, до того пребывавшая в ступоре, подняла голову и прислушалась.

\- Гарри? - шепнула она Гермионе.

Та попыталась улыбнуться подруге.

Люциус подпёр голову кулаком и задумался.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал он. - Поттер и Уизли хотят встретить своих подружек? Устроим им запоминающуюся встречу!

Он обратился к Гермионе и Джинни:  
\- Шлюхи, вам запрещается любым способом разглашать посторонним, как именно я получил ваши подписи под контрактом. Вы можете говорить о моём маховике времени только с теми, кто и так уже знает, что я его использовал. Это приказ!

Люциус снова взял разрушители - полые фаллосы, доставая из них свой последний сюрприз. Два флакончика - один с розовой, другой с чёрной жидкостью.

\- Неужели это... - задохнулась Гермиона.

\- Да, это сучий мускат, - ответил Люциус. - Эссенция похоти! Зелье, на время делающее даже из самого невинного человека озабоченного маньяка. Перед битвой за Хогвартс я спрятал несколько литров, и знаете где? Закопал у северной стены в подвале чайной мадам Паддифут! Вот уж там никто не догадается искать! Я велел Драко передать мне пару склянок в ваших самотыках, чтобы использовать зелье при побеге. Но теперь оно пригодится и для маленькой шутки над Поттером и Уизли. Вы сделаете вот что... - и он уточнил гриффиндоркам детали.

\- Гениально, отец! - воскликнул Драко.

\- Нет! Нет! НЕТ! - наперебой закричали Гермиона и Джинни. - Вы не...

\- Да! - ответил Люциус с хищным блеском в глазах. Его точно не интересовали возражения и мольбы.

Шаркающей походкой из темноты за решёткой камеры появился старый тюремщик.

\- Эй, дырки! Грейнджер, Уизли, вы пойдёте со мной. За вами ваши ёбари пожаловали, собственной персоной. Эх, недолго вы у нас побыли, а жаль, - плотоядно облизнулся тюремщик.

\- Империо! - Малфой-старший небрежно бросил в тюремщика заклинание контроля разума. - Беллатриса, ты пока останешься здесь. Да не кричи ты! Я заберу тебя, но с Поттером пока лучше потолкую один. Если ты не выдержишь и его заавадишь, это будет очень некстати, - он повернулся к старому тюремщику. - Эти шлюхи пойдут к своим ёбарям, но я с моим сыном их проводим, не так ли?

\- Конечно, мистер Малфой, - механически отозвался тюремщик, заклинанием раздвигая прутья решётки на входе в камеру.

Люциус подошёл к трясущимся гриффиндоркам и капнул на лбы Гермионе и Джинни по капле розовой жидкости. Та впиталась мгновенно.

\- Ну, вы готовы к встрече с любимыми? Что-то вы не больно рады! Пошли! - приказал он.

Гермиона и Джинни, бледные как мел, не могли вымолвить ни слова в ответ.

ххх

Гарри нервно протирал очки. Рон метался по одной из немногих приличных комнат Азкабана как встревоженный зверь.

\- Ты думаешь, они простят нас? Гермиона и Джинни простят нас? А, Гарри? - в пятнадцатый раз переспросил Рон, нервно взъерошив рыжую шевелюру.

\- Не знаю, Рон, - огрызнулся Гарри. - Ты не о том думаешь! Наконец-то рядом с ними будем мы, а не проклятый Малфой. Мы сделаем то, что должны были сделать с самого начала, мы поможем им выпутаться из этого блядского контракта... - он осёкся. В дверном проёме стояли Гермиона и Джинни.

Сердца парней, видевших войну и смерть, чуть не разорвались - настолько несчастными и уязвимыми выглядели их подруги. Голые, измученные и истерзанные, покрытые мерзкими наколками, синяками и рубцами от порки... Гарри и Рон кинулись к ним навстречу.

Лицо Джинни исказилось в мучительной гримасе. Насколько она была рада увидеть Гарри и Рона, настолько же она боялась того, что должно было произойти. Её рот открылся в предупреждающем возгласе - но магия контракта не дала вырваться ни звуку.

Гриффиндорки выхватили из-за спин флаконы с сучим мускатом. Две струи чёрного магического пара ударили в лица их парням.

Гарри и Рон замерли.

\- Не подействовало? - с робкой надеждой шепнула Джинни Гермионе. Но та молча рассматривала парней непроницаемым взглядом.

И тут Рон заговорил:  
\- Гермиона, как я тосковал, как я мечтал о тебе, - тут в его голосе появились почти малфоевские нотки, - как я хотел нагнуть тебя и дрючить, дрючить до отключки... 

\- Джинни, как ты прекрасна, как прекрасна, - Гарри пожирал глазами обнажённое тело своей девушки, медленно гладя сквозь штаны вставший член. - Если бы я знал, что ты такая способная блядь, я бы трахнул тебя в тот же день, когда впервые увидел...

\- Я бы сам её трахнул, друг, хоть она мне и сестра! - перебил Рон. - Джин, покажешь, чему тебя научил Малфой? - рыжий парень уже запустил руку в трусы и поддрачивал хуй.

Если бы Гермиона не ухватила Джинни за локоть, рыжая гриффиндорка села бы на пол от такого приветствия.

Тихо в комнату проскользнули Люциус и Драко Малфои.

\- Мокрощёлки, я запретил вам трахаться с Поттером и Уизелом, - сказал Драко, на ходу скидывая одежду. - Но сейчас я буду милостив - на этот раз я даю вам такое разрешение. Собственно, сейчас вы выложитесь по полной под вашими любовничками.

\- И мистер Поттер с мистером Уизли не будут возражать, если мы присоединимся и покажем, как по-настоящему надо ебать блядей вроде вас? - вкрадчиво спросил Люциус. Члены обоих Малфоев уже стояли колом в предвкушении новой извращённой расправы над рабынями.

Обнажённые Гермиона и Джинни жались друг к другу в центре комнаты и затравленно озирались по сторонам, а четыре похотливых мужчины - Гарри, Рон и оба Малфоя - сужали кольцо вокруг них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back) Снова самая длинная глава, на этот раз перевалившая за 10000 слов. Я страдаю литературной слоновостью.
> 
> Ужасы для рабынь нарастают... до такой степени, что мне самому несколько некомфортно было писать некоторые сцены. Но так надо)
> 
> А, и мы узнали, как был подписан пресловутый контракт.
> 
> Кто пришёл сюда с Фикбука - подтягивайтесь в комменты, посмотрим, сколько меня читают здесь. Кстати, Погон создал фан-группу по "РХ" в уютном вконтактике, и я там тоже иногда появляюсь))


	10. Инцест,  мускат и лучшие друзья, или Рабыни Азкабана, часть вторая

_А ну-ка парни, навались, девка сильная!_  
_А мы ее - да групповым да изнасилованием._  
Юрий Наумов, «Частушки»

_Ты даёшь только проверенным ртам,_  
_Ну а я переебал немерено дам._  
Bazement Boyz, «Мы - это (часть 3)»

Гермиона и Джинни знали многое о тёмной магии и о ужасных преступлениях, творящихся с её помощью.

Заклинание Империус превращает людей в бездумных марионеток. Магия рабских контрактов ещё хуже - она превращает людей в рабов, полностью осознающих происходящее, но не способных ослушаться приказа. Именно из-за такого контракта Гермиона и Джинни уже третью неделю терпели муки и страшные унижения, когда их каждый день насиловали и заставляли торговать собой Драко Малфой и его дружки. План Люциуса Малфоя с маховиком времени сработал полностью, подтверждением чего были растраханные вагины и анусы гриффиндорок, и непристойные татуировки на их телах.

Но запретное зелье, известное как сучий мускат, по-своему ещё хуже рабских контрактов. Оно превращает людей в похотливых зверей незаметно для них самих, и никакой самоконтроль не спасёт от этого.

Именно сучий мускат сейчас затуманивал головы Гарри Поттеру и Рону Уизли, и поэтому Гермиона с Джинни могли ожидать от своих парней не больше милосердия, чем от Драко и Люциуса Малфоев, которые наблюдали за происходящим с явным удовольствием.

ххх

Сквозь стёкла очков Гарри Поттер разглядывал Джинни и Гермиону попеременно. Любовь и жалость к Джинни переполняли его - он любил свою девушку ничуть не меньше даже после того, как её трахнули все извращенцы Хогвартса.

Как тяжело ей пришлось, какая она усталая, испуганная; в синяках и царапинах, с брызгами спермы в рыжих волосах. Но теперь он здесь. Теперь он сможет утешить и защитить свою девушку. Гарри был готов исполнить любую мечту Джинни, лишь бы та была снова счастлива. 

И Гарри твёрдо знал, о чём больше всего на свете мечтает Джинни - о том, чтобы он повалил её на пол и грубо выебал, засадил свой хуй по яйца в её грязные дырки, не обращая внимания на протесты, крики и слёзы.

\- Джинни, как ты прекрасна, как прекрасна... Если бы я знал, что ты такая способная блядь, я бы трахнул тебя в тот же день, когда впервые увидел, - ласково утешал он заплаканную девушку.

\- Джин, покажешь, чему тебя научил Малфой? - весело предложил Рон, и Гарри почувствовал гордость за друга - он готов поддержать родную сестру грязным словом и грязным делом. Как счастлива будет Джинни, когда её вздрючит её собственный брат!

Потом Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону и убедился, что она тоже хочет, чтобы её лучший друг отымел её, изнасиловал как грязную шлюху. Конечно, он никак не мог отказать своей лучшей подруге в этом невинном желании. Как приятно будет Гермионе, когда Гарри будет долбить её - её, которая ему всегда была как сестра!

В этот волнующий момент Люциус решил напомнить о себе. По виду Гарри и Рона он понял, что тёмное зелье сработало полностью, и теперь эти парни готовы отдать своих девушек на любое издевательство - в полной уверенности, что Гермиона и Джинни охотно и с радостью принимают эти муки.

\- Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли, какая встреча, - протянул Люциус. - Последние девственники Хогвартса впервые увидели голых женщин, я полагаю.

\- Мы не девственники! - возмутился Рон. - Гарри уже спал с Джинни, а я с Гермионой, а до неё - с Лавандой...

\- Что?! Ты мне этого не говорил, - Гермиона от гнева даже забыла бояться. - Рональд Уизли, ты полная задница!

\- Ты про Лаванду? Гермиона, мы с тобой тогда ещё не встречались! - ответил Рон. - И вообще, я же не возмущаюсь, что ты переспала уже с половиной Хогвартса!

От его слов Гермиона дёрнулась, как от удара плети. Слёзы выступили на её глазах.

\- Рон, это грубо, - укорил друга Гарри. - Если Гермиона и Джинни жить не могут без этого... как сказать...

\- Без того, чтоб их ебли и в хвост, и в гриву каждый день, - подсказал Драко.

\- Малфой, что за грязные слова... Короче, мы обязаны им помочь, - закончил Гарри.

\- Так помогайте, кто ж вас останавливает? - ответил Люциус. - Джиневра наверняка чахнет по Мальчику-который выжил и по его волшебной палочке, не так ли?

Он повернулся к рабыням:  
\- Леди, не стойте как неродные. Располагайтесь!

Люциус с сыном быстро трансфигурировали какую-то дряхлую мебель из этой комнаты свиданий в две широкие и необычайно уродливые диван-кровати. Судя по внешнему виду этих косоватых изделий, мебельщики из Малфоев были так себе, на троечку, но для того, чтобы оттрахать рабынь Азкабана, эта мебель вполне годилась.

Джинни за всё это время не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова - только загнанно смотрела то на Гарри, то на Рона, то на Малфоев. Обняв рыжую девушку, Гарри увлёк её к койке, на ходу сбрасывая с себя одежду. Рон попытался сделать то же самое с Гермионой, но та вырвалась из объятий и с безразличным видом сама разлеглась на простынях, привычным движением пошире разведя ноги.

\- Миссионерская поза. Как банально, - прокомментировал Драко, когда Гарри и Рон легли на своих девушек и направили возбуждённые члены туда, где они так давно не были.

ххх

Джинни прикрыла глаза и постаралась выкинуть из головы, что они с Гарри занимаются сексом в чужой комнате посреди мрачного Азкабана, на глазах у обоих Малфоев. Если не брать всё это в расчёт, ей было даже хорошо. Ведь это был Гарри, её Гарри, а не какой-то посторонний жестокий извращенец, как обычно бывало в эти дни. 

Да, сейчас Гарри входил в неё более грубо и резко, чем обычно, но после всех её испытаний эта грубость казалась Джинни даже какой-то родной и приятно. Гарри знал её тело, знал каждую веснушку и родинку, целовал в шею там, где она любила, и так нажимал при толчках на нужную точку во влагалище Джинни, что она морщилась от удовольствия.

Джинни царапала ногтями его напряжённую спину, подавалась навстречу его движениям, охала и стонала - не потому, что её заставляла магия контракта, а потому, что она будто вернулась куда-то далеко, в прошлую жизнь, где они с Гарри могли часами нежиться у камина, болтать о ерунде, пить сливочное пиво, а потом долго заниматься любовью в их комнате в «Норе».

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнула она.

\- Я тоже... тебя люблю, - выдохнул Гарри. - Я не знаю, почему ты так хочешь, чтоб тебя так унижали и принуждали, но не волнуйся... Я помогу тебе. Мы с Роном поможем.

Джинни скосила глаза вправо, где Рон пыхтел на Гермионе. Если её подруга и получала удовольствие, она явно решила этого не показывать - Гермиона безучастно лежала под Роном и смотрела пустым взглядом в потолок, лишь иногда морщась от самых сильных толчков рыжего парня.

\- Гермиона, - выпалил запыхавшийся Рон. - Не обижайся, но у тебя там как-то не так, как раньше... больно свободно... ничего не чувствую. Будто тыкаюсь в квиддичное кольцо!

\- Удивительное дело, - довольно зло отозвалась Гермиона. - Возможно, Рон, это как-то связано с тем, что за последние две с лишним недели меня туда поимели столько раз, сколько за всё предыдущую жизнь не наберётся... Ты бы мог это сам заметить раньше, если бы поменьше флиртовал с Тонкс.

\- Или у Уизли просто усох пенис за эти две недели, - весело вмешался Драко. - Предлагаю проголосовать за один из вариантов.

\- Малфой, не лезь, ты меня сбиваешь! - отмахнулся Рон.

\- Эх, юность-молодость, всему вас надо учить. Ничего, сейчас будут ваши шлюшки тесными почти как девочки, - вздохнул Люциус и взмахнул палочкой, произнося заклинание. - Пескипикси Пестерноми!

Жёлтый свет окутал Гермиону и Джинни. Рон почувствовал, как влагалище Гермионы резко сужается, плотно сжимая его конец. Теперь он входил в Гермиону с натугой, усилием раздвигая тесноту её вагины. Слизистые тёрлись так сильно, что Рон не удержал вскрика наслаждения.

Гермиона и Джинни тоже закричали. Они чувствовали, как болезненно резко сходятся стенки их влагалищ и закрываются колечки анусов, ранее растянутые от бесконечных изнасилований.

«Так вот что делает это заклинание, - удивлённо подумала Гермиона. - Ой, Рон, как туго входит!»

\- Надо же, - сказал Драко. - А Златопуст Локонс использовал это заклинание против пикси - не больно-то удачно, как я помню...

\- Зачем Локонс использовал заклинание сужения дырок против пикси - ведает только сам Локонс, - фыркнул Люциус. - Полагаю, пикси были не в восторге. Поттер, Уизли, как вам бесплатная вагинопластика от Малфоев?

\- Да, так лучше... Спасибо, мистер Малфой! Гермиона, какая ты теперь узенькая... Тебе так нравится, или ещё сильнее? - крикнул Рон, ускоряя темп своих движений.

Некогда Гермиона прочитала целиком словарь нецензурной лексики английского языка - естественно, чисто из научного любопытства. Теперь она еле удерживалась от того, чтобы покрыть Рона всеми заученными оттуда словами. Впрочем, в его нынешнем состоянии Рон наверняка бы принял эту ругань за комплименты себе как любовнику.

«Рон, ты идиот! Да что с ним спорить, у него сейчас сучий мускат вместо мозгов, - про себя вздыхала Гермиона. - И они сузили нам дырки - значит, придётся снова терпеть боль, когда их будут растягивать заново... Ой, Рон, ну пожалуйста, не так сильно. Мерлин... Как же сильно он засаживает... Ладно, Грейнджер, хватит попусту ныть, - скомандовала она себе. - Чай, Рон не Малфой. Расслабься и получай удовольствие, пока можешь».

И Гермиона сделала то, чего не позволяла себе со своими мучителями раньше - представила, что по своей воле отдаётся Рону. Распластанная под ним, она застонала в голос и вцепилась ногтями в спину Рона, раздирая её до кровавых царапин. Две кровати ходили ходуном и скрипели, тело шлёпало о тело, вздохи и стоны оглашали комнату. Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли любили Гермиону Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, будто ни для кого для них не существовало остального мира.

ххх

\- Эти грязнокровные нежности по-своему милы, отец.

\- Не спорю, Драко.

\- Грейнджер и Уизлетта уже по разу кончили, а Поттер и Уизли всё держатся.

\- Завидная выносливость, Драко.

\- Даже жалко нарушать их идиллию, отец. Мы ведь можем позволить, чтоб наших рабынь Хогвартса хоть раз трахнули без извращений?

\- Можем, но хотим ли мы этого, Драко? - Люциус и его сын переглянулись и рассмеялись.

\- Эй, Поттер! - Драко позвал Мальчика-который-выжил. - Твоя рыжая шлюха что, уснула под тобой?

Джинни действительно расслабленно прикрыла глаза и откинулась на кровать, наслаждаясь теплом, наполнившим тело. Сейчас она чувствовала себя как в старые добрые времена в «Норе» - когда она после первого оргазма нежилась на подушках, а Гарри продолжал входить в неё медленными глубокими движениями и постепенно доводил до нового пика...

\- Поттер, ты что, не можешь выебать её по-нормальному? Тебе восемнадцать лет, пора бы уже научиться чему-то в постели. Пусти меня, я покажу, как это делается, - Драко подошёл к Гарри и Джинни и нагло уставился на их сплетённые тела. От этого взгляда по спине Джинни пробежал холодок.

«Малфой, ну хоть сейчас не лезь, - молила она про себя. - Дай мне хоть час вдвоём с Гарри, один час, неужели это слишком много?»

\- Малфой, отвали, без тебя справимся, - буркнул Гарри. - Тоже мне герой-любовник.

\- Да что-то ты не справляешься. Ты всё нежничаешь, а Уизлетта шлюха - она хочет, чтоб её имели. Дрючили, трахали, ебли. Да, Джиневра? - спросил Малфой-младший.

«Нет! Не слушай его!» - молила Джинни про себя.

\- Да... Да, я хочу этого, я ведь шлюха, - сказала она вслух, понукаемая злой рабской магией. Горячие слёзы снова обожгли её щёки.

Гарри виновато посмотрел на Джинни. Она опять плачет из-за него. Он только решил выполнять любое её желание - а сейчас не может даже изнасиловать как следует! 

\- Подумай, Поттер, - гнул своё Драко. - Что почувствует Уизлетта, когда ты, самый близкий её человек, отдашь её на растерзание мне и выебешь её со мной на пару? Это будет так больно, так стыдно для неё... всё, как она обожает.

Скрепя сердце, Гарри принял решение. Ему не хотелось делить такую близкую и родную Джинни с этим белобрысым уродом, но если его девушка так хочет жёсткой групповухи, то как он может отказать?

\- Хорошо, Малфой, но только ради счастья Джинни, - ответил он. - Не волнуйся, Джин, - утешил он рыдающую возлюбленную, - мы с Малфоем хорошо поимеем тебя. Я постараюсь.

Почему-то от таких утешений Джинни только заплакала сильнее. «Наверное, это от радости», - подумал Гарри.

Рон, слышавший их разговор, расцепил объятья с Гермионой и слез с неё. Гриффиндорка воспользовалась моментом, чтоб хоть улыбкой подбодрить Джинни, но её подруга не замечала никого кроме Гарри и Драко, которые держали её обнажённое тело в сильных руках и раскладывали её на кровати.

\- Гермиона, я тут подумал... - начал Рон. - Ты уж извини, но у меня тоже не получается делать всё так грубо, как ты любишь, - виновато признался он.

\- Дай угадаю, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Ты тоже хочешь пригласить к нам в постель пожирателя?

\- Именно! Чего вы всё смотрите, могли бы и помочь! - обратился Рон к Люциусу. - Гермиона, ты ведь этого хочешь?

\- Конечно, она безумно этого хочет. Скажи ему, Грейнджер, - отозвался Люциус.

Гермиона закусила губу, но поняла, что с магией контракта не побороться.

\- Да, Рон, я просто мечтаю, чтобы ты и Малфой отымели меня, - тихо сказала она. - Ведь Малфой обрёк меня на все эти мучения, да ещё и околдовал тебя грёбаным сучим мускатом, чтоб ты ему помогал. Как я могу этого не хотеть?

\- Отлично, тогда можно начинать, - сказал Рон, не обращая внимания на яд в голосе Гермионы. - Не хочу делить тебя с этим мерзавцем, но раз уж тебе так хочется...

Гермиона поклялась, что, если создатель сучьего муската ещё жив, она превратит его жизнь в ад, как только вырвется из этой передряги.

«Если вырвусь, - хмыкнула она. - Оптимистка Грейнджер».

Люциус подошёл к ним и сбросил тюремную робу. Теперь два стоящих колом члена покачивались у лица Гермионы.

\- Предлагаю небольшую перемену мест, Уизли, - сказал Люциус Рону. - Я как-то так и не успел опробовать пизду твоей грязнокровки, а ты, наверно, последний парень в Хогвартсе, который ещё не драл её в очко.

\- В очко? - переспросил рыжий парень и нервно сглотнул слюну.

\- В жопу, Уизли, - пояснил Люциус. - Только не говори, что мне придётся тебе объяснять, что такое анальный секс.

\- Я видел такое в журналах Симуса, - медленно сказал Рон. - Это... Это очень заманчивое предложение, Малфой. Но Гермиона раньше ничего такого мне не позволяла... Неужели она на такое согласна?

\- А ты думал, татуировка «анальная шлюха» на её бедре - от слова «анализ»? - спросил Люциус. - Конечно, она согласна.

Гермиона неопределённо повела плечами.

\- Скажу я «да» или скажу «нет», что это изменит? Делай что хочешь, Рон, - устало вздохнула она. - Всё равно ты уже будешь во второй дюжине тех, кто меня туда поимел. Одним больше, одним меньше...

Рон судорожно кивнул и начал пристраиваться к попке своей гриффиндорки.

\- Да подожди, - отмахнулась Гермиона. Нагнувшись, она взяла напряжённый член Рона в рот и глубоко заглотила его. Рон прикрыл глаза и запустил пальцы в каштановые локоны своей девушки. Гермиона сосала ему, стараясь как можно лучше смазать член слюной. Тем временем Люциус залез на кровать и царственно развалился на ней, чуть подрачивая нацеленный в потолок длинный хуй.

\- Оседлай моего единорога, Грейнджер, - Люциус шлёпнул Гермиону по попе.

Гермиона выпустила член Рона изо рта, поджала губы и залезла на Люциуса. Отработанным движением опытной проститутки она направила длинный член пожирателя в себя и медленно села на него. Гермионе хотелось бы сказать, что она сделала это только с одним отвращением, но Рон уже завёл её, и знакомый зуд в промежности можно было унять единственным способом. Поэтому Гермиона простонала сквозь сжатые зубы, почувствовав, как крепкий хуй насильника прокладывает себе путь в её вагине, суженной заклинанием.

Рон со смесью отвращения и интереса смотрел, как Гермиона раздвигает свою щёлку и принимает член Люциуса в себя, как этот длинный ствол проскальзывает в её тесное влагалище. Это была весьма мерзкая картина - его девушка, отдающаяся преступнику и мерзавцу в два с лишним раза её старше - но что-то в ней заводило Рона. Сучий мускат наполнял его мысли похотью, а пенис - кровью.

«Малфой трахает Гермиону, а я вот-вот её содомирую... Мерлин, неужели это всё происходит на самом деле?» - мысли метались в разгорячённой голове Рона.

\- Я вхожу в тебя! - хрипло предупредил он вслух.

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, Рон, но я бы и сама об этом узнала, - горько усмехнулась гриффиндорка.

Рон приставил головку члена к анальному отверстию Гермионы и надавил. Узкая дырочка ануса дрогнула и нехотя поддалась, пропуская Рона в глубину горячей задницы его девушки. Рон еле сдержался, чтоб сразу не кончить от вида того, как тугое колечко мышщ медленно растягивается, плотно облегая его хуй.

\- О Мерлин... Рон, нет, не так резко... Прошу, помедленней, - взмолилась Гермиона.

\- Уизли, когда шлюха говорит «нет», она имеет в виду «да», - наставительно сказал Люциус. - Сделай ей больно.

Рону было так жаль Гермиону - так больно смотреть, как она стонет и извивается, насаженная на два члена сразу. Но он дал обещание выполнять её мечты, и поэтому сейчас он раздвинул в стороны пухлые ягодицы своей девушки и с кряхтением втиснул ещё несколько сантиметров своей плоти в её задний проход. Там было так невыносимо - даже болезненно - узко, что Рон боялся подумать, что ощущает Гермиона.

«Надеюсь, ты счастлива, любимая», - подумал Рон.

«А у грязнокровки неплохая манда, такая горячая», - подумал Люциус. - «Точно загляну в Хогвартс повидать её».

Если бы из спутанных мыслей Гермионы в тот момент можно было убрать все «как больно», «не так сильно» и «ой мама», то получилось бы что-то вроде: «Урок прорицания от Гермионы Грейнджер. Как бы ты не представляла себе грядущий день, он пройдёт намного хуже для тебя и ещё хуже для Джинни».

ххх

\- Ладно, Поттер, признаю - у тебя член точно не усох.

\- Малфой, побери тебя Моргана, зачем ты разглядывал мой пенис? Я всегда знал, что с тобой что-то не так! Голубой хорёк...

\- Поттер, я не голубой, и я не разглядывал твой член! Я просто чувствую, как плотно ты вогнал его Уизлетте в жопу. Мой хуй из-за этого еле входит в её пизду...

Так переругивались Гарри и Драко, трахая сдавленную между ними Джинни Уизли. Рыдающую девушку положили на бок и заставили задрать ногу и открыть доступ к своим дыркам. Сейчас Гарри обхватил её сзади и трахал в очко, а Малфой пристроился к гриффиндорке спереди и поёбывал её рыжую сузившуюся пиздёнку.

\- Я тоже еле вхожу! - ответил Малфою Гарри. - Это как просунуть канат в игольное ушко... Джинни, ты чувствуешь?

\- Гарриии! - визжала Джинни. - Не надо, отпусти... пожалуйста... молю, не так глубоко... А-а-а!

\- А ей нравится, Поттер! Еби её посильней, - посоветовал Драко, продолжая через силу ритмичными шлепками долбить Джинни в неподатливую пизду.

\- Не могу, мне самому больно! И я боюсь вывернуть её наизнанку, очень уж тесно, - Гарри осторожно проталкивал член через сфинктер Джинни, привыкая к необычным ощущениям. Раньше ему никогда не доводилось иметь кого-то в жопу.

\- Да не бойся, она сама этого хочет, - отмахнулся Драко. - Чем сильнее твою шлюху ебёшь, тем сильнее она течёт. Скажи, Уизлетта.

\- Да, Гарри... ой, больно... только пожалуйста, сделай всё побыстрей... А-а-а! - Джинни не могла говорить. С каждым толчком двух толстых колов внутри себя она срывалась на крик. В такие моменты она ненавидела Малфоя за насилие, Гарри за невольное участие, но больше всех саму себя - за слабость. Она не могла выносить даже не боль изнасилования и не стыд, а собственную беспомощность.

Но боль и стыд, конечно, тоже терзали её. Это был не первый и не второй раз, когда Джинни драли в пизду и жопу одновременно - собственно, с ростом её популярности как секс-рабыни ей почти каждый день доводилось почувствовать в себе сразу два чьих-нибудь хуя. Драко называл это «тренировкой рабочих дырок».

Но сейчас Люциус сузил её влагалище и анус заклинанием, и поэтому Джинни было больнее, чем обычно. Гарри хотя бы старался не трахать её слишком жёстко, но всё равно - он будто бы заново лишал её анальной девственности. Джинни знала, что постепенно её задница растянется вокруг большого члена Гарри, но сейчас ей было почти так же неприятно, как когда её впервые принудил к аналу Малфой.

Кстати о Драко - вот уж кто не стеснялся быть с нею грубым. К счастью, влагалище Джинни уже было частично подготовлено к его вторжению сексом с Гарри, но всё равно - когда Малфой бешено засаживал длинный бледный отросток в её щёлку по самые яйца, Джинни извивалась и билась между тел двух парней. Она буквально чувствовала, как тонкая стенка её влагалища и стенка её прямой кишки вдавливаются друг в друга под напором массивных стояков её парня и её злейшего врага.

Её парень и её злейший враг... От сознания того, кто именно её сейчас насилует, тоже было больно. По крайней мере, Джинни могла не смотреть на Гарри - он трахал её сзади. Но вот страшную ухмылку на лице Драко она видела очень хорошо.

Джинни боялась и ненавидела Малфоев с тех пор, когда Люциус подсунул ей дневник Тома Риддла и тем самым чуть не погубил. Тогда Гарри спустился в Тайную комнату и спас её, аки рыцарь на белом коне. Джинни до последнего верила, что и в этой передряге с рабским контрактом Гарри сделает нечто подобное.

Но сейчас, когда Гарри на всю длину погружал член в её зад, Джинни усомнилась в таком спасении.

И хуже того, Джинни чувствовала, как боль отступает перед возбуждением, перед желанием быть грубо выебанной. Как всегда, это грязное изнасилование начинало её заводить. Она знала, что в этом нет её вины - таков был один из приказов Малфоя, но всё равно стыдилась собственного желания. Джинни ненавидела звуки, с которыми её текущая вагина хлюпала под членом Малфоя.

\- Слышишь это, Поттер? - спросил Драко, специально вгоняя здоровенный хуй в девушку Гарри до упора. - Слышишь, как твоя дева потекла от настоящей ебли?

\- Слышу! - выдохнул Гарри. - Её зад меня не отпускает... Джинни, знай - я ни в чём не виню тебя. Я не знаю, почему ты стала такой шлюхой - но я сделаю всё так, как тебе хочется, как бы мне не было противно делить тебя с Малфоем!

Джинни больше не могла терпеть, не могла слышать, как говорит о ней её возлюбленный шрамоголовый рыцарь.

\- Возможно, так мне и надо, - всхлипнула она. - Если даже ты считаешь меня грязной шлюхой, может, Малфой не так уж и неправ, извращаясь надо мной. О, Гарри... о, Драко, ещё сильнее... Трахните меня и дайте мне кончить!

\- Джинни, оставь! Гарри никем подобным тебя не считает, это всё коварство Малфоев и сучий мускат! - крикнула ей Гермиона.

Если Джинни и разочаровалась в Гарри Поттере, она оценила преданность Гермионы - та сама кряхтела и стонала, когда её дрючили в две дыры Рон и Люциус Малфой, но всё же нашла в себе силы поддержать подругу.

Никто бы не назвал Гермиону Грейнджер прекрасной в этот момент. Скорее, они назвали бы её позорной блядью - лучшая ученица и гордость Хогвартса отклянчивала пухлую жопу навстречу члену Рона и бесстыдно скакала на хуе Люциуса. И всё же Джинни была заворожена подругой - её силой и верностью. Гермиона скакала на Люциусе, но рыжей гриффиндорке в этот момент она привиделась всадницей на белом коне, которая в меру своих сил защитит Джиневру Уизли от выродков, терзающих её тело.

«Спасибо», - мысленно она поблагодарила Гермиону.

\- Гарри, Драко... Сильнее, ебите мои блядские дыры сильнее! - крикнула она вслух.

\- Не торопись, Поттер, - сказал Драко. - Пусть Уизлетта проявит выдержку. Такую прекрасную, молодую, сильную леди надо только драть и драть...

ххх

В отличие от Драко, Люциус торопился. Он давил на круглые плечи Гермионы, заставляя её всё глубже садиться на свой длинный член. После очередного толчка он закряхтел и прижал её к себе. Гермиона почувствовала в себе тёплую сперму пожирателя.

«Ну, хоть один быстро отстрелялся, - цинично подумала она, когда обмякший член Люциуса выскользнул из её влагалища. - Теперь только бы Рон побыстрее кончил... может, удастся немного отдохнуть».

\- А вы скорострел, мистер Малфой, - ехидно заметил Рон, не прекращая накачивать членом узкую попку своей девушки.

\- Тороплюсь, дела-дела-дела, - развёл руками Люциус, вылезая из-под гриффиндорки.

\- Какие дела? - поинтересовался Рон.

\- Побег из Азкабана, - ответил Малфой-старший. - Кстати, мне надо уточнить его детали.

\- А, понятно, - ответил Рон. С тем же успехом Люциус мог сказать ему, что собирается снести Хогвартс и построить на его месте памятник своему члену высотой триста метров. - Значит, вы не поможете мне удовлетворить Гермиону?

\- Попроси моего сына или Поттера, - предложил Люциус. - А ещё лучше обоих. Путь её трахнут и лучший друг, и худший враг одновременно, да ещё и у тебя на глазах... По-моему, достаточно пикантно для такой шлюшки? Она точно потечёт, - он потрепал Гермиону по щеке и отошёл к дверям, которые охранял старый тюремщик. Они о чём-то заговорили вполголоса.

Глаза Рона заблестели. Он взглянул на соседнюю кровать, где его сестра, зажатая между своим парнем и злейшим врагом, как раз забилась в новом оргазме.

\- Джинни! - закричал Гарри, почувствовав, как задница рыжей гриффиндорки сжимает его член. - Я люблю тебя! Давай, любимая!

\- Гарри! - закричала Джинни и впилась ногтями в спину Драко, оставляя царапины на белой спине пожирателя.

\- Уизлетта, больно! - закричал Драко. - Подстриги ногти! Да не сейчас, - остановил он Джинни, которая попыталась слезть с кровати и отправиться на поиски маникюрных ножниц. - Поттер, надо было её потомить. Зачем ты разрешил ей кончить раньше нас!

\- Но она очень этого хотела, - возразил Гарри, сжимая в объятьях обмякшую Джинни.

\- Поттер, ты безнадёжен, - отмахнулся Драко. Он слез с Джинни и хлопнул её ладошкой по разгорячённой пизде. - Из тебя сексуальный маньяк как из меня Альбус Дамблдор.

\- Гарри, и ты, хорёк, идите сюда, - позвал их Рон, всё ещё хлопавший бёдрами по ягодицам Гермионы. Он притянул девушку к себе и замолотил хуем в её зад так часто, что Гермиона скорчилась от боли.

\- Ты правда это сделаешь? - спросил Рон. - Ты переспишь с Гарри? А он говорил, что ты ему как сестра.

\- Рон, не так сильно! - смогла только взмолиться Гермиона в ответ.

Гарри внимательным, цепким, мужским взглядом уставился на разгорячённую, хорошо оттраханную Гермиону Грейнджер, будто видел её первый раз в жизни. Гермиона теперь лежала на боку, лицом к Гарри, и Рон пристроился к ней сзади. Обнажённое тело гриффиндорки, покрытое матерными надписями-татуировками, вздрагивало от толчков Рона, а из влагалища по ноге стекала струйка спермы Люциуса. Гарри не мог не признать, что он очень хочет эту девушку... нет, не девушку, женщину.

Гермиона бесстыже посмотрела на Гарри в ответ, не смущённая ни своей наготой, ни тем, что Гарри видит, как Рон дерёт её в задницу. Она сжимала попу, стремясь доить член Рона своим аналом, и мысленно оценивала новую ситуацию.

Ещё месяц назад даже тот факт, что её лучший друг видит её голой, вогнал бы Гермиону в краску. Когда ей пришлось отсосать у Гарри в туалете на глазах у Джинни, она чуть не умерла со стыда (то, что рядом Джинни отсосала у Рона, никак не упрощало ситуацию). Но с тех пор рабыням Хогвартса пришлось пережить много вещей похуже.

«Ну, Драко. Я спала с ним уже столько раз, что это это просто рутинный номер. Ну, Гарри, - при мысли о друге щёки Гермионы чуть порозовели. - Глупо стесняться его после всего перенесённого. Кажется, у меня атрофируется стыд... Гарри хотя бы будет нежнее Малфоя. Вот только как это воспримет Джинни... О Мерлин, Рон, не так сильно... нет, ещё сильнее!»

\- Рон! Ещё сильнее! - прокричала она вслух. Магия контракта снова наполняла её тело похотью - она возбуждалась от каждой грубой фрикции Рона, и боль сменялась желанием кончить - здесь и сейчас, любой ценой.

\- Я спускаю! - крикнул Рон. - Не могу больше... Кончай со мной, Гермиона!

И Гермиона сделала это. Струя горячей спермы Рона, наполнившая её задницу, будто пронзила всё её тело и наполнила его жаром. Гермиона закричала, и на простынях между её ног расплылось мокрое пятно.

Вид Гермионы в спазмах оргазма только больше распалил Гарри.

\- Я хочу это сделать, - признался Гарри, пожирая взглядом тело Гермионы. - Я должен это сделать, - поправился он, - потому что это поможет Гермионе. Люциус прав - Гермиона моя подруга, и я должен помочь ей, если она не может жить без секса. Но ты, Джинни... - он виновато взглянул на свою девушку, будто робкий школьник. - Как ты на это смотришь?

Джинни, вопреки опасениям Гермионы, восприняла идею Люциуса достаточно спокойно. То ли она была просто рада, что её оставят в покое, то ли групповушка с Гарри и Драко несколько подорвала её веру и привязанность к Мальчику-который-выжил. Или же у неё просто не получалось ревновать Гарри к Гермионе.

\- Ой, Гарри, что бы я не сказала, ты всё равно не услышишь меня из-за этого проклятого муската. Правильно Гермиона говорит - делай как знаешь, - ответила Джинни, устало располагаясь на кровати. - Какая теперь уже разница, - гриффиндорка шмыгнула носом.

\- А ты что скажешь? - обратился Гарри к Гермионе.

Гермиона пожала плечами. Она была занята - напрягшись, она выдавливала в свою подставленную ладонь струйку спермы Рона из заднего прохода. Потом Гермиона аккуратно собрала туда же капли кончи Люциуса со своих ног. 

\- Если ты не брезгуешь мной, Гарри, то пожалуйста, - сказала она. Глядя другу в глаза, Гермиона поднесла ладонь ко рту и шумно всосала мутную белую лужицу.

\- Поттер, да выеби ты её уже, - не выдержал Драко. - Ты в туалете тоже по полчаса думаешь, снять штаны или ссать прямо через них?

Гарри вскочил с места. Гермиона смотрела, как он подходит - такой знакомый, с крепким телом, растрёпанными чёрными волосами и нелепыми очками - и такой незнакомый, с торчащим длинным членом и жадным взглядом. Чего от него ожидать?

Гарри подошёл так близко, что его возбуждённый член - толстый, тяжёлый шланг - покачивался у самого лица гриффиндорки. Поттер замер в нерешительности.

\- Гермиона, ты как? - спросил он и улыбнулся.

Было в этой несмелой улыбке что-то знакомое, такое знакомое, что Гермиона вдруг увидела за ней настоящего Гарри - не раба сучьего муската, а того, с кем она прошла бок о бок всю войну. На душе у неё полегчало.

\- Гарри, это правда ты, - выдохнула она. - Я... я как всегда в последние дни. Пока терплю, но мне бывало и лучше, - у Гермионы вырвался горький смешок.

\- Это из-за того, что Рон недостаточно... ну, короче, недостаточно сильно удовлетворил тебя? - спросил Гарри.

\- Поттер, говори по-человечески - «слабовато выебал», - вставил Драко.

\- Малфой, отвали, - бросил Гарри.

\- И чего это сразу я виноват? - возмутился Рон.

\- Не совсем из-за этого, Гарри, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Тут и без Рона хватает желающих меня... удовлетворить, как ты выразился.

\- Да, как раз насчёт этого... - замялся Гарри. - Конечно, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы переспали... то есть я знаю, что ты хочешь, и я этого тоже хочу... но я не знаю, как всё получится, потому что у меня до этого никого не было, кроме Джинни и Тонкс один раз... может, тебе не понравится, потому что у меня выйдет не чтобы плохо, но и не неплохо... в смысле, не очень хорошо... - Гарри окончательно запутался.

Кончики его ушей покраснели, и Гермиона поняла, что Гарри волнуется сильнее неё, хоть она и сидит перед ним голая, и на её теле написано, за сколько денег кто угодно может засадить ей в любую дыру. Если бы не вся ситуация, Гермиона бы рассмеялась - так мило Гарри выглядел в своём смущении.

\- Ой, не бери в голову, - улыбнулась она. - Ты не будешь мне в тягость. Я сделала это уже со столькими людьми - ты точно не будешь хуже Гойла или Макклагена.

\- Там ещё хорёк хочет присоединиться, - виновато добавил Гарри.

\- Я пока пас, - отозвался Драко, который отвёл Рона в сторону и о чём-то с ним шептался. - Развлекайтесь сами, и хорош сиськи мять, Поттер. Будто никогда в жизни не дрочил на эту грязнокровку.

\- Малфой! Что ты такое говоришь! - взорвался Гарри.

\- Что, действительно ни разу не фантазировал, что у неё под одеждой? - недоверчиво спросил Драко. - Поттер, теперь я сомневаюсь в твоей ориентации... Да каждый парень с нашего курса представлял её по вечерам перед сном! Палец вверх, если дрочил, думая о Грейнджер! - воскликнул Драко и первый поднял палец.

К его удивлению, этот жест повторили за ним все находившиеся в комнате, кроме Гарри и самой Гермионы.

\- Отец? - спросил Драко.

\- В Азкабане скучно, - пожал плечами Люциус. - Должен же я был о ком-то фантазировать... Зато, когда рабыни Хогвартса попали в мои руки, эти фантазии мне очень даже пригодились.

\- Ой, я на этих блядин тоже так подрочил, сорок лет так не дрочил, - прошамкал тюремщик, хотя его никто и не спрашивал.

\- Джинни? - спросили Гермиона, Гарри и Рон в унисон.

Джинни чуть зарделась.

\- Ну, у меня тоже бывали фантазии, - потупила глаза она. - Ещё до того, как начался весь этот ужас с контрактом.

\- И ты думала обо мне? - спросила Гермиона. - Когда... ласкала себя?

\- В основном о Гарри, конечно, - смущённо призналась рыжая гриффиндорка. - Но пару раз - и о тебе. Ты не сердишься, Гермиона?

\- Ничуть, - улыбнулась её подруга. - Просто я и не догадывалась. Ну, раз так, это шоу будет не только для Гарри, но и для тебя.

Гермиона мотнула головой - и каштановые кудри волной рассыпались по её плечам. Она привстала с кровати, игриво покачиваясь и выгибая спину. Упругие груди Гермионы бесстыже колыхались в такт её движениям. Подмигнув обалдевшему Гарри, Гермиона призывно облизнула губки.

Гарри зачарованно смотрел на подругу, будто видел её в первый раз. «Гермиона, ведь ты - девушка», - откуда-то всплыла в его голове старая фраза Рона. Гарри протянул руку, коснулся пышных кудрей Гермионы и её горячей щеки - и вдруг притянул её к себе и впился в её губы поцелуем.

\- Поттер, а ты знаешь такую народную мудрость? Поцеловался с блядью - значит попробовал каждый хуй, который она отсосала в жизни, - съязвил Драко, но Гарри с Гермионой было не до него.

Гермиона сперва обомлела, когда сильные руки Гарри обхватили её, а их губы встретились. Она успела отвыкнуть от того, что секс может начинаться с ласк, а не сразу с боли и насилия. Чуть подумав, Гермиона не разомкнула губ, но запустила руки в чёрные непослушные волосы Гарри и опустила его голову ниже. Ей не хотелось отвечать на поцелуй, когда она только что наглоталась чужой спермы. Гарри охотно продолжил целовать её в уголок губ и подбородок.

«А он хорошо натренировался с Джинни», - подумала Гермиона.

Губы Гарри спускались всё ниже и ниже. Теперь жаркие поцелуи ложились на её шею, ключицу, грудь... Через плечо Гарри Гермиона оглядела комнату. Рон всё о чём-то оживлённо шептался с Драко, а Люциус со старым тюремщиком. А Джинни...

Джинни пристально смотрела на своего парня и подругу. Поймав взгляд Гермионы, она криво улыбнулась и махнула рукой:  
\- Благословляю вас, дети мои.

Гермионе не надо было другого разрешения.

\- Позволь мне, - она чуть отстранила друга и склонилась к его паху.

Гарри чувствовал себя будто во сне. Неужели это происходит на самом деле, и Гермиона сжимает тонкими пальцами его невыносимо возбуждённый, просящий разрядки член? Неужели это она с силой проводит широким языком от основания до головки, пробуя каждый сантиметр кожи и каждую пульсирующую венку этого кола? Гермиона оттянула его крайнюю плоть, слизнула большую солоноватую каплю с головки члена и причмокнула.

\- Чувствуется привкус попы Джинни, если я не ошибаюсь. Да не волнуйся, я и не к таким вкусам привыкла, - добавила она, увидев виноватую мину друга.

Гермиона легла на кровать, разметав тёмные кудри по простыням. Змея, вытатуированная над её лобком в виде букв РХ, возбуждённо шевелилась, предвкушая новое падение этой женщины.

\- Люби меня, Гарри, - попросила Гермиона, разводя ноги.

И Гарри послушался. Его рука сама потянулась в промежность Гермионы. Там было мокро, жарко и достаточно узко, что Гарри понял, введя внутрь два пальца по среднюю фалангу. Гермиона шире раздвинула ноги, позволяя Гарри теребить её нежные складочки и тереть проколотый клитор подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Ты готова?

\- Для тебя - да, - Гермиона обвила руками его спину, когда Гарри лёг на неё сверху. - За дружбу.

\- За дружбу, - отозвался Гарри. Раздвинув лепестки нежной плоти у входа во влагалище Гермионы, он погрузил свой каменный стояк в этот влажный тесный тоннель...

ххх

\- Плохо быть бедным, Уизел. Всем приходится делиться с друзьями и родственниками.

\- Заткнись, Малфой!

\- Одеждой и учебниками делишься с родственниками, девушкой - с лучшим другом...

\- Малфой, заткнись!

\- Но хотя бы зубная щётка у тебя своя, Уизел, - утешил Рона Драко. - Или вы с Поттером пользуетесь одной щёткой на двоих? Так же, как пользуетесь Грейнджер...

\- Малфой! - взорвался Рон.

\- И ещё, вы в Гриффиндоре вообще не знает поз кроме миссионерской? - зевнул Драко. - Так я могу научить. А то это зрелище, - он указал на трахающихся Гарри и Гермиону, - скучнее лекций Биннса о социально-экономическом развитии гоблинского общества пятнадцатого века.

Но Рон явно не находил это зрелище скучным. Всё его внимание было приковано к дивану, на котором его девушка занималась любовью с его лучшим другом. К некоторому облегчению Рона, он не видел всех потных подробностей этого полового акта - но он видел, как ходит вверх-вниз мускулистая спина Гарри, видел, как Гермиона притягивает его к себе руками, обнимает, подаётся навстречу. Рон отвернулся - но всё равно слышал скрип кровати под натиском схлестнувшихся тел, смех, счастливые стоны Гермионы.

\- Значит, он тебе как брат, Гермиона? - недовольно пробормотал он.

\- Жизнь, браток, такая штука, сегодня брат, а завтра сука, - продекламировал старик-тюремщик, слышавший их разговор. - Сегодня руку пожима... - он осёкся под удивлёнными взглядами Уизли и Малфоя.

\- Избавьте нас от своих тюремных пословиц, - сморщился Малфой. - Завидуешь Поттеру, Уизли? Ты можешь сравнять счёт. Чтоб Поттер не зазнавался.

\- Малфой, отвали!

\- Если он ебёт твою деву, ты имеешь право на то же самое... Ты ведь говорил сам, что этого хочешь.

Рон действительно хотел - так действовало одурманившее его зелье. Но сейчас сучий мускат толкал Рона на такое, на что он даже в нынешнем состоянии не мог сразу решиться.

\- Я хочу, - признал он. - Но спать с сестрой - это как-то уже перебор, - Рон колебался.

\- В конце концов, ты делаешь это для её счастья, а не для своего удовольствия, - гнул свою линию Драко. - Если Джиневра мечтает стать самой грязной блядью на свете, то неужели ты ей не поможешь? Это будет как-то не по-братски. Представь, как Джинни будет ночами вспоминать ваш акт грехопадения и до боли натирать свой чувствительный бугорочек...

Рон уставился на Джинни и облизнул пересохшие губы. Его сестра устало лежала на кровати, раскинув ноги. Рон скользнул взглядом по россыпям веснушек на гладкой коже её бёдер и дальше - туда, где бёдра сходились. Его манила эта припухлая, полуоткрытая щёлочка в обрамлении пробившихся рыжих волосков, охваченная с обеих сторон челюстями татуировки-змеиной головы. Другая татуировка на груди Джинни кричала: «Ебать МОЖНО»...

\- Ты сделаешь это, Рональд, - хлопнул Драко гриффиндорца по плечу. - Я в тебя верю.

Когда Джинни тронули за ногу, она устало подняла голову.

«Опять кто-то из Малфоев... ну когда же, когда они насытятся», - вздохнула она.

В следующую секунду она увидела Рона у изголовья кровати. Рон тяжело, взволнованно дышал, глаза его пожирали тело сестры, щёки его покраснели, а член вытянулся во всю длину в полной боеготовности. Джинни поняла всё. 

\- Нет, Рон, - ошеломлённо сказала она. - Нет, нет, нет! - закричала она, отползая на кровати от брата, который протянул к ней руки. - Пожалуйста, очнись! Ты не хочешь этого, ты не такой! Нет, нет, нет!.. - продолжала монотонно голосить Джинни, прикрываясь руками.

\- О, я всё гадал, дойдём ли мы до этой части программы, - присвистнул Люциус. Стоявший рядом с ним тюремщик рыгнул и полез рукой в штаны.

\- Рональд Уизли! - Гермиона столкнула с себя Гарри и закричала так, что в комнате чуть не посыпалась штукатурка. - Не смей её трогать! Отойди! Посмотри на меня, Рон!

Рон замер, переводя взгляд со своей сестры на свою девушку. Гермиона отчаянно кричала ему, а Гарри просто сидел рядом с ней на постели и растерянно пялился на Рона с Джинни.

\- Грейнджер, молчи! - приказал Драко, и Гермиона осеклась. - Уизлетта, шлюхи не выбирают, кому давать. Это непрофессионально. Так что ляг на спинку, покажи нам свою пиздёнку и дай братику как следует тебя поебать.

Джинни знала, что сопротивляться магии контракта бессмысленно. Но знала она и то, что жить дальше после такого издевательства тоже будет бессмысленно. Поэтому она стиснула зубы, собрала всю гриффиндорскую храбрость и приказала себе не двигаться. Она не двигалась, пока внутри нарастало страшное томление, и под кожей распространялся зуд и жар. Она задёргалась, когда через неё будто пропустили ток, и каждую клетку тела скрутило от желания выполнить приказ Драко.

Но когда окаменевшие мышцы свело судорогами, Джинни больше не могла сопротивляться. Сначала с лёгким хрустом распрямилась её спина, и Джинни упала на кровать. Трясущиеся колени стали разъезжаться, и она отчаянно силилась сдвинуть их на пару миллиметров. Джинни звала Гарри, Рона, Гермиону, самого Мерлина - но Гермиона не могла помочь, Гарри и Мерлин не слышали, а Рон неправильно понимал её крики.

\- Сейчас, Джинни. Потерпи, маленькая, - ласково сказал он. - Я тоже волнуюсь, я ведь никогда не думал о тебе как о женщине... Почему я так долго не замечал тебя? Даже когда я впервые увидел, как ты трахаешься - там, в слизеринской гостиной на пару с Гермионой - даже тогда я не мечтал оказаться на месте одного из тех, кто был с тобой в ту ночь. Но сейчас я прозрел... я вернулся к тебе... я возьму тебя.

\- Хорошо сказано, Уизел! Это будет хит моего фотоальбома, - восторгался Драко. «Совсем не братская любовь! Уизли укрепляют родственные узы! Первая брачная ночь Рона и Джинни!» Уизлетта, готовься ставить автографы на эти фотки... многие поклонники их захотят.

Удивительно, но Джинни всё ещё противилась магии контракта, дёргая ногами в безуспешных попытках прикрыться от брата. Рон виновато посмотрел на сестру, кричавшую и извивавшуюся на мокрых простынях. Он попытался пошире расставить колени Джинни, но руки Рона тоже так тряслись от волнения, что он ничего толком сделать не смог. 

\- Эй, Поттер! - крикнул Драко. - Раздвинь своей девке ноги, чтобы вышли хорошие крупные планы.

Гарри медленно поднялся и пошёл к ним. Гермиона безуспешно пыталась удержать его.

\- Нет, Гермиона, - покачал головой Гарри. - Мне тоже неприятно, но Джинни и так туго пришлось в последние дни - сегодня я должен выполнить все её фантазии.

\- Гарри... Гарри... Нет... - слабо бормотала Джинни.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джинни, - Гарри поцеловал её в потный лоб и положил ладони ей на колени. От его касания рыжая гриффиндорка дёрнулась и вдруг обмякла, будто механическая кукла, в которой лопнула пружина. Гарри бережно развёл её ноги в стороны, открыв Рону и камере алую щель, чуть обросшую тонкими рыжими волосиками.

Рон навис над Джинни, сжав в руке свой налившийся кровью хуй. От волнения его била дрожь, и пот ручьями стекал по красному лицу.

\- Всё для тебя, сестрёнка, - он раздвинул складки кожи неверными пальцами, приставил член ко входу во влагалище Джинни и надавил.

Драко нажал на спуск, делая первую из серии горячих колдофото.

ххх

Камера щёлкает, делая колдофотографии. Малфой снимает как заведённый, стремясь поймать в объектив всё происходящее. Он знает, сколько монет за копии этих снимков ему отвалят слизеринцы. Да и внукам будет что показать...

На первом колдофото Гермиона Грейнджер сидит на кровати, свесив голову на грудь. Густые кудри спадают на её пышные сиськи, покрытые татуировками, засосами и синяками. Грейнджер будто уснула, но всё же вздрагивает от стонов Джинни. Драко знает, что она всё слышит и принимает пытку своей подруги так же тяжело, как свою.

Драко переводит камеру на другую кровать, где разворачивается представление. На втором колдофото Поттер держит дрожащие ноги своей рыжей шлюшки. Его руки чуть трясутся, по лбу стекает капля пота. Он с отвращением наблюдает, как Рон и Джинни совершают первый акт инцеста за всю историю семьи Уизли, но не может отвести глаз.

Следующий кадр - крупный план, гримаса на лице девушки. Джинни Уизли похожа на вырванную из воды рыбу: она отчаянно хватает воздух ртом и бестолково дёргается. Её выпученные глаза смотрят куда-то туда, где за кадром хуй Рона Уизли медленно проскальзывает в её тесную пиздёнку.

\- Гарри... Гарри... Рон... - Джинни безмолвно разевает рот на движущемся фото, умоляя то парня, то брата прекратить это кощунство. Драко жалеет, что колдофото не записывает звук, и никто не услышит, как голос рыжей гриффиндорки срывается всё выше и выше, становится жалобным криком, когда Рон наваливается на неё всем телом и вдавливает сестру в матрас.

Драко крупным планом снимает, как рыжие волосы у основания члена Рона касаются редкой рыжей поросли на лобке Джинни. Теперь Рон погружён в сестру на всю глубину своего фаллоса. Он замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, наслаждаясь тем, как плотно влагалище сестры облегает его конец. Драко запечатлевает их сплетённые тела для вечности - крепкий рыжий парень на такой же рыжей девушке.

\- Как сказала Грейнджер по другому поводу: свершилось, - комментирует Люциус за кадром.

Драко снова и снова щёлкает камерой. Рон наращивает темп, всё быстрее и чаще двигая бёдрами между раздвинутых ног сестры. Когда Драко надоедает снимать, как хуй Рона ныряет в щёлку Джинни, чтобы тут же вынырнуть и погрузиться снова, он начинает кружить вокруг Уизли в поисках интересных ракурсов. 

Он фиксирует, как всё тело Джинни передёргивает от толчков Рона, как дрожат её небольшие упругие сиськи. Он снимает раскрасневшееся, полубезумное лицо Рона, который иногда охает и постанывает от наслаждения юным телом сестры. На всякий случай Драко даже фоткает, как старый тюремщик смотрит от дверей на Джинни и дёргает свой дряблый пенис.

\- Уизли, ты бы хоть поцеловал девушку, прежде чем трахать, - замечает Люциус

Драко с уважением смотрит на отца - у него бывают такие интересные идеи, которые самому Драко даже и в голову бы не пришли.

\- Джинни, - шепчет Рон и наклоняется к лицу сестры.

\- Рон, - всхлипывает Джинни. Она пытается отвернуться, потом сдаётся и позволяет брату целовать себя, грубо и настойчиво. Драко, естественно, снимает их поцелуй таким образом, чтоб фамильное сходство обоих участников было сразу заметно.

\- А ещё недавно она этим ртом сосала мне и лизала зад, - сообщает Люциус для полноты картины. - И глотала мочу, между прочим!

Только тут Драко замечает, что на правых плечах Гермионы и Джинни чернеют новые татуировки - «Сраколизка», а на левых плечах - «Глотка для ссак». Он немедленно фотографирует эти отвратительные надписи для своего альбома. Он снимал бы и снимал бы ещё, но больше просто не может терпеть - его член готов лопнуть от невероятного возбуждения...

ххх

Драко отложил камеру и подошёл к Поттеру, который всё держал трясущиеся ноги Джинни широко разведёнными, помогая Рону поглубже насаживать сестру на член.

\- Нравится, Поттер? Нравится, как твоя мокрощёлка трахается с братом? - спросил Драко.

Гарри поднял глаза, оторвавшись от зрелища совокупления двух Уизли. Лицо его было строгим, даже печальным.

\- Нет, Малфой, мне это не нравится, - зло ответил Гарри. - Мне это отвратительно, и любому было бы отвратительно на моём месте. Я не знаю, как мы с Роном и Джинни сможем смотреть друг другу в глаза после... этого, - Гарри указал туда, где хуй Рона исследовал глубины узкой норки его сестры. - Но я пошёл на это, чтобы сделать счастливой Джинни, а не ради своего удовольствия! Впрочем, Малфой, ты всё равно не поймёшь, зачем люди чем-то жертвуют ради счастья близких...

\- Где уж нам, дуракам, чай пить, - согласился Драко.

По Джинни никак нельзя было сказать, что она слишком счастлива. Лицо рыжей гриффиндорки стало совсем бледное, и на нём отчётливей выделились веснушки. Джинни не говорила не слова - только иногда постанывала, когда Рон вбивал в неё член по самые яйца. Её безумный взгляд перебегал с родного лица Рона до того места, где Рон шлёпал тазом по её ляжкам. Джинни будто не могла до конца поверить в то, что именно хуй брата сейчас проникает в её влагалище на всю глубину. 

«Не думай об этом. Хоть бы это закончилось. Не думай. Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится», - две мысли крутились у неё в голове, полной стыда и отчаянья.

Джинни откинула голову на подушку и бессмысленно уставилась в потолок, попытавшись представить, что она не знает, кто именно её трахает. Если бы суметь отвлечься, подумать о хорошем... Но о чём бы она не думала - о Хогвартсе, о семье, о Гарри - она вспоминала унижение и насилие. Даже о Гермионе нельзя было думать, потому что сразу приходил на ум и Рон с Гарри, и Джинни приходилось вспоминать, под чьими толчками сейчас так саднит её влагалище и кто держит её ноги.

Всё же она чуть-чуть расслабилась и прекратила сопротивляться, позволив её насильнику (только не вспоминать его имени) пользоваться её телом. Стало немного легче. Это, в свою очередь, не слишком устраивало Малфоев.

\- Кажется, наша леди засыпает под молодым Рональдом, - заметил Люциус.

\- Значит, Рон так хорошо умеет трахаться. Лекарство против бессонницы от Уизли - он придёт и трахнет вас до зевоты скучно, - рассмеялся Драко. - Уизлетта, веселей! Знаешь что? Расскажи-ка нам, как тебе нравится ебаться с братом, как ты всегда об этом мечтала, как ты будешь под него ложиться в будущем. Только прояви фантазию, говоря погрязнее.

Джинни, повернув голову, вдруг прожгла Малфоя таким бешеным, ненавидящим, калёным взором, что Драко отшатнулся в испуге. Но тут же глаза гриффиндорки остекленели, и она быстро заговорила, сбиваясь и охая лишь во время сильных фрикций Рона:  
\- Я хотела этого. Рон, ты не знаешь, какая я извращенка... я мечтала, чтобы ты поимел меня. После игры в квиддич ты шёл в душ, а я пробиралась в раздевалку, нюхала твою потную грязную форму и натирала свою течную щёлку до мозолей. Я подглядывала за тобой в душе и дрочила на твоё спортивное тело и большой хуй. Когда ты сам онанировал в душе, я брала твою метлу и трахала себя её черенком - то в пизду, то в жопу. А как-то ты кончил на настенный кафель, и потом я долго облизывала эту стену... 

\- Вот фантазия у девки, - удивился Люциус. - Ей бы рассказы про секс сочинять.

\- Блейз там что-такое любит писать, - заметил Драко. - Им бы объединиться.

\- Я расспрашивала Гермиону, что ты любишь в постели, а потом тренировалась в этом с Дином и другими парнями, - продолжала Джинни. - Я встречалась с ними лишь ради этого, но они бросали меня, потому что я всегда называла их «Рон» во время секса. Я специально стала первой блядью Хогвартса, чтобы ты не робел и не стеснялся меня выебать... Но сейчас твой хуй всё равно разрывает мою пизду, и в Хогвартс я вернусь, еле переставляя ноги. Все сразу поймут, что меня наконец-то выебал брат, будут смеяться и презрительно освистывать меня... У тебя самый большой член в Хогвартсе...

\- Джинни, - прохрипел Рон, - я так долго не выдержу...

\- А про член - это неправда, - заметил Драко. - Хотя тут всё неправда...

\- Летом в «Норе» я буду жить в твоей комнате, - вещала Джинни. - Если ты хочешь, я буду ходить голая и спать у тебя под кроватью. Ты сможешь воспользоваться любой моей дырой в любое время, сколько угодно раз за день. Ко мне будут ходить клиенты... трахнув меня, они будут платить и тебе комиссию за то, что воспитал такую шикарную шлюху. Так Уизли наконец-то выбьются из бедности. А когда ты будешь приводить домой грязных девок с Лютного, я буду разогревать своим ртом для секса и твой хуй, и их неподмытые лохматки...

Джинни уже не говорила, а обессиленно шептала в промежутках между стонами. Ритмичные движения Рона всё-таки завели её и заставили подмахивать брату. Гарри, отпустив ноги своей девушки, смотрел на неё с печалью и удивлением.

\- Поттер, развейся, - толкнул его Драко. - Уизли уже и без нас справится. Пошли, Грейнджер нас ждёт.

Гермиона молча подвинулась, когда Драко лёг к ней на кровать. Малфой устроился так, что его зад пришёлся как раз на край кровати, а ноги свисали с края.

\- Садись, Грейнджер, - Драко хлопнул Гермиону по ляжке и себя по паху. - Нет, спиной ко мне.

«Сегодня все Малфои хотят, чтобы я была сверху? - безразлично подумала Гермиона, залезая на Драко. - Ну хоть не буду видеть его мерзкого лица». Она села на член Малфоя таким же заученным движением, с каким недавно седлала его отца, и даже не поморщилась от знакомого проникновения в своё тело. 

\- Поттер, ты приглашения ждёшь? - окликнул врага Драко. - Вставь своей грязнокровке по-человечески.

\- Но... куда? - недоуменно спросил Гарри. Действительно, Гермиона сидела на краю кровати, спиной к Малфою, насаженная влагалищем на его стояк. К заднице подруги Гарри никак не мог пристроиться при всём желании.

\- Так сюда же, - Малфой ткнул рукой в сторону промежности Гермионы. - Думаю, эта леди сможет принять сразу два члена в пизду... проверим, Поттер?

\- Сразу два? Ей же будет больно! - возразил Гарри.

\- Преуменьшение века, - хмыкнул Драко.

\- Малфой, это уже извращение какое-то! - откликнулся Рон, и не думая, впрочем, слезать с Джинни.

\- Уизли, ты сначала перестань шпилить сестру, а уже потом расскажи мне про извращения! - отрезал Драко. - Ну так что... рискнём? - улыбнулся он Гарри.

Гермиона на секунду задумалась, как далеко она успеет убежать, если прямо сейчас соскочит с Драко и побежит прочь. 

\- Это невозможно, - хрипло сказала она.

\- Это твои проблемы, - бросил Драко. - Ну-ка привстань, - он заставил Гермиону приподняться так, что она почти слезла с его хуя. - И попроси Шрамоголового засадить тебе тоже.

Гермиона поджала губы, приоткрыла их, снова сжала и снова открыла. 

\- Сделай это, - бросила она Гарри, избегая смотреть на него.

\- Я... попробую, - неуверенно сказал Гарри. - Но ты останови меня, если что.

\- Нет-нет, пусть принимает всё до конца, - возразил Драко. - Можно медленно, но всё. Тебе хорошо видно, Уизел?

Рону было хорошо видно. Вот головка члена Драко исчезла в щёлке меж половых губ Гермионы - и сразу же в эту щёлку стал втискиваться хуй Гарри. Вот они оба вошли в его девушку. Вот Гермиона застонала. Рон, всё елозивший на почти потерявшей сознание Джинни, завороженно смотрел, как его Гермиона кричит и стонет, садясь пиздой на члены Гарри и Драко, до предела заполняя, растягивая, разрывая свою дырку каждым рывком. 

Когда Гермиона с отчаянным криком вогнала в себя очередные сантиметры чужой плоти, Рон хрипло закричал и спустил в вагину Джинни - сильно, долго, обильно кончил, раз за разом изливая густую горячую спермой. Он вытащил член из заполненного кончой влагалища - и последние белые капли окропили веснушчатый живот его сестры.

\- Кончай, сестрёнка, - нежно шепнул Рон, обессиленно плюхаясь рядом с Джинни.

И Джинни исполнила его просьбу. Она кончила с криком, выгнув спину и судорожно сводя-разводя колени, и её пульсирующая пизда выплюнула на пол струйку мутной жидкости, будто это плюнула ядом змеиная пасть, вытатуированная вокруг её щёлки. На левой ноге Джинни рядом со словами «приняла в пизду 16 членов» проступила новая надпись. «Трахалась с братом».

Крик Джинни перешёл в хриплый, больной смех, а тот - в сдавленные истерические смешки. Она свернулась в трясущийся калачик и прижала голову к коленям, будто отгородившись от всего мира. Измученное и осквернённое тело рыжей гриффиндорки била крупная дрожь. Её истеричный смех не прекращался, просто становился тише и тише, его заглушали истошные вопли Гермионы...

Джинни провалилась в беспамятство...

ххх

Впервые за долгое время Гермиона в чём-то завидует Джинни. Её подруге хотя бы повезло отключиться. Гермиона лишена такой роскоши.

Сначала она не знает ничего кроме боли. Между её ног будто проворачивается жало соплохвоста. Краем сознания Гермиона помнит, что её заставили принять два члена во влагалище, но не может вспомнить, кто и как заставил. Всё заглушает белая, обжигающая боль.

Эта мысль - что разум и память уже отказывают ей - заставляет Гермиону испугаться и прийти в себя. Боль в промежности не проходит, но становится тянущей, тёплой, даже чуть приятной.

Теперь Гермиона знает, что именно с ней делают. Она скачет на Драко Малфое, а Гарри пристроился к ней спереди, и они действительно трахают её во влагалище одновременно. 

«Нет, не трахают во влагалище, а ебут, - думает про себя Гермиона. - Ебут в пизду, - она даже с неким мазохистским удовольствием произносит про себя эти маты. - Разве то, что у меня теперь там, можно назвать влагалищем?»

Гарри и Драко пыхтят, и им явно непросто обоим втиснуться в дырень Гермионы. И всё же им это удаётся. Гермиона зачарованно смотрит, как при каждом глубоком толчке Гарри нежная кожа над её лобком выпячивается горкой от давления изнутри.

\- Хочешь посмотреть, что стало с твоей пиздой, Грейнджер? - спрашивает Драко. - Поттер, ну-ка отойди на минуту.

Неохотно, с чавканьем член Гарри покидает её вагину, и Гермиона остаётся сидеть на одном хуе Драко. Малфой достаёт откуда-то зеркальце (конечно, думает Гермиона, у такого хлыща всегда с собой есть зеркало) и подносит к промежности Гермионы, показывая ей отражение.

Гермиона не сразу понимает увиденное - настолько оно не совпадает с привычной ей картиной себя. Вместо тонкой розовой щёлки между нежных губок, под которыми прячется вторая пара прелестных лепестков плоти и узкая норка, она видит нечто другое. Раскрытую, растянутую пульсирующую дырку, в которую свободно входит немаленький хуй Драко, из которой сочатся какие-то слизистые выделения... Нечто подобное Гермиона видела, когда Малфой заставил их с Джинни изнасиловать Тонкс. Теперь это происходит с ней самой. Гермионе дурно, она до крови прикусывает губу, чтобы голова прояснилась.

Но хуже всего то, что Гермиона немедленно чувствует зуд и жжение в своём натруженном влагалище, едва Гарри перестаёт её трахать. Ей хочется прекратить эту отвратительную пытку - но в то же время ей хочется, чтобы Гарри с Драко продолжали насиловать её до ослепительного, болезненного оргазма...

\- Гарри... - шепчет она, но Гарри и сам не уверен, хочет ли он продолжать. Он с тревогой смотрит на растерзанную дырочку подруги.

\- Малфой, остановись! - командует он. - Ей больно, мы её порвём! - он обнимает подругу, и Гермиона обессиленно утыкается в его плечо.

\- Поттер, ты гриффиндорец или нет? Не трусь, - говорит Драко. - Тела ведьм податливей и прочнее тел маггловских женщин - их укрепляет сама магия.

\- Ты уверен?

Не вполне, но у нас единственный способ это проверить, - признался Малфой. - Тем более, пиздень грязнокровки уже течёт чуть ли не ручьём. Если ты не захочешь её трахать, Грейнджер начнёт тебя умолять об этом.

\- Правда, Гермиона? - Гарри приближает лицо к её лицу. - Неужели он прав?

У Гермионы нет сил отпираться. Зуд становится всё невыносимей.

\- Да, Гарри, я... теку. И мне надо, чтоб ты завершил начатое. Мне очень, очень надо кончить. Помоги мне, - Гермиона не может удержать слёз. Она раскачивается, наколотая на хуй Драко, но ей мало этого...

\- Тише, - Гарри ласково гладит её по голове. - Я всё сделаю, только помоги мне вот тут...

И Гермиона послушно раздвигает пальцами собственную дырку, пока Гарри с оханьем и кряхтением протискивает в неё свой член на пару к стояку Малфоя. Она стонет во весь голос от боли и наслаждения,остро чувствуя это вторжение в своё измученное тело.

\- Раз тебе понравилось, Грейнджер, значит, в Хогвартсе тоже можешь обрабатывать пиздой по два хуя сразу, - усмехается Малфой. - За то же время вдвое больше денег.

Гермиона смахивает слёзы. Она и не сомневается, что её насильники в Хогвартсе очень скоро узнают про их с Джинни мучения в Азкабане, и эти извращения войдут в набор услуг, которые рабыни Хогвартса будут вынуждены оказывать.

Но сейчас это всё неважно. Неважно, что её насилует лучший друг, худший враг, извращённым способом. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме того, как невыносимо, как замечательно наполнено её влагалище, натянутое на два хуя. Гермиона начинает подмахивать Гарри и Драко, сниматься с их членов и садиться назад своей зудящей, пылающей дырой. Это даёт результат - Малфой резко сажает Гермиону на себя и разряжается в неё спермой. Его обмякший член выскальзывает из девушки.

Теперь Гарри трахает Гермиону в одиночку, но с таким энтузиазмом, что заменяет двух. Гермиона откидывается на кровать и тужится, сводит бёдра, силясь сжать его стояк своей растраханной двумя членами вагиной.

\- Мерлин, я не знаю, с кем мне было лучше - с тобой или с Джинни, - пыхтит Гарри. Его зелёные глаза широко распахнуты, а очки уже давно слетели. - Больше не могу... не могу сдерживаться... вот-вот...

\- Да, - стонет Гермиона ему в ухо. - Вместе со мной... одновременно... давай?

\- Да! - кричит её друг, и Гермиона принимает это за разрешение кончить. Она выгибает спину, стонет - и замирает, переживая сладкий спазм. Тепло разливается по телу из промежности, и усталое тело расслабляется и немеет. Гермиона уже почти не чувствует себя, не чувствует, как Гарри обильно изливается в неё.

\- Спасибо, - доносится до неё шёпот друга.

\- Не благодари, Гарри, - слышит она свой смешок будто бы стороны - и отрубается.

ххх

Драко Малфой обтёр опавший член ладонью, вытер ладонь о волосы Гермионы и застегнул штаны. Он презрительно осмотрелся: Гарри и Гермиона уснули бок о бок, Рон похрапывал рядом с Джинни.

\- Поколение слабаков, - сказал Драко. - Их испортили дешёвый алкоголь и высокие социальные пособия. Всего часик потрахались со своими шлюхами - и совсем вымотались.

\- Это сучий мускат, с него клонит в сон после соития, - объяснил Люциус. - Впрочем, я и сам порядочно умотался за эти сутки, пока приходовал наших рабынь.

\- У тебя превосходно получилось, отец, - чуть поклонился Драко.

\- Старый конь борозды не испортил? - улыбнулся Люциус. - Знал бы ты, сын, какие вечеринки мы по молодости закатывали в Слизерине... Но ближе к делу, - оборвал себя он. - Где там этот дряхлый извращенец?

Старший тюремщик Азкабана, о котором говорил Люциус, как раз подкрался к бесчувственной Джинни и наяривал свой сморщенный пенис на её лицо и сисечки, бормоча ругательства:  
\- Ох, манда дырявая, ай, шалава. Наловчились девки в ихних Хогвартсах блядовать... Я те покажу, ты в моей малафье захлебнёшься...

\- Ладно, мы подождём, - решил Люциус, с брезгливым интересом глядя на то, как старик трясёт седой головой и теребит член. Им пришлось прилично подождать, пока тюремщик не излился-таки тонкой струйкой кончи на грудь Джинни. Рыжая гриффиндорка во сне собрала рукой вязкие белые капли с груди, положила пальцы в рот - и только тогда проснулась. Джинни недоуменно заозиралась, потом заметила рядом с собой Рона и вскрикнула, вспомнив всё.

От её крика зашевелились и Гарри с Роном, а Люциус стал тормошить Гермиону. Они с Драко стащили сонную девушку с кровати и кое-как поставили на ноги.

\- Пора. Сын, возвращайся с Грейнджер и Уизлеттой в Хогвартс, - велел Люциус.

\- А ты?

\- Мы с Беллатрисой пойдём после вас, чтобы никто не смел клеветать, будто ты помог мне бежать, - пояснил Люциус. - И мне ещё надо потолковать с Поттером, так что сильно не торопись. - Люциус повернулся к тюремщику. - Всё по плану?

\- Так точно, мистер Малфой, - прошамкал старик. - Авроры в это время всегда перекидываются в картишки на главном посту. 

Люциус, подняв с пола флаконы с розовым и чёрным сучим мускатом, подал их тюремщику.

\- Старик, по моей команде ты зайдёшь на входной пост охраны и разобьёшь там эти склянки. Постарайся, чтоб задело всех авроров. Драко, я свяжусь с тобой. Что делать с рабынями, ты и сам знаешь. Леди, мы с вами не прощаемся - ещё увидимся обязательно, - Люциус хищно прищурил глаза.

Кое-как, опираясь друг на друга, Гермиона и Джинни поковыляли прочь. Ни одна из них даже не обернулась, чтоб посмотреть на Гарри и Рона - таковы были их усталость и боль. Драко и тюремщик конвоировали их.

\- А вас, Поттер, я попрошу остаться, - проговорил Люциус, повернувшись к Гарри и Рону.

Парни как раз садились на кроватях, стряхивая с себе колдовской сон. Внезапно они огляделись, подскочили, и, не сговариваясь, кинулись на Малфоя-старшего. Люциусу пришлось пригрозить им палочкой.

\- Не надо резких движений, - сказал он. - Вы свои палочки сдали на входе, а вот меня ваши подружки снабдили оружием.

\- Ты одурманил нас проклятым сучим мускатом, - яростно выплюнул Рон. - Ты заставил нас сделать... это самое... с Гермионой и Джинни! Ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт, урод?

\- Прямо сейчас меня ждёт побег из Азкабана, - спокойно ответил Люциус, - а дальнейшее зависит от вас. Полагаю, вы хотите вызволить Грейнджер и Уизлетту из силков разврата, в которые они угодили?

Парни хмуро кивнули.

\- У вас есть возможность это сделать - если мы с вами придём к соглашению. Если же не придём... - Люциус недобро улыбнулся. - Что ж, в моей власти освободить рабынь Хогвартса - или устроить им такое, что этот визит в Азкабан покажется вашим девкам целомудренным отдыхом. Поэтому сядьте и слушайте меня очень внимательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Свершилось!
> 
> Если вы прочитали эту главу и опять настроились ждать продолжения больше года, могу вас обрадовать - следующая глава уже написана в черновом варианте, и я надеюсь в скором времени её выложить))
> 
> На самом деле эта глава и следующая изначально были одной главой, но она разрослась до чудовищных 16000 слов (40 страниц в моём файле). Я разбил её на две части. Первая перед вами - она представляет собой одну огромную порносцену с участием Гарри, Рона, рабынь и Малфоев. Я знаю, что некоторые этого ждали с начала фика)
> 
> Следующая часть - "Ректальная надежда и жёлтая пресса, или Рабыни Азкабана, часть третья" - будет короче и менее порнографична (хотя легко Гермионе и Джинни всё равно не придётся). Там нас ждёт Беллатриса, сенсации Риты Скитер, Чешуекрылые Злоебучки и возвращение в Хогвартс. Вместе с той главой я выложу и авторскую заметку, где поговорю про некоторые особенности этого фика и про планы по его завершению - да, конец уже не так далеко((
> 
> Засим прощаюсь. Ваш Блейз.
> 
> P.S. И тизер следующей главы:
> 
> \- Шлюшки! Дракопупсик! Неужто вы не попрощаетесь с тётей Беллой? - крик вырвал Гермиону из тяжёлых раздумий. Через решётку камеры на них скалилась Беллатриса Лейстрендж.
> 
> \- Мы торопимся, тётя, - нервно ответил Драко. - Отец скоро придёт за тобой.
> 
> \- О, я не сомневаюсь, малыш Драко, - улыбнулась Беллатриса. - Но до этого мы с тобой могли бы... - Беллатриса расставила ноги и указала на свою волосатую пизду, тонко намекая, что именно они «могли бы».
> 
> Драко отшатнулся.
> 
> \- Не хочешь? - скривила губки Белла. - Ну тогда дай хоть попрощаться с грязнокровочкой и рыжей шлюшкой.
> 
> \- Ладно, только недолго, - кивнул Драко. По его сигналу тюремщик раздвинул прутья решётки и буквально втолкнул Джинни и Гермиону внутрь.
> 
> Едва Гермиона оказалась в камере, Беллатриса набросилась на неё, прижала к стене и стала бесстыдно лапать. Гермиону замутило от её жаркого зловонного дыхания.
> 
> \- Ну, грязнокровочка, мальчики хорошо вздрючили тебя? - зашептала Белла, засовывая свою сильную руку в промежность Гермионы. - Вижу, что да.
> 
> Гермиона вскрикнула, когда Беллатриса вогнала свои длинные пальцы в её натруженное влагалище, которое недавно растягивали членами Гарри и Драко. Гриффиндорка бездумно блуждала взглядом по камере. Грязный пол, сырые стены, зарешеченное окно, небольшой каменный подоконник, маховик времени на нём...
> 
> Маховик времени.
> 
> Гермиона забыла про боль в дырках, про усталость, про стыд. Всё её внимание сконцентрировалось на маховике. Никакие муки не смогли убить в ней острый ум - в одну секунду у Гермионы родился план действий. Если бы Беллатриса только её отпустила, прекратив выкручивать клитор и соски стальными пальцами...


	11. Ректальная надежда и жёлтая пресса, или Рабыни Азкабана, часть третья

_Да, детка, я - урод,_  
_Как предпочитаешь - в жопу или в рот?_  
Jane Air, «Суки»

_Нас оценят толпы людей? Едва ли._  
_Мы рэп-звёзды лишь для блядей из подвала._  
Bazement Boyz, «Самоирония»

По тёмным сырым коридорам Азкабана двигалась странная процессия: спереди скрюченный тюремщик, сзади довольный Драко Малфой, а между ними две голые девушки.

Если бы Гермиона не вела Джинни под руку, рыжая гриффиндорка натыкалась бы на стены. Джинни напоминала взъерошенную рыжую сову, в которую на огромной скорости врезался бладжер - она шла машинально, будто оглушённая, будто до сих пор не понимала, почему на её теле появилась тату «трахалась с братом». Она то смахивала слёзы с глаз, то потирала ноющее влагалище, куда совсем недавно глубоко засаживал член Рон - засаживал на глазах у Гермионы, которую в это время Гарри и Драко драли в два смыка и в одну дыру.

Гермиона брела, широко расставляя ноги - её вагина болела после долгой беспощадной двойной ебли, - и шептала под нос тихие проклятья. «Мерзавцы, мрази, уроды», - бормотала она, обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Она знала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет по прежнему взглянуть на Рона или Гарри. То, что Гарри и Рон помогли Малфоям изнасиловать Гермиону и Джинни не по своей воле, а из-за чар сучьего муската, слабо облегчало горе девушек.

\- Шлюшки! Дракопупсик! Неужто вы не попрощаетесь с тётей Беллой? - крик вырвал Гермиону из тяжёлых раздумий. Через решётку камеры на них скалилась Беллатриса Лейстрендж.

\- Мы торопимся, тётя, - нервно ответил Драко. - Отец скоро придёт за тобой.

\- О, я не сомневаюсь, малыш Драко, - улыбнулась Беллатриса. - Но до этого мы с тобой могли бы... - Беллатриса расставила ноги и указала на свою волосатую пизду, тонко намекая, что именно они «могли бы».

Драко отшатнулся. Видавшие виды прелести тётки явно не привлекали его.

\- Не хочешь? - скривила губки Белла. - Ну тогда дай хоть попрощаться с грязнокровочкой и рыжей шлюшкой.

\- Ладно, только недолго, - кивнул Драко. По его сигналу тюремщик раздвинул прутья решётки и буквально втолкнул Джинни и Гермиону внутрь.

Едва Гермиона оказалась в камере, Беллатриса набросилась на неё, прижала к стене и стала бесстыдно лапать. Гермиону замутило от её жаркого зловонного дыхания.

\- Ну, грязнокровочка, мальчики хорошо вздрючили тебя? - зашептала Белла, засовывая свою сильную руку в промежность Гермионы. - Вижу, что да.

Гермиона вскрикнула, когда Беллатриса вогнала свои длинные пальцы в её натруженное влагалище, которое недавно растягивали членами Гарри и Драко. Терпя мерзкие ласки пожирательницы, гриффиндорка бездумно блуждала взглядом по камере. Грязный пол, сырые стены, зарешеченное окно, небольшой каменный подоконник, маховик времени на нём...

Маховик времени.

Гермиона забыла про боль в дырках, про усталость, про стыд. Всё её внимание сконцентрировалось на маховике. Никакие муки не смогли убить в ней острый ум - в одну секунду у Гермионы родился план действий. Если бы Беллатриса только её отпустила, прекратив выкручивать клитор и соски стальными пальцами...

Подняв заплаканные глаза, Джинни поймала отчаянный взгляд Гермионы и тоже заметила маховик у окна.

«Отвлеки! Отвлеки её!» - одними губами шепнула Гермиона поверх плеча тискавшей её Беллы.

Сначала Гермиона испугалась, что Джинни её не понимает - рыжая гриффиндорка продолжала пошатываться в центре камере на нетвёрдых ногах, будто марионетка. Секс с Роном при поддержке Гарри и Драко явно слишком сильно потряс её. Потом Джинни встряхнулась и побрела в их сторону.

\- Мадам Лейстрендж, вы не попрощаетесь со мной? - спросила она дрожащим голосом.

\- Рыжая-бесстыжая тоже хочет поиграть? - хихикнула Белла, обернувшись к Джинни. - Я хотела, чтобы мне ещё раз отлизала грязнокровочка, но и ты сгодишься!

Под тёмным похотливым взглядом пожирательницы Джинни задрожала ещё сильнее, но пересилила себя, кивнула и призывно открыла рот. Забыв о Гермионе, Беллатриса схватила Джинни и впилась в её губы глубоким поцелуем.

Гермиона осторожно попятилась от них к окну. Ей было больно отдавать Джинни на растерзание Белле вместо себя, но этот маховик времени был ключом к их спасению. Она успела отойти на середину комнаты, когда Беллатриса перестала сосаться с Джинни и так толкнула рыжую гриффиндорку, что та упала на колени.

\- Горячий рыжик... я потекла из-за тебя. Скушай теперь мой мокрый мясной пирожок, - Белла откинулась назад и раздвинула пальцами тёмную волосню между ног, открыв мясистые половые губы. Джинни покорно взяла в рот текущую пизду Беллатрисы.

Гермиона застонала от отчаянья. Она даже с середины камеры чувствовала запах нечистого тела Беллатрисы и знала, каково Джинни сейчас тереться носом о заросший лобок и давиться выделениями пожирательницы. Но хуже было то, что Белла, прислонившаяся к стене, теперь видела всю камеру как на ладони. Маховик был в десяти шагах от Гермионы - и недоступен, как в сейфе Гринготтса.

Джинни оторвалась от влагалища старшей ведьмы и сплюнула на пол комок курчавых лобковых волос.

\- Можно мне полизать вам очко? - вдруг спросила она.

С изумлением Гермионы могло сравниться лишь изумление Беллатрисы. Пожирательница так посмотрела на Джинни, будто та назвала себя дочкой самой Беллы и Волан-де-Морта.

\- Что ты там прочирикала, птенчик? - вкрадчиво спросила она.

\- Мадам Лейстрендж, можно мне вылизать ваше очко? Пожалуйста, - звонким и неестественным голосом повторила Джинни.

Рот Беллатрисы медленно расплылся в хищной оскаленной улыбке.

\- Очко - это та дырень, куда тебя ебут каждый день, шлюшка, - сказала она, - а у меня сладенькая чистокровная попка, и шанс её полизать ещё надо заслужить.

Джинни уставилась на Беллу, глазками побитого котёнка.

\- Шучу, рыжик, - хихикнула Беллатриса. - На самом деле у меня там точно такая же дырка, как у тебя, и она не больно сладкая — я бы даже сказала, наоборот. Но если ты настаиваешь, то зачем мне отказываться? Правда, твоя подружка-грязнокровочка уже поработала там язычком сегодня, но и для тебя кое-что осталось...

Она повернулась спиной к Джинни, нагнулась и встала раком, упёршись руками в стену. Джинни положила руки на пышные ягодицы пожирательницы, оттянула их в стороны и печально уставилась тёмную ложбинку промеж них, где от тёмной дырочки анального отверстия расходились лучики морщинок.

Гермиона тоже пережила приступ леденящего страха от мысли, что Джинни наконец не выдержала испытаний и тронулась умом, как вдруг страх сменился пониманием.

«Она заставила Лейстрендж отвернуться и встать лицом к стене! Джинни, умница ты моя», - Гермионе хотелось плакать от гордости.

\- Учти, Уизлетта, это не мой приказ, ты сама этого попросила, - продолжала мерзко хихикать Белла. - Но если всё-таки возьмёшься прочищать мой дымоход, то делай это как следует!

Джинни обернулась к Гермионе и с обречённой уверенностью кивнула. Та постаралась улыбнуться подруге в ответ.

\- Да, - сказала Джинни голосом, в котором впервые за долгое время была и твёрдость и сила. - Да, я сделаю это.

Рыжая гриффиндорка облизала губы, выдохнула и широко провела языком по всей длине ложбины между ягодиц Беллатрисы, оставив влажный блестящий след. Белла прикрыла глаза и замурлыкала. За её спиной Гермиона стала на цыпочках красться к подоконнику. Она ступала осторожно, постоянно оглядываясь на Беллатрису и Джинни. К счастью, пожирательница не оборачивалась.

\- Да, - бормотала она, - послюнявь мой зад, Уизлетта. Знаешь, ты единственная помимо Нарциссы, кто за все мои годы сама попросилась отлизать мне там. Видимо, Дракопупсик, хоть и слабак, а всё-таки смог тебя воспитать...

Джинни не отвечала. Она тёрлась языком и лицом о потную грязную впадину между ягодиц Беллатрисы, лишь иногда отстраняясь, чтобы с несчастной гримасой сглотнуть слюну. От унижения, запаха и вкуса рыжую гриффиндорку отчасти - но только отчасти - спасало то, что сейчас она ублажала эту садистку по своей воле, ради их с Гермионой свободы.

Гермиона уже протянула руку к маховику - и одёрнула её, когда Белла пошевелилась.

\- Хватит дразниться, птенчик, - хрипло сказала пожирательница, - засунь свой клювик в норку тёти Беллы и попытайся склевать земляного червячка... если ты сама этого хочешь, конечно.

Блестящее от слюны колечко мышц Беллатрисы стал призывно сокращаться. Джинни оглянулась на Гермиону, всхлипнула и высунула язык. Его острый кончик коснулся ануса Беллатрисы и стал буравить его, медленно проскальзывая внутрь тёмного зева. Белла простонала, запустила руку между ног и стала тереть длинными бледными пальцами свою мокрую волосатую щель.

Маховик времени лёг в ладонь Гермионы. Всего лишь песочные часы в потёртой круглой металлической оправе, но эта вещица и разрушила их жизни, и могла спасти их.

«Заклинанием Авада Кедавра можно уничтожить и маховик, и все случившиеся из-за него вмешательства во время, - Гермиона прокручивала в голове строчки из прочитанной книги. - Убивающее заклятье сотрёт все последствия вмешательства во время. Во всём мире о случившемся будет помнить лишь тот, кто уничтожил маховик».

Но у Гермионы не было палочки, чтоб сотворить Убивающее заклятье - палочки у них с Джинни отобрали ещё на входе в Азкабан. Ей надо было выкрасть маховик, чтобы уничтожить его потом - но где его спрятать, если ты раздета догола?

Некогда Гермиона читала познавательную биографию французского арестанта, где описывалось, как контрабанду проносят в тюрьмы в прямой кишке. Тогда она подивилась этому и даже порадовалась, что её эти извращения уж точно не касаются. Теперь Гермионе всё чаще казалось, что и её биографию пишет какой-то автор с бурной больной фантазией.

Сев на корточки у окна и упершись одной рукой в каменный пол, Гермиона рассмотрела маховик. Он был, к несчастью, больше того, что она использовала на третьем курсе - почти десять сантиметров в самом широком месте. Деваться было некуда - наскоро смочив его поверхность слюной, Гермиона сжала губы и стала ввинчивать металлическое кольцо маховика в свой анал.

От касания холодного металла к натёртой коже промежности бросало в дрожь. Маховик входил в задний проход гриффиндорки неохотно, с натугой, причиняя ей боль. Гермиона старалась сдерживать стоны, чтоб не привлечь внимание Беллатрисы. Гриффиндорке уже приходилось принимать и во влагалище, и в зад такие толстые предметы, но сейчас Малфой сузил заклинанием её дырки, и ей приходилось снова раздирать себя. С горьким смешком Гермиона мысленно поблагодарила Рона, что он отчасти растрахал её задницу заново и хоть немного подготовил к этому большому инородному телу.

Ноги Гермионы тряслись, она боялась, что не выдержит и шлёпнется на пол. Холодное гладкое широкое кольцо слишком медленно прокладывало себе путь в её заднем проходе. Гермиона нажала сильнее - с пронзительной болью самая широкая часть маховика проскочила сфинктер, и гриффиндорка не удержала сдавленного крика. Она испуганно взглянула на Беллатрису - но сумасшедшая ведьма, по счастью, всё ещё стояла раком к Гермионе и Джинни, не слыша ничего за своими стонами.

\- Да, рыжая... Да, бесстыжая! - визжала Беллатриса. - Уизлетта, у тебя такой жаркий язычок, такой мягкий и длинный... Я чувствую всю его длину в своём очке... Да, шуруй им как следует! Выеби меня своим ртом! - Белла кричала и ожесточённо трахала свою хлюпающую пизду тремя пальцами, пока бедная Джинни обсасывала губами её анус снаружи и исследовала языком изнутри, морщась и плача.

\- Беллатриса, ну хватит уже! - раздался снаружи камеры голос Драко. - Мне надо увести шлюх! Отец будет недоволен!

\- Дракопупсик, ну ещё чуть-чуть, - протянула Белла. - Люциус поймёт. Наша птичка Джинни сегодня была такой хорошей девочкой... Я хочу в награду её покормить и чувствую, что из меня вот-вот полезет толстый ароматный земляной червяк...

От одной мысли об этом Джинни позеленела и выпучила глаза. На секунду перестав лизать жопу Беллатрисы, она бросила через плечо умоляющий взгляд на Гермиону - и тут же снова полезла языком в очко пожирательницы.

Гермиона, отчаянно нажав на маховик, утопила его глубоко в своём заднем проходе, постаралась утрамбовать туда же цепочку и поковыляла спасать Джинни. Хвостик цепочки чуть торчал из ануса, и маховик в заднице заставлял Гермиону нелепо расставлять ноги - оставалось надеяться, что этого никто не заметит.

\- Мадам Лейстрендж, - позвала она сумасшедшую ведьму.

\- Да, да, глубже... Ты что-то сказала, шлюшка? Хочешь поменять Джинни? - спросила Беллатриса.

\- Мадам Лейстрендж, - потупилась Гермиона, - а меня только что трахнули Гарри и Драко.

\- Так и было задумано, грязнокровочка, - ответила Белла, тяжело дыша. - Скажи что поинтереснее. Да, Джинни, да... твой червячок уже ползёт...

\- Но вы не знаете, как именно они меня отымели! Надо мной ещё так не извращались, - продолжила Гермиона, пытаясь сильнее завести распалённую пожирательницу.

\- И как же? Сидя, лёжа, на голове? - рассмеялась Беллатриса, но всё же обратила на Гермиону внимание. - Я всё это видела. Лет этак двадцать назад мы с Люциусом как-то имели в такой интересной позе эту грязнокровку Лили Эва...

\- Они трахнули меня в пизду одновременно! - воскликнула Гермиона. - Вот, смотрите, - она раздвинула свою раздолбанную натёртую вагину, показывая Белле, как её растянули.

Тёмные глаза Беллатрисы возбуждённо заблестели, она облизнулась.

\- Мне было так стыдно и неприятно, - зашептала ей Гермиона. - Я умоляла их о пощаде, но в итоге кончила на двух их членах, как последняя блядь!

\- Ты и есть последняя блядь, - прохрипела Беллатриса, остервенело надрачивая свой большой клитор.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Гермиона. - Вы можете трахнуть меня так же. Вы можете взять свой самый большой страпон, чтоб он был толще двух их хуёв одновременно, и насиловать мою пиздёнку, пока она не перестанет закрываться. Вы можете лечь и приказать мне садиться сверху на этот огромный кол. Он будет входить между моих половых губ сантиметр за сантиметром, и всё это время я буду кричать и умолять вас о пощаде, но вы всё равно заставите меня сесть до основания и принять в себя всю длину этого члена. А потом вы вытащите дилдо и засунете мне во влагалище кулак...

\- Два кулака! Три! Четыре кулакаааа, - завизжала Беллатриса. Струйка вырвалась из её пульсирующей вагины и оросила пол. Белла плюхнулась на пол и уронила голову на грудь, завесив тёмными кудрями лицо. Джинни тут же отползла от задницы ведьмы и кое-как встала. Лицо рыжей гриффиндорки было бледно-зелёным, но, к счастью, земляного червяка ей так и не довелось попробовать.

Гермиона обняла подругу и поцеловала в холодный лоб.

\- Я успела? - шепнула она Джинни.

\- Успела, - отозвалась та, и обе поняли, что имелось в виду. - А маховик? - шёпотом добавила Джинни.

\- Надёжно укрыт в моём ректуме, - усмехнулась Гермиона.

\- Ректум - это что?

\- Ректум - это где. Говоря по-простому, это в заднице.

Джинни изумлённо покачала головой, тоже усмехнулась и вдруг чмокнула Гермиону в губы. Гермиона чуть помедлила и ответила на поцелуй. После сеанса с Беллатрисой вкус губ Джинни был не слишком приятен, но Гермиона давно привыкла к неприятным вкусам и запахам.

\- Грейнджер, Уизлетта, в Хогвартсе и пообнимаетесь, и поцелуетесь, и потрахаетесь! - раздражённо окликнул их Драко, подошедший к решётке камеры. - А сейчас уходим. Или вам так понравилось с Беллатрисой, что вы подождёте, пока она очухается?

И гриффиндорки поспешили вон из камеры и из Азкабана, унося с собой позорные отметины на теле, страшные воспоминания и ключ к спасению.

ххх

Гарри приходил в себя медленно. Сначала он ощутил боль в перетруженном члене, потом открыл глаза и увидел, что в комнате помимо него остались только столь же обалделый Рон и довольный Люциус Малфой. Ни следа Гермионы и Джинни.

Гермионы и Джинни...

Воспоминания вернулись разом: отчаянный крик Джинни, которую Гарри и Драко ебут в обе дырки. Какой-то нечеловеческий скулёж Гермионы, когда Рон и Люциус долбят её одновременно. Безумный смех Джинни, когда Рон наполняет горячей братской спермой её вагину. Страшная гримаса стонущей Гермионы, когда Гарри и Драко разрывают её влагалище, насаженное на два члена сразу...

Гарри вскочил на ноги и бросился на Люциуса, и не менее взбешённый Рон последовал за ним - и замер. Палочка Люциуса была направлена прямо на них.

\- Сядьте и слушайте меня очень внимательно, - говорил он. - Знаете, ведь я могу приказать Драко расторгнуть контракт. Вы можете освободить Грейнджер и Уизлетту от бесконечных изнасилований и унижений - если, конечно, тоже пойдёте мне навстречу...

\- Что тебе нужно от нас, Малфой? - оборвал его Гарри.

\- Мне нужны свобода, уважение, положение в обществе - то, что вы у меня отняли, - начал загибать пальцы Люциус.

\- Действительно, всего-то, - прошипел Рон. - Может, лучше ты откусишь собственный член и отправишься в ад?

\- Как вам такая легенда: моя дорогая Беллатриса всё время находилась под особой разновидностью Империуса, наложенного лично Тёмным Лордом, - проигнорировал выпад Рона Люциус. - Именно это вызвало все её ужасные преступления и странности в поведении. Как невинная жертва, Белла будет оправдана и освобождена после недолгого лечения.

\- Что до меня... оказывается, я все эти годы работал на Дамблдора, - с улыбкой продолжил Люциус. - Был, наряду со Снейпом, тайным агентом Ордена Феникса среди пожирателей, сделал очень много для победы над Тёмным Лордом, ежедневно рискуя жизнью. Естественно, я буду полностью оправдан, получу за заслуги Орден Мерлина и высокий пост в Министерстве... да что там, через несколько лет я могу даже стать Министром Магии!

\- Это же немыслимо. Вам никто не поверит, - возразил Гарри.

\- Мне - нет. А тебе - да! - воскликнул Люциус. - У меня остались связи в прессе и правительстве, которые я задействую - но именно ты станешь ключом к моему возвышению. Ты Гарри Поттер, победитель Тёмного Лорда, одного твоего слова хватило, чтобы превратить Северуса Снейпа из предателя в героя войны!

Люциус в волнении прошёлся по комнате, роняя слова на ходу:

\- Если ты заявишь, что я невиновен, то тебе поверят. Никому другому не поверили бы, а тебе - поверят. Скажи, что ты нашёл воспоминания или письма Дамблдора насчёт меня и Беллы, ври что угодно - тебе поверят!

\- А если я не скажу этого? - спросил Гарри, уже зная ответ и боясь его.

\- Боюсь, что тогда Грейнджер и Уизлетте будет тяжеловато, - притворно вздохнул Люциус. - Они уже выглядят весьма заёбанными... заёбанными жизнью, я имею в виду. Но у них значительно прибавится клиентов, когда новость о двух безотказных давалках прогремит на всю страну!

Пока Малфой-старший вещал, Гарри спешно соображал - сколько времени они уже в Азкабане? Возможно ли ещё остановить скандал, не пустить его в газеты? Люциус будто прочитал его мысли.

\- Утренние газеты уже вышли. Полюбуйтесь, мистер Поттер, и вы, Уизли, - он кинул парням свёрнутую газету.

\- «Ежедневный Порок»? - скривился Рон, увидев газету. - Этот скандальный желтушный листок?

\- Этот желтушный листок, по опросам, читает половина Британии, а другая половина врёт, что не читает, - хмыкнул Люциус. - И этот его номер станет самым популярным за всю историю, не сомневайтесь!

Гарри поднял «Ежедневный Порок».

\- Ёбаный Мерлин! - вырвалось у него.

Всю передовицу занимала большая колдофотография Гермионы и Джинни, сделанная предыдущим вечером в Хогвартсе. Камера запечатлела мельчайшие подробности того, как обнажённые гриффиндорки демонстрировали всему Хогвартсу свои тела. На движущемся фото они то ласкали пальцами свои влагалища, то раздвигали ягодицы и подставляли камере анусы.

Над фотографией чернел кричащий заголовок:

«СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ ВЫПУСК! РАБЫНИ ХОГВАРТСА!  
ПОЗОР ГЕРМИОНЫ ГРЕЙНДЖЕР И ДЖИННИ УИЗЛИ!  
ГОРМОНАЛЬНАЯ ГОРЯЧКА ГРИФФИНДОРСКИХ ГОРДЯЧЕК!  
ВЫ ЕЩЁ НЕ ВИДЕЛИ ТАКИХ ГРЯЗНЫХ ФОТО!  
O TEMPORA, O WHORES!»

Рон выхватил у Гарри газету и быстро пролистал. Большую часть номера занимали фотографии Гермионы и Джинни, и на каждом фото они сосали, лизали, принимали члены во все дырки во всех возможных позах. Рон с трудом мог поверить, что эти извращенки, развратно извивающиеся на каждой странице - это его девушка и сестра. При мысли о том, что одновременно с ним по всей Британии тысячи магов и ведьм читают эту же газету, у Рона задрожали пальцы, и он выронил листок.

\- Что о них подумают? - шепнул он.

\- Что мир ещё не видел таких грязных девок, что же ещё? - пожал плечами Люциус. - Полагаю, многие читатели заодно откроют для себя новые виды поз и извращений. С таким набором фотографий это уже получается не газета, а новая Камасутра. Кстати, саму статью вы тоже почитайте... Рита Скитер там просто жжёт сердца людей глаголом.

\- Скитер? - Гарри вспомнил, какие скандалы Скитер умела устраивать даже на ровном месте, и заранее ужаснулся тому, что она могла написать про Гермиону с Джинни. - Люди не поверят её писанине.

\- До сих пор верили, - заметил Люциус. - К тому же, во всех остальных газетах написано то же самое, разве что фото заретушированы и заголовки более обтекаемые. Ах да, полоумный Лавгуд в «Придире» выдвигает альтернативную версию - мол, это всё устроили Чешуекрылые Злоебучки...

\- Кто?! - в два голоса переспросили Гарри с Роном.

\- Чешуекрылые Злоебучки, - повторил Люциус. - Очевидно, это какие-то злоебучки с чешуйчатыми крыльями. Подробностей не знаю, да и всё равно в это никто не поверил. Вы статью-то прочитайте, хотя бы заключение. Вам будет интересно.

Уничтожая Люциуса взглядом, Гарри снова поднял «Порок» и заглянул в последнюю страницу. Сердце ёкнуло - с дешёвой тонкой бумаги на него смотрели Гермиона и Джинни. Они улыбались в камеру, но в глазах стояли слёзы, и капли спермы тягуче стекали по их подбородкам.

Гарри с трудом перевёл глаза с фото на статью и стал читать вслух:

\- После того, как гриффиндорские гордячки-недотроги раскрыли свою блядскую сущность, многие могут спросить - насколько безопасен Хогвартс? Ведь уже два профессора по вине так называемых «Рабынь Хогвартса» оказались на больничной койке - Нимфадоре Тонкс предстоит долгое лечение от последствий тяжкого насилия, а директора Минерву Макгонагалл сразил сердечный приступ при виде позора учениц, которыми она так гордилась.

Особую тревогу вызывает то, что Грейнджер и Уизли в скором времени вернутся в Хогвартс из Азкабана - Мальчик-который-выжил, возмутительно злоупотребив своим влиянием, убедил профессора Тонкс и Министра Магии не выдвигать обвинений против его любимых шлюшек. Причём, как я слышала, в свою единственную ночь в Азкабане наши весёлые девицы не теряли времени и огласили всю тюрьму стонами, предавшись разврату с преступными отбросами магического мира.

Но новый директор Хогвартса, профессор Гораций Слизнорт, полон решимости держать Грейнджер и Уизли в строгости. Запретить им блядствовать направо и налево не в его силах, но, по крайней мере, наши ненасытные давалки будут знать своё место в Хогвартсе. Профессор Слизнорт поручил надзор над ними мистеру Драко Малфою, который уже имеет богатый опыт обращения с этими шлюхами.

Согласие с этими мерами выразил и новый преподаватель, аврор Долиш. Аврор, арестовавший Грейнджер и Уизли и тщательно проверивший все свидетельства их вины, согласился сменить Тонкс на посту профессора ЗОТИ. С учётом печальной судьбы всех его предшественников, о выборе профессора Долиша можно сказать лишь одно: «Безумству храбрых поём мы песню!» Сам Долиш заявил, что лучше он умрёт от проклятия в Хогвартсе, чем от скуки в Аврорате.

Можно не сомневаться, что шлюхи Хогвартса нигде в школе не встретят поддержки и сочувствия, но, очевидно, эти горячие девки только и ждали возможности променять своё доброе имя и репутацию на грязные потрахушки. Как стало известно, через неделю Грейнджер и Уизли планируют устроить историческую оргию с десятками человек, дав себя выебать всем желающим старшекурсникам Хогвартса. В ближайшее время ваша покорная слуга собирается взять у «Рабынь Хогвартса» откровенное интервью, где эти сексуальные леди подробнее расскажут об своих планах и о самых интимных подробностях своей карьеры блядей... - Гарри осёкся. - Малфой, что это значит?

\- Это значит, что у вас есть неделя, чтобы принять моё предложение, Поттер, - ответил Люциус. - Если же вы не согласитесь помочь... что ж, тогда Гермионе и Джиневре придётся принять участие в Большой Хогвартской Оргии. Оргии века. Что скажете?

Настала пауза. Было очень тихо, только откуда-то с нижних этажей доносились приглушённые стоны Беллатрисы - у Гарри было нехорошее подозрение, что она снова мучает Гермиону или Джинни. Никогда ему не приходилось делать столь сложного выбора. Даже идти на смерть в Запретный Лес было легче, потому что тогда он распоряжался своей жизнью, а не чужими.

\- Мне надо подумать, - наконец сказал он.

\- Что?! - взорвался Рон. - Ты слышал что они собираются сделать с Гермионой и Джинни?

\- Я слышал, - устало отозвался Гарри. - А ты слышал чего хочет Малфой? Полное оправдание для него и для Лейстрендж, звание героя войны... Вы, - Гарри уставился на Люциуса с ненавистью, - вы всерьёз метите в Министры Магии! Вы же чудовище, как я могу дать вам в руки такую власть?

\- Вы принципиальный человек, Поттер, - склонил голову Люциус. - Уважаю. Так знайте, чего будет стоить эта принципиальность вашим подругам. Через неделю Гермиона и Джинни отдадут себя на растерзание всему Хогвартсу. Каждый озабоченный вгонит свой член в рот, пизду и жопу вашим девушкам. А когда последний в очереди спустит в них или на них, толпа пойдёт трахать их по второму кругу, по третьему и так далее... Когда всё закончится, Грейнджер и Уизли будут похожи не на людей, а на куски мяса в гарнире из месива спермы. Пожалуй, стоит запастись Бодрящим зельем, чтобы они не отрубились от усталость слишком рано... Будете ли вы и тогда так принципиальны, Поттер?

Гарри упрямо молчал, задыхаясь от ярости и бессилия.

\- Значит, будете? - спросил Люциус. - Ну, в таком случае оргию века можно устраивать хоть каждую неделю, и не только в Хогвартсе. Ваших подруг выебут на каждой кровати в каждом борделе Лютного переулка. Их привяжут голыми к позорному столбу посреди Лютного переулка, и позволят всей тамошней мрази вздрючить их. А потом их поставят на колени с открытыми ртами в самом грязном публичном сортире Лютного переулка, чтобы любой, кому приспичит справить нужду...

\- Хватит! - заорал Рон. - Заткнись, заткнись!

\- Действительно, я что-то увлёкся, - улыбнулся Люциус. - До встречи в Хогвартсе через неделю, а сейчас вынужден откланяться - у нас с Беллатрисой грядёт побег.

Направившись к выходу, он бросил заклинание - и Гарри с Роном упали, обвитые крепкими верёвками.

\- Решайтесь, Поттер! - крикнул Люциус напоследок.

Гарри и Рон молча слушали, как удаляются и затихают его шаги.

ххх

Рабыни Хогвартса возвращались в Хогвартс в тишине. Драко многозначительно молчал, Гермиона и Джинни тем более не хотели начинать разговор и вспоминать о пережитом, о Гарри и Роне. Некоторый повод для надежды давал только маховик времени, спрятанный глубоко в заднем проходе Гермионы. Даже избавление от мучений в Азкабане не радовало гриффиндорок - они догадывались, что и в Хогвартсе им будет ненамного лучше.

Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если бы не подтвердил их догадки.

\- Что у нас там сейчас? - спросил он, глядя в расписание, когда они зашли в тихие и безлюдные залы Хогвартса. - А, зельеварение со Слизнортом, и мы уже опаздываем!

Гермиона машинально рванула в сторону кабинета зельеварения - страх опоздать на занятия до сих пор где-то в ней жил. Джинни не сдвинулась с места - меньше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось видеть других студентов.

\- Притормози, Грейнджер, - окликнул Гермиону Драко. - Ученье, конечно, свет, только не в конце твоего разъёбанного тоннеля. И ты постой, Уизлетта. Есть пара слов для вас.

\- Что, опять будешь издеваться? - вырвался стон у Джинни.

\- О, не сомневаюсь, что тут и без меня очень много желающих поиздеваться над вами - с вашей-то новой скандальной славой, - хмыкнул Малфой. - Собственно, моя работа закончена - теперь весь Хогвартс держит вас за блядин, которыми можно и нужно пользоваться, и ни один профессор не может или не хочет этому помешать. Мне осталось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Ваша же работа только начинается.... и вы будете очень, очень занятыми девушками, уверяю вас.

Малфой навис над гриффиндорками, продолжая вещать:

\- Довольно вам киснуть в Гриффиндоре, леди - там с вами слишком мягко обходятся. Теперь в Большом зале вы будете всегда есть за слизеринским столом - и отсасывать под ним, если кому-то захочется минетик во время еды. Вы будете спать в слизеринских спальнях - на тех же грязных простынях, на которых вас будут ебать каждую ночь мои друзья. Вы, конечно, будете и дальше торговать дырками для каждого... и раз все уже знают про рабынь Хогвартса, то и ваши тряпки вам больше не понадобятся! Будете дефилировать по коридорам и кабинетам голенькие, - подмигнул Малфой Гермионе и Джинни. - У магглов же сейчас популярен этот... нубизм, или кубизм, или как там его...

\- Нудизм. Но Малфой, мы же в школе, а не на нудистском пляже... нас же даже дети будут видеть... им же всего по одиннадцать лет! - Гермиона задыхалась от страха и возмущения одновременно.

\- Ой, сейчас такие дети пошли - слышали бы вы, что про вас говорят слизеринцы-первокурсники... Впрочем, пусть будет по-вашему, - чуть подумав, согласился Драко. - Не будем смущать мелюзгу вашими сиськами, попами и татушками. В коридорах носите дальше вашу блядскую форму, но во время занятий... - Драко сладко улыбнулся. - Перед каждым занятием вы будете раздеваться, прямо в кабинете, у всех на виду. Медленно и эротично... И сидеть на лекциях в чём мать родила.

Гермиону и Джинни передёрнуло. Они представили это - ежедневные сеансы стриптиза на глазах их однокурсников, под липкими похотливыми взглядами...

\- Кстати, раз уж вы так заботитесь о приличиях, не дело вам ходить по школе без труселей... Ходите в этих! - Малфой сотворил из воздуха нижнее бельё для гриффиндорок и бросил их им в лицо. - Не уверен, что угадал с размером, зато гриффиндорский цвет!

Гермиона и Джинни чертыхнулись про себя, увидев эти трусики - из алой, тонкой, полупрозрачной ткани, но зато с кричаще-красными каёмками по краям. Драко явно не оставлял мечту стать выдающимся модельером. Джинни с трудом натянула эту мечту стриптизёрши на свой фигуристый зад и невесело оценила результат.

«Мерлин, как неудобно, они такие тесные, - подумала она, когда каёмки впились в тело. - Конечно, Малфой специально это сделал... чтобы прозрачная ткань поплотней облегала между ног и не скрывала ничего... зато этими пошлыми красными оборками я буду сверкать из-под юбки при каждом шаге!»

\- Кстати, не забудьте старое-новое правило - если вы не на занятии, то снимать эти штучки вы можете лишь для того, чтобы облегчиться или потрахаться, а стирать их вы можете только своими ртами, - напомнил Малфой. - Каждый вечер, сняв эти ношенные тряпки, вы будете затыкать ими свои рты и мирно посасывать их во сне до самого утра!

Гермиона и Джинни переглянулись. Они помнили это правило - одно из первых, установленных Малфоем, - и именно поэтому и не носили белья всё это время. Теперь же Малфой снова не оставил им выбора.

\- Но Малфой, а как же мы с заткнутыми ртами... - растерянно начала Джинни. - Если наши пирсинги завибрируют ночью, и нам надо будет... ну, ты знаешь...

\- Трахнуть друг дружку? - дружелюбно улыбнулся Драко. - Не красней, Уизлетта, ещё успеешь посмущаться. Хорошо, ради такого дела можете и выплёвывать ваши кляпы - но чур, сделав дело, вы досуха подотрёте этими же трусиками ваши мокрые дырки и засунете их обратно в рот. Да, я знаю, у меня потрясающее воображение. А сейчас - марш на зельеварение! - скомандовал Драко.

Против воли гриффиндорок ноги сами понесли их к кабинету Слизнорта. Когда они вошли, все студенты оторвались от своих котлов. Мгновенье - и мёртвая тишина сменилась издевательскими овациями, под звук которых покрасневшие Гермиона и Джинни стали раздеваться.

Некоторые гриффиндорцы и слизеринка Трейси опустили глаза, но остальные хлопали, свистели и улюлюкали всё громче, пока Гермиона и Джинни трясущимися руками медленно развязывали галстуки, стягивали полупрозрачные блузки, скидывали короткие юбочки и тонкие трусики. Когда гриффиндорки остались совсем голыми всем на обозрение, в кабинет вошёл Малфой.

\- Представляю вам рабынь Хогвартса! - поклонился Драко публике и указал на колдотату над сиськами Джинни. - «Не еблась уже 45 минут. Ебать в рот, пизду и жопу МОЖНО». Что же, я уверен, что вы поможете этим порочным леди выполнить их тайные желания!

Аплодисменты перешли в восторженный рёв.

\- Но не во время лекций, мистер Малфой, - тихо сказал Слизнорт, старательно не смотревший на рабынь.

\- Конечно, профессор, - улыбнулся Драко. - Дисциплина в учёбе превыше всего. Шлюхи, жаль вас расстраивать, но во время занятий вы ограничитесь только отсосами, а свои нижние дырки будете баловать во внеучебное время.

Если гриффиндорок это и приободрило, то только до следующих слов Малфоя:

\- Но я не настолько жесток, чтоб совсем ограничивать вас в сексе, поэтому чуть-чуть поколдовал над вашим учебным местом... Взгляните!

Гермиона и Джинни подошли к своей парте. Хотя усталость и отчаянье притупили чувства Джинни, но от смешков однокурсников ей снова стало тревожно. Что ещё придумал Малфой?

И тут она увидела - из поверхности скамьи, на которой они с Гермионой обычно сидели, теперь вырастали два длинных искусственных члена. Два самотыка торчали вертикально, нацелившись в потолок.

Перед каждым из них поверхность скамьи выпячивалась пологим деревянным холмиком, треугольным в сечении, с затупленной верхней гранью.

\- Грейнджер, Уизлетта, вам нравится? Эти дилдо - точная копия моего члена, а эти горки я зову «испанские коняшки», - сказал Малфой. - Я точно так же переделал все ваши скамьи в каждом из кабинетов Хогвартса. На всех занятиях вы будете садиться своими задницами на эти самотыки, чтобы они вошли в вас до упора... а своими пёздами, леди, вы опуститесь на эти деревянные горки - так, чтобы их верхушки упирались вам прямо в ваши мокрые щёлки!

\- Ну, насчёт «точной копии» ты себе сильно польстил, Малфой! - крикнул с задних рядов Макклаген.

\- Ой, да кто бы говорил, лилипут секса! - набросился на Кормака Драко.

Джинни как зачарованная смотрела на новые орудия её пытки. Она представила, как садится на эту выпуклость в поверхности скамьи, и под весом её тела тупая верхняя грань врезается ей между половых губок, терзая нежную щель, расплющивая чувствительный проколотый клитор...

Рыжая гриффиндорка взглянула на подругу - Гермиона бешено озиралась по сторонам, будто ища что-то. Вдруг Джинни с ужасом поняла, что маховик времени всё ещё спрятан в заднем проходе Гермионы, и ей придётся его достать на глазах у Малфоя, чтобы сесть очком на искусственный член.

За соседней с ними партой Дин Томас занёс склянку с гноем бубонтбюра над своим котлом. По счастью, Дин в этот момент отвлёкся на перепалку Малфоя и Макклагена и не следил за зельем. Джинни быстро оглянулась и будто бы случайно толкнула Томаса под локоть. Склянка с гноем плюхнулась в котёл, из которого сразу повалил зелёный густой дым.

\- Мистер Томас, вам «тролль». Класс, ложись! - крикнул Слизнорт и нырнул под стол с ловкостью, удивительной для человека его возраста. Остальные последовали его примеру, и тут котёл Дина взорвался, разбрызгивая во все стороны ядовитое варево. Весь кабинет затянуло непроглядным зелёным дымом.

\- Молодец! - шепнула Гермиона Джинни. Потянув за цепочку и прикусив губу от боли, она выдернула маховик из своего ануса и кинула его на парту. Гермиона и Джинни переглянулись, подняли палочки и направили на проклятый маховик.

\- Авада Кедавра, - шепнули гриффиндорки в унисон.

Ничего не произошло. Ни лучика зелёного цвета не вылетело из палочек Гермионы и Джинни.

«Авада Кедавра может получиться далеко не у каждого, - вдруг припомнила Гермиона строчки из какой-то книги. - Для этого проклятья надо хотеть убивать и получать от этого удовольствие. И маг, в котором нет или почти нет тьмы, не сможет использовать это проклятье даже ради спасения собственной жизни».

Чертыхнувшись, Гермиона схватила маховик и стала на ощупь пробираться к выходу из кабинета. Только бы успеть где-нибудь спрятать его...

\- Не беспокойтесь, сейчас всё пройдёт! - где-то в тумане вещал Слизнорт, и в подтверждение его слов зелёная дымка стала истончаться. Гермиона застонала от бессилия - ей было не успеть. Она наугад метнула маховик куда подальше от себя. Как ни странно, звука падения не раздалось, будто песочные часы приземлились на что-то мягкое. Гермиона еле успела вернуться к своему месту.

\- Где маховик? - шепнула Джинни.

\- Я выкинула его, - ответила Гермиона. Она осмотрела класс, пытаясь разглядеть маховик где-нибудь на полу, но ничего не увидела. - Кто-то его уже поднял. Если маховик у слизеринца, то тогда он очень быстро вернётся к Драко. Если он попал к гриффиндорцу, у нас ещё есть шансы, хотя Малфой всё равно устроит нам такое...

Гермиона осеклась, но Джинни поняла её и вздрогнула - очень скоро Люциус сообщит сыну о краже, и страшно даже представить, как за такое их накажет Драко...

\- Надо быть осторожнее, мистер Томас. Что ж, хотя бы никто не пострадал, - бодро сказал Гораций Слизнорт. - О, прошу прощения, мистер Забини, я вас не заметил. Не волнуйтесь, эти волдыри пройдут, но придётся вам недельку отдохнуть в Больничном крыле. Внеочередные каникулы, так сказать...

Блейзу Забини явно было не смешно. Он не успел пригнуться, и теперь его лицо и руки были усыпаны волдырями и нарывами.

\- Мало нам было Лонгботтома, теперь ещё и Томас подался в подрывники-любители, - буркнул он. - Трейси, проводишь меня? И помоги донести мои вещи, будь добра - а то у меня руки опухли.

Трейси Девис подняла сумку Забини с пола и застегнула. Она и Блейз вышли из кабинета.

Класс успокоился. Все расселись по местам. В тишине прозвучали два сдавленных стона - это гриффиндорки сели за парту и насадили свои анусы на жёсткие дилдо и влагалища на деревянные горки. Так им предстояло сидеть голыми целый час.

\- И не забудьте после урока облизать и самотыки, и «коняшек»! - крикнула им Пэнси Паркинсон.

С каменными лицами, стараясь не ёрзать на скамье, Гермиона и Джинни достали учебники, пергамент, перья и приготовились к очередному долгому дню насилия и позора.

ххх

Их парни тем временем извивались в путах на полу комнаты в Азкабане и спорили о своих подругах.

\- Ты сошёл с ума, Гарри! - вдруг выпалил Рон. - Джинни и Гермиона, - на этом имени его голос чуть сорвался, - я не знаю, как они до сих пор держатся, но эта «Большая Хогвартская Оргия» их точно раздавит! Она не должна состояться, как ты не понимаешь?

\- Она не состоится, - твёрдо ответил Гарри.

\- Но ты отказался помочь Малфою...

\- Я блефовал, понял? - сорвался Гарри. - Я думал, что Малфой сбавит цену, но он действительно рвётся в Министры Магии... Рон, ты понимаешь, как он использует этот пост? Это будет не лучше власти Волан-де-Морта!

\- Так что нам делать? - глухо спросил Рон.

\- Если дело дойдёт до «оргии века», я... я соглашусь на все условия Люциуса, будь он проклят, - ответил Гарри. - А до этого у нас есть неделя, чтобы найти другой способ освободить Гермиону и Джинни от контракта.

\- Значит, мы будем неделю смотреть, как Гермиона и Джинни продают себя на растерзание всяким уродам, хотя ты можешь согласиться на сделку хоть сейчас, - мрачно сказал Рон. - И мы возьмём на себя такую вину?

\- Возьму, и будь я проклят вместе с Люциусом! - воскликнул Гарри. - Потому что иначе, когда через несколько лет министр Малфой начнёт охоту на магглорождённых, этот вина будет тоже на нас!

Они снова замолчали, и тут издалека до них донёсся приглушённый визг Беллатрисы:

\- Украли! Пока я не видела... Эти мерзкие хуесоски украли...

\- Тише, Белла! - донёсся окрик Люциуса. - Как украли, так и вернут...

\- Что там Гермиона с Джинни украли у них? - удивился Рон. - Мне послышалось «ха-ха-вик» или что-то такое. Может, это один из тех маггловских чудаков с красным носом?

\- Такой чудак называется «клоун», а не «ха-ха-вик», - сказал Гарри. Он внимательно прислушался, но больше не смог разобрать в ругани пожирателей ни слова. Вдруг он услышал другие звуки: бешеные вопли и визги, протяжные стоны.

«Будто Дадли опять смотрит порно на максимальной громкости, пока родителей нет дома», - некстати вспомнил он жизнь с Дурслями. Но Гарри знал, что это не порнофильм - это Люциус и Беллатриса обезвредили авроров сучим мускатом, и теперь ничто не отделяет пожирателей от свободы.

Связанным парням казалось, что дикие стоны и крики длятся уже вечность. Наконец, всё стихло, а через несколько минут к ним в комнату ввалилась женщина в рваной мантии аврора, наизнанку надетой на голое тело. Всё её лицо было заляпано подсыхающей спермой, и сперма капала из её промежности при ходьбе.

\- Помогите, - слабо проговорила она.

\- Что с вами? - спросил Рон.

\- Я не знаю, - женщина пошатнулась и прислонилась к стене. - Мы с другими аврорами играли в карты, и вдруг на нас что-то нашло... О Мерлин, я же переспала со всеми, кто там был! Что я скажу своему парню? - она попыталась одновременно покраснеть от стыда и побелеть от ужаса.

\- Это тюремщик, - попробовал объяснить Гарри. - Он отравил вас сучим мускатом...

\- Тюремщик! - в ужасе выкрикнула женщина. - Ёбаный Мерлин, этот старый хрыч тоже меня поимел, и он... он умер! Сердце не выдержало. Я затрахала его до смерти!

Ни Гарри, ни Рон не проявили большого сочувствия к судьбе покойного тюремщика - их гораздо больше занимали две девушки, которым тоже угрожало в недалёком будущем быть затраханными до смерти. Они боялись представлять, как Гермиону и Джинни встретили в Хогвартсе.

ххх

Трейси Дэвис проводила Блейза до больничного крыла и передала на попечение мадам Помфри. Забини немедленно запихнул сумку под больничную койку и расположился сверху, приняв самый страдальческий вид. Трейси, однако, сейчас занимали страдания других людей. Возвращаясь на зельеварение, она услышала смешки и вздохи ещё издалека.

\- Уизлетта, отсоси-ка мне, - донёсся до неё бас Гойла. - Хотя не, не надо. Хотя не, отсоси! Не, лучше сядь... Нет, давай соси!

Трейси представила, как под смех всех друзей Гойла Джинни прыгает на скамье мучений, то вскакивая с самотыка и горки, то снова садясь на них. Ей резко расхотелось возвращаться, но всё же Трейси заставила себя шагнуть в класс.

Она прокралась к своему месту и печально огляделась. На заднем ряду Джинни у всех на виду отсасывала Гойлу. Рыжая гриффиндорка давилась, глубоко и грубо трахая свой рот о толстый хуй слизеринца. Густые слюни стекали с её подбородка по члену и мошонке Гойла и капали на пол.

Гермиона всё так же сидела голая за своей партой. Спину она держала очень прямо, и даже умудрялась что-то записывать в конспект - единственная из всего класса, кто и сейчас слушал лекцию Слизнорта. Только с губ её иногда срывались тихие охи и вздохи, а бёдра дёргались, силясь снять боль и возбуждение в анусе и вагине...

Трейси стыдливо отвела глаза и поклялась как угодно помочь рабыням Хогвартса. Она так тяжко задумалась, что не заметила, как кончилась лекция и гриффиндорцы со слизеринцами потянулись на выход.

\- Дэвис, ты уснула? - окликнул её с порога Грэхэм Монтегю. - Грейнджер, жду твой рабочий рот в туалете на третьем этаже! Кстати, готовься - мне не помешает отлить, так что я заодно проверю, какая ты «глотка для ссак», - Монтегю с выражением озвучил тату на левом плече Гермионы.

Кабинет опустел. В нём, помимо Трейси, остались только рабыни Хогвартса, выполнявшие предписанные им процедуры. Джинни Уизли склонилась над скамьёй и вылизывала от своих выделений «коняшку» - деревянную горку, на которой до этого она сидела своей чувствительной вагиной. Рядом Гермиона Грейнджер с гримаской на лице методично обсасывала длинное дилдо, которое весь урок пробыло в её заднице.

\- Очень противно? - сочувственно спросила её Джинни. - Давай помогу.

\- Не надо, - ответила Гермиона. Она слизнула с самотыка последнюю коричневую крупицу и поморщилась от вкуса. - Всё равно Монтегю сейчас даст мне запить... особым пожирательским коктейлем.

\- Грейнджер... - робко окликнула её Трейси. - Я тут хотела узнать...

\- Цену? Отлизываю за галлеон, - бросила через плечо Гермиона.

\- Что? - переспросила Трейси.

\- Отлизываю. Работаю языком. Делаю куннилингус. Сую китайскую морковку в кроличью норку - это Чанг так выражается, - терпеливо пояснила Гермиона. - Пожалуйста, определяйся быстрее, Дэвис - у меня важная встреча в туалете на третьем этаже.

\- Дэвис, оставь Гермиону, я тебя обслужу, - вздохнула Джинни. - А я всё гадала - почему ты единственная из слизеринок к нам не подходишь. Неужели не понравилось, как я удовлетворила тебя тогда, в слизеринской гостиной?

Трейси потупилась, услышав про слизеринскую оргию, в которой она принимала участие.

\- Ты сильно на меня злишься за тот раз, Уизли? - тихо спросила она.

Джинни пожала плечами:  
\- Скажем так, в списке тех, кому мне надо отомстить, ты далеко не в первой десятке, но это скорее говорит о длине списка. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

\- Я хочу вам помочь, - так просто ответила Трейси.

Гермиона и Джинни уставились на худую тёмноволосую слизеринку так, будто она была Волан-де-Мортом, который надел пёструю мантию с узорами в цветочек и объявил себя неправильно понятым пацифистом.

\- Помочь. Ага, - изумилась Джинни. - Я помню, как тогда ты помогла нам во время слизеринской оргии. «Хорошо, Джинни... Сюда языком нажми... Да нет, выше!», - передразнила гриффиндорка слизеринку. - Что ж, ты хотя бы подмываешь манду перед сексом, в отличие от Миллисенты, но засчитать это за помощь можно только при очень большом желании...

\- Мне не надо было тогда участвовать, - понурилась Трейси. - Это была ошибка. Я очень скоро передумала и...

\- И пошла напиваться с Забини, пока нас пускали по второму кругу? Это же нам так помогло! - всё больше распалялась Джинни. Она понимала, что нельзя отталкивать помощь, но давно копившиеся гнев и ярость требовали выхода.

\- Дэвис, когда мамочка Малфоя не сделал вовремя аборт - это была ошибка, - огрызнулась Гермиона. - То, что сделали с нами - называется немного иначе.

\- Я действительно хочу помочь, - тихо сказала Трейси. - Как угодно.

\- Что ж, сочувствую тебе, Дэвис, - ответила Джинни.

\- Почему? - удивилась слизеринка.

\- Потому что с людьми, которые пытаются нам помочь, вечно происходит что-то неприятное, - непринуждённо сказала Джинни. - Тонкс может подтвердить. А если Малфой спросит, помогает ли нам кто-то из слизеринцев, нам придётся ответить ему правду... мне почему-то кажется, что тогда он на тебя сильно обидится.

Трейси чуть побледнела и сделала шаг назад. Джинни фыркнула и стала натягивать свои тесные прозрачные трусики, которые совсем не скрывали рабочих дырочек гриффиндорки.

\- Рабыня Трейси - звучит не хуже, чем рабыня Уизлетта, - продолжала вслух размышлять Джинни. Она застегнула юбку и попыталась стянуть её пониже на бёдра, чтобы та хоть немного прикрывала промежность. - Ну так что, Дэвис, хочешь такую же стильную наколку от Драко?

Джинни провела пальцем по татуировке на своей ноге. Трейси разглядела надпись «трахалась с братом» и с удивлением и страхом уставилась на гриффиндорку.

\- Я же говорю, у наших помощников вечно выходит всё не так, - невесело улыбнулась Джинни.

\- Ладно, хватит, Джинни, - вмешалась Гермиона, - Дэвис, как ты можешь нам помочь?

\- Я могу поискать способы уничтожить контракт, - предложила Трейси.

\- Не выйдет, - мотнула головой Гермиона. - Надо уничтожить не контракт, а... - слова застряли в горле гриффиндорки. Проклятая магия контракта не давала говорить о маховике с теми, кто не знал о его существовании.

\- Чтобы вас вытащить, надо уничтожить не контракт, а какой-то другой предмет? - догадалась Трейси.

Гриффиндорки кивнули.

\- Но вам запрещено говорить о нём, - продолжила слизеринка.

Ещё один кивок.

\- Вы можете хотя бы сказать, где он находится? - всплеснула руками Трейси.

«Мы и сами теперь не знаем, где маховик, - подумала Гермиона. - Это и к лучшему, потому что Малфой тоже не сможет этого от нас узнать».

\- Мы можем говорить об этом... предмете лишь с теми, кто уже знает, о чём идёт речь, - сказала она вслух. - Наблюдай за слизеринцами, вдруг у одной из твоих подруг появится нечто... необычное - тогда укради это. И поговори с Гарри и Роном, пусть следят за гриффиндорцами, вдруг у них тоже найдётся необычный предмет... Они поймут, что это за вещь, если увидят её.

\- Что-нибудь ещё? - спросила Трейси.

\- Малфой украл мантию-невидимку у Гарри, но у Драко её иногда без спроса берёт Гойл - подглядывать за вами в женской душевой, - вспомнила Гермиона.

\- Что?! - взвилась Трейси.

\- Да не волнуйся, Дэвис, Гойла интересуют только Пэнси и Дафна. Тебя он называет «доска - два соска», - подколола слизеринку Джинни.

\- Как?! - Трейси чуть не лопнула от злости.

\- Это я к тому, что можно попробовать украсть мантию у Гойла, - объяснила Гермиона. - У Гарри есть карта Хогвартса, которая в этом пригодится... Только умоляю, Дэвис, будь осторожна -тебя не должны видеть вместе с нами или вместе с Гарри и Роном... Иначе Малфой действительно обеспечит тебя регулярным ежедневным сексом, и не думаю, что тебе это понравится.

\- Я постараюсь. Немного же от меня помощи, - признала Трейси.

\- Эм... Дэвис... Трейси... - смущённо заговорила Джинни. - Тут такое дело - пока я сидела на этом самотыке и делала минет Гойлу, я сама потекла - это всё из-за грёбаной магии контракта. Я пока ещё могу терпеть, но скоро мне придётся искать кого-то, кто меня изнасилует, - Джинни жалобно шмыгнула носом. - Иногда мне в таких случаях помогает Гермиона, но она сейчас будет занята. Возможно, ты могла бы мне помочь? Я не настаиваю, конечно, но... - зардевшаяся Джинни приподняла короткую юбку и указала на тёмное пятно, уже расплывшееся в промежности по её полупрозрачным трусикам.

Слизеринка скривилась. Ничего такого Трейси Дэвис никогда не делала и не хотела делать, но она только что обещала помочь рабыням Хогвартса как угодно... К тому же, в этом было нечто от кармического наказания.

\- Хорошо, Джинни, - вздохнула Трейси, становясь на колени у ног рыжей гриффиндорки. - Считай это расплатой за мой прошлый грех. Теперь счёт будет один-один. Только пожалуйста, никому никогда об этом не говори!

Трейси отодвинула в сторону тонкую красную ткань трусиков Джинни и уставилась в её припухшую и растянутую, но всё равно сочащуюся возбуждением пизду. Она осторожно раздвинула растрёпанные лепестки половых губ гриффиндорки и приблизила лицо. Джинни задрожала от предвкушения, почувствовав жаркое дыхание Трейси на своём вечно раздражённом и натёртом клиторе, который был проколот серебряным колечком. Вдруг она заметила, что Гермиона ещё не ушла, и смотрит на них от дверей со странным выражением лица.

\- Ты не против? - чуть виновато спросила Джинни у подруги.

Гермиона действительно почувствовала нечто вроде укола ревности при виде Джинни и Трейси. Она сознавала, что это абсурдно - Джинни трахали на её глазах во все отверстия тела десятки раз - но Гермионе всё равно было неприятно видеть, как её подруга по своей воле отдаётся другому человеку. Она отогнала эту мысль подальше. Отношения с Джинни можно будет обдумать в более располагающей обстановке.

\- Расслабься, Джинни, - махнула она рукой. - Нам нужна вся помощь, которую мы можем получить.

Гермиона напоследок обернулась через плечо, увидев, как Трейси первый раз робко целует Джинни в верхушку припухшей щёлки, и поспешила наверх по лестницам Хогвартса. Несмотря на все пережитые за сегодня издевательства, несмотря на то, что спешила она на новое изнасилование - несмотря на это, Гермионе было чуть легче, чем обычно. Она знала, что ей надо делать.

Если маховик времени будет уничтожен, они с Джинни будут спасены.

Если же нет... У Гермионы и на этот случай была идея, родившаяся из случайного хвастовства Люциуса Малфоя, идея не для спасения, а для мести. И союз с Трейси давал ей возможность эту идею исполнить.

«Даже если нас и затрахают до смерти, мы с лихвой отомстим за себя!» - мрачно твердила Гермиона про себя, когда встречные студенты осыпали её свистками и оскорблениями, когда хуй Монегю долбился в заднюю стенку её горла, когда его мерзкая моча пенилась у неё в глотке, когда бледный Драко Малфой, потрясая письмом отца, ударил её по лицу и разбил в кровь губы. Если бы Драко и его дружки знали, что творится в голове у Гермионы Грейнджер, они бы опасались так грубо и бесстыдно терзать рабынь Хогвартса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава одиннадцать, завершающая азкабанскую сюжетную арку. На этот раз поменьше порнухи и жести — потому что эта глава изначально была концовкой предыдущей части. Она разрослась до отдельной главы, когда я стал подробнее описывать некоторые события... надо было подготовить всё перед финалом))
> 
> Впереди осталась одна финальная арка с рабочим названием «Это не судьба». Я планирую уложить её в три (или в две) главы... нас ждёт подробное и унизительное интервью Гермионы и Джинни с Ритой Скитер; разная активность Трейси, Гарри и Рона; Большая Хогвартская Оргия; магическая дуэль насмерть; три концовки и прощальный сонет. К сожалению, пока из всего этого счастья написан только сонет, и я традиционно не знаю, когда будет остальное(( Скорее всего, я не буду выкладывать три финальные главы, пока не допишу их все до конца.
> 
> В связи с этим — если вы хотите, чтоб с Гермионой и Джинни произошло что-нибудь ещё интересное и волнующее, что я пока не описывал, выскажитесь или напомните свои пожелания сейчас)) Потом возможности что-то добавить в фик уже не будет. Например, как Драко может наказать рабынь за кражу? Я ещё сам ищу варианты...
> 
> ххх
> 
> Минутка самопиара: я завёл себе модный тамблер, и теперь мои фики можно читать здесь:
> 
> <http://cherryblazzzer.tumblr.com/start>
> 
> Это на случай, если AO3 будет недоступен)
> 
> Также в моём профиле появилось ещё два фика. Один - «Хелена любит грубость» - старый набросок (кто читал меня ещё на фикбуке, могут его помнить). Другой - «Hermione the Shiteater» - написан мной на английском и рассматривает Гермиону в забавной теме копрофилии. Ещё жёстче и тошнотворнее, чем РХ, и очень на любителя — но вдруг найдутся любители. Со временем появится и перевод на русский.
> 
> ххх
> 
> РХ часто ругают за то, что сюжет неправдоподобен, а персонажи ведет себя неестественно. Это, в общем, правда — просто для целей этого фика правдоподобие сюжета и персонажей не имеет никакого значения, и я и не пытался его добиться. Есть художественные тексты — там это важно, потому что они посредством сюжета и персонажей раскрывают какую-то идею. РХ — не художественный, а порнографический текст, он «технический» и написан с целью вызвать определённую физиологическую реакцию (чтобы подрочить, короче говоря). 
> 
> Соответственно сюжет РХ — это на самом деле псевдосюжет, его задача — связать как можно больше порнушных сцен. Сама фабула не имеет большого значения. Из всех возможных сюжетных поворотов выбираются те, которые позволяют причинить Гермионе и Джинни побольше страданий, а не самые обоснованные или убедительные. 
> 
> Интересующиеся могут прочитать эссе Владислава Ходасевича «О порнографии», он там это формулирует лучше меня))
> 
> До встречи в Новом году. Засим прощаюсь. Блейз.


End file.
